Escrava Sexual
by Bloon
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO — Se proteja da Maldita! Isabella Swan. Quando seu nome é pronunciado duas vezes a meia noite, sob a luz da lua cheia. Ela irá ao teu encontro e seu corpo estará a sua disposição. Seu único objetivo será te dar prazer, te servir..
1. Prólogo

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Uma antiga lenda grega.

Possuidora de uma suprema beleza e de um intelecto superior, Isabella foi abençoada pelos deuses, amada pelos mortais e desejada por todos os homens que a olhasse. Também se dizia que a deusa Afrodite lhe beijou a bochecha ao nascer, e se assegurou de que seu nome fosse sempre guardado na memória dos homens.

Abençoada pelo divino toque da Afrodite, se tornou uma mulher ao qual nenhum homem podia negar o uso de seu corpo. Porque, na sublime Arte do Amor não tinha igual. Sua resistência ia além da de qualquer mera mortal. Seus ardentes e selvagens desejos não podiam ser domados.

Nem negados.

De cabelos castanhos e longos, pele branca como a neve e com os olhos de uma leoa, se comentava que só sua presença era suficiente para satisfazer os homens e que com um só toque proporcionava um indescritível prazer.

Ninguém podia resistir a seu encanto.

Provocando ciúmes de outros, lhe amaldiçoaram. Uma maldição que jamais poderia ser rompida. Sua condenação é eterna e nunca encontraria a satisfação, desejaria as carícias daquele que lhe invocasse, mas só teria que proporcionar um prazer delicioso.

A cada mudança da fase da lua, estaria junto a um homem e lhe faria amor, até que fosse obrigada a abandonar o mundo.

E depois de suas carícias, impressas na memória. Nenhuma outra mulher será capaz de deixar esse homem plenamente satisfeito. Porque nenhuma mortal pode ser comparada a uma mulher de tal atitude. De tal paixão. De uma sensualidade tão atrevida.

Se proteja da Maldita!

Isabella Swan.

Quando seu nome é pronunciado duas vezes a meia noite, sob a luz da lua cheia. Ela irá ao teu encontro e seu corpo estará a sua disposição.

Seu único objetivo será te dar prazer, te servir..

* * *

 **Chegando com mais uma adaptação e essa é HOT e engraçada! Antes que perguntem a fanfic tem 29 capítulos, mas tentarei postar em 20 capítulos, não vou prometer isso, mas vou tentar. Em relação as postagens, postarei dia sim e dia não; e não vai acontecer como em Amor do Passado que eu postava todos os dias, essa é mais difícil em relação a adaptação e preciso estar atenta, então necessito de um tempinho maior porque também sou blogueira e ando loucas com traduções (quem gosta do Rob Pattinson acesse o Pattinson Daily :P ).**

 **Espero muitos comentários nessa fic e amanhã sairá o primeiro capítulo, então depois disso começaremos as postagens dia sim, dia não.**

 **Até amanhã!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Falta de Sexo!**

 _Edward POV_

— Você precisa urgentemente fazer sexo! - estremeci ao escutar o grito de Emmett na pequena lanchonete de Forks, onde almoçávamos. Infelizmente Emmett não era nada discreto e seu repentino grito ocasionou um silêncio total dentro do estabelecimento.

Percebi que várias mulheres deixaram de fofocar para me observar com muito interesse, mais do que gostaria.

Meus Deus! Será que Emmett aprenderá a falar baixo?

Pela milésima vez desde nos conhecemos, desejei que Emmett pudesse se envergonhar com suas atitudes, mas meu extravagante amigo não conhecia o significado dessa palavra.

Cobri o rosto com as mãos e fiz o que pude para ignorar os olhares.

— Por que não fala mais alto, Emmett? As mulheres da China não ouviram.

— Acho que ouviram sim. — disse a garçonete. — Posso oferecer mais alguma coisa, senhores? — perguntou e depois me olhou diretamente. — Para ser mais exata, posso fazer algo por você, senhor?

— Já estamos de saída. — respondi. — Só queremos a conta.

— Muito bem, então. — disse tirando a nota, e escrevendo algo na parte superior do papel. — Pode me ligar se precisar de algo.

A garçonete saiu, e reparei que ela tinha escrito seu nome e seu telefone na parte superior do papel.

Emmett deu uma olhada e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Você vai me pagar. — disse.

Emmett ignorou minha ameaça e começou a procurar o dinheiro em sua carteira.

— Isso você diz agora. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, marcaria esse número. A garota é muito gostosa.

— Nova demais. — falei. — E o que menos preciso é que me prendam por pedofilia.

Emmett olhou para o lugar onde a garçonete estava, com um quadril apoiada no balcão.

— Sim, mas a "Sou Igual a Kristen Stewart", está olhando pra cá. Será que ela tem alguma irmã mais velha…

— E eu me pergunto quanto estaria disposto a me pagar, para Rosalie não saber que seu marido ficou o almoço todo comendo com os olhos uma garota.

Emmett esbugalhou os olhos enquanto deixava o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

— Não estou comendo. Estou só avaliando para você, amigos são para isso e o assunto aqui é sua vida sexual.

— Minha vida sexual é sensacional e não interessa a ninguém.

— Não fique chateado. — Emmett disse enquanto saíamos pela rua que estava um pouco cheia por causa de alguns turistas e dos clientes da única lanchonete de Forks. Abri caminho pela pequena multidão que estava na rua principal de Forks. — Mas, Edward, já faz dois anos.

— Na verdade faz três. — respondi calmamente.

— Três anos sem ter relações sexuais? — repetiu Emmett incrédulo.

Vários olhares se detiveram, curiosos, para observar alternativamente Emmett e eu.

Sem perceber atenção que causava, Emmett continuou sem se conter.

— Você se esqueceu que seus pacientes podem saber que está tanto tempo sem sexo?

Olhei para Emmett furioso, pois ele gritava a todo pulmão, meus assuntos pessoais a todo ser humano que passava pela rua.

— Abaixa a voz. — falei. — Não acredito que meus pacientes me larguem se eu for ou não a reencarnação de um Eunuco. - Emmett bufou.

— Ah, já entendi, Doutor. — Emmett disse imitando a voz da doutora Ruth *****. — Você se limita a sentar e escutar seus pacientes contarem todos os detalhes íntimos de seus encontros sexuais, enquanto você vive nessa grande frustração. — baixando a voz, Emmett acrescentou: — Não posso acreditar que depois de tudo o que escuta em suas sessões, nada tenha conseguido revolucionar seus hormônios.

— Sou um sexólogo. Não seria bom se eu ficasse excitado quando meus pacientes jogam fora todos seus problemas para mim.

— Mas não entendo como pode aconselhar, quando você nem sequer tem uma vida sexual ativa.

Fiz uma careta e comecei a caminhar para o lado do Escritório de Informação Turística, onde Emmett trabalhava. Quando chegamos ao prédio suspirei.

— Sabe que não me importaria ficar com uma mulher. Mas a maioria é uma perda de tempo tão evidente que prefiro me sentar no sofá e ver filmes de comédia.

Emmett me olhou uma expressão irritada.

— O que tinha de errado com Lauren?

— Mau hálito.

— E Kate?

— Adorava cutucar o nariz. Especialmente durante o jantar.

— Tanya?

Olhei para Emmett e este levantou as mãos.

— Essa tinha um pequeno problema com traição. Mas é que todos precisamos nos distrair.

Olhei para ele furioso.

— Emmett, sério, por que tanto interesse em minha vida sexual? Melhor dizendo, na falta dela.

— É que tenho uma ideia. - Emmett disse balançando um livro médio em sua mão.

Senti um calafrio pelas palavras de Emmett. Não me assustava facilmente, mas as ideias de Emmett nunca tinham um resultado muito bom.

— Não me diga que é uma agenda com números de garotas de programa?

— Não, é bem melhor.

Me pergunto que se ao invés de encontrar de Emmett, eu encontrasse um colega de quarto normal no meu primeiro ano na faculdade, eu não estaria discutindo minha vida sexual no meio de uma rua cheia de pessoas.

Nesse momento, percebi o quanto eramos diferentes. Ainda mais pelo seu insaciável apetite sexual.

Aproximei de Emmett, que me entregou o livro nas mãos, comecei a passar folhas. E as páginas eram brancas.

— Encontrei isto na velha livraria, junto a sessão de livros pornô. Estava coberto por uma montanha de pó, tentava encontrar um livro para melhorar minha vida sexual quando de repente vi este, Voilà! — Emmett disse abrindo a única página que não estava em branco.

Olhei para o desenho e fiquei com a boca aberta.

Jamais tinha visto algo parecido.

A mulher do desenho era fascinante, e a pintura estava realizada com muitos detalhes. Se não fosse pelas marcas deixadas na página ao ter sido impressa, diria que se tratava de uma fotografia atual de alguma antiga estátua grega.

Não, de uma deusa grega. Estava claro que nenhuma mortal poderia jamais ser tão fantástica.

Totalmente nua, a mulher exalava poder, autoridade e uma selvagem sexualidade. Embora sua pose parecesse ser casual, dava a sensação de estar contemplando uma predadora preparada para entrar em ação em qualquer momento.

Estava com a boca seca, observei suas curvas, que tinham as proporções adequadas para sua altura e seu peso. Contemplei seu seios e então olhei para o umbigo. E depois a…

Umedeci meus lábios e voltei para o seu rosto.

Enquanto contemplava o bonito contorno do seu rosto, e lábios. Um calafrio percorreu minhas costas e o meu corpo começou a esquentar em alguns lugares onde eu nunca tinha pensado que aquilo pudesse ocorrer.

Pisquei olhei para Emmett, para ver se ele também foi afetado do mesmo modo.

— O que acha dela? — Emmett perguntou.

Dei de ombros, e fiz um enorme esforço para apagar a fogueira que queimava dentro do meu corpo.

— Parece com uma paciente que teve consulta ontem.

Bom, não era realmente verdade, a menina que tinha ido a consulta era medianamente atrativa, mas nada haver com a mulher do desenho.

Jamais tinha visto algo assim em toda minha vida!

— De verdade? — Emmett perguntou meio chocado.

— Sim, me disse que era lésbica.

Emmett abriu a boca, mudo de assombro. Segurou o livro tirando das minhas mãos, e o fechou com força enquanto me olhava furioso.

— Sempre conhece pessoas estranhas.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e disse: - Sim, eu conheci você.

— Nem vou dizer nada sobre isso! — disse. - Mas este livro é o que está procurando, ele resolverá seus problemas.

Olhei fixamente para o meu amigo retardado, enquanto o mesmo observava, não, comia a foto do livro.

— Me diga o que esse livro e esse desenho tem haver com minha vida sexual?

O rosto da Emmett adotou uma expressão bastante séria.

— A mulher que te mostrei é Isabella, uma escrava sexual grega, que está obrigada a cumprir os desejos daquele que lhe invoque, e a adorá-lo.

Ri com vontades das bobagens que Emmett dizia. Quem ia acreditar em Emmett, era ridículo até comparando as suas brincadeiras já feita.

— Não ria, eu falo sério.

— O que tenho que fazer, então? Tirar a roupa e dançar nu a meia-noite? — ri sem importar dor olhar que Emmett me lançava. — Tem razão, vou conseguir uma boa sessão de sexo, mas não acredito que seja com uma esplêndida escrava sexual grega. — Olhe, preciso retornar ao meu escritório. Tenho um encontro as duas em ponto e não quero pegar trânsito. — falei enquanto colocava meu Ray-Ban. — Irá lá em casa esta noite?

— Não perderia por nada nesse mundo. Levarei o vinho.

— Bem, te vejo as oito e diga a Rosalie que agradeço por ter lembrado do meu aniversário.

Emmett sorriu.

— Espera ver seu presente. - Emmett disse abrindo o livro e observando de novo o maravilhoso desenho, aqueles olhos tinham sido desenhados com tinta negra, e mesmo assim, davam a impressão de ser de um profundo chocolate.

 _Emmett POV_

— Você gostará de Edward, Isabella. — falei me dirigindo a mulher enquanto percorria com meus dedos seu corpo perfeito.

Senti que do livro saia uma onda de calor e soube que essa era a forma que Isabella escolheu para me dar razão.

Estou seguro que tinha sido coisa do destino, para que o livro chegasse até mim. Senti sua chamada logo que me aproximei da estante onde estava. Como já estava há três anos casado, soube que não era destinado a mim. E passaria essa ajuda para quem necessitava.

E essa pessoa é Edward.

E essa noite haveria lua cheia.

Como seria ter esta incrivelmente bonita escrava sexual grega a sua disposição e dispor durante um mês?

Maravilhoso!

Este era, definitivamente, um presente de aniversário que Edward lembraria para o resto de sua vida.

* * *

 _ ***** Doutora Ruth é uma terapeuta sexual americana, bem conhecida pela mídia. Ela inaugurou a nova era da mais livre, mais franca conversa sobre sexo no rádio e na televisão e foi infinitamente parodiada por seu entusiasmo sem limites._

* * *

 **Já deu para perceber que a fic será bem HOT e engraçada, já que teremos um hilário Emmett! Sei que esse capítulo ficou curtinho, mas os próximos serão maiores. Relembrando que as postagens serão** **dia sim e dia não; e não vai acontecer como em Amor do Passado que eu postava todos os dias, essa é mais difícil em relação a adaptação e preciso estar atenta, então necessito de um tempinho maior** **.**

 **Não deixem de comentar.**

 **Até quarta-feira!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 -** **Uma Mulher Nua! Muito Nua**

 _Edward POV_

Horas mais tarde, cheguei ao meu duplex, coloquei um monte de cartas que levava na mão sobre a mesa de centro, fechei a porta e joguei as chaves ao lado da correspondência.

O silêncio se instalou no local causando um certo incomodo. Mas já estava acostumado, todas as noites é a mesma rotina: entrar em uma casa vazia, ler um livro, ligar para Emmett, jantar, assistir um pouco de televisão e ir para cama.

Emmett tinha razão, minha vida é chata, uma verdadeira monotonia.

Hoje completo meus vinte e oito anos e estou muito cansado da minha vida.

Subi as escadas e segui pelo corredor que levava ao meu quarto. Entrei no quarto e comecei a me despir, não demorei muito para trocar de roupa. E quando terminei soou a campainha.

– Esse livro outra vez Emmett. - disse assim que abri a porta e encontrei Emmett com muitas guloseimas em sacolas e o livro na outra mão livre.

Com uma expressão ligeiramente irritada, Emmett lhe respondeu:

– Sabe qual é seu problema, Edward?

– Qual?

– Que não tem nem ideia de quão misteriosa é a realidade.

Fiquei surpreso com o comentário inteligente. Seguimos com a comida para cozinha, antes Emmett deixou o livro na sala de estar e o colocou sobre a mesa de centro. Voltei para sala com a pizza que havia encomendado mais cedo, enquanto Emmett ainda procurava taças para vinho na cozinha.

Ao me aproximar da mesinha de centro, senti como se fosse puxado em direção ao livro.

Espontaneamente, estendi minha mão e toquei a suave capa de couro. Poderia jurar que havia sentido uma carícia na bochecha.

Que ridículo.

Não acreditava neste lixo.

Passei a mão novamente pelo couro da capa e notei que não havia título. Abri a capa, como já havia visto antes, a maioria das folhas do livro eram brancas. Comecei a passar as páginas até chegar ao desenho da mulher, e observei com atenção a inscrição que havia sobre ele, mas não entendi nada, já que evitei as aulas de línguas antigas na faculdade.

Definitivamente, acredito que é grega. Pensei sem fôlego quando voltei a olhar a mulher.

Era surpreendente. Absolutamente perfeita e excitante.

Incrivelmente fascinante.

Fiquei na dúvida de quanto tempo demoraria em fazer um desenho tão perfeito. Alguém devia ter passado anos dedicado à tarefa, porque aquela mulher parecia estar preparada para saltar do livro e meter-se na minha casa.

 _Emmett POV_

Parei na entrada da sala e observei como Edward olhava fixamente para Isabella.

Possivelmente Isabella pudesse ajudá-lo.

Três anos eram muito tempo.

Mas Tanya tinha sido uma vadia. Comportou-se de um modo tão cruel com Edward e com seus sentimentos. O traiu no dia de seu noivado, e pelo que dizem, não era a primeira vez.

Isabella faria definitivamente bem para Edward. Um mês com ela e tudo ligado a Tanya seria esquecido.

Mas, primeiro, tinha que conseguir que Edward fosse um pouco mais obediente.

– De que sabor é a pizza? - perguntou enquanto lhe oferecia uma taça de vinho.

Edward pegou a taça meio distraído, sem desgrudar os olhos do desenho.

– Edward?

Piscou e olhou para mim.

– O que?

– Estava olhando, né? - brinquei com ele.

– Claro que não! É apenas um pequeno desenho em branco e preto.

– Nesse desenho não há nada que seja pequeno.

 _Edward POV_

A mulher do livro parecia estar gravada no meu subconsciente.

Mas era meio impossível.

Nem sequer as meninas da revista Playboy despertavam meus desejos. E as via em cor.

O que tinha de estranho naquele desenho?

Nela?

Depois de comer quatro pedaços de pizza, vários doces, quatro taças de vinho e um assistir filme.

– Edward? - Emmett disse zombando. - Está bêbado?

– Não só estou contente, extremamente contente.

– Então, está disposto a fazer um pequeno experimento?

– Sim! - gritei.

Emmett pegou o livro e o abriu.

As cinco para meia noite.

Sustentou o desenho para que eu observasse e assinalou aquele incrível corpo.

– O que acha dela? - moveu o livro para frente do meu rosto. - Edward, admita que deseja este bombom.

Somente neguei com a cabeça.

– Já que não admite a atração iremos fazer o feitiço para trazer Isabella e pessoalmente dirá se sente ou não sente atração.

Suspirei, não vale a pena discutir com Emmett, ainda mais quando ele tinha aquela expressão de decidido.

Além disso, o que tinha que mau, essa tal de Isabella não iria aparecer mesmo, ou ia?

– Ok, farei esse feitiço.

– Uhuull! - Emmett gritou. - Precisamos ir para varanda.

– Muito bem, mas não vou cortar o pescoço de um frango e nem vou beber sangue.

Fomos em direção a varanda. O ar úmido encheu meus pulmões, escutei aos grilos cantando e haviam milhares de estrelas brilhando sobre no céu, pelo visto essa era uma noite perfeita para invocar uma escrava sexual.

Ri baixo do meu louco pensamento, essa amizade com Emmett está prejudicando minhas atividades mentais.

– O que preciso fazer agora? - perguntei. - Devo fazer um pedido a alguma estrela cadente?

Emmett negou com a cabeça e colocou a imagem de Isabella em direção do brilho da lua e depois me ofereceu o livro.

– Segure com força o livro sobre seu peito.

– Oh, bebê! - disse fingido desejo enquanto envolvia amorosamente o livro com meus braços. - Não posso esperar para me afundar nesse maravilhoso corpo.

Emmett riu.

– Para. Isto é sério!

– Sério? Por favor. Estou aqui fora na varanda, no dia do meu aniversário, descalço, com um jeans rasgado, abraçando um estúpido livro para invocar uma escrava sexual grega e ainda por cima bêbado. - falei olhando para Emmett. - Bastante sério isso, hein? Só conheço uma maneira de fazer que isto seja ainda mais ridículo.

Sustentei o livro com uma mão, estendi meus braços para cima, joguei a cabeça para trás e comecei a pedir aos céus:

– Oh! Fabulosa escrava sexual, me leve contigo e faça tudo que quiser com meu corpo. Venha a mim. - disse dramaticamente.

– Não é assim que deve invocar. Tem que dizer seu nome duas vezes.

– Ok! Escrava sexual, escrava sexual.

Emmett me lançou um olhar furioso.

– Você tem que falar Isabella Swan. - Emmett disse furioso.

– Desculpe! - disse voltando a apertar o livro sobre meu peito e fechando meus olhos. - Venha aliviar a dor que sinto em minhas partes baixas, Oh! Grande Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan. - olhei para Emmett. - Sabe? Até que é legal invocar, no meu próximo aniversário vamos invocar Marilyn Monroe.

Emmett não prestava atenção em nada que eu falava, só ficava olhando para os lados, esperando a aparição de uma bonita estranha. Um forte vento soprou e cruzou a varanda e um suave aroma nos envolveu. Inalei o agradável aroma antes que se evaporasse e então a brisa desapareceu, deixando de novo um calor dos infernos dominar a noite, uma das poucas noites quentes que tinha em Forks. De repente, escutamos um barulho entre as plantas que eu possuía na varanda, as folhas dos arbustos se moveram.

Fiquei observando as plantas se balançavam.

– Oh meu deus! - apontei para os arbustos. - Emmett olhe ali!

Emmett girou e percebeu também que as plantas se balançavam como se houvesse alguém atrás delas.

– Isabella? - Emmett chamou se aproximando.

O arbusto se inclinou e, um gemido e um "Miau" romperam o silêncio, um segundo antes que dois gatos cruzassem a varanda.

Comecei a rir, mas confesso que cheguei a pensar que Isabella estava entre aqueles arbustos.

– Devolva o livro. - Emmett disse me tirando o livro com só um puxão. Retornou a casa enquanto passava as páginas. - Droga! Aonde foi que eu errei?

– Você não errou, essa maldição simplesmente não existe. Esse livro é uma fraude.

– Não, essa maldição é verdadeira, eu apenas errei em algo. Pode ser algo no primeiro parágrafo que não consegui interpretar. Deve ser isso.

Pedi aos céus um pouco mais de paciência.

O telefone tocou, atendi e era a voz de Rosalie perguntado pelo Emmett.

– É para você. - disse passando o telefone.

Emmett atendeu.

– Sim? - ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Pude escutar a voz nervosa de Rosalie.

– Chegarei daqui a pouco. Já estou a caminho.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntei.

– Rosalie está tendo fortes contrações, pelo visto nosso filho pode nascer a qualquer momento. Minha sogra está com ela no hospital, mas o parto só ocorrerá pela madrugada.

– Ela está bem?

– Ela diz que sim, só que está sentindo muita dor.

– Quer que te leve em meu carro e fique no hospital com você?

Emmett negou com a cabeça.

– Não, você bebeu muito vinho, eu bebi menos. Fique aqui e desfrute do filme. Contarei as novidades amanhã pela manhã.

– Certo, me avise sobre qualquer coisa.

Emmett pegou suas chaves. Parou na porta e jogou o livro para mim.

Segurei o livro e observei Emmett entrando no elevador.

– Tome cuidado. - gritei. - E obrigado pelo presente, e pelo que está por vir.

Emmett me disse adeus com a mão antes das portas do elevador se fecharem.

Com um suspiro cansaço, fechei a porta e joguei o livro ao sofá.

– Não vá a nenhum lado, escrava sexual.

Ri da minha própria estupidez.

Desliguei a televisão e levei os pratos sujos para a pia. Enquanto lavava as taças, vi um enorme clarão. Pensei que se tratava de um relâmpago.

Até que percebi que esse clarão tinha sido dentro da minha casa.

– Que merda está acontecendo?

Fui correndo para a sala de estar. Ao princípio não vi nada. Mas conforme me aproximava da sala, percebi uma coisa estranha. Algo que me arrepiou a pele.

Entrei na sala com muito cuidado e vi uma figura baixa, de pé em frente ao sofá.

Era uma mulher.

Uma mulher muito bonita.

Uma mulher nua!

Fiz o que qualquer pessoa faria ao ver um ser humano nu em sua sala, gritei!

E depois, sai correndo para cozinha.

Sei que isso foi extremamente gay, mas me assustei.

Só que esqueci das almofadas que estavam amontoadas no chão. Tropecei e cai de barriga no chão duro.

Caramba!

Pela extremidade do olho vi a garrafa de vinho.

– Acho que bebi demais.

Mais rápido que pudesse esperar, a mulher se aproximou de mim e disse:

— Está tudo em com você? — perguntou.

Santo Deus! Sua voz era profundamente melodiosa, erótica e francamente estimulante.

Com todos meus sentidos embolados, olhei para cima e…

Bom…

Para ser honesto, vi muitas coisas. E o que vi fez minha boca secar, parecia que estava no deserto. Ficar na seca dá nisso.

No momento, em que ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado, com muita ternura afastou meu rebelde cabelo dos olhos e passou as mãos por minha cabeça em busca de uma possível ferida.

Confesso que babei pela visão dos seus seios. Fui incapaz de me mover e nem de olhar para outra coisa que não fosse aquela incrível visão, senti a urgência de gemer pela intensa sensação que os dedos daquela mulher provocava no meu cabelo. Todo meu corpo ardia.

— Machucou a cabeça? — perguntou a mim.

Olhei com muita atenção aquele belo corpo, que parecia me pedir aos gritos para minha mão o tocasse.

Fascinado, desejei ver o rosto e comprovar para mim mesmo que era tão incrível como o resto do corpo.

Quando levantei o olhar, fiquei com a boca aberta.

Era ela!

Não!, não podia ser.

Isto não pode estar acontecendo comigo, ela não podia estar nua na minha sala de estar com as mãos enterradas no meu cabelo. Este tipo de coisa não acontecia na vida real. Especialmente na vida de pessoas azaradas como eu.

Mas mesmo assim…

— Isabella? — perguntei sem fôlego.

Olhei para Isabella abismado com tamanha beleza. Seus cabelos castanhos lhe caiam sobre o rosto branco como uma boneca de porcelana, sua face lisa sem nenhuma imperfeição ou qualquer mancha.

Os sensuais lábios carnudos avermelhados se curvavam em um leve sorriso que deixava à vista duas covinhas com forma de meia lua, em cada uma de suas bochechas.

Seu corpo era perfeitamente definido. Suas pernas eram grossas e muito bem definidas, sua cintura era fina e bem marcada, seus seios pequenos, mas caberiam facilmente em minhas mãos.

E seus olhos.

Meu deus!

Seus olhos tinham a cor de chocolate derretido. Pareciam abrasadores de tão intensos, e refletiam inteligência. Tive a sensação de que aqueles olhos podiam realmente ter resultados letais.

Ou ao menos, devastadores.

Ela é incrivelmente bonita e cativante, com seus traços femininos e delicados que definitivamente, roubavam meu fôlego.

Exitante, estendi a mão para colocá-la em seu braço. Me surpreendei quando Isabella não se evaporou, pensei que estava vendo uma alucinação.

Não, esse braço com certeza era real. Real e quente.

Em estado de choque, não consegui fazer outra coisa a não ser olhá-lo.

 _Isabella POV_

Mais uma vez algum mortal me invocava. Apesar de odiar esse meu servicinho de escrava sexual, tenho que admitir que é melhor ficar com meus "mestres", a ficar presa dentro daquele livro.

Assim que me materializei, olhei ao redor em busca do meu invocador, espero que não seja nenhum velho, ainda não me recuperei desses velhos tarados do século XIX. Falando em século, em que século estou?

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando ouço um grito. Me virei rapidamente e visualizei um homem correndo e em seguida caindo ao chão.

Rapidamente me aproximei e perguntei:

— Está tudo bem com você?

Ele olhou para mim, mas especificamente para o meu corpo e paralisou.

— Machucou a cabeça? — perguntei novamente.

E pela segunda vez ele me olhou, só que desta vez ele não reparou apenas o meu corpo e sim o meus rosto.

— Isabella? — perguntou sem fôlego.

Mesmo me reconhecendo como a escrava sexual ele não tentou nada, apenas continuou me observado.

Levantei a sobrancelha, intrigada. Nunca antes nenhum homem tinha fugindo de mim. E nem mesmo eu era deixada de lado depois que era invocada.

Todos os demais homens tinham me esperado ansiosos para me lançarem diretamente aos seus braços, me exigindo a satisfação sexual.

Mas este não…

Parecia ser um homem correto.

E que homem!

Um sorriso saiu dos meus lábios enquanto deslizava meus olhos pelo corpo daquele homem.

O homem era lindo, absurdamente lindo.

Tinha a face branca, olhos verdes muito expressivos, um rosto bem delineado, queixo firme, boca carnuda, barba crescendo, deixando-o mais másculo, cabelos cor de bronze e meio bagunçados, e uma sobrancelha espessa erguida enquanto me fitava confuso.

Mesmo que este não fosse de boa aparência, teria que mesmo assim servi-lo sexualmente.

Mas ainda bem que desta vez tive sorte, já que tenho a obrigação de saborear aquele corpo, e tinha toda a intenção de fazer precisamente isso por vontade própria.

— Vamos. — disse ajudando-o a se levantar. — deixe me te ajudar.

— Você está nua. — o homem falou me olhando de cima abaixo, totalmente perplexo, enquanto ficávamos em pé. — Está muito nua.

Hãn? Tem como ficar muito nua?

O homem mexia descontroladamente em algumas mechas acobreadas do seu cabelo.

— Sim, estou.

— Está nua!

— Sim, acredito que já deixamos isso claro.

— Você está contente, e nua.

Franzi o cenho confusa.

— Como assim?

O homem olhou para os meus seios endurecidos e abaixou o olhar para minhas pernas, onde escorria um líquido, mostrando minha excitação.

— Está contente. — falou me dando um olhar. — E está nua.

Assim que chamavam excitação neste século. Terei que me acostumar.

— E isso te incômoda? — perguntei, assombrada pelo fato de que um homem se preocupasse com minha nudez, coisa que jamais tinha acontecido anteriormente.

— Bingo!

— Bom, conheço um remédio. — disse, baixando a voz enquanto olhava para a calça do homem cujo seu membro já dava sinal de vida, que se marcava através do tecido. Não podia esperar mais para ver seu membro.

Para saboreá-lo.

Aproximei para tocá-lo.

 _Edward POV_

Conforme Isabella ia se aproximando, me afastava um passo com o coração na boca. Isto não era real. Não podia ser. Estou bêbado e estou tendo alucinações.

É isso, ou possivelmente golpei a cabeça na mesa de centro e estava sangrando, morrendo pouco a pouco.

Sim, era isso! Isso tinha sentido.

Pelo menos, tem mais sentido do que aquele palpitante estremecimento que fazia meu corpo arder. Um estremecimento que me pedia para agarrar o corpo de Isabella.

E tenho que dizer, ela tem um bonito corpo.

Certamente Isabella é apenas uma fantasia, definitivamente estou esgotado, já que tenho trabalhado mais do que o necessário, e agora estou começando a levar para casa os sonhos dos meus pacientes.

Isabella se aproximou e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Não podia e nem queria me mover. Limitei a olhar frente a frente aqueles penetrantes olhos, que com toda segurança poderiam ler a alma. Me hipnotizava como os de um mortífero predador sossegando a sua presa.

Estremeci sob seu abraço.

E então, seus ardentes e exigentes lábios cobriram os seus. Como não sou de pedra gemi em resposta.

Já havia escutado falar em toda minha vida de beijos que fazem fraquejar, mas esta era a primeira vez que acontecia comigo.

Isabella cheirava muito bem, dava gosto lhe tocar, além disso, o sabor era muitíssimo melhor.

Por iniciativa própria, meus braços envolveram a cintura de Isabella. O calor do seu peito se introduziu em meu corpo, me excitando com a erótica e sensual promessa do que viria a seguir. Enquanto isso, ela me encantava com seus lábios.

Cada centímetro de seu corpo estava intimamente perto do meu. Ela me acariciou com a intenção de despertar todos os meus instintos masculinos. Oh Deus! Sua presença me estimulava como nenhuma outra mulher tinha jamais feito. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas e suspirei quando senti que suas mão faziam o mesmo trajeto, só que em meu corpo.

Com certeza tudo isso só podia ser um sonho, definitivamente não queria que o despertador tocasse.

Nem o telefone.

Nem..

As mãos de Isabella que antes acariciavam minhas costas, agora agarraram minhas nádegas e aproximou mais seus quadris, enquanto sua língua seguia dançando em minha boca.

 _Isabella POV_

Isso era inacreditável!

Pela primeira vez, depois de 2000 mil anos, consegui sentir prazer com as carícias do homem que me invocava.

Era algo inexplicável, sentia meu corpo todo derretido, enquanto eu explorava seus duros e firmes músculos de suas costas, suas mão roçavam em meu cabelo, em uma erótica carícia.

Senti que minha cabeça dava voltas com o quente roçar de homem.

Em um certo momento nós gememos.

Como eu gostava desses sons inarticulados, que provocativamente me respondia. Mmm eu estou desejando ouvi-lo gritar de prazer.

 _Edward POV_

Fazia muitíssimo tempo que eu não sentia as carícias de uma mulher. Muito tempo desde que eu não gozava do mais mínimo contato humano.

Senti que um desejo ardente percorria todo o meu corpo, a vontade era devorar Isabella como a um pedaço de chocolate.

 _Isabella POV_

Estou doida para terminar tudo que estamos fazendo aqui na sala.

Mas tinha que esperar que ele se acostumasse um pouco comigo.

Apesar que durantes muitos séculos os homens eram uns completos safados. Mas estava a tanto tempo presa no livro, que tenho medo de fazer algo errado e não agradar meu "senhor".

Mas eu não queria esperar mais nem um minuto para que ele me possuísse.

Peguei suas mãos e ou puxei em direção à escada.

Em um momento, o homem não reagiu, parecia perdido. Mas consegui puxa-lo, mas ao passarmos pela porta ele deu sobressalto.

– Para! - ele se soltou. - Aonde vai me levar?

– Vou te levar para o quarto, onde podemos acabar o que começamos aqui na sala. - disse para ele sinceramente, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

– É claro que eu não vou com você para lugar nenhum.

Ele encolheu aqueles ombros, maravilhosamente amplos.

– Prefere fazer aqui na escada então? Ou talvez no sofá? - falei dando uma olhada ao redor da casa, estava vendo outras opções. - Não é má ideia, na realidade. Faz muito tempo que um homem não me possuí em um...

– Não, não, não! O único lugar onde vai me possuir é em seus sonhos. Agora me solte antes que me zangue de verdade. - falou enquanto eu segurava novamente sua mão.

Para o seu espanto, eu obedeci.

Ele começou a subir os degraus e o segui, vai que ele muda de ideia.

 _Edward POV_

Essa Isabella é uma completa maluca!

Tudo bem que estou na seca, mas me agarrar desse jeito era um absurdo!

Por um instante pensei que seria estuprado.

Agora estávamos parados frente a frente, quase à mesma altura, bom, ela é bem baixinha, mas sua presença exalava autoridade e inato poder.

De repente, o impacto de sua presença me golpeou com intensidade.

Era real!

* * *

 **Hey gente! Espero que tenham curtido esse segundo capítulo, já deu para perceber que Edward vai sofrer na mão da Bella.. Ela vai tentar de todas as maneiras corromper nosso Ed. :P**

 **Acredito que quem já leu o livro está sentindo uma enorme diferença, mas vocês irão gostar. Vale lembrar que não mexi na narração, só troquei palavras por sinônimos, para ter uma fácil compreensão. Eu queria pedir um favor, se tiver algum erro mandem mensagem por inbox para eu consertar, estou fazendo de tudo para ficar certinho, mas as vezes algumas coisas passam despercebidas. Bom, obrigada pelos comentários (que ainda VOU responder) e também agradeço aqueles que leem mas não comentam.. Ah, não posso esquecer daqueles que favoritaram a fanfic, obrigada!**

 **Até sexta com o próximo capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Meu Santinho da camisinha!**

 _Edward POV_

Essa Isabella é uma completa maluca!

Tudo bem que estou na seca, mas me agarrar desse jeito era um absurdo!

Por um instante pensei que seria estuprado.

Agora estávamos parados frente a frente, quase à mesma altura, bom, ela é bem baixinha, mas sua presença exalava autoridade e inato poder.

De repente, o impacto de sua presença me golpeou com intensidade.

Era real!

Saindo dos meus pensamentos vi Isabella olhando diretamente para os meus olhos.

– Não entendo porque estou aqui. Se não quer que eu te satisfaça, por que me convocou?

Estava a ponto de gemer ao escutar suas palavras. E mais ainda quando a visão de seu corpo esbelto e poderoso passou pelos meus olhos.

O que se sentiria quando fizesse amor com uma mulher tão incrivelmente deliciosa como essa, durante toda a noite? Fiquei divagando nessa possibilidade.

Estava claro que Isabella seria deliciosa na cama. Não cabia dúvida.

Fiquei tenso pelo o rumo que meus pensamentos estavam tomando.

Que poder essa mulher possuía?

Jamais em minha vida havia sentido um desejo sexual como sentia nesse momento. Nunca! Literalmente falando, a jogaria no chão e a comeria por inteiro.

Não tinha sentido.

Com o passar dos anos, me acostumei que me descrevessem vários encontros sexuais, algumas de minhas pacientes inclusive tentavam me excitar.

Nenhuma só vez tinham conseguido seu propósito.

Mas quando se tratava de Isabella, minha mente tinha vontade de agarrá-la, jogá-la no chão e subir em cima.

Esse pensamento, tão impróprio, me devolveu a sensatez.

Abri a boca para responder sua pergunta, mas não consegui disser nada. O que ia fazer com esta mulher?

– O que quer que faça contigo?

Os olhos dela se escureceram pela luxúria e me tentou agarrar de novo.

"Oh, sim!" - Meu corpo pedia desesperadamente. - "Por favor, me toque por todos os lugares".

– Para! - falei, me dirigindo tanto a Isabella como a mim mesmo, não podia perder o controle. A prudência teria que governar a situação, e não meus hormônios. Já cometi esse engano uma vez, e não estava disposto a repeti-lo.

Isabella aproveitou de mais um descuido e subiu em um salto alguns degraus, o olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

Meu Santinho da Camisinha!

Era fantástica.

O cabelo castanho avermelhado caía em ondas até a metade das costas, as sobrancelhas de cor castanho escuro arqueavam-se sobre seus olhos fascinantes e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizantes. E esses olhos estavam me olhando com mais paixão que deviam.

Nesse momento desejaria poder matar Emmett, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Mas não tanto como eu gostaria de ir para a cama com esta mulher.

– Preciso me sentar um minuto e você. - deslizei meus olhos sobre seu magnífico corpo. - Você precisa se cobrir.

 _Isabella POV_

Se cobrir?

Olhei para o homem meio confusa, pois era a primeira vez em toda minha existência que alguém me pedia isso.

De fato, todos os homens que eu já havia conhecido antes da maldição, não tinham feito outra coisa que tentar me arrancar à roupa, o mais rápido possível. E depois da maldição, meus invocadores se dedicavam dias inteiros para contemplar minha nudez enquanto passavam as mãos por meu corpo, saboreando minha presença.

– Fique aqui um momento. - o homem disse antes de subir o resto da escada.

Observei seu traseiro enquanto subia os degraus e meus seios se endureceram imediatamente. Dei uma olhada ao meu redor com os dentes apertados, tentei ignorar o ardor que sentia em minha pélvis. Eu teria que me distrair, até que o homem voltasse.

O que não demoraria em ocorrer. Nenhum homem podia se negar por muito tempo o prazer de me ter.

Com um amargo sorriso pela ideia, contemplei a casa.

Em que lugar e em que época me encontrava?

Não lembrava quanto tempo estava presa. A única coisa que me recordava era o som das vozes com o passar do tempo, a sutil mudança dos acentos e dos dialetos conforme passavam os anos.

Olhei para luz que se encontrava sobre minha cabeça, franzi o cenho. Não havia nenhuma chama.

O que era essa coisa?

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, irritados, desviei o olhar.

Isso devia ser uma lâmpada.

 _Ouça, preciso mudar a lâmpada. Faça-me o favor de desligar ao interruptor que está junto à porta, certo?_

Recordei as palavras do dono da livraria, olhei para a porta e vi o que supostamente devia ser o interruptor.

Me afastei das escadas e apertei o pequeno dispositivo. Imediatamente, as luzes se apagaram. Religuei as.

Sorri. Que outras maravilhas me aguardavam nesta época?

– Encontrei algo.

Olhei para o homem que estava na parte superior da escada. Me jogou um tecido comprido e retângulo na cor verde escuro. Sustentei o objeto sobre o peito enquanto a incredulidade me deixava perplexa.

Ele havia dito sério de sobre me cobrir?

Que estranho. Franzi ainda mais o cenho, envolvi meu corpo com o tecido.

 _Edward POV_

Esperei até olhá-la de novo. Graças a Deus, por fim ela estava coberta. Não era de se admirar que os vitorianos insistissem tanto no assunto das folhas de parreira. Era uma pena não ter umas em minha varanda. Ali só cresciam alguns arbustos, e duvidava muito que ela apreciasse suas folhas.

Me encaminhei para a sala e sentei no sofá.

Emmett vai me pagar por isso.

Isabella se sentou ao meu lado, revolucionando todos meus hormônios do corpo com sua presença.

Me movi até a outra ponta do sofá e olhei em sua direção cautelosamente.

– Ficará quanto tempo?

Que boa pergunta, Edward! Por que não lhe pergunta pelo tempo ou pede um autógrafo? Jesus!

– Até a próxima lua cheia.

Sacanagem!

Isabella me olhou com seus gélidos olhos e, enquanto deslizava seu olhar por todo meu corpo, o gelo se transformou em fogo em décimos de segundo. Se inclinou sobre mim e tocou meu rosto. Me afastei o máximo que pude.

— Está me dizendo que tenho que te aguentar durante todo mês?

— Sim.

Passei as mão pelos olhos. Não poderia entretê-la durante um mês. Um mês inteiro, com todos seus dias.

Trinta Dias! Tenho obrigações, responsabilidades. Tinha até que procurar um passatempo.

— Olhe. — falei para ela. — Acredite ou não, tenho uma vida na qual não você está incluída.

Pela expressão de seu rosto, soube que não se importava com minhas palavras.

— Se acredita que estou encantada de estar aqui contigo, está infelizmente equivocado. Asseguro que não escolhi vir.

Suas palavras conseguiram me ferir.

— Bom algumas partes sua não sentem o mesmo. - falei.

— Infelizmente, tenho tanto controle sobre isto como sobre o fato de estar aqui.

— Bom, a porta é a serventia da casa.

— Acredite em mim, se pudesse ir, faria.

— Quer dizer que eu não posso ordenar que você vá embora? Nem que retorne ao livro?

— Acredito que a expressão que usou anteriormente foi: bingo.

Isabella ficou de pé lentamente, e me olhou.

 _Isabella POV_

Durante todos esses malditos séculos em que estive condenada, esta é a primeira vez que me acontecia uma coisa assim. O resto dos meus invocadores sabiam o que eu significava, tinham estado mais que dispostos a passar todo mês em meus braços, utilizando feliz, meu corpo para obter prazer.

Jamais em minha vida, mortal ou imortal, tinha encontrado sequer um homem que não me desejasse fisicamente.

Era…

Estranho.

Humilhante.

Quase embaraçoso.

Seria um indício de que a maldição estava acabando? De que possivelmente poderia me libertar?

Não. No fundo eu sabia que não era certo, mesmo que minha mente se esforçasse em criar esperanças infundadas. Quando os deuses gregos decretaram meu castigo, fizeram com um estilo e com uma ira que nem sequer dois milênios podem suavizar.

Houve uma época, há muito tempo atrás, em que eu vivia lutado contra minha condenação. Uma época em que tinha acreditado que poderia me libertar. Mas depois de dois mil anos de cárcere e tortura desumana, aprendi algo: resignação.

Merecia este inferno pessoal, aceitava o castigo que foi me dado.

Senti um nó na garganta e tratei de desfazê-lo. Estendi meus braços e ofereci meu corpo ao homem.

— Faz comigo o que quiser. Só tem que me dizer como posso te dar prazer.

— Então desejo que você vá embora.

Deixei cair os braços.

— Nisso não posso te dar prazer.

 _Edward POV_

Frustrado, comecei a caminhar nervoso de um lado a outro. Finalmente, meus hormônios tinham retornado à normalidade e, com a cabeça mais limpa, me esforcei para encontrar uma solução. Mas parecia não haver nenhuma.

O que ia fazer um mês. — um mês inteiro. — com ela?

De novo, uma visão de Isabella sobre mim, com o cabelo caindo a ambos os lados do rosto, formando um dossel ao redor de seus corpos enquanto me introduzia totalmente nela..

— Eu preciso de algumas coisas… — Isabella falou.

Quando a olhei novamente, meu corpo ainda estava suplicando que para cedesse aos meus desejos.

Seria tão fácil me render a ela. Mas não podia cometer esse engano. Não podia usar a Isabella desse modo. Como se…

Não, não ia mais pensar nisso.

— O que? — perguntei para ela.

— Comida. — Isabella respondeu. — Se não quer me utilizar pela forma apropriada, se importaria se eu comer algo?

A expressão envergonhada e rubra de desagrado que Isabella adotou em seu rosto me indicou que ela não gostava de ter que pedir.

— É obvio que não me importo. - falei seguindo para cozinha. — A cozinha fica aqui. - a guiei pelo curto corredor que levava para minha pequena cozinha.

Abri a geladeira e me afastei para que ela desse uma olhada.

— O que quer comer?

Em vez de colocar a cabeça para procurar algo, ficou a meio metro de distância.

— Sobrou um pouco de pizza?

— Pizza? — repeti assombrado. Como ela saberia o que era uma pizza?

— Você parece gostar muito.

Na hora me lembrei do jogo tolo que Emmett me fizera participar enquanto comíamos. Emmett fazia comentários a respeito de substituir o sexo com a comida, e tinha fingido um orgasmo ao saborear a última parte de uma pizza.

— Nos escutou?

Com uma expressão fechada, Isabella me respondeu em voz baixa.

— A escrava sexual escuta tudo o que se diz nas proximidades do livro.

— Pena que acabamos com tudo, não sobrou nada. Mas tenho um pouco de frango que sobrou de ontem, e também macarrão.

— Tem vinho?

— Tenho sim!

— Então traga a comida para mim.

Ela tinha conseguido fazer que meu sangue fervesse.

— Olhe, não serei seu cozinheiro.

Isabella se sentou à mesa com a aura de arrogância, que acabava com todas as boas intenções que eu tinha com ela.

— Bom, quanto tempo esteve presa nesse livro? — perguntei na cara de pau.

Ela permaneceu sentada, tão quieta como uma estátua, não mostrava suas emoções.

— A última vez que fui convocada foi no ano 1895.

— Sério? — fiquei de boca aberta enquanto colocava o prato com comida no micro-ondas. — Em 1895? Está falando sério?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Em que ano te colocaram no livro? A primeira vez quero dizer.

— Segundo ao seu calendário, no ano 149 a.C.

— No ano 149 antes de Cristo? Meu Santinho da Camisinha! Quando te chamei Isabella, vi no livro que vens da Macedônia é verdade?

Ela assentiu com um gesto brusco.

— Como te colocaram no livro? Já que os antigos gregos não tinham livros?

— Originalmente fui presa em um cilindro de pergaminho que mais tarde foi encadernado como medida de segurança. - disse com um tom sombrio e o rosto impassível. — E o que fiz para que me castigassem? Bom deixei Mike me invadir.

Franzi o cenho. Aquilo não tinha nem pingo de sentido, como o resto de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

— Você foi castigada por ter relações com um homem?

— Mike não era um simples homem, era o prometido da Deusa Jéssica.

— Mas ele foi obrigado? - como se ela pudesse obrigar alguém a te-la.

— Claro que não. - respondeu me olhando com dureza. — Foi tudo de mútuo consentimento, posso assegurar.

Certo, esse era um tema sensível para ela. Percebi claramente com sua gélida conduta. Ela não gostava de falar do passado. Eu teria que ser um pouquinho mais sutil em meu interrogatório.

 _Isabella POV_

Depois de contar algumas coisas do meu passado, o homem percebeu que não me sentia a vontade com a conversa e parou de falar. Minutos depois escutei uma estranha campainha, observei o homem apertar uma mola que abria a porta da caixa negra onde ele havia colocado minha comida.

Ele tirou o fumegante prato de comida e o colocou na minha frente, junto com um garfo, uma faca, um guardanapo de papel e uma taça de vinho. O aroma me subiu à cabeça e fez me estômago rugir de necessidade.

Eu estava perplexa pelo modo tão rápido que ele tinha cozinhado, mas lembrei de ter ouvido falar de artefatos com nomes estranhos como trem, câmara, automóvel, fonógrafo, foguete e computador.

Segurei a pequena porção de comida e saboreei a deliciosa sensação dos mornos e saborosos talharins sobre a minha língua. Era uma pura delícia.

O aroma das especiarias e do frango invadiu minha cabeça. Passei uma eternidade sem provar comida.

Uma eternidade sofrendo uma fome atroz. Fechei os olhos, estava acostumada com a privação em lugar da comida, meu estômago se fechou quando dei a primeira garfada. Apertei a faca e o garfo com força enquanto lutava para afastar a terrível dor.

Mas não deixei de comer. Não jogaria fora nenhum grão que estava no prato. Esperei por muito tempo poder acabar o minhas fome e não estou disposta a parar.

Depois de mais algumas garfadas, as retorções no meu estômago diminuíram e me permitiram desfrutar plenamente da comida.

Depois que meu estômago se acalmou, lutei para comer como um ser humano e não pegar a comida com a mão, pois a fome era muito grande.

Apesar de que fazer séculos que não sabia mais o que era ser humana, estava decidida a reaprender.

 _Edward POV_

Me apoiei no balcão e o observei Isabella, enquanto a mesma comia. Ela comia lentamente, de forma quase mecânica. Não demostrava se gostava da comida, mas ainda assim, continuava comendo.

O que realmente me surpreendeu, foram as maneiras europeias que Isabella demonstrava. Fiquei em dúvida de onde teria aprendido a utilizar a faca para manter a massa no garfo, e evitar que caísse.

— Havia garfos na antiga Macedônia? — perguntei.

Isabella parou de comer.

— O que disse?

— Perguntei se já utilizavam garfo em sua época?

— Acredito que foi inventado em meados do século XV.

— Sério? — perguntei — E você estava lá?

— No momento em que inventaram o garfo ou ao século XV?

— Ao século XV, é obvio. — pensei melhor, acrescentei: — Não estava lá quando se inventou o garfo, verdade?

— Não. — Isabella limpou a boca com o guardanapo. — Fui convocada em quatro ocasiões durante esse século. Duas vezes na Itália, uma na França e outra na Inglaterra.

— De verdade? — tentei imaginar como seria o mundo naquela época. — Aposto que viu muitas coisas ao longo dos séculos.

— Não muitas.

— Sério? Em dois mil anos…

— Nesses anos vi principalmente quartos, camas e armários.

Seu tom seco me fez parar de falar, enquanto ela continuava comendo. A imagem de Tanya me veio a mente. Eu só tinha encontrado uma idiota egoísta, mas Isabella parecia ter mais experiência nesse terreno.

— Então me conte, o que faz enquanto está no livro?

Isabella deu de ombros e percebi que ela não possuía um grande número de expressões.

Nem de palavras.

Me aproximei da mesa e me sentei em um banco de frente para ela.

— Pelo visto teremos que ficar juntos durante um mês, que tal se transformá-los em agradáveis dias. Vamos conversar, tudo bem?

 _Isabella POV_

Levantei o olhar, surpresa. Não lembrava da última vez que alguém quis conversar comigo, exceto para me fazer sugestões que ajudassem a incrementar o prazer que proporcionava ao meu "senhor" ou para me pedir que voltasse para a cama.

Aprendi muito nova que os homens só queriam uma coisa de mim: poder enterrar seu membro profundamente entre minhas coxas.

Com essa ideia em minha mente, lentamente passei meu olhar pelo corpo do homem, detendo em algo no meu de suas pernas, que se animou sob meu prolongado olhar.

 _Edward POV_

Isabella ficou perdida em pensamentos, mas logo começou a me olhar de uma forma um tanto constrangedora, e o pior e que o o Ed Jr. logo se animou, cruzei as pernas e esperei que ela a olhasse em meus olhos.

— Pelo visto. — Isabella disse utilizando minhas mesmas palavras. — Há coisas muitas coisas para se fazer com a língua e que são muito mais prazerosas do que conversar: como.. — abaixou seu olhar para minhas pernas. — Sem mencionar outras partes que eu poderia visitar.

Por um instante, fiquei sem fala, mas depois encontrei a graça ao assunto.

Como terapeuta, já ouvi coisas muito mais surpreendentes que essa.

— Tem razão, há muitas coisas que podemos fazer com uma língua, como, por exemplo, cortá-la. - percebi que causei uma surpresa em Isabella. — Mas sou um homem que adora falar, e você está aqui para me dar prazer, não é verdade?

— Certo.

— Então, me conte o que faz enquanto está no livro.

— É como estar preso em um sarcófago. — Isabella respondeu em voz baixa. — Ouço vozes, mas não posso ver a luz nem nenhuma outra coisa. Não posso me mover. Simplesmente me limito a esperar e a escutar.

Me horrorizei com a simples ideia. Lembrei de um dia, muito tempo atrás, que se fiquei preso dentro do elevador. A escuridão era total e não havia modo de sair.

Não conseguia imaginar o que seria passar séculos inteiros em um lugar assim.

— É horrível. — falei.

— Mas com o tempo se acostuma.

— De verdade?

Quando os técnicos conseguiram me libertar, descobri que só tinha estado preso meia hora, mas tinha parecido uma eternidade. O que se sentiria ao passar realmente uma eternidade preso?

— Tentou escapar alguma vez?

O olhar que ela me deu dizia tudo.

— O que aconteceu? —perguntei

— Obviamente, não tive sorte.

Me senti muito mal por ela. Dois mil anos presa em uma cripta tenebrosa. Era um milagre que não que não tenha se tornado louca. Que fora capaz de sentar-se comigo e falar sobre seu passado.

Não era de se admirar que houvesse me pedido comida. Privar uma pessoa de todos os prazeres sensoriais era uma tortura cruel e desumana.

E então soube eu poderia ajudá-la. Não sabia muito bem como fazer, mas tinha que haver algum modo de libertá-la.

— E se encontrássemos o modo de te tirar daí?

— Tenho certeza que não há nenhum modo de me tirar do livro.

— Você é um tanto pessimista, não? - Isabella me olhou divertida.

— Estar presa durante dois mil anos tem esse efeito sobre as pessoas.

Já que provavelmente não conseguiria tirar Isabella do livro, pelo menos me encarregaria de que ela desfrutasse de sua liberdade em Forks. Os outros homens a tinham mantido-a presa nos limites de seus quartos, mas eu não estou disposto a manter ninguém preso.

— Bem, então digamos que desta vez você desfrutar de tudo. - Ela levantou o olhar do prato com repentino interesse. — Vou ser seu guia. Faremos tudo o que você deseje muito fazer.

Enquanto Isabella tomava um gole de vinho, curvou os lábios em um gesto irônico.

— Tire a camisa.

— Como? — perguntei.

Isabella deixou de lado a taça de vinho e me atravessou com um luxurioso olhar.

— Disse que posso ver o que quiser e fazer o que me deseje muito. Bem, pois quero ver você nu e depois quero passar a língua por…

— Opa! Vamos parar por ai. Vamos deixar claras algumas regras que terá que cumprir. Número um: nada disso.

— E por que não?

— Porque não sou nenhum brinquedinho que você brinca durante um mês e depois joga fora.

 _Isabella POV_

Me surpreendi por suas palavras e o tom amargo da voz do homem. Alguém já me fez isso no passado. Já era de se esperar que eu me assustasse.

A imagem de Caius me passou pela mente e senti uma pontada de dor no peito, tão forte que por pouco não cai.

Tenho tantos pecados para pagar. Alguns tinham sido tão grandes que dois mil anos de cativeiro não eram mais que o princípio de sua condenação.

Fechei meus olhos e me obriguei a minha mente a afastar esses pensamentos. Isso era, melhor dizendo, um história antiga e isto aqui era o presente. O homem desconhecido era o presente.

E estava aqui por ele.

Agora entendi porque o tal de Emmett quis me convocar. Era para mostrar ao homem que o sexo podia ser divertido.

Nunca antes me encontrei em uma situação semelhante.

Esta será a primeira vez que terei que perseguir um homem para que me aceitasse.

Nunca nenhum homem tinha se negado a mim. Mas pela minha teimosia iria levá-lo para à cama.

Sim, e vou saborear cada momento.

Igual ele acabará saboreando, cada doce e sedento centímetro de meu corpo.

 _Edward POV_

Engoli em seco pelo sorriso que Isabella me lançava. O sorriso suavizava sua expressão e a deixava ainda mais devastadora.

Que demônios ela estaria pensando para sorrir assim?

Continuei observando Isabella, havia algo nela que me fascinava. Algo que era perturbador. Possivelmente era a dor que seus olhos refletiam de vez em quando.

O relógio de parede da escada marcou uma hora da manhã.

— Meu Deus! Tenho que me levantar às seis.

— Vai para a cama? Dormir?

— Tenho que ir.

Ela franziu o cenho…

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntei para ela.

Isabella negou com a cabeça.

— Bom, então vou te mostrar o lugar onde vai dormir e…

— Eu não tenho sonho.

— O que? - perguntei assustado.

 _Isabella POV_

Olhei para o homem, incapaz de encontrar as palavras exatas para descrever o que eu sentia. Fiquei presa tanto tempo no livro, que a única coisa que eu queria fazer era correr ou sair pulando por ai. Fazer algo para celebrar minha repentina liberdade de movimentos.

Não queria ir para à cama. A ideia de permanecer deitada na escuridão um só minuto mais…

Me esforcei e voltei a respirar.

— Estive descansando desde 1895. — expliquei. — Não estou muito segura dos anos que se passaram, mas pelo que vejo, devem ser alguns.

— Estamos no ano 2015. — o homem me informou. — Esteve dormindo durante cento e vinte anos.

— Não, não estava dormindo.

 _Edward POV_

Sou a primeira pessoa com quem ela tinha falado, ou estado perto, depois de mais de cem anos.

Um nó se formou em meu estômago ao pensar no que ela devia ter suportado.

— Eu gostaria de poder ficar acordado. - falei reprimindo um bocejo. — De verdade, mas se não dormir o suficiente, meu cérebro se converte em gelatina e fica sem bateria.

— Te entendo. Ao menos entendo o essencial, embora não sei que são a gelatina nem a bateria.

Ainda pude perceber sua desilusão.

— Pode ver a televisão.

— Televisão?

Retornei com Isabella para à sala de estar. Liguei a televisão e a ensinei a mudar os canais com controle remoto.

— Incrível. - ela sussurrou enquanto fazia zapping pela primeira vez.

— Sim, é algo muito útil.

Isso a manteria ocupada.

— Bom. - falei enquanto me dirigia às escadas. — Boa noite.

Ao passar ao seu lado, Isabella tocou meu braço. E, embora o rápido contato, senti uma descarga elétrica.

Com o rosto inexpressivo, os olhos de Isabella deixava a mostra todas as emoções que a invadiam. Percebi seu sofrimento e sua necessidade, mas sobre tudo, captei sua solidão.

Ela não queria ficar sozinha.

— Tenho outra televisão em meu quarto. Por que não vê lá o que queira, enquanto eu durmo?

Isabella me deu um sorriso tímido.

 _Isabella POV_

Fui atrás dele enquanto subíamos as escadas.

Confesso, que fiquei totalmente surpresa pelo fato do homem ter me compreendido mesmo sem palavras. Ele havia percebido minha necessidade de companhia.

Isso me fez sentir algo estranho. Uma estranha sensação no estômago.

Ternura?

Não estou certa.

O homem me levou até um enorme quarto dominado por uma cama de casal, localizada na parede oposta à porta de entrada. Em frente da cama havia uma cômoda e, sobre ela, uma coisa, como o homem tinha chamado mesmo? Televisão?

Observei seu quarto, olhei as fotografias que haviam nas paredes e sobre os móveis.

— Vive sozinho? — perguntei.

— Sim.

 _Edward POV_

Me aproximei da cama e peguei meu pijama, que se resumia a apenas uma calça de moletom. Olhei para Isabella que ainda estava com a toalha verde ao redor do seu esbelto corpo. Não podia deixar que ela se metesse em minha cama daquele jeito.

 _"Claro que pode."_

 _"Não, não posso."_

 _"Por favor?"_

 _"Cala Boca! Parte irracional de mim, fique quieto e me deixe pensar."_

Lembrei que ainda guardava as roupas dos meus pais no quarto ao lado, consequentemente haviam camisolas de minha mãe, apesar de minha mãe ser mais baixinha e gordinha do que Isabella, as camisolas iriam servir, mas ficariam um pouco curtas.

— Espera aqui.

 _Isabella POV_

Depois que o homem saiu do quarto, me aproximei das janelas e afastei as cortinas. Observei as estranhas caixas metálicas, que deviam ser automóveis, enquanto passavam em frente da casa com aquele zumbido tão estranho que não cessava um instante, semelhante ao ruído do mar. As luzes iluminavam as ruas, pareciam com as tochas que havia em minha terra natal.

Que insólito era este mundo. Estranhamente parecido com o meu, mesmo assim, tão diferente.

Tentei associar os objetos que via com as palavras que havia escutado ao longo das décadas, palavras que eu não compreendia. Como televisão e lâmpada.

E pela primeira vez desde que eu era criança, senti medo. Não gosto de mudanças.

Como será da próxima vez que me convocassem?

Poderiam as coisas mudarem muito?

E se jamais voltassem a me invocar?

Engoli seco ante aquela pensamento. E se acabasse presa durante toda a eternidade? Só e acordada.

E se eu não voltasse mais a caminhar de novo como um humano? Ou a falar com outro ser humano, ou a tocar outra pessoa?

Estas pessoas tinha coisas chamadas computadores. Um dia ouvi o dono da livraria falar sobre eles com os clientes. E alguns diziam que, provavelmente, os computadores substituiriam um dia aos livros.

O que seria de mim então?

 _Edward POV_

Sai do meu quarto e segui para o quarto dos meus pais. Parei em frente à porta e a dor adormecida retornou, um nó se formou em minha garganta, lutei contra as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar dos meus olhos.

Pode parecer bobeira, mas a morte de meus pais ocasionou a perda de tudo aquilo que uma vez já tive: a segurança, a fé, crença na justiça e, sobre tudo, o amor sincero de meus pais e meu apoio emocional.

Embora tivesse se passado cinco anos, ainda sinto falta deles. A dor é muito profunda. O velho ditado aquele, segundo o qual era melhor ter conhecido o amor antes de perdê-lo, era uma enorme fraude. Afirmo que não há nada pior do que perder as pessoas que lhe querem bem.

Incapaz de enfrentar a ausência, deixei o quarto como sempre esteve.

Abri a gaveta onde minha mãe guardava os pijamas e engoli em seco.

Ainda recordo a risada de meu pai. As brincadeiras sobre as insinuosas camisolas que minha mãe usava.

Pior ainda, me recordo do amor que ambos se professavam.

Daria de tudo para encontrar alguém, com meus pais se encontraram. Eles foram casados por vinte e cinco anos antes de morrerem, e o amor de ambos tinha permanecido intacto desde dia que se conheceram.

Sempre foram agarrados como dois adolescentes, e roubavam beijos quando acreditavam que ninguém os via.

Mas eu sempre via.

E agora eu recordava de tudo.

Eu queria ter esse tipo de amor. Mas por alguma razão, mais ainda não tinha encontrado nenhuma mulher.

Peguei uma camisola qualquer e sai do quarto correndo e chorando. Que merda de homem eu sou?

— Toma aqui. - falei jogando a camisola para Isabella e sai com toda pressa para o banheiro. Não queria que Isabella fosse testemunha das minhas lágrimas. Essa atitude não é digna para um homem, eu não sei o que acontece comigo. Acho que depois da morte de meus pais e a traição de Tanya fiquei assim.

 _Isabella POV_

Me assustei com a atitude do homem, percebi que ele entrou no quarto meio abalado.

Troquei a toalha pela roupa que o homem me deu e foi atrás dele.

— Senhor. - chamei por ele enquanto abria a porta.

Paralisei ao vê-lo chorar.

Apesar de não saber o porquê do choro senti uma onda de compaixão pelo homem. Ele chorava como se alguém lhe tivesse quebrado o coração.

E isso fez me sentir um incômodo.

Apertei meus dentes e afastei aqueles sentimentos. Algo que eu tinha aprendido durante a infância era não se aprofundar nos problemas dos outros, porque nunca trazia nada bom. Não terei que cuidar de ninguém mais que das pessoas mesmo.

Cada vez que cometi o engano de me interessar por alguém, paguei um preço com juros.

Além disso, nesta ocasião não havia tempo. Nada de tempo.

Não poderia me envolver com as emoções e com a vida do homem, pois seria mais fácil voltar a suportar meu confinamento.

E, então, as palavras do homem me golpearam com força, bem na metade do peito. Ele tinha me definido: Eu apenas iria usá-lo para conseguir prazer e depois partiria.

Eu não sou um animal. Eu também tinha meus sentimentos.

Ou, ao menos, estava acostumada a ter.

Mas sem pensar muito, entrei no cômodo e o abracei. O homem logo correspondeu o abraço e rodeou minha cintura com seus braços e se apoiou em mim. Todo seu corpo tremia.

Algo muito estranho se abriu dentro de mim. Um profundo desejo que eu não sabia muito bem como definir.

Jamais em minha vida consolei um homem, aliás, nunca vi um homem chorar.

Já me deitei com tantos que não recordava a quantidade, mas nunca, jamais, tinha abraçado um homem como estava abraçando o meu mais novo senhor. Nem depois de fazer o amor. Quando acabado meu trabalho, me levanto, me limpo e procurava algo para me entreter até ser requerida de novo.

Inclusive antes da maldição, jamais demonstrei ternura por ninguém. Nem por meu marido.

— Desculpe! — o homem murmurou, me tirando dos pensamentos.

— Se sente melhor?

— Sim. — murmurou. — Obrigado, é a propósito meu nome é Edward.

 _Edward POV_

Ela não respondeu.

No lugar da uma mulher carinhosa que me consolou e me abraçou instantes antes, havia tornado a Senhora Estatua, todo seu corpo estava rígido e ela não demostrava emoção.

Deixei escapar um suspiro irado e passei ao seu lado.

E foi ai que reparei.

Que merda de camisola era aquela?

Minha mãe vestia isso? Meu Deus!

A situação estava ficando constrangedora e tive que sair dali.

— Preciso dormir.

Sabia que ela viria atrás de mim, voltei para meu quarto e me joguei na cama, me embolando no grosso edredom.

Senti o colchão se afundar, sinal que Isabella estava se deitando.

Meu coração se acelerou com o corpo da mulher junto ao meu. E a coisa piorou quando ela se aninhou a minhas costas e passou sua longa e torneada perna sobre minha cintura.

— Isabella! — gritei e logo senti minha ereção se formando. — Acredito que seria melhor que você ficasse no seu lado da cama, enquanto eu fico no meu.

Ela pareceu não prestar atenção em minhas palavras, já que inclinou a cabeça e deixou um pequeno rastro de beijos em meus pescoço.

— Pensei que tinha me chamado para aliviar a dor de suas partes baixas. - falou em meu ouvido.

— Minhas partes baixas se encontram em perfeito estado, e muito felizes tal como estão.

— Prometo que eu conseguirei que estejam muito, muito mais felizes.

Eu não tinha a menor dúvida.

— Se não se comportar, sairá do quarto.

Ela me olhou com incredulidade.

— Não entendo por que faria isso.

— Porque não vou te utilizar como se fosse uma boneca sem nome, que não tem mais razão de ser que me servir. De acordo?

Isabella se afastou finalmente me mim e se jogou na cama.

Respirei profundamente para tentar apagar o fogo que fazia ferver meu sangue e meu corpo. Era muito duro dizer não a esta mulher.

Fechei os olhos, tentei dormir.

Tinha que dormir antes de fizesse alguma loucura.

* * *

 **Hey gente! Quero pedir mil desculpas, eu iria postar na sexta mais fiquei toda enrolada com os preparativos de uma mini viagem que fiz para MG.. Cheguei tem pouco tempo e dei uma cochilada, estava caindo de sono.. Eu já estava com esse capítulo pronto, entretanto esqueci de postar. Não prometo, mas se conseguir posto um novo capítulo amanhã para compensar o de sexta. Muito obrigada pelos comentários (que ainda VOU responder) e também agradeço aqueles que leem mas não comentam.. Ah, não posso esquecer daqueles que favoritaram a fanfic, obrigada!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - Maldito telefone!**

 _Isabella POV_

Olhei para o homem, que agora sabia que se chamava Edward, perplexa! Nenhum homem havia se negado a mim.

Esta ia ser, em minha excepcional e longa vida, a primeira vez que passaria uma noite junto a um homem sem fazer amor.

Edward virou em minha direção me mostrou o controle remoto, como ele chamou o objeito na sala. Apertou um botão e ligou a televisão, depois baixou o volume das pessoas que falavam.

— Isto é para a luz. — disse apertando outro botão. Imediatamente, as luzes se apagaram, deixando a luz da tal televisão iluminar fracamente as sombras do quarto. — O barulho da televisão não me incomodará. — me entregou o controle remoto. — Boa noite, Isabella Swan.

— Boa noite, Edward. — sussurrei, observando como suas lindas costas fortes e largas que se estendiam sobre a cama.

Deixei o controle de lado e, durante um bom momento, apenas fiquei admirando Edward sobre a luz da televisão.

Soube o momento exato que ele dormiu, pela uniformidade de sua respiração. Só então pude tocá-lo. Me atrevi a seguir com a ponta de um dedo toda extensão das costas.

Meu corpo reagiu com tal violência que tive que morder o lábio para não soltar um gemido. O fogo se estendeu por todo meu corpo.

Já conheci inúmeras dores durante toda vida: a primeira foi uma dor de estômago quando precisava comer, depois a sede de amor e respeito, e por último a dor da perda de minha pureza. Mas jamais, jamais, experimentei algo semelhante ao que senti agora.

Era uma fome tão voraz, uma sensação tão potente, que ameaçava minha prudência.

Só pensava em separar minhas pernas e permitir Edward se afundar profundamente em mim, deslizar dentro e fora do meu corpo várias vezes, até que ambos alcançássemos o clímax ao uníssono.

Mas isso jamais chegaria a acontecer.

Me afastei dele o máximo possível, de onde eu não pudesse sentir o calor de seu corpo.

Eu poderia lhe proporcionar prazer durante dias, sem parar, mas eu jamais encontraria a paz.

— Maldita seja, Jéssica.

 _Edward POV_

Despertei com uma estranha sensação de segurança. Um sentimento que eu não experimentava fazia anos.

De repente, senti um beijo muito doce sobre meus olhos, como se alguém estivesse acariciando-os com os lábios. Umas mãos pequenas tocavam o cabelo.

Isabella!

Levantei tão rápido que a acertei com minha cabeça.

— Desculpe. — me desculpei enquanto me sentava na cama. — Me assustei.

Isabella abriu a boca e tocou seus dentes com o polegar para comprovar se o golpe os tinha afrouxado.

Aquilo foi uma tentação para mim, não pude evitar contemplar o roçar de sua língua sobre os dentes. E a visão desses branquíssimos dentes, incrivelmente retos, que gostaria de ter..

— O que vai querer tomar de café da manhã? — perguntei tentando afastar meus pensamentos.

Isabella me olhou como se desse a resposta, em seguida desceu o seu olhar.

Segui a direção do olhar de Isabella que desceu até a barra da minha calça de moletom, me dei conta de que, eu seria o seu café da manhã.

Antes que pudesse me mover, Isabella se atirou, e consegui se sentar em meu colo e logo me beijou.

Gemi, enquanto Isabella fazia as coisas escandalosas com minha língua.

Os braços de Isabella intensificaram seu abraço.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus, para sua língua seguir em um rastro até minha garganta, desenhando úmidos círculos sobre o meu queixo, o lóbulo da orelha e finalmente o pescoço.

Ela parecia conhecer todas as zonas erógenas do meu corpo!

Aproveitei e comecei a usar as mãos para massagear lugares aonde ela conseguiria o prazer máximo.

— Isabella. — gemi, seria incapaz reconhecer a minha voz.

Minha mente pedia que parasse com toda essa loucura, mas meu corpo não reagia corretamente.

Virei com ela em meus braços e a aprisionei contra o colchão. Percebi minha ereção, meu membro duro e ardente que pressionava sobre o seu quadril, enquanto respirava pesadamente em sua orelha.

— Temos que parar. — consegui dizer.

— Parar o que? — Isabella perguntou. — Isto? — me puxou e passou com a língua em minha orelha. Gemi de prazer. — Ou isto? — introduziu uma mão sob a cintura elástica da minha calça de moletom e me tocou onde mais a desejava.

Juntei ainda mais nossos corpos em resposta as suas carícias, cravei os dedos nos lençóis pela a sensação de suas mãos entre minhas pernas. Deus, esta mulher era incrível!

— Huumm! — gemi, jogando a cabeça para trás pela intensidade do prazer.

Isabella, continuou utilizando suas mãos e sua língua, me dando prazer. Eu estava totalmente fora de controle.

Em qualquer momento eu chegaria ao clímax.

Esse pensamento foi a minha deixa, queria proporcionar a Isabella o mesmo prazer que ela me proporcionava. Tirei sua camisola e inclinei minha cabeça até apanhar um dos mamilos e sugar.

Não me lembrava de nenhuma mulher com um sabor tão bom como aquela.

Seu sabor ficaria gravado em minha mente, jamais poderia esquecê-lo.

Ela estava completamente preparada para me receber: ardente, úmida e muito estreita.

Isabella levantou seus braços e enterrou suas mãos em meu cabelo.

Tirei minha calça com um puxão e separei suas pernas.

A ponta do meu membro pressionava o centro de sua feminilidade. Arqueei os quadris aproximando-me ainda mais.

E de repente, o telefone tocou. Me trazendo de volta a realidade e vendo a besteira que iria cometer.

— Que barulho é esse? — Isabella perguntou.

Agradeci mentalmente a interrupção, sai de cima de Isabella.

— É um telefone. — falei me inclinando para a cômoda para pegar o telefone.

— Emmett, graças a Deus que é você. — falei assim que escutei sua voz.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

— Para com isso. — Isabella não ligou, continuou lamber meu peito em um movimento descendente…

— Mas eu não estou fazendo nada. — Emmett falou.

— Você não, Emmett.

O silêncio caiu sobre o outro extremo da linha.

— Escuta. Preciso que pegue algumas roupas de Rosalie e traga para mim. Agora!

— Funcionou! — o grito de Emmett esteve a ponto de perfurar meu tímpano. — Funcionou! Não posso acreditar! Vou pegar as roupas e passarei ai agora!

Desliguei o telefone quando a língua de Isabella baixava da minha barriga para…

— Opa! Pode parando!

— Você não gosta que eu faça isso?

— Eu não disse isso. — falei.

Isabella se aproximou de novo.

— Tenho que ir a trabalhar.

— Por que não fala que está doente?

— Que estou doente? — repeti. — Como conhece esse truque?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Já disse. Posso escutar enquanto estou presa no livro. Por isso posso aprender idiomas e entender as mudanças na sintaxe.

Com a mesma elegância de uma pantera, Isabella afastou o edredom e saiu lentamente da cama. Não estava com a camisola.

Eu estava hipnotizado, estava difícil até para me mexer.

— Não acabamos. — Isabella falou com a voz rouca.

— Pois claro que acabamos!

Segui em direção ao banheiro, tive a repentina necessidade de golpear minha cabeça várias vezes contra a parede de tão frustrado que me sentia. Por que ela tinha que ser tão insistente?

Olhei para o meu membro rígido.

— Você não pode se comportar durante cinco minutos ao menos?

Tomei uma longa ducha fria. O que Isabella tinha que fazia meu sangue literalmente ferver? Inclusive agora podia sentir o calor de seu corpo sobre o meu.

Seus lábios sobre…

— Para, para, para!

Não sou um ninfomaníaco.

— Muito bem. — disse a mim mesmo. — Suponhamos que eu fique com ela um mês. E o que acontecerá depois? — ensaboei meu corpo. — Eu já sei o que acontecerá depois. Ela se irá e você, colega, ficará sozinho outra vez.

Lembro muito bem do que ocorreu quando Tanya partiu. Lembro-me da humilhação que senti.

Mas pior que essas lembranças, era a imagem de Tanya gargalhando com suas amigas, enquanto ela contava com quantos havia dormido durante a semana e que depois da nossa festa de noivado ela foi "comemorar com seus amigos".

Não deixaria que mais ninguém me usasse.

E estava disposto a não tratar assim nenhuma mulher, especialmente Isabella.

Jamais.

 _Isabella POV_

Apesar de não conhecer as tecnologias, odeio esse tal de telefone.

Estou na seca há mais de cem anos e o toque maldito acaba com a minha diversão.

Recoloquei a camisola e resolvi descer as escadas e comer alguma coisa, mas durante o pequeno trajeto até a cozinha fiquei maravilhada pela brilhante luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas. Sei que as pessoas dão pouca importância a esses pequenos detalhes. Mas para mim era algo especial, não sei há quanto tempo não vejo uma manhã ensolarada.

E durante esse mês aproveitaria tudo que essa época podia me proporcionar, até que eu fosse obrigada a retornar à escuridão.

Com o coração arrasado, me dirigi à cozinha, para o armário onde Edward guardava a comida. Ao abrir a porta me surpreendi com o frio. Estiquei a mão e deixei o ar frio acariciá-la. Incrível.

Tirei vários recipientes, mas não consegui ler as etiquetas.

— Não coma nada que não possa identificar. — falei para mim mesma, enquanto pensava em algumas das asquerosidades que tinha visto as pessoas comerem ao longo dos séculos.

Inclinei para frente e procurei até que encontrei um mamão em uma das gavetas inferiores. Levei ao balcão do centro da cozinha, segurei uma faca comprida do suporte, onde Edward tinha ao menos uma dúzia delas, e o parti pela metade.

Cortei um pedaço e o coloquei na boca.

Quando o delicioso suco alagou minhas papilas gustativas, gemi de satisfação. A doce polpa fez com que meu estômago rugisse com uma forte exigência. A garganta me pedia, com uma sensação próxima à dor, que lhe proporcionasse um pouco mais daquela relaxante doçura.

Era tão bom voltar a comer. Ter algo com o que apagar a sede e a fome.

Deixei a faca de lado e comecei a partir o mamão com as mãos.

Pelos deuses! Estou tão faminta. Tenho tanta sede.

Fiquei paralisada ao ver minhas mãos cobertas com o suco do mamão, meus dedos curvados como se fossem garras de qualquer animal.

 _"De a volta, Isabella e me olhe. Agora seja um boa menina e faz o que eu te ordeno. Toque-me aqui. Mmm sim, isso. Boa menina, boa menina. Faça isso bem e trarei algo de comer em algum momento."_

Me encolhi de medo pelas lembranças de minha última invocação. Não era de se admirar que me comportasse como um animal, me tratavam como tal durante tanto tempo, que mal me lembrava de como ser um ser humano.

Ao menos, Edward não tinha me algemado a cama.

Ainda.

Dei uma olhada ao redor da cozinha, enquanto dei um obrigada mentalmente pelo fato de que Edward não tivesse presenciado minha perda de controle.

Joguei a metade do melão no recipiente onde tinha visto Edward jogar o lixo na noite anterior. Depois, abri a torneira da pia e me lavei para tirar a pegajosa polpa de mamão que estavam em minhas mãos.

Logo que a água fresca roçou minha pele, suspirei de prazer. Água. Fria e pura. Era o que eu mais sentia falta de durante todo meu confinamento. O que eu mais desejava, hora atrás hora, enquanto minha garganta ressecada ardia de dor.

Deixei que a água deslizasse por minha pele antes de capturá-la com as mãos e beber diretamente delas. Era maravilhosamente relaxante a sensação de poder sentir o frescor na boca acalmando minha sede. Desejei nesse momento entrar na pia e deixar que a água se deslizasse por todo meu corpo.

Deixar que…

Escutei que alguém golpeava fortemente a porta e, imediatamente, um ruído de passos descia pela escada. Fechei a torneira e segurei o pano seco que havia junto a pia para secar minhas mãos e o rosto.

Quando voltei para o balcão para recolher os restos do mamão, reconheci a voz da Emmett.

— Onde ela está?

Os dois homens entraram na cozinha. Levantei o olhar e me encontrei o olhar assustado de Emmett.

— Meu Deus! — Emmett falou.

— Isabella, este é Emmett.

— Meu Deus! — Emmett repetiu.

— Emmett? — Edward perguntou movendo a mão na frente dos olhos do boquiaberta Emmett, que nem sequer piscou.

— Meu Deus!

— Para de graça Emmett.

Emmett deixou a roupa que levava nas mãos caíssem ao chão, veio até mim e deu uma volta completa ao meu redor para poder ver meu corpo de todos os ângulos possíveis. Seus olhos começaram pela cabeça e descenderam até os dedos dos pés.

Mal pôde reprimir a raiva diante semelhante atitude.

— Você gostaria olhar meus dentes, ou prefere que retire essa camisola para que possa me inspecionar mais a gosto? —perguntei com mais malícia do que tinha pretendido em princípio.

Emmett alongou a mão, inseguro, para tocar meu braço.

— Buuh! — Emmett se assustou.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

Emmett franziu o cenho e olhou para Edward e para mim com um furioso olhar.

— Estão querendo rir de mim?

— Você merece isso. — Edward disse enquanto pegava um pedaço de mamão e o levou a boca. — E você terá que cuidar dela durante o dia.

— O que? — Emmett e eu perguntamos juntos.

— Bom, não posso levá-la comigo nas consultas.

Emmett sorriu com malícia.

— Acho que seus pacientes masculinos ficarão satisfeitos.

— Exatamente igual à menina que tem consulta às oito.

— Não pode cancelar as consultas? — Emmett perguntou.

— Claro que não! Você sabe o motivo. — Edward respondeu. — Além disso, não acredito que a Isabella goste de ficar só em casa todo o dia, sem nada para fazer. Estou seguro de que adorará sair e conhecer a cidade.

— Preferiria ficar aqui com você. — falei.

Para falar a verdade o que eu realmente queria era vê-lo outra vez sob meu corpo, e sentir todo seu membro, enquanto me fazia chiar de prazer.

Edward me deu um significativo olhar, e reconheci o desejo que brilhava em seus profundos olhos verdes. Nesse instante, descobri o que ele queria, ia trabalhar para evitar ficar a sós comigo.

Mas uma hora teria que retornar para casa.

E, então, ele será meu.

 _Edward POV_

A manhã passou muito lentamente. Por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar nos pacientes e em seus problemas, eu não conseguia.

Uma vez ou outra, minha mente involuntariamente lembrava de uma pele branquinha, corpo perfeito.

E um sorriso…

Esse sorriso de Isabella poderia muito bem ser a minha perdição.

—…e então lhe disse: "Sam, quer pôr minha roupa? Estou de acordo. Mas não toque em meus vestidos da Chanel, porque quando você coloca me dou conta de que ficam melhor em você do que em mim e me dá vontade de dar todos ao Exército de Salvação". Fiz bem, doutor?

Olhei para Leah depois de largar meu caderno onde eu rabiscava esboços de certa escrava sexual.

— O que dizia, Leah? — perguntei para a paciente que estava sentada na minha frente dela.

— Perguntei se fiz certo em dizer ao Sam para que não usasse minha roupa? Eu não sinto muito bem em ver meu namorado usar minha roupa e ainda ver que ela fica melhor nele.

Somente assenti.

— É obvio. É sua roupa e não teria que dividir com seu namorado.

— Sabia! Foi isso o que lhe disse. Mas ele por acaso me escutou? Não. Ele pode começar a se chamar de Sammy..

— Já sabe, Leah. — fale cortando-a antes que pudesse começar com seus discursos. — Deveríamos deixar o tema para a segunda-feira, quando tivermos a sessão conjunta com Sam, o que acha?

— Magnífico. Mas me lembre na segunda-feira de falar sobre o Menino.

— Que menino?

— O chihuahua que vive no apartamento do lado. Juraria que esse cão me tarou.

— Te tarou?

— Sim aquele cão só pensa em sexo. Cada vez que passo ao seu lado me olha, esse cão é um pervertido.

— Ok! — interrompi de novo. Comecei a suspeitar que não pudesse fazer mais nada por Leah e sua obsessão a respeito de que todos os homens do mundo morriam para possuí-la. — Então na segunda conversaremos sobre esse amor que o chihuahua sente por você.

— Obrigado doutor. Você é o melhor! — Leah recolheu sua bolsa do chão e se encaminhou para a porta.

Pensei nas palavras de Leah, ela é uma ótima pessoa, mas já estava exagerando. Ser tarada por um chihuahua. Um chihuahua? Jesus!

Terei que encontrar algum modo de ajudar esta pobre mulher.

Embora, seja melhor ter um chihuahua lançando olhadas luxuriosas, do que uma escrava grega.

— Emmett, como você consegue me colocar nessas confusões?

Antes que eu pudesse me responder, Emily entra em minha sala.

— Sim, Emily?

— Sua consulta das onze foi cancelada e durante a consulta da senhorita Clearwater, seu amigo Emmett ligou 33 vezes, e não estou exagerando, nem brincando. Deixou uma quantidade impressionante de mensagens para que ligue o mais rápido possível.

— Obrigado, Emily.

Peguei o celular e liguei para Emmett.

— Graças a Deus! Saia agora dessa clínica e leve sua namorada para sua casa. Agora mesmo! - Emmett falava gritando.

— Ela não é minha namorada. E o que aconteceu?

— Ah! Quer saber o que é? — Emmett me perguntou com um tom histérico. — Ela é um ímã para homens. Estou rodeado por uma multidão de homens neste mesmo momento. Tentei levar Isabella de volta para sua casa, mas não pude abrir caminho nessa multidão. Juro que se você a ver, pensaria que ela é uma famosa. E agora, mova esse seu traseiro gordo e veem me ajudar!

E desligou.

Que merda!

Em que confusão Emmett foi me meter.

E agora eu teria que resgatar minha suposta namorada.

Já percebi que isso não vai prestar.

Mas seja o que Deus quiser!

 _Emmett POV_

Acabei de chegar do hospital, graças a Deus minha ursinha e meu filhão estavam bem, e fui correndo para o banheiro fazer minhas necessidades. Sai aliviado do banheiro e resolvi ligar para Edward para saber se nossa invocação deu certo e claro contar todas as novidades.

— Alô!

— Emmett, graças a Deus que é você. — Edward falou.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei.

— Para com isso. — Edward disse como se estivesse brigando com alguém.

— Mas eu não estou fazendo nada. - Pelo menos não agora.

— Você não, Emmett. - Se não sou eu, quem é?

Ai meu Deus! Fiquei em choque por alguns segundos.

— Escuta. Preciso que procure entre a roupa da Rosalie e traga umas coisas. Agora.

— Funcionou! — gritei. — Funcionou! Não posso acreditar! Vou pegar as roupas e passarei ai agora!

Assim que coloquei o telefone no gancho, corri para o closet de Rosalie. Separei algumas camisolas sexys para a Escrava Isabella e algumas roupas básicas.

Dizer que segui de carro calmante até a casa de Edward era mentira! Ultrapassei todos os sinais de trânsito possíveis em Forks, ou seja, três sinais. E para piorar quase atropelo uma maldita vaca. O que ela fazia aqui na "cidade" eu não sei, só sei que ela apareceu do nada. Mas por um lado se eu matasse a vaca poderia comê-la. Não? Bom voltando ao assunto..

Eu estava impaciente do lado de fora da casa de Edward. Bati na porta e ninguém atendia.

Será que está rolando saliência?

Esse Edward safadinho.

Como ninguém vinha me atender, resolvi bisbilhotar pelas janelas, não notei nenhuma movimentação na casa.

Ok, esses dois com toda certeza devem estar fazendo sacanagem, mas terei que interromper. Continuei esmurrando a porta.

Depois de incontáveis minutos fui atendido pelo Zé ruela do meu amigo.

— Onde ela está? - entrei empurrando Edward e perguntando por Isabella.

— Na cozinha.

Seguimos em direção a cozinha e o que e vi por lá me deixou assustado.

— Meu Deus! — falei.

— Isabella, este é Emmett.

— Meu Deus! — repeti ainda chocado.

— Emmett? — Edward perguntou movendo a mão na frente dos meus olhos.

— Meu Deus!

— Para de graça Emmett.

Deixei a roupa que levava nas mãos cair no chão, fui até ela e dei uma volta completa ao redor do seu corpo. Ela estava parada na minha frente, era inacreditável isso ter acontecido. Por mais que eu quisesse fazer o ritual, não esperava que pudesse dar certo. Continuei rodeando seu corpo para poder ver a realidade de todos os ângulos possíveis.

— Você gostaria olhar meus dentes, ou prefere que retire essa camisola para que possa me inspecionar mais a gosto? — perguntou com malícia.

Apesar de ver, ouvir, eu queria tocá-la para ter certeza se ela era real. Mas estava meio inseguro.

— Buuh! — me assustei.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

Franzi o cenho e olhei para Edward e para Isabella com um furioso olhar.

— Estão querendo rir de mim?

— Você merece isso. — Edward disse enquanto pegava um pedaço de mamão e o levou a boca. — E você terá que cuidar dela durante o dia.

— O que? — Isabella e eu perguntamos juntos.

— Bom, não posso levá-la comigo nas consultas.

Sorri com malícia.

— Acho que seus pacientes masculinos ficarão satisfeitos.

— Exatamente igual a menina que tem consulta às oito.

— Não pode cancelar as consultas? — perguntei.

— Claro que não! Você sabe o motivo. — Edward respondeu. — Além disso, não acredito que a Isabella goste de ficar só em casa todo o dia, sem nada para fazer. Estou seguro de que adorará sair e conhecer a cidade.

— Preferiria ficar aqui com você. — Isabella falou.

Depois da despedida melosa de Edward e Isabella, cada um seguiu seu rumo. Edward foi trabalhar e Isabella se trocar para o nosso passeio.

Levei Isabella para conhecer Rosalie e meu filhote. Assim que entramos no hospital vi sua boca se abrir e fechar, ela não estava acostumada com tantas tecnologias.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao quarto onde Rosalie estava percebi que por onde Isabella passava arrancava olhares masculinos e femininos.

— Oi amor! - falei assim que entrei no quarto, com Isabella atrás de mim.

— Oi! Quem é essa?

— Eu falei que ele estava com mulher na rua. - minha maldita sogra disse.

— Mamãe!

— Minha querida e adorável sogra, ela é a namorada do Edward

— Será mesmo? Eu não estou acreditando muito.

— Cala a boca, sua..

— Emmett menos, então namorada do Edward qual é o seu nome?

— Isabella.

— E o que faz aqui? - minha sogra intrometida perguntou.

— Edward foi trabalhar e me pediu para levar Isabella e mostrar a cidade.

— Hum!

— Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

— Alguns dias. - me apressei a dizer.

— E já estão morando junto? Pretendem se casar Isabella?

— Não, não! É apenas sexo entre nós.

Minha sogra ficou sem fala, Rosalie e eu apenas nos limitamos a gargalhar.

Depois da visita ao hospital, levei Isabella para conhecer a pacata cidade de Forks.

— Eu não nasci nessa cidade, mas cresci nela, então vou te mostrar um pouco dela. - Isabella apenas assentiu. — Quer conhecer o que?

— Que tal o trabalho do Edward.

— Não, não, depois nós vamos, prometo! Agora que tal irmos comer? Estou com fome!

Como tudo em Forks era perto, deixei meu carro no hospital e começamos a andar em direção a praça de Forks, onde vendia um delicioso cachorro quente.

— Isabella espere aqui enquanto busco nosso lancinho. - deixei Isabella sentada no banco e segui para comprar o cachorro quente.

Assim que voltei ao banco, vi uma multidão cercando o mesmo. Curioso como sou resolvi me aproximar, devia está tendo alguma briga de mulheres. Cheguei bem perto do aglomerado de homens e avistei Isabella no meio da confusão, distribuindo autógrafos?

Edward vai me matar.

Liguei 33 vezes para o consultório e nada dele me atender ou retornar. Mandei várias mensagens para ele me ligar o mais rápido possível. Enquanto aguardava a ligação tentei voltar para o meio da confusão, mas não conseguia.

Senti me celular vibrar, vi no visor que era Edward, não deixei ele falar nada apenas gritei:

— Graças a Deus! Saia agora dessa clínica e leve sua namorada para sua casa. Agora mesmo!

— Ela não é minha namorada. E o que aconteceu?

— Ah! Quer saber o que é? — perguntei num tom histérico. — Ela é um ímã para homens. Estou rodeado por uma multidão de homens neste mesmo momento. Tentei levar Isabella de volta para sua casa, mas não pude abrir caminho nessa multidão. Juro que se você a ver, pensaria que ela é uma famosa. E agora, mova esse seu traseiro gordo e veem me ajudar!

E desliguei.

Que merda!

Em que confusão eu foi me meter.

Já percebi que isso não vai prestar.

 _Edward POV_

Pedi para Emily cancelar todas as consultas que tinha no resto do dia.

Logo que cheguei à praça, entendi o que Emmet tinha dito. Havia uns vinte homens rodeando a Isabella, e dúzias boquiabertos ao passar perto da praça.

Os que estavam mais perto dela, se empurravam a cotoveladas para chamar sua atenção.

Mas o mais incrível de tudo era os homens fazendo fila para tirar fotos. Um deles já estava com os braços na cintura de Isabella, enquanto outro tirava a foto.

— Obrigado. — um deles falou, ele deveria ter uns vinte e cinco anos. Ele tentou de todas as formas atrair a atenção de Isabella, mas ela não pareceu interessada. — É simplesmente maravilhosa. — continuou babando. — Não posso esperar para chegar em casa e postar essa foto no Facebook.

Havia algo em Isabella que dizia que ela não gostava da atenção que provocava. Mas ela não se comportava de forma mal educada com nenhum de seus admiradores.

— Foi um prazer. — Isabella respondeu.

As risadas, que seguiram ao comentário anterior de Isabella, foram ensurdecedoras. Estou completamente incrédulo com o pouco de dignidade apresentada.

Observei o rosto de Isabella, seu corpo e seu sorriso, como podia culpá-los por se comportarem como adolescentes.

De repente, Isabella olhou além da maré de admiradores e me viu.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, lhe indicando a situação bastante divertida que eu presenciava.

Imediatamente, o sorriso saiu do seu rosto e cravou seus olhos em mim como um faminto predador que acaba de encontrar sua próxima comida.

— Com licença. — Isabella disse, abrindo passagem entre os homens se dirigindo diretamente a mim.

Engoli em seco ao perceber a hostilidade dos homens, que franziam o cenho, me avaliando.

— Como está? — Isabella disse, se aproximando para depositar um beijo em minha bochecha.

Antes que pudesse me afastar ela mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer. Foi passando seus lábios por todo meu pescoço até em fim chegar em meus lábios. Ela não me deu chance de me recuperar quando seus dedos entrelaçaram-se em meu cabelo, segurando meu rosto próximo ao dela. Tomei iniciativa, uma das minhas mãos desceram por suas costas apertando-a contra meu peito. Senti a ponta de sua língua acompanhar a curva de meu lábios, para depois mordisca-los e suga-los. O beijo foi aprofundado, Isabella inseriu sua língua em minha boca. Minha mão que antes segurava firmemente suas costas desceu para sua cintura.

Essa mulher sabia como dar um beijo! Isabella tinha uma forma de mover os lábios que desafiava qualquer possível explicação.

Um dos admiradores sussurrou: — Sortudo! — interrompendo o beijo.

— Isabella, por favor, vamos parar por aqui. As pessoas estão olhando.

— E você se importa?

— Claro!

Isabella separou seus lábios dos meus com um grunhido e a coloquei no chão. Só agora notei que a tinha sustentado, aparentemente sem muito esforço, durante todo o beijo.

Notei olhares cheios de invejas dos homens enquanto saíamos da praça.

— Se eu soubesse que um beijo ia funcionar, eu mesmo teria beijado Isabella.

— Cala a boca Emmett, você é o culpado de tudo.

— Como assim? — Emmett perguntou.

Mostrei a roupa, que Isabella usava, com um gesto da mão.

— Olha como ela está vestida. Não pode mostrar em público uma deusa grega com um mini short e uma blusa que é duas vezes menor que ela. Poxa, Emmet! No que estava pensando?

— Em que estamos a 24º, a maior temperatura já registrada em Forks, não queria que ela morresse de calor.

— Meninos, por favor. — Isabella disse nos interrompendo. — Está muito calor para ficar discutindo em plena rua sobre minha roupa. E eu não sou uma deusa grega, só uma semideusa menor.

Não entendi nada do que Isabella dizia, já que o som de sua voz tinha me cativado. Como conseguia? Como fazia para que sua voz soasse com esse tom tão erótico?

Seria seu timbre profundo?

Não, era algo mais.

Mas eu não conseguia entender o que poderia ser.

Honestamente, neste momento queria encontrar uma cama, deixar Isabella fazer o que quisesse comigo e sentir sua apetitosa pele sob minhas mãos.

Reparei que Emmett também comia Isabella com os olhos, este estava concentrado em olhar as pernas nuas e o traseiro de Isabella.

— Você também sente isso? — perguntei.

Emmett levantou o olhar, piscando.

— O que?

— Ela é como se fosse uma Flautista de Hamelin e nós fôssemos os ratos, seduzidos por sua música. — falei observando o modo em que os homens a olhavam, alguns inclusive estiravam o pescoço para ver Isabella melhor. — O que há nela que nos faz esquecer da nossa vontade?

Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha em minha direção com um gesto arrogante.

— Eu te atraio contra sua vontade?

— Sinceramente, sim. Eu não gosto de me sentir deste modo.

— E como se sente? — ela perguntou.

— Sexualmente atraído.

— Como se fosse um deus?

— Sim. — respondi, enquanto Isabella se aproximava de mim.

Ela não me tocou, mas sua presença conseguia me afligir.

— Eu posso te dizer o que é. — ronronou ela.

— A maldição, não é?

Isabella negou com a cabeça enquanto levantava uma mão para passar muito lentamente o dedo pelo maçã do meu rosto. Fechei os olhos com força ao sentir uma feroz onda de desejo.

Isabella se inclinou um pouco mais e esfregou sua bochecha contra a minha.

— É o fato de que posso te perceber a um nível que as mulheres da sua idade não apreciam.

— É o fato de que você tem a bunda mais firme que vi em minha vida. — um adolescente que passava por nós disse interrompendo. — Sem mencionar que qualquer um morre ao escutar sua voz. Eu gostaria que um de vocês dois me dissesse onde posso achar uma desta.

Comecei a rir do comentário inesperado do garoto.

— Volta para casa comigo, Edward. — Isabella sussurrou em meu ouvido. — E quando chegarmos lá, te abraçarei e ensinarei como os deuses amam seus parceiros. Juro que você irá se lembrar pelo resto de sua vida.

Fechei os olhos enquanto sentia a respiração de Isabella acariciar meu pescoço e seu rosto estava tão perto que podia sentir minha barba roçar sua bochecha.

Todo meu corpo queria se render a ela.

Olhei para o seu pescoço com o desejo de passar a língua por sua pele e comprovar que o resto de seu corpo era tão saboroso como sua boca!

Isabella seria esplêndida na cama. Não havia dúvida.

Mas eu não significava nada para ela.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

 **Hey gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada pelos comentários! :)**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - Se pagando no provador!**

 _Edward POV_

— Volta para casa comigo, Edward. — Isabella sussurrou em meu ouvido. — E quando chegarmos lá, te abraçarei e ensinarei como os deuses amam seus parceiros. Juro que você irá se lembrar pelo resto de sua vida.

Fechei os olhos enquanto sentia a respiração de Isabella acariciar meu pescoço e seu rosto estava tão perto que podia sentir minha sua barba roçar sua bochecha.

Todo meu corpo queria se render a ela.

Olhei para o seu pescoço com o desejo de passar a língua por sua pele e comprovar que o resto de seu corpo era tão saboroso como sua boca!

Isabella seria esplêndida na cama. Não havia dúvida.

Mas eu não significava nada para ela.

Absolutamente nada.

— Não posso. — falei dando um passo para trás.

— Caro que pode.

Interiormente, eu sabia que Isabella tinha razão. Quanto tempo eu seria capaz de resistir a uma mulher como ela?

Afastei esses pensamentos e olhei para o outro lado da rua.

— Precisamos comprar algo decente para você.

— Ei! Essa roupa é decente, apesar de Rosalie ser mais alta, Isabella tem bem mais corpo. — Emmett disse. — E a brilhante ideia de levar Isabella para passear foi sua.

— Tudo bem, eu tenho uma parcela de culpa. Obrigado por cuidar de Isabella, qualquer coisa estaremos na Calawah Way.

— Ok, mas tomem cuidado.

— Que cuidado? — perguntei.

Emmett apontou para Isabella com o dedo.

— Se houver uma correria de homens saia de perto dela. Desde o último grupo de admiradores não sinto o pé direito.

Atravessamos a rua sem falar nada e seguimos para a lotada galeria comercial, entramos na primeira loja que vi.

Dei uma olhada até encontrar a seção de roupa feminina. Quando a localizei, seguimos para lá.

— Que estilo de roupa você mais gosta? — perguntei para a Bella.

— Para o que eu tenho em mente, o nudismo será bem vindo.

— Está querendo me deixar nervoso, não é?

— Talvez. Admito que eu goste quando você fica nervoso.

Isabella se aproximou de mim e me afastei mostrando algumas calças jeans.

— Você precisará de pelo menos três pares de calças enquanto fica aqui.

— Para que se incomodar, irei embora dentro de umas semanas?

— Caramba Isabella! Parece que ninguém nunca se preocupou em te vestir em suas invocações anteriores.

— Mas não me vestiam.

— Está me dizendo que durante os últimos dois mil anos ninguém se preocupou em te dar uma roupa?

— Não! — Isabella me respondeu rindo com uma expressão monótona.

— Isso não tem graça. Eu não entendo como um ser humano vive ao lado de outro durante um mês e não se preocupa com que a pessoa vista.

— Olhe para mim, Edward! — Isabella disse, estendendo os braços para que eu contemplasse seu esbelto e delicioso corpo. — Sou uma escrava sexual. Ninguém jamais tinha pensado em me colocar roupa, já que minha obrigação não necessita delas, antes de você chegar.

Eu não era capaz de imaginar as humilhações que Isabella teria sofrido ao longo dos séculos. Santo Deus! As pessoas tratava melhor os animais do que a tinham tratado.

— Os homens que te invocavam não conversavam com você e nem te davam roupa?

— Não, eles só estavam dispostos a usarem meu corpo, sem compromissos nem promessas. O objetivo era que em poucas semanas eu pudesse proporcionar o mais prazer possível. — Isabella disse num tom ligeiro que não conseguiu ocultar sua amargura.

— Bom, eu não sou assim, agora vamos voltar a compras.

— Não me amaldiçoaram para ser mostrada em público, Edward. Estou aqui para te servir a ti, e só a ti.

Essa frase soava bem, mas nem assim eu poderia utilizar outro ser humano da forma que Isabella descrevia.

— Mas eu quero que você saia comigo e vai precisar de roupa. — comecei a olhar a numeração das calças.

Isabella aguardou em silêncio.

— O que?

— O que o que?

— Nada. Vamos ver qual destes fica melhor em você. — entreguei alguns jeans de diferentes formas, pelo modo que Isabella reagiu, qualquer um teria pensado que estavam lhe dando algo intragável.

Empurrei Isabella para os provadores e fechei com força a porta de um dos trocadores.

 _Isabella POV_

Assim que Edward me empurrou fiquei paralisada e com muito medo ao entrar naquele pequeno cubículo. Minha imagem era refletida em três ângulos diferentes. Durante um minuto, fui incapaz de respirar enquanto lutava contra o desejo de fugir do estreito e reduzido lugar. Eu não podia fazer um só movimento sem esbarrar na porta ou nos espelhos.

Mas ainda pior que a claustrofobia, foi enfrentar à imagem do meu rosto. Fazia séculos que não via meu reflexo.

As lembrança me atormentavam.

Com um nó na garganta, fechei meus olhos e comecei a despir as primeiras peças, abri os olhos e vi as calças que deixei cair ao chão.

Por que Edward estava fazendo isso por mim? Por que ele se empenhava em me tratar como a um ser humano?

Estou tão acostumada a ser tratada como a um objeto, que o carinho e respeito que Edward me proporcionava era insuportável. O trato impessoal e frio que eu mantinha com os meus invocadores, tinha me ajudado a tolerar a maldição, a não lembrar quem eu fui há muito tempo atrás.

A não lembrar tudo que perdi.

Mas seria difícil, pois os seres humanos não viviam mais do meu modo. Agora tinham famílias, amigos, um futuro e muitos sonhos.

Esperanças.

Coisas que faziam séculos que deixei para trás. Coisas que jamais voltarei a conhecer.

— Maldita seja, Jéssica! E maldita seja eu também!

 _Edward POV_

Olhei assombrado, da cabeça aos pés e de novo para cima, quando por fim Isabella saiu do provador vestida com uns jeans que pareciam ter sido desenhados especificamente para ela.

A blusa de Rosalie que Emmett tinha emprestado, chegava até sua fina cintura, deixando sua barriga praticamente exposta, tive um forte impulso de me aproximar de Isabella e deslizar minha mão por aquela pele descoberta. Lembro-me muito bem a imagem de Isabella nua diante de mim.

Aquele admirador de Isabella estava certo, ela tem o melhor traseiro que um jeans poderia querer.

Minha vontade nesse momento era passar a mão por esse traseiro e dar um bom apertão.

O vendedor, e o cliente o que este atendia, deixaram de falar e olharam para Isabella boquiabertos.

— Ficou bom? — perguntou.

— Sim, Bella querida.

Dei uma volta completa a seu redor e fixei meu olhar na parte traseira.

Um belo traseiro!

— Você sabe, que desfrutaríamos muitíssimo se ambos estivéssemos nus. E em sua cama.

Escutei como o vendedor e o outro homem quase morreram engasgados.

— Você tem que parar com esses comentários inadequados em lugares públicos.

— Se me levasse para casa, não teria que se preocupar com isso.

Deixei nossa pequena discussão de lado e peguei mais cinco calças jeans, algumas camisas, meias, sapatos e várias calcinhas e sutiãs horrorosos, estilo vovó. Nenhuma mulher ficaria atrativa com aquelas peças.

Saímos da ala dos provadores com Isabella vestida de cima abaixo com roupa nova: uma camiseta bege, uma calça jeans preta e um tênis.

— Agora parece uma humana. — brinquei, enquanto deixávamos para trás o departamento de roupa feminina.

— Só por fora.

— O que disse? — perguntei.

— Que só sou humana exteriormente. — Isabella disse mais alto.

— Bella, você é humana. — disse seu apelido pela segunda vez no dia.

— Sério? Um ser humano pode viver dois mil anos? Um ser humano pode caminhar pelo mundo algumas semanas cada centena de anos?

 _Isabella POV_

Por mais que Edward tentasse me vestir, tentasse me dar uma vida digna durante esse mês, eu sabia que em poucos dias tudo isso iria acabar, retornaria a ser somente um objeto nas mãos de outros homens.

— Sério? Um ser humano pode viver dois mil anos? Um ser humano pode caminhar pelo mundo algumas semanas cada centena de anos?

Olhei ao nosso redor e notei vários que homens me olhavam às escondidas por entre as roupas. Homens que ficavam completamente paralisados assim que me viam.

Fiz um gesto com a mão, mostrando o espetáculo que acontecia ao nosso redor.

— Reparou que não fazem isso com mais ninguém? Não! Edward, jamais fui humana.

 _Edward POV_

Com o urgente desejo de reconfortar Isabella, levei minha mão até sua bochecha.

— É humana, Bella.

A dúvida que vi em seus olhos me partiu o coração.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, nem o que dizer para que Isabella se sentisse melhor, deixei o assunto de lado e me encaminhei para a saída da loja. Já estava quase saindo quando percebi que Isabella não estava atrás de mim.

Não precisei procurá-la por muito tempo, ela estava distraidamente no departamento de lingerie feminina, estava junto a um manequim com uma minúscula lingerie preta.

Comecei a me animar em um local que não deveria e vários pensamentos passavam nesse momentos pela minha mente pervertida.

Fui buscá-la rapidamente, antes que qualquer homem se oferecesse para ajudá-la. Aproximei apressadamente e limpei a garganta.

— Vamos?

Ela me olhou muito devagar, de cima abaixo.

— Você acha que essa peça combinaria comigo.

— Não sei se combinaria, mas tenho certeza que ficaria congelada.

— Mas não demoraria muito para me esquentar.

Contive minha respiração ao escutar suas palavras.

— Você é muito má.

— Não, na cama não. — falou se aproximando. — Realmente na cama sou muito…

Não deixei Isabella terminar, sai puxando-a para o provador.

No caminho para o provador, Isabella tomou a rédea da situação, e me jogou bruscamente dentro do provador e acabei caindo sentado no pequeno banco que tinha por ali.

Isabella deu dois passos em minha direção e se sentou em meu colo, com as pernas de cada lado do meu corpo.

A tão conhecida corrente passou pelo meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer. Droga... meu corpo estava se saindo um ótimo traidor.

Isabella segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e se aproximou, olhando nos meus olhos. Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

Eu gemi baixinho.

Ela passou os lábios pelo meu maxilar, até chegar a minha orelha.

Senti todo meu corpo se arrepiar e estremecer.

Então, ela colou os lábios nos meus e invadiu minha boca com a sua língua, eu, imediatamente, retribuí o beijo, a segurando pela nuca e aprofundando mais o beijo.

Ela passou o braço pelo meu pescoço, se encaixando melhor em meu corpo e eu apertei sua cintura com mais força, fazendo com que ela gemesse na minha boca.

Sua língua explorava a minha, em perfeita sincronia. Ela colocou as mãos por dentro da minha camisa e arranhou meu peito. Dessa vez, quem gemeu fui eu.

A verdade é que eu queria mais, mas não podia usar Isabella.

Mas nesse momento meu corpo comandava minha razão.

Nós nos beijávamos com fúria. Eu a levantei de uma vez só e ela passou as pernas em volta da minha cintura.

Eu a pressionei contra a parede do provador, minhas mãos percorriam todo o corpo dela, enquanto ela segurava o meu cabelo com força.

Isabella passou a distribuir beijos em meu pescoço enquanto eu tirava sua camisa, joguei a camisa no chão e a beijei novamente.

Os seios dela eram firmes e redondos. Sem me conter minha boca foi diretamente em direção a um seio dela. Enquanto massageava um, eu sugava o outro com força. Quando o mordi, Isabella gemeu deliciosamente.

– Edw..Edward. – ela gemeu meu nome.

Ouvi-la gemer meu nome foi tão prazeroso que eu também gemi.

Minha boca a sugava e chupava, enquanto suas mãos quentes desceram até o cós da minha calça. Isabella abriu meu cinto e desabotoou minha calça.

— Aqui estão! Opa! Desculpa..

Levei um susto ao escutar a voz de Emmett, por pouco não deixei Isabella cair. Ela esta estava bem revoltada por sermos interrompidos.

Colocamos nossas blusas e saímos do provador, encontrando um Emmett quase morrendo de tanto rir.

— Gente, desculpe-me! — Emmett disse caindo na gargalhada. - Não sabia que você e a escrava grega estavam se dando tão bem.

— Emmett, por favor cale a boca. - falei assim que percebi o olhar triste de Isabella, quando Emmett a chamou de escrava.

— Deixa pra lá Edward. — falou em voz baixa.

Mas eu sabia que esse comentário de Emmett a tinha incomodado. Era lógico.

— Sei o que sou Edward, isso na verdade não me ofende. Na realidade, estou mais ofendida por terem me chamado de grega. Para mim era um hábito evitar todo contato possível com os gregos antes de ser amaldiçoada.

— Onde nasceu?

— Já que quer saber, sou meia grega, mas não estou orgulhosa dessa parte.

— Voltando para assunto do provador. — Emmett disse. — Acho que deveriam ter procurado um local mais reservado para..

— Emmett, cala a boca! — gritei.

Emmett me ignorou e conduziu Isabella para à prateleira onde estavam penduradas algumas lingerie. Emmett segurou uma lingerie na cor vermelha brilhante aberta pela parte dianteira, com um pequeno cordão que tampava o peito, as alças eram minúsculas. Uma calcinha e uma liga de renda do mesmo tom completavam o conjunto.

— O que você está fazendo? — pergunte enquanto Emmett colocava o objeto na frente de Isabella.

Ele me olhou de forma maliciosa.

— Vamos parar com isso. Isabella não irá pôr isso.

— De qualquer forma vou comprar. — Emmett falou. — Estou seguro de que Isabella é capaz de te convencer a deixá-la usar isso.

Isabella olhou divertida para Emmett.

— Preferiria convencê-lo a tirá-lo essa peça de mim.

— Não comprará. — falei.

— Comprarei sim! — Isabella disse resolvendo o assunto, enquanto Emmett pagava pela lingerie vermelha.

Emmett retornou do caixa e entregou a bolsa para Isabella.

— Enquanto eu estava no caixa, tive uma ideia para a noite de vocês, bom..

— Emmett, agradeço muito a sua ajuda, mas preciso que me ajude com outra coisa que tenho em mente.

— Claro, o que é?

— Sabe como tirar Isabella do livro? De forma permanente, quero dizer.

— Nem ideia. — Emmett respondeu e se dirigiu a Bella. — Você sabe algo a respeito?

— Não é possível eu ser libertada.

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça.

— Isabella, qual o horrível pecado que cometeu para acabar metida dentro de um livro?

— Húbris *****.

— Ooooh! Isso não é nada bom. Os deuses gregos são realmente desumanos quando se referem aos castigos. Será difícil conseguir acabar com a maldição.

— Deve existir algum modo para libertá-la. Não podemos destruir o livro, ou convocar a um de seus espíritos, ou fazer algo para ajudá-la?

— Mas eu não sei nada sobre vudu!

— Você consegui trazer Isabella até aqui. Então pode pensar em algo que sirva de ajuda.

— Isabella, que deus estava a seu favor?

— Na realidade, nenhum deles me apreciava muito. Normalmente dedicava sacrifícios a Athena, mas tinha mais contato com o Eros.

Emmett deu um sorriso travesso.

— O deus do amor e do desejo, compreendo perfeitamente.

— Não é isso que está pensando.

— Tentou alguma vez recorrer a Eros?

— Não nos falamos.

— Por que não tenta convocá-lo? — Emmett sugeriu.

— Emmett, poderia fazer o esforço de ser um pouco mais sério? Agora estamos falando da vida de Isabella.

— Estou falando totalmente sério. O melhor para o Isabella seria invocar Eros e lhe pedir ajuda.

— Vai tentar? — perguntei.

Bella suspirou resignada, jogou a cabeça para trás e olhando ao teto disse:

— Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco sua presença.

Emmett riu.

— Muito bem, vamos deixar as sacolas em meu carro e procurar um lugar para comer, lá poderemos pensar algo mais produtivo do que invocar ao tal "Cupido, bastardo inútil". Ok?

— Por mim tudo bem. — Emmett respondeu.

— Aqui estão as coisas de Rosalie.

— Onde está a roupa íntima?

— Emmett.. depois devolvo.

Emmett riu de novo.

Isabella caminhava atrás de nós, escutando as brincadeiras de Emmett enquanto saíamos da loja.

 _Isabella POV_

Observei Edward deixar as sacolas no carro, tinha que admitir que gosto do fato de Edward estar tão interessado em me ajudar.

Ninguém tinha se interessado antes.

Toda minha existência estive sozinha, somente com a minha inteligência e beleza. Inclusive antes de ser amaldiçoada já estava cansada de tudo, cansada da solidão, e, o mais importante, de não ter ninguém que se preocupasse comigo.

Era uma pena que não conheci Edward antes da maldição. Ele teria sido um conforto, mas os homens da minha época não se pareciam com Edward, esses homens me tratavam como um objeto, mas Edward me olhava como igual.

Edward me fazia parecer única, ele chegava ao mais fundo em minha alma.

Não tinha certeza, mas Edward era um homem muito especial. Com um coração puro em um mundo infestado de egoísmo. Nunca pensei ser possível encontrar a alguém como ele.

Tentei me livrar desses pensamentos e comecei a olhar à multidão. A discussão de um casal me chamou atenção, a mulher estava zangada porque seu marido esqueceu alguma coisa. Com eles havia uma menina, de uns três ou quatro anos, que caminhava entre os dois.

Enquanto o casal continuava com a discussão, a menina parou, algo ao outro lado da rua tinha captado sua atenção.

Contive o fôlego ao me dar conta do que a menina iria fazer.

 _Edward POV_

Fechei o porta-malas do carro e me virei para falar com Isabella e a vi cruzando a rua com bastante pressa. De início não entendi o porquê, até que vi que uma pequena criança começa a atravessar a rua lotada de carros.

— Meu deus! — vários carros começaram a frear.

— Bree. — uma mulher gritou.

Com se fosse uma cena de filme, Isabella se jogou em direção à menina e recebeu todo o impacto do carro que acabava de frear. O corpo de Isabella subi pela capota de um velho Chevy, deslizando pelo para-brisa e caindo no chão, rodando alguns metros e ficou imóvel, estendido de lado.

A rua virou um caos em poucos segundos, muitos gritos enquanto a multidão rodeava o cenário do acidente.

Atravessei a rua correndo, empurrei algumas pessoas da multidão, tentando chegar ao lugar onde Isabella estava caída.

— Por favor, que ela esteja bem. — murmurei, suplicando para que Isabella tivesse sobrevivido ao golpe.

Quando consegui atravessar a multidão e cheguei ao local, vi que o corpo de Isabella não se movia.

Meu coração estava acelerado.

Isabella estava viva?

* * *

Húbris: A húbris ou hybris é um conceito grego que pode ser traduzido como "tudo que passa da medida" e que atualmente alude a uma confiança excessiva, um orgulho exagerado, presunção, arrogância ou insolência (originalmente contra os deuses), que com frequência termina sendo punida.

* * *

 **Hey gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada pelos comentários! :)**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - Você nunca teve um orgasmo?**

 _Edward POV_

Com se fosse uma cena de filme, Isabella se jogou em direção à menina e recebeu todo o impacto do carro que acabava de frear. O corpo de Isabella subi pela capota de um velho Chevy, deslizando pelo para-brisa e caindo no chão, rodando alguns metros e ficou imóvel, estendido de lado.

A rua virou um caos em poucos segundos, muitos gritos enquanto a multidão rodeava o cenário do acidente.

Atravessei a rua correndo, empurrei algumas pessoas da multidão, tentando chegar ao lugar onde Isabella estava caída.

— Por favor, que ela esteja bem. — murmurei, suplicando para que Isabella tivesse sobrevivido ao golpe.

Quando consegui atravessar a multidão e cheguei ao local, vi que o corpo de Isabella não se movia.

Meu coração estava acelerado.

Isabella estava viva?

— Nunca vi uma pessoa se arriscar tanto assim para salvar o outro. — comentou uma mulher atrás de mim.

Todos os curiosos presentes concordaram com a opinião.

Percebi que Bella começava a se mover, me aproximei devagar.

— Você está bem? — Isabella ignorou minha pergunta e ficou em pé lentamente, cambaleou um pouco e voltou a recuperar o equilíbrio.

A ajudei a se manter em pé segurando-a pelas costas.

— Não deveria ter levantado. — falei quando vi sangue no seu braço esquerdo.

Ela não pareceu se importar com o machucado.

— Bree. — choramingou a mulher enquanto abraçava a menina. — Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não se afastar de mim?

— A senhorita está bem? — perguntou o pai da menina e o motorista do carro, se dirigindo a Bella.

Isabella fez uma careta, passou a mão pelo braço esquerdo e comprovou os danos sofridos.

— Sim, isso não é nada. — Isabella respondeu, mas percebi que sua perna esquerda também estava machucada.

— Você precisa ir ao médico. — falei, enquanto Emmett se aproximava.

— Estou bem, de verdade. — respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, então falou baixo para que só eu pudesse escutar. — Mas tenho que confessar que nossos corpos fariam menos ao se chocarem.

A olhei horrorizado pelo seu senso de humor negro.

— Como pode brincar com isso? Pensei que estava morta.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

Enquanto o homem agradecia profundamente Isabella por ter salvado sua filha, dei uma olhada no braço de Bella, o sangue que estava por cima do cotovelo, se evaporava imediatamente, como se tratasse de um efeito especial próprio de um filme.

Troquei um olhar com Emmett, que também percebeu o que acabara de acontecer. Que Isabella tinha feito?

Era humana, ou não?

— Não posso agradecer o suficiente. — insistia o homem. — Pensei que minha filha iria morrer.

— Estou contente por tê-la visto a tempo. — sussurrou Bella, estendendo a mão para a menina.

Ela estava a ponto de acariciar os cabelos castanhos da menina quando se deteve. Observei várias emoções que cruzavam seu rosto, antes que ela voltasse a normal e retirasse a mão.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Isabella voltou para estacionamento.

— Bella? Você está bem, de verdade?

— Não se preocupe comigo, Edward. Meus ossos não se rompem, e algumas vezes eu sangro. É um presente da maldição. É proibida a minha morte para que eu não pudesse escapar do meu castigo.

Eu queria perguntar como ela sobreviveu ao acidente, também queria perguntar sobre a menina, sobre seu modo de olhá-la como se estivesse revivendo um horrível pesadelo. Mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

— Isabella, você merece uma recompensa. — Emmett disse quando nos alcançou. — Vamos ao Burger King!

— Emmett, não acredito que…

— O que é Burger King? — Isabella perguntou.

— É um lugar que está a sua altura. — Emmett explicou. — Um lugar dos deuses.

Contra os meus protestos, Emmett nos conduziu para a escada rolante. Subiu o primeiro degrau e deu a volta para olhar Isabella, que subia no meio de nós dois.

— Como fez para saltar sobre o carro? Foi incrível!

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

— Vamos, não seja modesta! Você até parecia com a mulher do Matrix. Edward, você viu o movimento que ela fez?

— Sim, eu vi. — falei terminando o assunto, percebendo o incômodo que Isabella se sentia pelos elogios que recebia de Emmett.

Também percebi a forma que os homens ao nosso redor olhavam para Isabella boquiabertos.

Bella tinha razão, isso não era normal. Mas, quantas vezes se podia contemplar uma mulher como ela em carne e osso? Uma mulher que tinha tantos atrativos sexual?

Ela era irresistível.

E agora era também uma heroína.

Quando chegamos ao Burger King, no último piso, comprei três lanches para Emmett, Bella e eu, e um sorvete para mim. Sem pensar duas vezes, ofereci um pouco do sorvete para Bella. Mas em vez de pegá-lo, ela se inclinou e deu uma lambida enquanto eu o segurava.

Isabella saboreou o sorvete de uma forma que me fez subir a temperatura, seus olhos chocolates não deixaram de me olhar enquanto lambia os lábios tirando os restos de sorvete do canto de sua boca.

— Emmett, você tinha razão. — Isabella disse com a voz rouca. — Essa comida é dos deuses.

— Uau! — disse o vendedor espinhento do outro lado do balcão. — Essa gatinha não é daqui. Estou certo?

— Sim, não sou daqui. — Isabella respondeu.

— E de onde você é?

— Da Macedônia.

— Esse lugar não fica lá no Brasil? Onde tem os índios? — o vendedor perguntou.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Brasil?

— Ela é da Grécia. — Emmett informou para o garoto.

— Ah sim!

Bella arqueou sua sobrancelha.

— Macedônia não é…

— Isabella — Emmett disse com a boca toda suja de hambúrguer. — Aqui em Forks, pode ficar feliz se encontrar alguém que conheça a diferença.

Antes que eu pudesse responder Emmett, Bella chegou mais perto colocou as mãos na minha nuca se levantou até ficar apoiada sobre meu peito.

Inclinou-se e capturou meu lábio inferior com os dentes para em seguida, acariciá-lo com a língua. Bella aprofundou o beijo um momento antes de se soltar e se afastar de mim.

— Estava sujo. — Isabella explicou com um travesso sorriso, que fez que suas covinhas aparecessem em seu rosto.

— Seria melhor ter me dito.

— Mas deste modo foi muito mais divertido.

Eu não pude rebater seu argumento.

Com passos rápidos, me afastei dela e tentei ignorar o sorriso malicioso de Emmett.

— Por que tem tanto medo de mim? — Isabella perguntou inesperadamente, enquanto ficava ao meu lado.

— Não tenho medo de você.

— Ah, não? E então o que é que te assusta? Cada vez que me aproximo, você se afasta.

— Não me afasto!

Bella se aproximou e me afastei rapidamente.

— Você se afastou! — ela disse acusadoramente, enquanto voltávamos para escada rolante.

Desci na escada rolante com um degrau na frente de Bella, e Isabella aproveitou para passar os braços pelos meus ombros e apoiou o queixo sobre minha cabeça.

— Nunca teve um orgasmo, verdade? — Isabella sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Quase me engasguei com a batata frita.

— Este não é um bom lugar para falar disso.

— Então é verdade? — perguntou. — Por isso…

— Não é isso. — interrompi. — Já tive alguns.

— Com uma mulher?

— Bella! Eu não entendo qual é o assunto que motiva Emmett e você a discutir sobre minha vida sexual em público!

Ela inclinou ainda mais a cabeça, se aproximando do meu pescoço, senti sua respiração roçar sobre minha pele.

— Sabe Edward? Posso te proporcionar prazeres tão intensos que não seria capaz de imaginá-los.

Um calafrio percorreu em minhas costas.

Seria tão fácil deixar Isabella demonstrar suas palavras…

— Já pensou que não me interesse sua proposta?

Minhas palavras deixaram Isabella perplexa.

— E como isso é possível?

— Já disse isso. A próxima vez que estiver com uma mulher, quero que estejam envolvidas muitas coisas a mais que o prazer.

Bella me olhou com seus lábios famintos.

— Por que é tão importante que eu aceite? Irá acontecer algo se eu não cumprir com minha parte?

Ela riu amargamente.

— Como se as coisas pudessem piorar.

— Então, por que não desfruta do tempo que passa comigo sem pensar em sexo?

— Desfrutar o que? Conhecer pessoas cujos rostos me perseguirão durante toda a eternidade? Acredita que me divirto em olhar a meu redor e saber que em uns dias estarei de novo em um buraco vazio e escuro onde posso ouvir, mas não posso ver, sentir nem cheirar, onde meu estômago se retorce constantemente de fome e a garganta me arde pela sede que não posso satisfazer? Você é o único que está me permitido desfrutar. E quer me negar esse prazer?

Meu objetivo não era causar danos a Isabella, essa não era minha intenção.

— Sinto muito, Bella. De verdade. Mas não posso ficar com você. — desci a escada rolante e me encaminhei de volta à rua.

 _Isabella POV_

— Por quê? — me perguntei assim que Edward se afastou.

— Edward? O que aconteceu com você?

— Não aconteceu nada — Edward respondeu.

Edward se dirigiu de volta para o estacionamento.

— Edward, por quem você está assim?

— Tanya. — Emmett sussurrou.

Edward olhou furioso para Emmett.

— Isabella eu adoraria te colocar em meus braços e me jogar na cama contigo, mas não posso. Não quero que me utilizem desse modo, e não quero te utilizar! O que não entende?

 _Edward POV_

Isabella se afastou tensa com olhar, olhei para o lugar onde Isabella tinha fixado sua atenção e vi um grupo de seis motoqueiros que se aproximavam. Eles se vestiam com roupas de couro.

Nesse momento, olhei para a mulher que os acompanhava. Sua forma de andar, lenta e sedutora, era igual ao elegante andar de Bella. A garota também possuía uma estranha beleza, própria de qualquer atriz ou modelo.

Alta e loira, vestia um top de couro e um short muito curto e justo.

A garota diminuiu o passo, ficando para trás dos homens, enquanto deslizava o óculos pela ponta do nariz para olhar fixamente a Bella.

Oh Senhor! Isto daria merda!

Segurei a mão de Bella e comecei a andar em direção contrária.

Mas Bella se negou a se mover.

— Vamos, Bella! Temos que voltar.

Ainda assim ela não se movia.

Isabella continuava a olhar fixamente para os motoqueiros, de forma tão furiosa que parecia querer assassiná-los. E então ela se soltou da mão e se aproximou deles, até que segurou um pela camisa.

Totalmente assustado, observei Isabella dar um soco na cara de um dos motoqueiros.

Bom, já deu merda!

— Seu pedaço de merda, sua filho da p.. - Bella falava uma enxurrada de palavrões que teriam envergonhado até Dercy Gonçalves.

Fiquei perplexo. Não estou muito seguro do que realmente me surpreendia: se era o ataque de Bella ao desconhecido motoqueiro ou a linguagem que ela estava usando.

Como Bella não parava de dar socar, o motoqueiro começou a se defender, corri para perto deles com o coração pulsando, sem saber o que fazer para impedir. Não havia maneira de impedir, já que os amigos do motoqueiro não deixavam ninguém se aproximar.

— Isabella, pare antes que ele te machuque! — gritou a garota loira que acompanhava os motoqueiros.

Como é que a mulher conhecia Bella?

O motoqueiro se distraiu com a fala mulher e acabou recebendo de Bella um tremendo soco no queixo, que o fez cambalear para trás.

Olhei totalmente incrédulo para Isabella.

— Eros, coração! Você está bem? — a garota loira gritava agitando as mãos freneticamente diante do rosto do motoqueiro.

Emmett se aproximou de mim.

— Esse é o Eros que Isabella invocou? — perguntei.

Emmett deu de ombros.

— Pode ser, mas eu jamais imaginei que o Cupido era motoqueiro.

— Onde está Jéssica? — Bella perguntou ao tal de Eros.

— Não sei. — respondeu.

— Não te atreva a mentir! — grunhiu Bella.

— Já falei que não sei!

— Onde ela está? — Bella perguntou de novo.

— Não sei. Faz uma eternidade que não a vejo.

— Tenho que encontrá-la. — disse entre dentes. — Agora.

— Bom, me dando uma surra creio que não vai chamar a atenção de Jéssica.

— Então possivelmente devo te matar. — Bella respondeu se aproximando de novo.

Imediatamente, os outros motoqueiros detiveram Isabella.

— Deixe ela em paz, meninos. — Eros disse enquanto pegava o mais próximo pelo braço e o empurrava para trás. — Não irão querer mexer com Isabella.

Bella estudou os homens com um furioso olhar que desafiava a qualquer deles a se aproximar.

— Está louco? — perguntou o mais alto observando incrédulo Isabella. — Ela é apenas uma mulher, não acredito que seja capaz de tanto.

Eros limpou o sangue dos lábios e sorriu fracamente ao olhar o dedo.

— Confiem em mim. Além disso, isso é somente uma pequena briga familiar. Minha irmã mais nova sempre teve um caráter desagradável.

Olhei para Emmett totalmente incrédulo, que estava boquiaberto pela revelação.

— Eu escutei bem? — Emmett perguntou. — Não é possível que ele seja irmão da Isabella. Ou é?

— Como quer que saiba?

Bella disse algo a Eros em grego que fez que os olhos de Emmett se abrirem em espanto e o sorriso desaparecesse do rosto do deus Eros.

— Se não fosse minha irmã, te mataria por isso.

Bella o fulminou com os olhos.

— Se não precisasse da sua ajuda, você já estaria morto.

Em vez de se zangar, Eros riu.

— Não se atreva a rir.

Eros assentiu e se girou para falar com seus companheiros.

— Podem ir embora, nos reuniremos mais tarde.

— Você estará seguro? — perguntou o mais alto dos quatro, olhando para Bella. — Podemos te ajudar, se precisar.

— Não é necessário.

Emmett e eu nos afastamos para deixar aos motoqueiros passarem, todos partiram, com a exceção da imponente mulher, que ficou ali, observando cautelosamente Isabella e Eros.

Eros disse alguma coisa a Bella, que a fez avançar novamente para cima dele, mas antes dela poder fazer alguma coisa, a mulher loira levantou o braço e fez um estranho movimento com a mão.

Bella ficou imóvel como uma estátua. Pela expressão de seu rosto, pude confirmar que ela não estava muito contente.

— Solte-me, Psique!

Emmett abriu a boca pela surpresa. Eu não estava entendendo nada, isso que dá ter desistido do grego.

— Só se prometer não vai voltar a bater em Eros. — respondeu a mulher. — Sei que não têm a melhor das relações, mas..

— Sol-te-me. — Bella interrompeu Psique.

— É melhor soltá-la, Psique. — Eros disse. — Ela está sendo amável contigo, já que pode se livrar de você facilmente.

Psique abaixou o braço.

— Não estou sendo nada amável, Cupido. Agora, me diga onde está Jéssica?

— Que merda! Já disse que não sei. A última vez que soube dela é que estava vivendo no sul da França.

Minha mente estava uma bagunça por tantas informações descobertas. Não pude deixar de olhar o Cupido e a tal de Psique.

Seria possível?

Poderiam ser verdadeiramente Cupido e Psique?

E seriam a família de Isabella?

* * *

 **Quero deixar bem claro que sou completamente louca pelo Mc Donalds, cliente fiel!**

 **Hey gente mais um capítulo liberado.. Essa semana tive um tempinho para responder aos comentários e tenho que dizer que vocês são inteligentes "pra caramba", não vou citar certas teorias para não estragar as surpresas que estão por vir, mas tem muita gente que já está sacando. Bom, agradeço todos os que comentaram, infelizmente não dá para responder as perguntas de quem não é usuário do site, mas obrigada por deixarem seu comentário.**

 **Em gratificação para os leitores que comentarem neste capítulo, estarei enviando um spoiler do capítulo que sai na segunda-feira, quem não tem conta aqui e quiser receber o spoiler basta deixar nos comentários seu e-mail que eu enviarei.**

 **Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - Minha colher em sua jarrinha de geleia.**

 _Edward POV_

Minha mente estava uma bagunça por tantas informações descobertas. Não pude deixar de olhar o Cupido e a tal de Psique.

Seria possível?

Poderiam ser verdadeiramente Cupido e Psique?

E seriam a família de Isabella?

Seria possível tal coisa?

— Quem é Jéssica? — perguntei.

— Uma deusa fálica da fertilidade que sempre se representou totalmente louca. — Emmett sussurrou.

— E para que Bella precisa dela?

Emmett deu de ombros.

— Porque possivelmente foi ela quem amaldiçoou Isabella? Mas então aqui haveria algo muito divertido: Jéssica é irmã de Eros, portanto, se Eros for irmão de Bella, há muitos possibilidades de que Jéssica seja irmã de Isabella.

— Chame Jéssica! — Bella disse com tom ameaçador a Eros.

— Chama você. Estou fora desse jogo.

— Fora do jogo?

O cupido respondeu em grego.

Como não estava entendendo nada, decidi interrompê-los e ver se conseguia algumas respostas.

— Desculpe-me, mas, o que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntei para Bella. — Por que estavam brigando?

— Porque gosto muito disso. - Bella disse.

— Muito bonita dona Isabella. — Cupido disse lentamente para Bella, sem nem sequer olhar para mim. — Não me vê há… quanto? Dois mil anos? E em lugar de me dar um abraço fraternal e amistoso, acabo apanhando. E mamãe se pergunta por que não me relaciono mais com minhas irmãs…

— Não estou com bom humor para aguentar seus sarcasmos, Cupido. — Bella falou entre dentes.

— Até quando irá me chamar de cupido? Não suporto ser chamado assim, e não posso acreditar que você goste.

Bella deu um sorriso frio.

— Eu te chamo assim, porquê sei que você odeia, Cupido.

— Mas diga-me, me chamou aqui somente para me bater? Ou há algum outro motivo, mais produtivo, que explique minha presença?

— Na realidade, pensei que não viria, já que me ignorou nas últimas três mil vezes que te chamei.

— Porque eu sabia que ia me bater. — Cupido disse mostrando a bochecha inchada. — E foi o que fez.

— Olhe. — o cupido continuou. — Sei que me culpa pelo que aconteceu, mas não tive nada a ver pelo que se passou com James. Não tinha como saber o que Jéssica ia fazer ao descobrir tudo.

Bella fez um gesto de dor, como se Cupido a tivesse esbofeteado. Uma agonia se refletiu em seus olhos e em seu rosto. Eu não tinha nem ideia de quem era esse tal de James, mas era bastante óbvio que tinha muito significado para Bella.

— Ah, não? — Bella perguntou.

— Eu juro, irmãzinha! — o Cupido respondeu em voz baixa. Lançou um rápido olhar a Psique e de novo se centrou no olhar de Bella. — Nunca tive a intenção de provocar danos na sua vida, jamais quis te trair.

— Espera que eu acredite nisso? Te conheço muito bem, Cupido. Você adora causar estragos nas vidas dos mortais.

— Mas ele não fez isso contigo, Bella. — Psique disse. — Se não acredita nele, confie em mim. Ninguém quis que James morresse daquela maneira. Sua mãe ainda chora a morte de ambos.

— Como você consegue falar dela? Afrodite tinha tanto ciúme de você, que tentou te casar com um homem horrível, e depois quase te matou para evitar que se casasse com o Cupido. Para ser a deusa do Amor, não tem muito para outros, esbanja tudo nela mesma.

Psique afastou o olhar.

— Não fale assim, ela é nossa mãe e merece nosso respeito. — Cupido falou.

— Não se atreva defendê-la perto de mim.

— Quem são? - Cupido perguntou finalmente notando nossa presença. Nos olhou duas vezes, surpreso.

— Meus amigos. — Bella respondeu para minha surpresa.

O rosto do Cupido adotou uma expressão dura e fria.

— Você não tem amigos.

Bella não respondeu.

— Ainda não me disse por que é tão importante encontrar Jéssica.

— Porque ela me amaldiçoou a passar a eternidade como uma escrava, e não posso escapar.

— Cara, ela teve coragem de fazer isso. Mamãe teria matado ela se soubesse.

— E você acredita que Jéssica fez isso sem que "sua mamãe" soubesse? Não seja tão estúpido, Eros. Essa mulher não se interessa em nada que possa acontecer comigo.

Cupido negou com a cabeça.

— Isso não é verdade! Mamãe jamais superou quando você lhe deu as costas. Você sempre foi sua favorita.

Bella suspirou.

— E por isso estive presa em um livro os últimos dois mil anos?

Como Cupido podia escutar tão tranquilo, sem nem sequer pensar em usar seus poderes para libertar sua irmã de um destino pior que a morte? Subitamente, Bella segurou uma adaga do cinturão do Cupido e se fez um profundo corte no pulso.

Ofeguei horrorizado, mas antes de poder abrir minha boca, a ferida se fechou sem ter derramado uma só gota de sangue.

— Que merda! — Cupido ofegou. — Essa é uma das adagas do Hefesto.

— Eu sei. — Bella respondeu enquanto devolvia a arma. — Até você pode morrer caso se fira com uma desta, mas eu não. Até aí chega a maldição de Jéssica.

Contemplei o horror nos olhos do Cupido ao ser dar conta da magnitude do ocorrido.

— Sabia que ela te odiava, mas jamais pensei que cairia tão baixo. Cara, no que Jéssica estava pensando?

— Não me importa no que ela pensava, só quero me libertar disto.

Cupido assentiu. Pela primeira vez, vi simpatia e preocupação em seu olhar.

— Muito bem, irmãzinha. Não vá muito longe enquanto vou procurar a mamãe e vejo o que tem que dizer a respeito.

— Se ela me quiser tanto como diz, por que não a chama para que venha aqui e falo diretamente com ela?

Cupido olhou para Bella pensativamente.

— Porque a última vez que mencionei seu nome, chorou durante um século.

Apesar da fria, rígida e distante aparência de Isabella, suspeito que, no fundo, ela deve sofrer tanto como sua mãe.

Se não mais.

— A consultarei e voltarei em seguida. De acordo?

Bella esticou o braço, segurou o arco e flecha que Cupido levava a pescoço e tirou dele com força.

— Deste modo terei certeza de que irá retornar.

Cupido esfregou o pescoço, parecia bastante mal-humorado.

— Tenha muito cuidado. Esse arco pode ser muito perigoso se cair nas mãos equivocadas.

— Não se preocupe. Lembro muito bem como dói.

— Até mais tarde. — Cupido se despediu e junto com Psique, sumiram em uma neblina dourada.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que presenciei.

— Devo estar sonhando. — falei. — Ou devo estar sendo afetado pelos episódios da Xena.

— Deus Santo! Esse era o Cupido! — Emmett gritou. — Cupido. O real. Esse querubim que tem poder sobre os corações.

Bella soprou.

— Tem poder para destroçá-los.

— Mas ele faz as pessoas se apaixonarem.

— Não. — Isabella respondeu, apertando com mais força o arco entre seus dedos. — O que ele oferece é uma ilusão. Nenhum poder celestial pode conseguir que um humano ame a outro. O amor provém do coração.

— Você fala como se soubesse de primeira mão. - Emmett falou.

— Eu sei.

— Foi isso que aconteceu com James? — perguntei em voz baixa.

Bella afastou seu olhar, mas por alguns instantes captei o sofrimento que se refletiu em seus olhos.

Eu terei que descobrir o porque de tanto sofrimento.

— Então. — Emmett disse. — Você é filha de Afrodite?

Ela o olhou de esguelha, furiosa.

— Não sou filha de ninguém. Minha mãe me abandonou, meu pai me repudiou, cresci sozinha sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Nunca tive mais desejo de abraçar outro ser humano como nesse momento. Queria sustentar Bella entre meus braços e ampará-la. Mas sabia que ela não deixaria.

— Bom. — Emmett comentou, e por seu olhar, já soube que ele tentaria alegrar o ambiente.— Essa conversa me deixou com pouco de fome, por que não pegamos umas pizzas no Hard Rock?

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Por que tenho a impressão de que estão falando em outro idioma? O que é "pegar uma pizza no Hard Rock"?

Soltei uma gargalhada.

— Hard Rock é uma pizzaria.

Bella pareceu horrorizada.

— Você comem em um lugar cujo nome anuncia que a comida é mais dura que uma rocha?

Ri mais ainda. Nenhuma vez que estive ali imaginei isso.

— A pizza de lá é muito boa.

Atravessamos o estacionamento e seguimos em direção ao Hard Rock.

Felizmente, não tivemos que esperar muito antes que o garçom nos acomodasse em uma mesa.

— Ei! — disse uma menina se aproximando do garçom. — Nós chegamos antes.

O garçom lançou um olhar frio.

— Sua mesa ainda não está pronta. — falou e logo se voltou para a Bella. — Por gentileza queira me seguir…

O garçom abriu caminho para Bella que passou por ele rebolando os quadris, quase ocasionando a morte precipitada do garçom tarado.

Olhei para Emmett que estava segurando a risada, e me indicou com um gesto o garçom.

— Não fique com raiva. — Emmett falou. — Veja o lado positivo. Ele nos passou na frente de dez pessoas.

O garçom nos levou até uma mesa na parte de trás.

— Aqui, pode se sentar. — disse enquanto roçava ligeiramente no braço de Bella. — Irei me encarregar para que sua pizza não demore muito.

— E nós somos invisíveis? — perguntei assim que o garçom se afastou.

— Começo a acreditar que sim. — Emmett respondeu sentando no banco próximo à parede.

Sentei de frente para Emmett e como era de se esperar, Bella ocupou um lugar a meu lado.

Ofereci o cardápio para Bella.

— Não posso ler isto. — disse antes de devolver. — O problema é que me ensinaram a ler grego clássico, latim, sânscrito, hieróglifos egípcios e outras línguas que há muito desapareceram. Usando suas próprias palavras, este cardápio está em grego para mim.

— Ah! — falei envergonhado por não pensar nisto antes.

Bella apoiou o braço na mesa e, nesse momento, Emmett afastou o olhar do cardápio e olhou sua mão. Então ofegou.

— Isso é o que eu penso que é? — perguntou enquanto levantava a mão de Isabella.

Para minha surpresa, Bella permitiu que Emmett agarrasse sua mão e que olhasse o anel.

— Edward, já tinha visto isto?

— Não, estive muito distraído nessas últimas horas. - falei. — Este anel é muito bonito. — completei.

— É um anel dos semideuses, certo? — Emmett perguntou. — Não foi uma simples semideusa. Foi uma puta semideusa!

Pela primeira vez em anos, invejei a licenciatura em História Antiga do meu amigo. Emmett sabia muito mais a respeito de Bella e de seu mundo do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

Mas não necessito desse grau de conhecimento para entender quão doloroso é para Bella deixar de ser uma semideusa para ser uma escrava governada pelos homens.

— Acredito que foi uma magnífica deusa. — falei.

— Fiz o que pude.

— Posso dar uma olhada no arco do Cupido? — Emmett perguntou nos interrompendo.

— Podemos? - perguntei.

Bella o tirou de seu bolso e o deixou sobre a mesa.

— Com cuidado. — Bella advertiu Emmett, enquanto ele esticava o braço. — A flecha dourada está carregada. Um picada e você se apaixonará pela primeira pessoa que veja.

Ele retirou a mão.

— Por que o arco é tão pequeno?

Bella sorriu.

— Nunca ouviu a frase que diz: Tamanho não é documento?

— Então, me diga como Cupido usa isto?

— Ele pode ficar do tamanho semelhante ao do arco, ou pode fazer que a arma fique maior. Depende do momento.

— Sério? — Emmett perguntou. — Não sabia.

O garçom chegou correndo e colocou uma bandeja sobre a mesa, enquanto devorava Bella com os olhos, como se fosse o especial do dia.

Muito discretamente, Bella recolheu o arco de em cima da mesa e o colocou em seu bolso.

— Sinto muito fazê-la esperar. Se soubesse que não viriam imediatamente, eu mesmo teria os atendidos assim que se sentaram.

Olhei para o garçom com um olhar carrancudo. Caramba! Bella não podia ter cinco minutos de tranquilidade, sem que um homem lhe perturbasse?

Será que isso inclui a mim?

Eu me comportava exatamente igual os demais, olhando o traseiro e babando pelo seu corpo. Era um milagre que ela suportasse minha presença.

Prometo a mim mesmo que não a trataria daquele modo. Bella não era um pedaço de carne. Era uma pessoa, e merecia ser tratada com respeito e dignidade.

Pedi a pizza para nós três, e quando o garçom retornou com as bebidas, trouxe uma bandeja de pãezinhos de queijo.

— Nós não pedimos isto. — Emmett apontou para a bandeja.

— Eu sei! — o garçom respondeu sorrindo para Bella. — Há muito trabalho na cozinha e demoraremos um pouco para servir a pizza. Pensei estava faminta e por isso lhe trouxe os pãezinhos. Mas se não gostar, posso trazer qualquer outra coisa, é por conta da casa, não se preocupe. Prefere outra coisa?

— Está bem assim, obrigada! — Bella disse e o garçom se retirou.

— Não posso acreditar! — comentei. — Os homens sempre se comportam assim com você?

— Sim. — Bella respondeu com raiva refletida na voz. — Por isso odeio me mostrar em lugares públicos.

— Não se incomode com isso. —Emmett disse enquanto pegava um pãozinho. — Definitivamente, sua presença é muito útil. Espero que possamos sair juntos outras vezes.

— Se essa criatura anotar seu nome e seu número de telefone na conta antes de nos dar, terei que partir para a briga.

Emmett gargalhou.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Cupido entrou sem pressa no restaurante, e se aproximou de nós.

Tinha um ligeiro machucado no lado esquerdo do rosto, onde Bella o tinha golpeado. Tentou mostrar-se indiferente, mas mesmo assim, percebi a tensão em seu interior, como se estivesse preparado para fugir em certo momento.

— O que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou.

Cupido suspirou profundamente.

— Quer que primeiro que te dê as más notícias ou prefere as péssimas?

— Vejamos, que tal se fizermos que meu dia seja mais memorável? Começa com as péssimas e segue com as más para tentar melhorar o ambiente.

Cupido assentiu.

— De acordo. No pior dos casos, a maldição jamais poderá se romper.

Bella apenas fez um gesto de aprovação.

Olhei para o Cupido com os olhos entreabertos.

— Como pode fazer isto? Meus pais teriam removido céu e terra para me ajudar, e você se limita a se sentar sem nem sequer dizer sinto muito. Que tipo de irmão você é?

— Edward. — Bella me interrompeu. — Não o desafie. Não sabemos que consequências podem trazer.

— Com certeza a morte. - Cupido disse.

— Não ouse tocar em Edward, ou utilizarei a adaga que leva no seu cinturão para tirar seu coração.

Cupido se moveu se afastando de mim.

— Voltando, você se esqueceu de contar alguns detalhes suculentos da sua história.

— Como o que?

— Como o fato de que se deitou com o prometido de Jéssica. No que você estava pensando?

— Se esqueceu, que eu estava muito zangada com ela naquele momento? — Bella disse com amargura.

— Então deveria ter procurado outro homem, os servos da mamãe. Para isso estão lá.

— Não foi sua "mamãe" que matou meu marido. Foi Jéssica.

Estive a ponto de sofrer um ataque cardíaco ao escutar isso. Ela estava falando a sério?

Cupido ignorou a hostilidade de Bella.

— Bom, Jéssica ainda está um pouco sensível com respeito ao assunto.

— Ah, já entendi! — grunhiu Bella. — A irmã mais velha está zangada comigo por haver me atrevido a tomar um dos seus prometidos, ela esperava que eu ficasse tranquila e deixasse que ela matasse minha família por causa do seu desejo?

Cupido passou uma mão pelos olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro entrecortado.

— Disse a Jéssica que quero vê-la? — Bella perguntou.

— Está louca? Claro que não. Mencionei seu nome e ela esteve ao ponto de pirar. Disse que você podia apodrecer no inferno durante toda sua eternidade. Acredite, você não gostaria de estar perto dela.

— Eu adoraria!

Cupido assentiu.

— Certo, mas se a matar, terá que se ver com Zeus ***** , Tisifone ***** e Nêmesis *****.

— E você acha que eles me assustam?

— Eu sei que não, mas não quero que morra desse modo. E se não fosse tão teimosa como uma mula, ao menos durante três segundos, você mesmo se daria conta. Mas, mamãe disse que existe um modo de acabar com a maldição.

Contive a respiração enquanto a esperança revoava nos olhos de Bella.

Em vez de continuar, Cupido se dedicou a observar o interior do sombrio local.

— Acredita que estas pessoas comem nesta mer…

Bella estalou os dedos diante dos olhos de seu irmão.

— O que faço para quebrar a maldição?

Cupido se remexeu no assento.

— Você sabe que tudo no universo é cíclico. Tudo o que começa tem um final. Considerando que foi Mike Anthony que originou a maldição, deve ser convocada por outro homem dedicado a Mike ou Anthony. Que necessite de algo de você. Deve fazer um sacrifício por ele e… — então, caiu em gargalhadas.

Até que Bella se estirou por cima da mesa e lhe segurou pela camiseta.

— E…?

— Bom… — Cupido continuou olhando para Emmett e eu. — Podem nos dar licença?

— Eu não penso em me levantar desta mesa até que escute as suculentas fofocas. — Emmett confessou.

— De acordo então. — disse Cupido, enquanto olhava de novo para Bella. — Quando o homem consagrado te invocar, não poderá o deixar colocar sua colher em sua jarrinha de geleia até o último dia. Será então quando deverão se unir carnalmente antes da meia-noite, e não poderão separar seus corpos até o amanhecer. Se ele sair de você em qualquer momento, por qualquer motivo, retornará imediatamente ao livro e a maldição seguirá vigente.

Bella amaldiçoou e olhou para outro lado.

— Exatamente. — Cupido respondeu. — Sabe quão forte é a maldição de Jéssica. Não há uma fodida forma de que aguente trinta dias sem transar com seu invocador.

— Esse não é o problema. — Bella disse entre dentes. — O problema é encontrar um homem consagrado a Mike ou a Anthony que me invoque.

Com o coração pulsando desenfreado por causa dos nervos, me mexi na cadeira.

— O que significa "homem consagrado a Anthony ou Mike"?

Cupido encolheu os ombros.

— Que tem o nome de Anthony ou Mike.

— Como sobrenome? — perguntei.

— Sim.

— Bella, meu nome completo é Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

 _Zeus: na religião da Grécia Antiga, é o pai dos deuses e dos homens._

 _Tisifone: era uma divindade mitológica. Era uma das três Fúrias, personificação do remorso ou Erínias. É a vingadora dos assassinatos (patricídio, fratricídio, homicídio…). É a Erínia que açoita os culpados e enlouquece-os._

 _Nêmesis: deusa grega da segunda geração, era, segundo Hesíodo, uma das filhas da deusa Nix (a noite). Apesar de Nêmesis ter nascido na família da maioria dos deuses trevosos, vivia no monte Olimpo e figurava a vingança divina. Nêmesis era também chamada "a inevitável"._

* * *

 **Em minha humilde opinião, Emmett é o melhor personagem da história, divertido e tudo mais, mas estou ficando apaixonada pelo Cupido, ops! Eros. E o que foi Bella ameaçando o irmão se ele tocar no Ed, foi fuck! hahaha**

 **Vou lançar um desafio, se tiver no mínimo 10 comentários amanhã posto outro capítulo.**

 **Até, Bloon.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - Me leve para casa Edward e faça amor comigo.**

 _Isabella POV_

— Bella, meu nome completo é Edward Anthony Cullen.

Olhei fixamente para Edward, minha mente não parava de dar voltas pelo que ele acabava de dizer.

Seria verdade? Poderia me atrever a acreditar? A ter esperança depois de tanto tempo?

— Seu sobrenome é Anthony? — repeti, incrédula.

— Sim. — Edward respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

— Vocês dois já transaram? - Cupido falou acabando totalmente com o clima.

— Não. — respondi. — Ainda não. — e pensar que eu estava zangada por isso…

Edward tinha evitado que eu cometesse o terceiro maior engano da minha vida. Nesse momento o beijaria, o agarraria, faria amor com.. OPA! Isso não. Um sorriso iluminou no rosto do meu "querido" irmão Cupido.

— Bom, maldita seja sua sorte. Enfim, melhor não nomear a corda em casa do enforcado. Nunca conheci um homem que pudesse estar perto de você mais de dez minutos sem te jogar em uma…

— Cupido! — lhe cortei, antes que soltasse um comprido discurso sobre o número de homens com quem me deitei. — Tem algo mais a dizer que nos seja útil?

— Uma coisa mais. A fórmula de mamãe só terá êxito se Jéssica não descobrir. Se ela descobrir, poderá criar obstáculos para evitar que você se liberte.

Apertei os punhos pela lembrança de algumas das ações repugnantes da minha irmã.

Por alguma razão que não conseguia compreender, Jéssica me odiou desde o dia em que nasci. E com o passar dos anos, Jéssica deu um novo significado à expressão "rivalidade fraternal".

— Ela não descobrirá a menos que você diga, Cupido.

— Preste atenção. — replicou Cupido. — Não sou um dos servos de Jéssica. E agora que recordo, tenho que me reunir com meus meninos. Planejamos fazer um grande tributo ao velho Baco* esta noite. — esticou o braço em minha direção e deixou a mão com a palma para cima. — Devolva meu arco, por favor.

Com muito cuidado, para não haver nenhum acidente, o tirei do bolso e o devolvi.

Nesse momento percebi o estranho olhar do Cupido em mim, um olhar de afeto sincero.

— Estarei por perto se por acaso precisar da minha ajuda. Só tem que me chamar, por meu nome, nada de Cupido. E por favor, para com isso de "bastardo e inútil". Caramba! Eu não gosto disso. — olhou-me com um sorriso presunçoso. — Deveria saber que foi você.

Não falei nada enquanto recordava o que tinha acontecido a última vez que falei com meu irmão, e pedi sua ajuda.

Cupido se levantou, olhou para Edward e para Emmett, e sorriu para mim.

— Boa sorte com sua tentativa de obter a liberdade. Que a força de Ares* e a sabedoria de Atena* lhe guiem.

— E que Hades* se encarregue de assar sua velha alma.

Cupido gargalhou.

— Muito tarde para me rogar essa praga. Ele fez isso quando eu só tinha trezentos anos e não foi tão horrível. Nos vemos em breve, irmãzinha.

Observei Cupido abrir caminho para a porta de saída, como qualquer ser humano normal. O garçom logo em seguida me trouxe o pedido, era um disco de massa fermentada, regado com muito molho e coberto com ingredientes variados, segurei aquela estranha comida, meio mole e comi, na realidade eu não tinha muita fome. Tinha perdido o apetite.

Observei que Edward e Emmett cobriram a comida com uma coisa vermelha, e deram uma mordida.

Parecia sangue? O que seria aquilo?

 _Edward POV_

Depois que Cupido foi embora, Bella ficou em silêncio, deveria estar divagando em algumas lembranças.

Olhei para ela e percebi que me observava enquanto comia. Parecia ainda mais preocupada que antes, e tinha a mandíbula tão tensa que se via que estava apertando com força os dentes.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos suspeitosamente.

— Está disposto realmente a fazer o que Cupido disse?

Deixei o pedaço de pizza no prato e limpei a boca com o guardanapo. Eu não gostava muito da ideia de que Bella usasse meu corpo para obter sua liberdade, seria somente uma relação de apenas uma noite, sem compromissos nem promessas.

Bella iria embora assim que acabasse. Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida a respeito.

Por que uma mulher como ela, que pode ter qualquer homem da face da terra comendo em suas mãos iria querer ficar junto de mim? Um cara que não tem nada a oferecer.

Mesmo assim, não podia condená-la a seguir vivendo eternamente em um livro. Não quando eu seria era a chave para libertá-la.

— Me conte uma coisa. — falei em voz baixa. — Quero saber como acabou metida no livro, a história completa. E o que aconteceu com seu marido

Ela não iria fugir. Já estava na hora de entender o porquê de tudo.

— Sinto muito Edward, mas... — Bella sussurrou e não conseguiu continuar.

Abracei-a com força, apoiando a bochecha sobre sua cabeça. O suave aroma a flores me rodeou. Como anseio poder consolá-la em minha cama, mas tudo isso me parece errado.

— Não é necessário fazer nada, Edward. — Bella falou com ternura, se envolvendo ainda mais entre meus braços. — Não te pedirei que faça isto por mim.

— Não posso deixar de te ajudar.

— Claro que pode. Simplesmente esquece essa loucura. — havia dor em sua voz. E uma cadência estranha.

— Realmente acredita que posso não te ajudar?

— E por que não? Todos os membros de minha família me deram as costas. E você nem sequer me conhece.

— Bella…

— Como alguém como você quer ajudar alguém como eu? Alguém sem escrúpulos e perversa?

Lembrei de como Bella tinha salvado a menina, de como tinha ameaçado Cupido para evitar que me fizesse mal. Bella não era perversa, havia muita bondade nela.

— E seu marido? — perguntei novamente.

Um músculo começou a pulsar em sua mandíbula.

— Menti, traí e o enganei, e no final, o matei.

Fiquei perplexo pela inesperada confissão.

— Você o matou?

— Talvez não foi eu que tirou sua vida, mas fui a responsável, depois de tudo. Se não… — sua voz se desvaneceu enquanto fechava os olhos com força.

— O que? — perguntei — O que aconteceu?

— Forcei meu destino, e o seu. E ao final, me castigaram.

— Como ele morreu?

— Enlouqueceu quando descobriu o que lhe fiz. O que Eros fazia… — Bella enterrou o rosto entre as mãos. — Fui uma estúpida ao acreditar que Eros podia conseguir que alguém me amasse.

Estiquei o braço e passei minha mão pelo seu rosto. Ela me olhou. Estava incrivelmente linda ali sentada e uma vontade louca de beijá-la veio a mim, mas antes de tomar qualquer atitude, Cupido se materializou junto à Emmett e olhou para Bella com um tímido sorriso.

— Esqueci de dizer algo.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro encolerizado.

— Não sei por que têm o costume de se esquecer de algo. E tenho certeza que esse "algo" que esqueceu é muito importante. Então diga o que esqueceu desta vez?

Cupido não foi capaz de enfrentar o olhar da irmã.

— Como muito bem sabe, está condenada a, digamos assim, se sentir forçada a dar prazer ao homem que te invocou.

Bella lançou um rápido olhar para mim.

— Estou muito consciente desse fato.

— Mas está consciente de que cada dia que passe sem possuí-lo, sua prudência irá desaparecendo? E quando o mês estiver chegando a seu fim, será uma louca desesperada pela falta de sexo e a única forma de te sanar será ceder a seus desejos. Se não o fizer, irmã, sofrerá uma agonia tão dolorosa que o castigo de Prometeu a seu lado parecerá uma estadia nos Campos Elíseos*.

Emmett ofegou.

— Prometeu não é o deus que supostamente entregou o fogo à humanidade? — perguntei.

— Sim. — respondeu Cupido.

Olhei para Bella

— E que foi amarrado a uma rocha e condenado para que todos os dias uma águia comesse suas vísceras? - Emmett falou.

— E que a cada noite se recuperasse para que o pássaro pudesse seguir comendo ao dia seguinte. — Bella completou o raciocínio de Emmett.

É os deuses sabiam como castigar aqueles que os chateavam.

— Te odeio.

Cupido assentiu.

— Sei disso. Sinto muito. Acredite ou não, mamãe e eu estamos muito arrependidos.

Cupido depositou uma caixinha na mesa, frente a ela.

— Se não quiser abandonar a esperança, irá precisar disso.

Bella abriu a caixa e dentro dela se encontrava dois pares de grilhões de prata e um jogo de diminutas chaves, colocadas sobre um leito de cetim azul escuro.

— Hefesto que fez?

Seu irmão assentiu.

— Nem Zeus as pode romper. Quando sentir que irá perder o controle, te aconselho que se encadeie a um lugar realmente sólido e que te mantenha… — esperou um momento enquanto olhava fixamente para mim. — afastada dele.

— Isso é desumano. — falei.

Cupido me dedicou um olhar feroz.

— Quanto tempo demorará? — Bella perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Depende muito de você e do autocontrole de que disponha. — Cupido falou. — Te conhecendo, é bastante possível que nem sequer necessite delas.

Bella fechou a caixa.

— Boa sorte. - Cupido disse.

Bella não disse nada enquanto seu irmão se afastava.

— Bella? — chamei. — O que você está pensando?

— Não iremos fazer nada. Me leve para casa, Edward. Me leve para casa e faça amor comigo. Vamos esquecer antes que alguém, certamente você, saia ferido.

— Mas esta é sua oportunidade de ser livre. Poderia ser quão única tenha. Você já foi convocada por algum homem que tivesse o nome de Anthony?

— Não.

— Então, devemos fazer.

— Não entende. — Bella disse entre dentes. — Se o que Eros diz é certo, quando chegar a última noite do mês, não serei eu mesma.

— E quem será?

— Um monstro.

— Não acredito.

— Você não tem nem ideia do que sou capaz de fazer. Quando a loucura dos deuses se abate sobre alguém, não há maneira de encontrar ajuda, nem esperança de achá-la. Não deveria ter me convocado, Edward.

— Já parou para pensar que possivelmente tudo isto estava destinado? — perguntei subitamente. — Possivelmente eu te invoquei porque estava disposto a te libertar.

— Convocou porque Emmett te obrigou. Seria bom se tivesse algumas noites prazerosas comigo para que pudesse esquecer-se de tudo e procurasse uma mulher decente.

— Mas é possível que…

— Não, Edward. Não estava destinado.

Ela baixou o olhar até seu pulso. Aproximou a mão e acariciou a inscrição em grego que subia pele parte interna do braço

— Que bonito! — perguntei. — É uma tatuagem?

— Não.

— E o que é? — insisti.

— Jéssica gravou a fogo. — Bella respondeu, ignorando a pergunta.

Emmett se aproximou um pouco e deu uma olhada.

— Diz: "Maldita seja por toda a eternidade e mais à frente".

— Não posso imaginar tudo o que sofreu durante tanto tempo. E mais, me custa entender que foi sua própria irmã quem fez tudo isso com você.

— Como disse Cupido, eu sabia que não devia tocar em um dos prometidos de Jéssica.

— E por que o fez então?

— Porque fui uma estúpida.

— E o que você fez…?

— Não gosto de falar no tema.

— Alguma vez deixou que alguém se aproximasse Bella? Aposto que sempre foi uma dessas pessoas que não abrem seu coração porque não confiam em ninguém.

 _Isabella POV_

As palavras de Edward fizeram muitas lembranças reaparecerem e embargarem minha mente.

Lembranças de uma infância infestada de fome e privações.

Lembranças de noites agônicas desejando…

— Sim. — respondi simplesmente. — Sempre estive sozinha.

 _Edward POV_

Eu sofria por ela. Mas não podia permitir que ela se conformasse.

De algum modo eu tinha que encontrar alguma forma de chegar até seu coração.

De animar Bella, para que ela pudesse lutar e tentar romper essa maldição.

Devia haver algum modo de fazer Isabella lutar.

E eu iria descobrir.

Isabella e eu nos despedimos de Emmett e retornamos para casa e acabamos enfrentando um pequeno engarrafamento típico de uma sexta-feira de noite.

— Está muito calada. — perguntei enquanto parávamos em um semáforo vermelho.

Observei como o olhar de Bella seguia o movimento dos automóveis que passavam junto a nós. Parecia perdida, como alguém que se debatesse no limite entre a fantasia e a realidade.

— Só não sei o que dizer. — respondeu depois de uma breve pausa.

— Me diga como se sente.

— Sobre o que?

— Definitivamente, você é diferente de todas as minhas clientes. — falei.

Bella abaixou o olhar até seu colo, e começou a acariciar distraidamente seu anel com o polegar.

— Você disse que é um sexólogo, o que é isso exatamente?

O semáforo ficou verde e voltei a dirigir.

— Você e eu estamos mais ou menos no mesmo negócio. Ajudo as pessoas que têm problemas com seus parceiros. Mulheres que têm medo de ter relações íntimas com os homens, ou homens que gostam das mulheres um pouco mais da conta.

— Ninfomaníacos?

Assenti.

— Conheci alguns.

— Claro que sim.

— Mas eles aceitam conversar com você facilmente? — Bella perguntou.

— Não, eles não são fáceis de ajudar. Eles não falam muito. Tenho alguns pacientes que sofrem de medo cênico…

— E isso o que é?

— São homens que têm medo de que suas companheiras riam deles quando estão na cama.

— Ah!

— Também tenho alguns pacientes que abusam verbalmente de seus parceiros, e outros dois que querem mudar de sexo…

— Pode fazer isso? — Bella perguntou totalmente pasmada.

— Claro! Você se surpreenderia em saber do que são capazes os médicos hoje em dia.

Virei em uma curva e entramos na minha vizinhança.

Bella permaneceu calada tanto tempo, mas de repente, ela perguntou:

— Mas por que quer ajudá-los?

— Não sei. Suponho que seja por minha infância, uma época de muitas inseguranças para mim. Meus pais eram excelentes, mas eu não sabia me relacionar bem com as outras crianças. Meu pai era professor de história e minha mãe dona-de-casa…

— O que é uma dona-de-casa?

— Uma mulher que fica em casa e faz as coisas típicas das mães.

Descemos do carro e abri o porta-malas.

Bella segurou algumas sacolas e me seguiu até a casa.

— Vejamos, é sexta-feira à noite. O que você gostaria de fazer? Gosta de uma noite tranquila ou prefere dar uma volta pela cidade?

O olhar faminto de Bella me percorreu da cabeça aos pés, fazendo que meu corpo ardesse imediatamente.

— Já conhece minha resposta.

— Certo. Um voto a favor de jogar-se no pescoço do doutor, e outro em contra. Alguma alternativa?

— Que tal uma noite tranquila em casa, então?

— De acordo. — respondi enquanto me aproximava da mesinha do centro para pegar o telefone. — Deixe-me ouvir as mensagens e depois prepararemos o jantar.

 _Isabella POV_

Comecei a guardar as roupas no armário enquanto Edward usava o tal do telefone.

Acabava de dobrar o último objeto quando escutei voz alarmada de Edward.

— Como assim roubaram o consultório?

Girei-me para poder observá-lo. Ele tinha os olhos ligeiramente dilatados, e segurava o telefone com muita força.

— O que aconteceu?

Edward levantou a mão, me indicando que permanecesse em silêncio para poder escutar o que a outra pessoa estava dizendo.

— Muito bem. — Edward disse depois de uma longa espera. — Obrigado por providenciar tudo. — desligou o telefone, franzindo o cenho pela preocupação.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei novamente.

Edward soprou irritado enquanto esfregava o pescoço.

— Minha secretária acaba de informar que meu consultório foi roubado, mas nada de valor foi roubado, apenas algumas coisas pessoais.

— Isso é um problema?

— É um pouquinho, qual ladrão deixaria de roubar dinheiro para levar algo pessoal, que só tem valor sentimental? Cada dia que se passa esse mundo fica cada vez pior, já não reconheço o mundo em que vivo.

— São essas mudanças que me fazem ver que não sou capaz de me encaixar no seu mundo, tudo aqui é muito diferente e bem mais inescrupuloso. — resmunguei.

— Bella…

— Edward, você sabe que é assim. Se rompermos a maldição, do que me vai servir? O que eu irei fazer aqui? Não posso ler seu idioma, não sei dirigir e não tenho possibilidades de trabalhar. Há muitas coisas que não entendo. Sinto-me perdida…

— Só está um pouco arrasada. Te ensinarei a dirigir e a ler. E com respeito ao trabalho, sei que é capaz de fazer muitas coisas.

— Como o que?

— Não sei. O que fazia quando estava na Macedônia?

— Era apenas uma semideusa, e nós não fazemos nada.

Edward tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me olhou com dureza.

— Não se atreva a me abandonar agora. Disse-me que não tinha medo de lutar, como pode se assustar por isso?

— Não sei, mas me assusta.

 _Edward POV_

Percebi que Bella tinha me permitido se aproximar. Não de forma muito íntima, mas pela expressão do seu rosto, me dei conta de que estava no caminho certo.

— Eu te ajudarei.

— Por quê? - Bella perguntou.

— Porque somos amigos. — respondi enquanto acariciava sua bochecha com meu polegar. — Não foi isso que disse ao Cupido?

— E você escutou a resposta dele. Não tenho amigos.

— Mas agora você tem.

Inclinei e beijei sua testa, puxando-a para meu corpo para lhe dar um forte abraço.

— De acordo, Edward. — Bella disse em voz baixa. — Tentaremos. Mas me prometa que não deixará que te faça mal.

Olhei para ela carrancudo.

— Estou falando a sério. Uma vez que coloque os grilhões em mim, não me solte sob nenhuma circunstância. Jura?

— Mas…

— Jure! — insistiu.

— Muito bem. Se não puder se controlar, não te libertarei. Mas eu também quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Ela se afastou um pouco e me olhou com ceticismo.

— O que?

Apoiei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e senti como a pele de Bella se arrepiava sob meu contato.

— Me prometa que não vai desistir. — falei. — Que vai tentar acabar com a maldição.

— Está bem. Tentarei.

— E conseguirá.

Bella sorriu ao escutar meu comentário e devolvi o sorriso.

Afastei Bella dos meus braços a contra gosto, peguei sua mão e levei até a porta do quarto.

— Acompanhe-me, minha escrava macedônica, e te contarei algumas coisas desse estranho mundo.

* * *

Baco: é um nome alternativo do deus grego Dioníso. É o deus do vinho, da ebriedade, dos excessos, especialmente sexuais, e da natureza.

Ares: é filho do famoso Zeus e Hera. Ares é mais exatamente o deus da guerra selvagem, ou sede de sangue, ou matança personificada. Os romanos identificaram-no como Marte, o deus romano da guerra e da agricultura (que eles tinham herdado dos etruscos).

Atena: deusa da civilização, da sabedoria, da estratégia em batalha, das artes, da justiça e da habilidade.

Hades: é o deus do mundo inferior e dos mortos.

Campos Elíseos: é o paraíso na mitologia grega, um lugar do mundo dos mortos governado por Hades.

* * *

 **Serei breve aqui! Muito obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior! E amanhã teremos um novo capítulo, até! Não esqueçam de comentar.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 - Estou preocupada com as mulheres desta época. Todas parecem ser umas completas imbecis.**

 _Edward POV_

Apoiei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e senti como a pele de Bella se arrepiava sob meu contato.

— Me prometa que não vai desistir. — falei. — Que vai tentar acabar com a maldição.

— Está bem. Tentarei.

— E conseguirá.

Bella sorriu ao escutar meu comentário e devolvi o sorriso.

Afastei Bella dos meus braços a contra gosto, peguei sua mão e levei até a porta do quarto.

— Acompanhe-me, minha escrava macedônica, e te contarei algumas coisas desse estranho mundo.

.

— Então, uma mulher fez um vestido de carne, ela é louca? — Bella perguntou enquanto preparávamos o jantar.

Surpreendi-me muito, quando Bella se ofereceu para se encarregar da salada. Parecia bastante acostumada a usar facas para cortar comida.

Sem muita vontade de investigar aquela pequena peculiaridade, me concentrei apenas em fazer minha parte do jantar.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas, mas essa atitude é até comum vindo de Lady Gaga.

— Interessante.

Coloquei uma colher no molho e, botei uma mão debaixo para que não pingasse, me aproximei de Bella para que ela provasse.

Ela se inclinou, abriu a boca e deixou que eu lhe desse o molho para provar.

— E então, gostou?

— Está delicioso.

— Está com muito sal?

— Não, está perfeito. Pegue. — Bella disse me oferecendo um pedaço de queijo.

Abri a boca esperando pelo queijo, que não veio, Bella se aproveitou das circunstâncias, apropriou-se dos meus lábios me beijando.

Céu santo! Uma língua com tal capacidade de movimento deveria ser imortalizada com um monumento, ou encontrar o modo de conservá-la para a eternidade.

Semelhante tesouro não podia desaparecer. E esses lábios…

\- Edward! - disse para mim mesmo em pensamentos. - Pare de pensar nesses deliciosos lábios e no que são capazes de fazer.

Apertei a cintura de Bella contra meus quadris, inconsciente ou não, deitei Bella no chão gelado da cozinha. Ela me beijava intensamente, quase que desesperadamente. Passei minha língua em seu lábio inferior e pedi passagem para aprofundar o beijo, ela cedeu de bom grado.

Minhas mãos trabalhavam nas laterais do seu corpo. Enquanto ela me puxava para mais perto de si. Não consegui conter minhas mãos que involuntariamente ou não, entravam por debaixo da roupa de Bella. Ela puxava meus cabelos, provocando alguns gemidos meus. O ar se fez necessário e, comecei a beijar seu pescoço, sua orelha e voltando a beijar a boca. Eu já sentia meu amiguinho super animadinho lá embaixo. Isabella enlaçou suas pernas em minha cintura levando meu corpo ainda mais perto, como se fosse possível.

Fui com minhas mãos até a barra de sua blusa e comecei a puxar para tirá-la, ela me ajudou a passá-la pelos braços, a joguei em qualquer lugar da cozinha e voltei a beijar sua boca descendo pelo seu pescoço, colo, seios. Bella aproveitando da minha total falta de controle começou a desabotoar minha bermuda para tentar tira-la. Nessa hora eu travei e me afastei.

Nossas respirações estavam desreguladas. Ela ainda permanecia deitada no chão, enquanto eu estava encostado na parede da cozinha, nós nos encarávamos sem falar nada.

— Bella, é melhor que de agora em diante se comporte.

— Seria muito mais fácil me comportar se não fosse tão fodidamente desejável.

O comentário foi tão inesperado que ri com vontade.

— Desculpe! — falei quando percebi que tinha irritado Bella. — Ao contrário de você, não estou acostumado a receber elogios com esse.

— Estou preocupada com as mulheres desta época, Edward. Todas parecem ser umas completas imbecis.

— Bella, é melhor que de agora em diante se comporte.

— Seria muito mais fácil me comportar se não fosse tão fodidamente desejável.

O comentário foi tão inesperado que ri com vontade.

— Desculpe! — falei quando percebi que tinha irritado Bella. — Ao contrário de você, não estou acostumado a receber elogios com esse.

— Estou preocupada com as mulheres desta época, Edward. Todas parecem ser umas completas imbecis.

Ri de novo, e lhe dei um ligeiro beijo na bochecha e me aproximei da panela voltando a preparar nosso jantar.

Enquanto terminava de fazer o arroz me lembrei da lasanha que estava no forno.

— Pode dar uma olhada na lasanha?

Bella se aproximou do forno e se inclinou, me oferecendo uma suculenta visão da sua parte traseira. Mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto me esforçava para não me aproximar e passar a mão por esse firme e delicioso traseiro.

— Está a ponto de queimar.

— Ai, merda! Pode tirar?

— Claro! — Bella segurou o pano do balcão, e começou a tirar a lasanha. De repente, soltou um palavrão que me chamou a atenção.

— Se queimou? — perguntei.

— Um pouco.

Bella fez uma careta quando peguei sua mão para examinar a queimadura.

— Acredito que, a partir de agora, deixarei que você se encarregue do forno. — Bella disse.

— Com certeza é melhor.

Tirei da bandeja a parte da lasanha que ainda era comestível.

Servi os pratos e seguimos até a sala de estar, onde nos sentamos para comer no chão, diante do sofá, enquanto assistíamos Matrix.

— Eu adoro este filme. — falei para Bella quando começava o filme.

Bella colocou o prato sobre a mesinha e se aproximou de mim.

— Sempre come no chão? — perguntou antes de levar um pedaço de lasanha à boca.

Fascinado pela harmonia de seus movimentos, observei atentamente como a mandíbula de Bella se esticava ao mastigar.

Não havia nenhum pedaço de seu corpo pela qual eu não enchesse a boca de água? Começava a entender por que o resto de seus invocadores a tinham utilizado.

A ideia de mantê-la presa em um quarto durante um mês estava começando a me parecer muito tentadora.

— Bom. — falei afastando de minha mente aquela maravilhosa pele, e de como seria se Bella estivesse totalmente nua e esparramada sobre meu colchão. — Tenho a mesa da cozinha, mas já que a maioria das noites estou só, prefiro comer no sofá.

— Precisa de alguém que cuide de você.

— Eu me cuido sozinho.

— Não é o mesmo.

— Suponho que todos necessitam de alguém que nos cuide, verdade? — sussurrei.

Ela girou a cabeça para ver a televisão, mas não antes que eu captasse o brilho do desejo em seus olhos. Observei enquanto Bella permanecia uns minutos atenta ao filme. Até distraída, comia de forma impecável. Enquanto eu estava todo coberto de manchas de molho da lasanha, e ela nem sequer tinha deixado cair uma só gota.

Bella percebeu que eu a observava e se aproximou sorrindo enquanto eu levava taça de vinho aos lábios. Aquele sorriso me fascinava.

Infelizmente, não calculei bem, e com isso o vinho se derramou por meu queixo e caiu sobre a camisa.

Bella se aproximou mais ainda e começou a lamber o vinho que estava por entre meus dedos.

Deixei escapar um gemido. Bella lambia meus dedos e os mordiscava com muita suavidade.

Um a um, foi limpando meticulosamente. E quando acabou, levantou-me o queixo e capturou minha boca.

Mas não foi o beijo exigente e feroz que eu já estava acostumado a receber.

Este foi tranquilo. Os lábios de Bella eram delicados, mas exigentes.

Então ela se afastou.

Pelo visto Bella está lutando pela conseguir sua tão sonhada liberdade.

Assim que acabou o filme, Bella me ajudou recolher a louça e levar até a cozinha.

— Vamos lá para cima e te ensinarei a ler!

Bella negou com a cabeça.

— Não vou!

— Mas...

— Só aceito que me dê às aulas se me deixar colocar aquela camisola que Emmett comprou. – Bella falou subindo as escadas.

— Não, não e não. — falei para ela, detendo-a na metade da escada e girando-a para olhá-la. -Temo que isso não seja possível.

Ela se aproximou de mim e acariciou meu cabelo.

— Não sabe que você terá que estar motivado para me ensinar a aprender? E que melhor musa que eu vestida com…?

Coloquei os dedos sobre seus lábios para impedir que ela seguisse falando.

— Se colocar isso, duvido muito que irá aprender algo que já não saiba.

— Prometo me comportar bem.

Sabendo que era uma ideia péssima, deixei que ela me convencesse.

— Será melhor que você se comporte. — lhe adverti, olhando por cima do ombro enquanto acabava de subir os degraus.

Entrei no enorme closet do meu pai que eu tinha convertido em biblioteca anos atrás, procurei entre as prateleiras até encontrar seu velho conto do Peter Pan.

 _Isabella POV_

Enquanto Edward buscava o tal livro, procurei entre as gavetas até encontrar a escandalosa camisola, corri para o banheiro e troquei de roupa. Assim que sai do banheiro vi Edward me comendo com os olhos.

— Edward. — falei ainda parada na porta do banheiro. — Veem aqui! — ordenei.

E ele me obedeceu.

Inclinei-me, e beijei seu queixo. Imediatamente Edward passou as mãos pela cintura, até o laço do robe da camisola, ronronou sobre minha orelha, enquanto colocava as mãos sobre o laço, desamarrou o laço dando a visão da camisola preta.

Antes que eu o lembrasse da maldição, Edward abaixou o robe e o deixou cair ao chão, aos meus pés. E começou a subir a camisola.

— Edward. — falei, agarrando sua mão.

— Quero te ver, Isabella. — Edward disse em um tom que deixava claro que não admitiria um não como resposta.

Antes de poder voltar a pensar com claridade, ele tirou minha camisola e passou suas mãos pela minha pele nua.

Meu estado nesse momento é de perplexidade, como Edward está sendo capaz de fazer tudo isso?

— Seus seios apesar de pequenos. — Edward sussurrou. — Têm o tamanho perfeito para minhas mãos. — e para demonstrar sua afirmação, ele aproximou suas mãos e os cobriu com elas.

— Edward. — gemi. — Lembra que me pediu para me comportar bem?

— Sim, e você está se comportando muito bem. — ele respondeu com a voz rouca.

Observei como Edward deixava meus seios e começava a acariciava minhas costelas, descendo até os quadris e colocando as mãos sob o elástico da minha calcinha.

— Tem um corpo lindo, Isabella. — ele falou enquanto acariciava minha virilha.

— Edward. — choraminguei, se eu não o parasse agora, com certeza eu não conseguiria me parar mais tarde.

Edward capturou meus lábios e me beijou profundamente.

Levantou-me do chão, sem abandonar meus lábios, enquanto me levava até a cama.

Pela primeira vez consegui sentir um pequeno prazer momentâneo, mas creio que é passageiro.

Comecei a tremer dos pés a cabeça enquanto Edward separava minhas coxas com os joelhos e se colocava ainda vestido, sobre mim.

Sentir seu peso era algo maravilhoso. Seu corpo duro e viril, enquanto esfregava seus quadris contra mim. Pude sentir sua ereção pressionando minha virilha. Como se estivessem atraídos por um ímã, meus quadris se levantaram acompanhando os movimentos de Edward.

— Isso Isabella. — Edward murmurou enquanto seguia roçando seu membro inchado contra mim de um modo tão magistral que seria comparado a um deus. — Sente minhas carícias. Sente meu desejo por você.

Voltei a gemer quando Edward abandonou meus lábios e deixou um abrasador caminho de beijos por minha garganta, até chegar aos meus seios, e começou a sugá-los com suavidade.

Ele atormentou implacavelmente meus seios com a língua.

Apesar de ser estranho para mim ter essas sensações, todo meu corpo tremia.

Com cada aposta dos meus quadris contra os de Edward, me dava vontade de gritar pela agonia do desejo insatisfeito. Era a tortura mais deliciosa que eu jamais tinha experimentado.

— Sim, Oh, sim! — Edward ofegou quando aumentei o ritmo das nossas investidas.

Separei nossos corpos e me movi para cima, passando os lábios pelo estômago de Edward.

Agora eu estava no comando.

Abaixei minhas mãos, comecei a desabotoar sua calça.

Abri sua calça rapidamente e baixei-a juntamente com a boxer e visualizei seu membro. Eu salivei na hora, sem pensar nas consequências dos meus atos passei minha língua lentamente pela extensão. Edward gemeu alto e esse foi o incentivo para eu abrir mais a boca, engolindo-o ate a metade.

Edward gemeu novamente e enterrou suas mãos em meu cabelo e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo de prazer pelas carícias tão íntimas que minha língua fazia, deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu peito, descendo pelo abdômen. Minha boca seguiu o mesmo caminho das mãos, beijando-o e lambendo.

Ajoelhei-me próximo aos joelhos dele e segurei seu membro massageando-o, baixei minha cabeça e voltei a chupá-lo.

Edward tremia de pés a cabeça ao sentir o poder que eu ostentava. O poder dos deuses.

— Por favor. — ele suplicou.

Fechei meus olhos e provei seu sabor. E desfrutei da sensação. Os murmúrios de prazer que escapavam da garganta de Edward ressonavam em meus ouvidos.

Edward se retorcia de modo muito erótico em resposta as minhas carícias.

— Bella! — Edward ofegou com um involuntário estremecimento de seu corpo e logo alcançou o clímax de forma tão violenta que jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava pelas contínuas ondas de prazer.

Mas isso não me deteve, segui prolongando as carícias até que Edward teve outro orgasmo, quase seguido ao primeiro.

— Bella, por favor! Não posso mais.

Só então me afastei.

— Me diga a verdade, Edward! — falei ao ouvido. — Já sentiu algo assim antes?

— Não. — ele sussurrou com bastante honestidade. — Não tinha nem ideia de que pudesse ser assim tão bom.

Depois de se recuperar Edward começou a baixar minha calcinha, mas segurei sua mão.

— Sua intenção é boa, mas não se incomode.

— Bella. Sei que é muito doloroso se não se…

— Não posso. — interrompi o de novo.

— O que você não pode?

— Ter um orgasmo.

Edward abriu a boca, atônito.

— É parte da maldição. — expliquei. — Posso te dar prazer, mas se me tocar agora, só conseguirá me fazer mais dano.

Edward se aproximou e acariciou minha bochecha.

— Então, por que…?

— Porque eu queria fazer.

— Então quer dizer que fez pela maldição, não é?

Segurei sua cabeça e o obriguei a me olhar nos olhos.

— Não. Eu estou lutando contra a maldição, se não fosse assim, você já estaria dentro de mim agora mesmo.

— Não entendo.

— Eu tampouco. — confessei olhando-o nos olhos.

Para mudar de assunto peguei o livro que Edward havia trago e o entreguei.

— Leia para mim.

Ele abriu o livro enquanto eu colocava os travesseiros na cabeceira da cama.

Estirei-me no colchão e fiz com que Edward se tombasse ao meu lado. Sem dizer uma só palavra, Edward pegou uma manta e me rodeou em um terno gesto com seu braço.

Logo ele começou a ler a história de Wendy e Peter Pan.

E ficamos assim durante uma hora.

— Eu adoro a sua voz. Sua forma de falar. — falei enquanto Edward passava para a próxima página.

Ele sorriu.

— Devo dizer o mesmo de você. Tem a voz mais cativante que jamais escutei.

Tirei o livro das suas mãos e o coloquei sobre a mesinha, beijei a pontinha de seu nariz, aconcheguei-me em seus braços, peguei o controle remoto e baixei as luzes até deixar o quarto em penumbra. Enquanto se aninhava atrás de mim e me abraçava pelas costas.

— Eu adoro seu cheiro. — Edward sussurrou, abraçando-me com mais força.

— Obrigada.

Aninhei-me ainda mais, aproximando-me de seu corpo, mas os jeans que Edward usava rasparam em minhas pernas. Ele havia posto uma calça para acidentes não acontecerem.

— Não está se sentindo incomodado vestido assim? Não deveria mudar de roupa?

— Não. — respondeu tranquilamente. — Deste modo, sei que minha colherinha permanecerá afastada da sua jarrinha de geleia.

— Nem se atreva a se comparar como um colherinha, de "inha" você não tem nada. — falei com uma gargalhada. – Edward pigarrou.

— Boa noite, Isabella.

— Boa noite, carinho.

Edward desligou a luz.

 _Edward POV_

Assim que desliguei a luz, notei como Bella se esticava. Sua respiração se converteu em um ofego entrecortado e me separei dela para ver o que tinha acontecido.

— Bella?

Ela não respondeu.

Fiquei preocupado, então liguei a luz para poder lhe ver. Ela se abraçava com força, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Seu rosto estava coberto de suor e um olhar aterrado e selvagem enquanto se esforçava para respirar.

— Bella?

Ela observava o quarto como se acabasse de despertar de um pesadelo espantoso. Vi como ela levantava um braço e colocava a mão na parede, para se assegurar que tudo era real, não uma alucinação.

E então a entendi.

A escuridão.

Por isso ela não tinha apagado as luzes, mas sim tinha baixado a intensidade.

— Desculpe-me Bella, eu não sabia.

Ela continuo sem falar.

Abracei Bella que apoiou sua cabeça sobre meu peito.

Senti que os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

E nesse instante soube que jamais a deixaria retornar a esse maldito livro.

Nunca.

De algum modo, romperíamos a maldição.

E, quando tudo tivesse acabado, esperava que Bella pudesse vingar do responsável por seu sofrimento.

E que Jéssica ardesse no quinto do infernos!

* * *

 **Oi gente, como prometido mais um capítulo foi liberado.. Estou meio sem tempo para responder os comentários, mas estou lendo todos, ok!? Quero agradecer todos que estão comentando, vocês são demais. Amanhã provavelmente irei postar um novo capítulo, mas será lá pelas 21h ou 22h, então não fiquem ansiosos. Estou correndo como sempre, hahaha.**

 **Até o próximo capítulo, Bloon.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Edward POV_

De algum modo, romperíamos a maldição.

E, quando tudo tivesse acabado, esperava que Bella pudesse vingar do responsável por seu sofrimento.

E que Jéssica ardesse no quinto dos infernos!

Permaneci imóvel durante horas, escutando a respiração tranquila e compassada de Bella, enquanto dormia ao meu lado. Ela tinha colocado uma perna entre as minhas e rodeava minha cintura com seu pequeno braço.

A sensação do seu corpo, me envolvendo, fazia-me palpitar de desejo.

E seu aroma…

O que mais queria nesse momento era poder enterrar meu nariz em sua pele e sentir o seu aroma quente.

Ninguém jamais tinha feito me sentir assim. Tão querido, tão seguro.

Tão desejável.

Perguntava-me como era possível, tendo em conta o pouco tempo que nos conhecíamos. Bella já fazia parte do meu interior, que era bem mais que um simples desejo físico.

Era tão forte, tão autoritária… E tão divertida.

Estiquei meu braço e passei os dedos com suavidade pelo seu rosto.

— Victória?

Ouvi Bella murmurar ainda dormido.

Girei sobre o colchão e a olhei.

— Isabella?

Ela adotou uma postura rígida e começou a falar em uma confusa mescla de inglês e grego clássico.

— Não! Não!

Agora não sabia se ela se estava dormindo ou acordada.

Toquei seu o braço tentando chamar sua atenção, ela imediatamente segurou meu braço com uma força descomunal e o apertou depois me jogou na cama, com um olhar selvagem e os lábios franzidos.

— Maldita seja! — Bella grunhiu.

— Bella. — ofeguei, lutando para me libertar enquanto Bella pegava com mais força meu braço. — Sou eu, Edward!

— Edward? — repetiu com o cenho franzido, tentando enfocar o olhar.

Separou-se de mim piscando.

— Fiz algo de mal a você?

— Não, estou bem. E você?

Ela não me respondeu.

— Bella? — falei enquanto lhe tocava.

Bella se afastou de mim como se separasse de uma criatura venenosa.

— Estou bem. Era somente um sonho ruim.

— Um sonho ruim ou uma má lembrança?

— Uma má lembrança que me persegue em sonhos. — murmurou com a voz carregada de dor e se levantou. — Deveria ir dormir em outro lugar.

Segurei seu braço antes que pudesse partir e a aproximei de volta à cama.

— Isso sempre acontece?

Ela assentiu.

— Já contou seus pesadelos para alguém?

Bella me olhou horrorizada.

 _Isabella POV_

O que Edward pensava de mim?

Que fui uma menina chorona que precisava de uma mãe?

Sempre guardei a angústia em meu interior. Como tinham me ensinado. Só que durante as horas de sonho as lembranças podiam transpassar as barreiras que eu mesmo tinha erguido. Só quando dormia eu era frágil.

No livro não havia ninguém que eu pudesse ferir quando tinha algum pesadelo. Mas uma vez que estava libertada do meu confinamento temporariamente, sabia que não era muito inteligente dormir ao lado de alguém que podia acabar inconscientemente ferindo a pessoa enquanto eu estava presa no sonho.

Poderia matar Edward de forma acidental.

E essa ideia me aterrorizava.

— Não. — sussurrei. — Nunca contei a ninguém.

— Então, conta-me.

— Não. — respondi com firmeza. — Não quero voltar a vivê-lo.

— Se o revive cada vez que sonha, qual é a diferença? Deixe-me entrar em seus sonhos, Bella. Deixe-me te ajudar.

Poderia contar? Poderia ter esperança?

Sabia que não existia essa possibilidade.

Mas ainda assim…

Queria expulsar os demônios. Quero dormir uma noite completa, livre de tortura, com um sonho tranquilo.

— Conta me. – Edward insistiu.

Edward percebeu minha relutância enquanto sentávamos na cama. Permaneci sentada na beirada, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

— Já se perguntou o que fiz para que me amaldiçoassem? Fizeram porque traí a única irmã que jamais conheci. A única família que tive na vida.

— O que fez?

— Permiti que a inveja me envenenasse.

— Como?

Permaneci calada um momento antes de voltar a falar.

— Conheci Victoria pouco depois que minha madrasta me enviou para as aulas de educação sexual.

— Quantos anos tinha?

— Doze. Não havia nada de estranho na decisão. — disse para Edward sem olhá-lo. — Eu tinha um corpo bem formado para minha idade. Além disso, a vida nas escolas de educação sexual era imensamente melhor que a que levava junto a minha madrasta.

— Então, Victória vivia contigo na escola?

— Sim. — falei. — Cada escola era dividida em grupos, cada um escolhia uma líder. Victória era a líder de meu grupo.

— O que faziam esses grupos?

— Estudávamos, limpávamos nossos quartos, mas sobre tudo, tínhamos que arrumar um jeito para poder sobreviver.

— Sobreviver a que?

— Ao estilo de vida espartano. — respondi com voz áspera. — Não sei se conhece algo sobre os costumes das pessoas de meu país, mas não viviam com os luxos habituais do resto dos gregos. — Os espartanos só queriam uma coisa de suas filhas: procriar filhos sadios e vigorosos. E quando chegávamos à menarca*, tínhamos que manter relações sexuais com escravos para aprender a arte do "amor".

Ri com amargura.

— Ainda posso recordar como foi vergonhoso e como doeu minha primeira vez. Tínhamos que praticar as relações para todos verem.

 _Edward POV_

Encolhi-me de espanto pelo mundo que Bella descrevia. Tentava imaginar como devia ter sido viver assim. Pior ainda, recordei de como rejeitava alguns tipos de comida quando criança porque não gostava da aparência do alimento, enquanto Bella passou necessidades. A injustiça daquilo me fazia em pedaços.

— Só eram crianças.

— Jamais fui uma criança. — Bella respondeu com simplicidade. — Mas isso não era tudo, o pior era que não nos davam o suficiente de comer. Estávamos obrigados a roubar ou a morrer de fome.

— E os pais o permitiam?

Ela me olhou por cima do ombro, seus olhos tinham uma expressão irônica.

— Consideravam um dever cívico. E, meu pai fazia parte da junta militar de Esparta, a maioria dos professores e das meninas me desprezaram de primeiro momento. Davam-me muito menos comida que ao resto.

— O que seu pai era? — perguntei.

— O general supremo, se assim preferir. — Bella inspirou profundamente e continuou. — Por causa de sua posição, e de sua reputação de homem cruel, eu era excluída do meu grupo. Enquanto elas se uniam para poder roubar comida, me deixavam de lado, e tinha que me virar para sobreviver. Um dia, pegaram Victória roubando comida. Quando retornaram a escola foram castigá-la. Só que dei um passo à frente e me joguei toda a culpa.

— Por quê?

Bella se deu de ombros, diminuindo importância ao assunto.

— Ela estava tão fraca pela surra anterior que pensei que não viveria se lhe dessem outra.

— E por que tinham batido antes em Victória?

— Era o modo de começar o dia. Logo que nos tiravam das camas, davam-nos uma boa surra.

— Então, por que deixou que lhe batessem, se você também estava ferida?

— Sendo filha de uma deusa, aguentava as surras mais duras. Desde esse dia em adiante, Victória me considerou sua irmã, e fez com que as outras me aceitassem. Embora minha mãe e meu pai tivessem outros filhos, nunca tinha tido uma irmã antes.

Ela sorriu.

— O que aconteceu depois?

— Decidimos unir forças para conseguir o que necessitávamos. Ela distraía às pessoas e eu roubava, assim, se nos pegavam, eu levava os golpes.

— O tempo foi passando. — Bella continuou. — e notei que seus pais tinham amor e orgulho por Victória. Quando deveríamos conseguir comida, seus pais mandavam alguns alimentos como pão fresco, lagosta assada, uma jarra de leite… e às vezes, dinheiro.

— Isso era bom.

— Sim, mas cada vez que eu percebia o que faziam por ela, a realidade me destroçava. Queria que meus pais sentissem o mesmo por mim. Teria dado minha vida para que meu pai me olhasse uma só vez sem ódio, ou minha mãe se preocupasse comigo para vir ver-me. O mais perto que estive dela foi em seu templo da Thimaria. Estava acostumada a passar horas contemplando sua estátua, e me perguntando se era assim realmente. Perguntando-me se ela pensava alguma vez em mim.

Sentei atrás de Isabella e a abracei pela cintura e pus meu queixo sobre seu ombro.

— Alguma vez viu sua mãe quando era pequena?

Bella jogou sua cabeça para trás, até deixá-la repousar sobre meu ombro, sorri pelo seu gesto. Embora Bella estivesse tensa e nervosa, estava-me confiando coisas que jamais tinha compartilhado com outra pessoa.

— Não a vi nunca. — confessou em voz baixa. — Enviava a outros, mas ela jamais se apresentou diante de mim. Sem importar o muito que eu implorasse sempre se negava. Depois de um tempo, deixei de pedir e ao final, também deixei de entrar em seus templos.

Como podia sua mãe tê-la ignorado? Como podia ser capaz uma mãe de não atender ao pedido de uma filha?

Pensei em meus próprios pais. No amor e a ternura que me tinham dado.

Bella não tinha conhecido a ternura de um abraço. A segurança de saber que, fizesse o que fizesse seus pais sempre estariam ali.

Não conseguia imaginar como teria sido crescer do modo que Bella cresceu.

— Mas tinha a Victória.

— Sim. Depois da morte de meu pai, quando eu tinha quinze anos, Victória foi bastante amável para me deixar ir a sua casa quando davam permissão. Foi em uma dessas visitas quando vi pela primeira vez James.

Senti uma pequena pontada de ciúmes ao escutar o nome do marido de Bella.

— Era tão lindo. — Bella murmurou. — e estava prometido a Victória.

Fiquei paralisado pelas suas palavras.

— E o pior, ele estava apaixonado por ela. Cada vez que íamos de licença, se jogavam um nos braços do outro.

 _Isabella POV_

Detive minha explicação, enquanto me recordava à imagem de Victória quando voltávamos para a escola com os presentes de James.

— Algum dia se casará, Bella. – Victória dizia enquanto se amostrava com os presentes. – Mas jamais terá um marido como o meu para te esquentar na cama.

Embora Victória não dissesse, eu conhecia bem o motivo para que ela falasse assim. Nenhum homem aceitaria uma mulher deserdada, sem família que a reconhecesse.

Cada vez que minha amiga pronunciava essas palavras, minha alma ficava em pedaços. Havia ocasiões que suspeitava que Victória fizesse de propósito devido ao ciúmes. James me olhava mais do que deveria, ele me comia com os olhos cada vez que estava perto.

Por esse motivo Victória deixou de me convidar para ir a sua casa.

— Deveria ter deixado que eles se casassem. — segui, enquanto passava meu braço pela cabeça de Edward e enterrava meu rosto em seu pescoço para inalar o aroma de sua pele. — Mas não podia suportar. Ano após ano, veria como James a amava. Veria como sua família a adorava, enquanto eu não tinha um lar onde acudir.

— Por quê? — Edward perguntou. — Disse que tinha irmãos, não teriam deixado você ficar com eles?

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Os filhos de meu pai me odiavam de morte.

— O que ocorreu a Victória? — Edward perguntou. — Morreu?

— Não. Quando fomos suficientemente maiores para nos casar, James se uniu ao exército, mas prometeu a Victória que iria voltar em breve. Conforme passavam os anos, minha fama aumentou, pronunciavam meu nome com temor e respeito. Meus amantes aumentavam cada vez mais minhas riquezas.

— O que aconteceu para que mudassem as coisas? — perguntou.

Suspirei.

— Uma noite, quando retornava para casa, tropecei com eles dois na rua. Estavam abraçando-se como dois apaixonados. Desculpei-me rapidamente, mas, ao me afastar, escutei Victória falar com James.

— O que disse? — Edward questionou.

Meus olhos adotaram um olhar sombrio.

— James perguntou sobre minha família. Victória riu e respondeu: - "Ninguém quer a Isabella. É a filha da Afrodite, a Deusa do Amor, e nem sequer ela suporta estar perto dela."

— Ferida e zangada por suas palavras, fiz o que jamais deveria ter feito: invoquei Eros.

— Fez que James se apaixonasse por você.

Assenti.

— Eros acertou em Victória uma flecha de chumbo que matou seu amor por James, e acertou uma de ouro em James para que se apaixonasse por mim. Tudo deveria acabar aí, mas…

— Demorou dois anos para convencer sua família em me aceitar. Depois que casamos tínhamos de tudo.

— Mas não era suficiente?

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Eu necessitava de mais e sabia que estava acontecendo algo. Até antes que Eros interviesse, sempre foi excessivamente veemente. Mais tarde, Eros disparou suas flechas em James que passava por compridos períodos de fúria. Eu fazia tudo o que podia por ele, e tentava que fosse feliz.

Edward acariciou meu cabelo enquanto me escutava.

— Dizia que me queria, mas eu percebia que não se interessava por mim do mesmo modo que tinha feito por Victória.

Entregava-me seu corpo de forma generosa, mas não havia verdadeira paixão em suas carícias. Soube desde a primeira vez que nos beijamos. Tentei enganar a mim mesma, dizendo que não me importava. Muito poucas mulheres, naquele tempo, achavam o amor no matrimônio. Além disso, James se ausentava durante meses, inclusive anos, enquanto dirigia seu exército.

— E então chegou o dia em que Eros também me traiu.

— Te traiu? Como? — perguntou ansioso, sabendo que esse era a origem da maldição.

— Ele e Jéssica estiveram bebendo quando Eros, bêbado, contou o que tinha feito por mim. Logo que Jéssica escutou a história e decidiu se vingar.

— Foi ao Inframundo e segurou água da Lacuna da Memória para oferecer a Victória. E assim que tocou seus lábios, lembrou do seu amor por James. Jéssica contou o que eu tinha feito e lhe entregou mais água para que a desse de beber a ele.

Fechei os olhos e revivi aquele desgraçado dia.

Acabava de entrar em casa, quando vi Victória e James se beijando.

Victória levantou o olhar e me viu na porta.

No instante em que nosso olhos se encontraram, Victória curvou os lábios e disse:

— Ladra desprezível! Jéssica me contou sua traição. Como pôde?

Com o rosto desfigurado pelo ódio, James se aproximou de mim e me esbofeteou.

— Asquerosa bastarda, te mataria pelo o que fez.

— Eu a matarei! — Victória gritou enquanto pegava uma faca.

— Por todos os deuses! Bella tivemos filhos juntos.

— James, eu…

— Não me toque! — gritou. — Me dá asco. Você é desprezível. Repulsiva. Separou-me de Victória por beneficio próprio.

— Não quero lutar com você, Victória.

— Por que não? Você roubou meu homem, levou sua semente, quando deveriam ter sido meus filhos! Recebi-te em minha casa com os braços abertos. Dei-te uma cama quando ninguém te queria perto, e assim me paga?

A olhei com incredulidade.

— Te pagar? Tem a mínima ideia das ocasiões que te salvei? De quantas surras me deram em seu lugar? Pode sequer contar? E te atreveu a se aproveitar de mim.

Victória riu cruelmente.

— Todos, exceto Ângela, se aproveitavam de você, idiota. De fato, eu era o única que te defendia, com tanto empenho que às vezes duvidavam de nossa sexualidade.

— Cala a boca Victória. Não me obrigue a fazer algo do que nos arrependeríamos mais tarde.

— Da única coisa que me arrependo é de ter colocado uma ladra em minha casa.

Os segundos seguintes se aconteceram com muita rapidez, James segurou meu braço enquanto Victória me atacava. A faca não me feriu por milagre, tentei me libertar de James, mas ele estava no meio do caminho, e me fez tropeçar para frente, quando Victória mais uma vez avançava para me atacar.

No instante em que nos chocamos, senti a faca afundar no corpo de Victória.

— Não! — gritei.

Lentamente, Victória caiu ao chão.

— Por que fez isso?

Cuspindo sangue e tossindo, Victória me lançou um olhar acusador.

— Eu não fiz nada. Foi você que me traiu. Fomos irmãs e me roubou o coração.

— Jamais teve nada que não roubasse antes.

Comecei a tremer consumida pela culpa e a agonia. Jamais tinha tido intenção de que acontecesse algo assim. Nunca tinha quis que alguém saísse ferido, e menos ainda Victória. Eu só queria um lar onde fosse bem-vinda.

Mas Victória tinha razão. Sou a única culpada. De tudo.

James tinha um olhar selvagem, tirou uma adaga que levava no cinturão.

— Te quero morta! Morta!

Afundou a adaga em meu braço, e voltou a tirá-la para atacar de novo.

— Não. — James disse com um olhar desencaixado. — Quero que você sofra. Tirou-me o que mais queria. Agora eu farei o mesmo contigo. — e saiu correndo.

— Não! — rugi enquanto ficava em pé. — Não faça isso!

Cheguei à porta dos quartos quando ouvi os gritos dos meninos. Tentei abrir a porta, mas ele a tinha trancado por dentro.

Quando consegui abri-la, era muito tarde.

Muito tarde.

Levei as mãos ao rosto, pressionando-os com força, enquanto o horror do acontecido naquele dia voltava em meus pensamentos, mas agora sentia as carícias de Edward em minhas costas, e me sentia reconfortada.

Jamais seria capaz de esquecer a imagem dos meus filhos, o medo no coração. A agonia mais absoluta.

As únicas pessoas que amei no mundo eram meus filhos.

E só eles tinham me amado.

Por quê? Por que tiveram que sofrer por causa dos meus enganos? Por que Jéssica teve que me torturar fazendo que eles sofressem?

E como Afrodite pôde permitir que tudo aquilo acontecesse? Uma coisa era que não fizesse caso de mim, mas deixar que meus filhos morressem…

Por isso fui aquele dia em seu templo. Tinha planejado matar Jéssica. Arrancar sua cabeça.

— O que ocorreu? — Edward perguntou, me devolvendo ao presente.

— Quando entrei no quarto era muito tarde. — falei com a garganta quase fechada pela dor. — Nossos filhos estavam mortos, seu próprio pai os tinha assassinado. James tinha aberto os pulsos e também estava morrendo. Enquanto exalava seu último fôlego, cuspiu-me à cara.

* * *

 _Menarca é a primeira menstruação de uma mulher, que acontece durante a adolescência, entre os 10 e os 15 anos de idade. Após a primeira menstruação o corpo da mulher já está preparado para ter filhos, passando assim por intensas transformações biológicas, psicológicas e sociais._

* * *

 **Gente queria pedir desculpas por não ter postado ontem, mas estava sem internet, a mesma só retornou a pouco, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, descobrimos um pouco sobre a vida da nossa escrava. Vale lembrar que alguns fatos citados no texto como a "educação sexual" não era destinado as meninas e sim para os meninos, para aprenderem a arte do "amor", estava lendo a respeito e tudo acontecia de uma forma brutal. Bom, obrigada pelo comentários e até amanha.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Isabella POV_

Jamais seria capaz de esquecer a imagem dos meus filhos, o medo no coração. A agonia mais absoluta.

As únicas pessoas que amei no mundo eram meus filhos.

E só eles tinham me amado.

Por quê? Por que tiveram que sofrer por causa dos meus enganos? Por que Jéssica teve que me torturar fazendo que eles sofressem?

E como Afrodite pôde permitir que tudo aquilo acontecesse? Uma coisa era que não fizesse caso de mim, mas deixar que meus filhos morressem…

Por isso fui aquele dia em seu templo. Tinha planejado matar Jéssica. Arrancar sua cabeça.

— O que ocorreu? — Edward perguntou, me devolvendo ao presente.

— Quando entrei no quarto era muito tarde. — falei com a garganta quase fechada pela dor. — Nossos filhos estavam mortos, seu próprio pai os tinha assassinado. James tinha aberto os pulsos e também estava morrendo. Enquanto exalava seu último fôlego, cuspiu-me à cara.

 _Edward POV_

Fechei os olhos, consumido pela dor de Bella. Era pior do que tinha imaginado.

Santo Deus! Como ela tinha sobrevivido?

Já escutei numerosos relatos de tragédias ao longo da vida, mas nenhum podia comparar com o que Bella tinha sofrido. E passou por isso sozinha, sem ninguém que a ajudasse. Sem ninguém que a amasse.

— Sinto tanto. — sussurrei.

— Ainda não posso acreditar que estejam mortos. Perguntou-me que fazia enquanto estava no livro, tento me recordar das carinhas de meus filhos, de meu filho e de minha filha. Recordar seus bracinhos ao redor de meu pescoço. E reviver a cada um dos momentos desse dia, desejando ter feito algo para salvá-los.

Não era de se admirar que Bella jamais tivesse falado a alguém sobre isso.

Bella tomou uma profunda baforada de ar.

— Os deuses nem sequer me concedem cair na loucura para poder escapar a minhas lembranças. Não me permitem semelhante alívio.

Depois dessas palavras, não voltou a falar. Ficou imóvel entre meus braços.

Pela primeira vez em anos, minhas habilidades de psicólogo falharam por completo.

Quando acordei, a luz do sol entrava pelas janelas. Demorou um minuto para me lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Sentei-me na cama e tentei tocar Bella, mas estava sozinho.

— Bella? — a chamei.

Ninguém respondeu.

Joguei de lado o edredom, me levantei depressa.

— Bella? — voltei a chamá-la, enquanto descia as escadas.

Nada. Nem um som, além dos batimentos frenéticos do meu coração.

O pânico começou a abrir espaço em minha mente. Será que tinha acontecido algo?

Entrei correndo na sala de estar, o livro ainda estava sobre a mesinha de café. Passei as páginas com rapidez, vi que a folha onde ficava o desenho de Bella estava em branco. Fiquei aliviado por ela não ter retornado ao livro, continuei procurando na pela casa.

Onde ela estava?

Fui à cozinha e notei que a porta traseira estava entreaberta. Franzi o cenho, fiquei preocupado e abri a porta para ir à varanda.

Dei uma olhada pelo pequeno quintal e vi algumas crianças vizinhas sentadas na grama, mas o que mais me admirou foi ver Bella sentada com eles, lhes ensinando um jogo com pedras e palitos.

Os dois meninos e uma menina estavam sentados ao seu lado, escutando atentamente, enquanto seu irmão pequeno engatinhava entre eles.

Sorri perante a bonita imagem. Várias perguntas vieram em minha mente, será que Bella teria sido assim com seus próprios filhos? Ela era uma boa mãe?

Sai da varanda e caminhei até eles. Ben era o maior dos meninos, com nove anos, depois vinha Tyler, com oito e Carmem que acabava de completar seis. Seus pais se mudaram para a vizinhança fazia dez anos, recém casados e, embora possuíssemos uma boa relação, jamais passamos a ser mais que amigáveis vizinhos.

— Então, o que oconteceu? — Ben perguntou.

— Bom, o exército estava preso. — Bella continuou, movendo uma das pedras com um pau. — Traído por um dos seus: um jovem hoplita que tinha vendido a seus companheiros porque queria converter-se em centurião romano.

— Os romanos eram os melhores. — Ben interrompeu.

Bella fez uma careta zombadora.

— Não eram nada comparados com os espartanos.

— Acima Esparta! — Tyler gritou. — Assim que animamos nossa mascote do colégio.

Ben deu um empurrão no seu irmão, e o golpeou na cabeça.

— Está interrompendo a história.

— Não deve jamais bater no seu irmão. — Bella disse com brutalidade, mas, ainda assim, com certa ternura. — Irmãos devem se proteger, não brigar um com o outro..

— Sinto muito. — Ben se desculpou. — O que aconteceu depois?

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, o bebê caiu e esparramou os palitos e as pedras. Os meninos começaram a gritar, mas Bella os tranquilizou enquanto levantava o pequeno Jacob e o colocava de novo em pé.

Acariciou levemente o nariz do pequeno que o fez rir. Depois retornou ao jogo.

— O general macedônio observou as colinas que o rodeavam, estavam presos. Os romanos os tinham encurralado. Não havia modo de flanqueá-los, nem de retroceder.

— Renderam-se? — Ben perguntou.

— Nunca. — Bella respondeu com convicção. — A morte antes que a desonra.

Os meninos se aproximaram um pouco mais.

— Morreram? — Carmem perguntou.

— Alguns sim. — Bella respondeu. — Mas não antes de fazer os romanos fugirem.

— Como? — os meninos perguntaram ansiosos.

Desta vez, Bella segurou o bebê antes que voltasse a interrompê-los.

— Bom. — Bella começou enquanto dava a Jacob sua bola. O menino se sentou sobre o joelho que tinha dobrado, e ela o ajeitou passando uma mão pela cintura. — Enquanto cavalgava para eles, o general macedônio surpreendeu aos romanos, que esperavam que ele reunisse a seus homens em posição de falange, o qual lhes teria convertido em uma presa fácil para os arqueiros e a cavalaria. Em lugar de fazer o previsível, o general ordenou a seus homens que se dispersassem e apontassem com as lanças aos cavalos, para romper as linhas da cavalaria romana.

— E funcionou? — Tyler perguntou interessado.

Inclusive eu estava interessado na história. Bella assentiu.

— Os romanos não esperavam esse movimento tático em um exército treinado. Completamente despreparadas, as tropas romanas se dispersaram.

— E o general macedônio?

— Soltou um poderoso grito de guerra enquanto cavalgava em seu cavalo, atravessando o campo até chegar à colina onde os generais romanos estavam. Eles deram a volta para enfrentá-lo, mas não foi muito inteligente de sua parte. Com a fúria que sentia no coração, devida à traição que tinha sofrido, pulou sobre eles e só deixou a um sobrevivente.

— Por quê? — Ben perguntou.

— Queria que entregasse uma mensagem.

— Qual? — Tyler inquiriu.

— O general fez farrapos o estandarte romano e depois usou um pedaço para ajudar ao romano a enfaixar as feridas. Com um sorriso letal, olhou fixamente ao homem e lhe disse: "Roma está destruída." E, então, enviou ao general romano de volta a sua casa, amarrado, para que entregasse a mensagem ao Senado Romano.

— Uau! — Ben exclamou impressionado. — Quem me dera se você fosse minha professora de história no colégio. Assim eu tenho certeza que aprenderia.

Bella bagunçou o cabelo negro do menino.

— Olá, senhor Edward! — Tyler me saudou quando por fim se deu conta da minha presença. - Escutou a história da senhorita Bella? Disse que os romanos eram moços maus.

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu.

— Estou seguro de que ela sabe.

— Pode arrumar meu cabelo? — Carmem pediu para Bella.

Bella soltou Jacob e amarrou o cabelo de Carmem.

— Obrigada. — Carmem disse enquanto se jogava em seu pescoço e lhe dava um forte abraço.

O desejo que o rosto de Bella demostrou, percebi que nesse momento, ela estava vendo o rosto de sua própria filha ao olhar Carmem.

— De nada, pequena. — Bella respondeu com a voz rouca, se afastando dela.

— Carmen, Tyler e Ben? O que estão fazendo aí?

Levantei o olhar enquanto Sue rodeava a casa.

— Não estavam incomodando o senhor Edward, verdade?

— Não estavam não. — respondi, mas Sue pareceu não me escutar porque seguiu gritando com os meninos.

— E o que Jacob está fazendo aqui? Não eram para estarem na varanda?

— Ouça mamãe! — Ben gritou ignorando a pergunta da mãe. — Sabe jogar Parcelon? A senhorita Bella nos ensinou.

Gargalhei enquanto os cinco retornavam a sua casa, com Ben falando sem parar. Bella tinha os olhos fechados e parecia estar saboreando o som das vozes infantis.

— Você é muito boa contando histórias. — falei enquanto me aproximava.

— Não sou.

— É sim. — respondi com ênfase. — Sabe? Ben tem razão, seria uma professora estupenda.

Bella sorriu satisfeita, segurei seu braço e a levei de volta a varanda. — Deveria pensar seriamente nessa possibilidade. Quem melhor para ensinar História Antiga que alguém que a conheceu de primeira mão?

Bella não me respondeu. Em lugar disso, notei como movia seus pés, descalços, sobre a terra.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntei.

— Desfrutando da sensação da grama. — ela respondeu com um sussurro. — As folhas me fazem cócegas nos dedos.

Sorri pelo ato infantil da sua atitude.

— Para isso saiu?

Ela assentiu.

— Eu adoro sentir o sol no rosto.

— Vamos, prepararei o café da manhã e comeremos aqui na varanda.

Subi os cinco degraus que me levavam até a varanda e deixei Bella sentada em minha cadeira de balanço enquanto me encarregava do café da manhã.

Quando retornei, Bella tinha a cabeça apoiada no encosto da cadeira de olhos fechados, sua expressão era serena.

Como não queria incomodá-la, voltei.

— Sabe que todo meu corpo percebe sua presença? Todos meus sentidos são conscientes de sua proximidade. — confessou enquanto abria os olhos e me olhava com um desejo abrasador.

— Não sabia. — disse enquanto lhe oferecia um copo com café e um pãozinho. Ela o segurou, mas não voltou a falar do tema. Começou a comer em silêncio.

 _Isabella POV_

Estava absorvendo o calor do sol, enquanto escutava a suave brisa e aproveitava da presença próxima e relaxante de Edward.

Despertei-me ao amanhecer para contemplar, através das janelas, o nascer do sol. E tinha passado uma hora desfrutando do contato com o corpo de Edward.

Ele me tentava de um modo que jamais tinha experimentado. Por um só minuto me permiti sonhar com a possibilidade de permanecer nesta época.

E depois o que seria de mim?

Eu só tinha uma "habilidade" que podia ser útil neste mundo moderno, e eu não era uma mulher que vivia alegremente da caridade de um homem.

Não depois de…

Apertei os dentes enquanto as lembranças me atormentavam.

Aos quatorze anos, tinha trocado meu corpo por um prato de comida, apesar de ter se passado muito tempo, ainda podia sentir as mãos do homem tocando meu corpo, tirando minha roupa, agarrando-me enquanto me ensinava como lhe dar prazer. É essa foi à segunda vez que tive relações sexuais.

 _"- Ooooh! Da próxima vez quiser mais comida, só tem que vir me ver."_

Senti-me tão suja, tão usada, como na primeira vez.

E se eu fosse livre de novo, não iria querer…

Fechei os olhos com força. Não vi muito neste mundo, mas era muito diferente, muito estranho.

— Já acabou?

Levantei os olhos e vi Edward de pé próximo a mim com a mão estendida esperando o copo.

— Sim, obrigada. — respondi enquanto o entregava.

— Vou tomar uma ducha rápida. Voltarei em uns minutos.

Contemplei as costas nuas de Edward. Ainda podia sentir o sabor de sua pele nos meus lábios.

E o aroma de seu corpo.

Edward me obcecava. E não se tratava dos efeitos da maldição. Havia algo mais. Algo que eu jamais tinha experimentado antes.

Pela primeira vez, depois de dois mil anos, voltei a me sentir como uma mulher, e esse sentimento vinha acompanhado de um desejo tão profundo que partia meu coração em dois.

O desejava de corpo e alma.

Eu queria o seu amor.

Essa ideia me assustou.

Mas era a verdade.

Quando eu iria aprender?

* * *

 **Hey gente! Por pouco não esqueci de postar o capítulo, desculpem a demora. Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, obrigada! O capítulo de hoje está um pouco curto porque estou meio atolada com trabalhos da faculdade, mas amanhã acredito que tudo volte ao normal. Bjão e até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Ps: Quero bastante comentários nesse capítulo, vamos aparecer leitores fantasmas!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Isabella POV_

Edward me obcecava. E não se tratava dos efeitos da maldição. Havia algo mais. Algo que eu jamais tinha experimentado antes.

Pela primeira vez, depois de dois mil anos, voltei a me sentir como uma mulher, e esse sentimento vinha acompanhado de um desejo tão profundo que partia meu coração em dois.

O desejava de corpo e alma.

Eu queria o seu amor.

Essa ideia me assustou.

Mas era a verdade.

Quando eu iria aprender?

Tinha nascido para sofrer. O Oráculo de Delfos* já me disse isso.

 _"Sofrerá como nenhuma mulher jamais sofreu."_

 _"Mas alguém me amará?"_

 _"Não nesta vida."_

Lembro de sair dali totalmente arrasada pela profecia.

 _"É a filha da Deusa do Amor, e nem sequer ela suporta estar perto dela."_

A verdade fez com que me encolhesse de dor. Edward jamais me amaria. Ninguém me amaria. Meu destino não era que me libertassem do meu sofrimento. Pior ainda, meu destino tinha uma trágica tendência a derramar o sangue de todos que se aproximavam de mim.

A dor rasgava meu peito enquanto pensava na possibilidade de que algo acontecesse a Edward.

Não poderia permitir. Tinha que protegê-lo a todo custo. Embora isso significasse perder minha liberdade.

Com essa ideia em mente, fui em sua busca.

Edward estava tirando o sabão dos olhos. Ao abri-los, sobressaltou-se quando viu que eu o observava através das cortinas do chuveiro.

— Que susto me deu! — exclamou.

— Sinto muito.

 _Edward POV_

Bella permaneceu ao lado da banheira, vestida com apenas uma camisola e apoiada sobre a parede, com a mesma pose que tinha no livro.

Bom, dizer que nenhuma mulher ficaria bem com aquela camisola tinha sido um engano. Porque Bella estava fenomenal. Na realidade, não havia palavras que descrevessem com exatidão quão muito bom estava com ela.

E aquele sorriso travesso, meio zombador, que exibia nesses momentos, essa mulher é muito, muito quente.

Depois dos pensamentos pervertidos me abandonarem, cai em conta de que estava completamente nu diante dela.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — perguntei enquanto tentava cobrir, sem sucesso, me amiguinho com uma esponja.

Para minha alegria, Bella tirou a camisola e entrou na banheira comigo.

— Só queria te ver. — disse em voz baixa. — Tem ideia do que me faz quando passa as mãos pelos seus músculos?

— Bella…

— Mmm?

Esqueci o que ia dizer quando ela aproximou sua cabeça até meu pescoço. Estremeci por completo ao sentir sua língua acariciar minha pele.

Gemi pelas carícias das mãos de Bella, unidas à sensação da água quente da ducha. Estive apenas consciente no momento em que Bella se ajoelhou e tirou a esponja que ainda cobria meu membro e o levava à boca.

Gemi de prazer ao sentir a língua de Bella girar ao redor do meu endurecido membro.

Ajudei-a sentar na banheira e a joguei para trás, apoiando-a no respaldo.

 _Isabella POV_

O contraste da fria porcelana nas costas e do quente corpo de Edward, enquanto a água caía sobre nós, me excitou de um modo que jamais tivesse acreditado possível.

— Me toque Edward. — falei com voz rouca colocando as mãos de Edward em meus seios, que logo os apertou fortemente ganhando de mim um gemido. Sua mão abandonou meu seio e fez uma trilha pelo meu corpo inconscientemente abri minhas pernas, seus dedos estavam quase me tocando aonde eu ansiava, meu centro pulsava pedindo por atenção, mas faltava um espaço curto, e eu não podia mais esperar.

Fechei os olhos enquanto as sensações me afligiam. As carícias de Edward não se limitavam somente ao plano físico, elas também estavam presente em um nível indefinível. Incrível.

Eu queria mais dele. Queria tudo dele.

— Eu adoro sentir suas mãos sobre minha pele. — falei enquanto seus dedos desceram lentamente, sua mão esquerda continuava massageando meu seio. Desejava-o tanto que doía todo o meu corpo. Como eu desejava, pelo menos uma vez, fazer amor com ele.

A dor voltou a rasgar-me. Não importava quantas vezes eu tivesse relações sexuais, o resultado sempre era o mesmo. Sempre acabaria ferida. Não se tratava do meu corpo, mas sim a minha alma.

 _"Nenhum homem decente irá querer ter um filho com você."_

Era verdade, eu sabia.

Edward percebeu minha tensão.

— Fiz alguma coisa errada? — perguntou enquanto afastava a mão.

Neguei com a cabeça e coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço para beijá-lo profundamente. Subitamente o beijo foi se intensificando, como se estivesse tentado provar algo a nós dois.

Edward deslizou sua mão pelo meu braço, até capturar a minha mão e enlaçar nossos dedos. Depois, moveu nossas mãos unidas e me acariciou entre as pernas.

Gemi enquanto ele me tocava com as mãos entrelaçadas. Era a coisa mais erótica que já tinha experimentado nos mais 2000 anos de existência.

Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo das carícias. Quando introduziu nossos dedos em meu interior, gritei de prazer.

— Sinta nós dois unidos. – Edward falou no meu ouvido.

Sem fôlego, me segurei no ombro de Edward com a mão livre, levantei uma das minhas pernas para passar pela sua cintura.

Edward me deixou fazer, até que se deu conta das minhas reais intenções. Estava preparando para que ele pudesse me penetrar.

— Não! — Edward ofegou enquanto me empurrava. — Bella, não pode.

Meus olhos flamejavam de necessidade e desejo.

— Só quero isto, Edward. Possua-me.

Ele esteve a ponto de ceder.

Mas então, algo estranho aconteceu. Um véu escuro caiu sobre mim, fiquei imóvel. Respirava entre ofegos e fechei os olhos como se estivesse lutando com um inimigo invisível.

Lançando uma maldição, afastei-me dele.

— Corre! — gritei.

Edward não duvidou.

Saiu como pôde de debaixo de mim, segurou a toalha e correu para a porta.

Fiquei agachada apoiando minhas mãos nos joelhos, parecia que estavam me torturando.

Golpeei a banheira com o punho fechado enquanto grunhi de dor.

Finalmente, cai exausta na banheira.

Eu estava totalmente estendida de lado, com os olhos fechados. Respirava com dificuldade, me sentia esgotada enquanto a água caía sobre mim.

Percebi que Edward retornou ao banheiro quando fechou a torneira.

— Bella?

Abri os olhos.

— Te assustei?

— Um pouco. — Edward respondeu com franqueza.

Respirei fundo, entrecortadamente, me sentei devagar. Não o olhei. Fiquei com os olhos cravados na parede que estava a suas costas e disse:

— Eu não vou ser capaz de lutar contra isso. Nós estamos nos enganando, Edward. Possua-me enquanto estou calma.

— Isso é o que realmente quer? De verdade? – Edward perguntou.

Apertei os dentes ao escutar a pergunta. Não, não era o que eu queria. Mas o desejo que sinto por Edward está além o meu alcance.

Eu quero tantas coisas, mas os deuses não tinham me permitido. Coisas que nem sequer me atrevia pronunciar.

— Eu gostaria de poder morrer.

Edward se afastou pela minha sincera resposta.

 _Edward POV_

Como desejava poder consolá-la. Afastar seu sofrimento.

Aproximei-me novamente e passei meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros, e a abracei com força.

Para minha surpresa, Bella apoiou sua cabaça em meu peito. Nenhum dos nós dois pronunciou uma palavra enquanto nos abraçávamos.

— É melhor paramos antes que… — Bella não acabou a frase, mas não era necessário, eu já tinha sido testemunha das consequências, e confesso que desejo repetir a experiência.

Isabella POV

Edward me deixou no banheiro e se foi vestir. Levantei-me e me sequei com uma toalha. Escutei Edward em seu quarto abrindo a porta do armário, minha mente o imaginou nu e a visão me avivou.

Uma demolidora onda de desejo veio a mim, golpeando-me com tal força que estive a ponto de cair no chão.

Segurei-me contra a pia enquanto lutava comigo mesmo.

— Não posso seguir vivendo assim. — falei. — Não sou um animal.

Levantei minha cabeça e me contemplei no espelho. Eu era a viva imagem do meu pai. Olhei meu rosto com ódio.

Pude relembrar as chicotadas nas costas, que recebia do meu pai até que quase não poder ficar em pé.

 _"Não se atreva a chorar, menina bonita. Nem um só soluço. Pode ser a filha de uma deusa, mas este é o mundo no que vive, e aqui não mimamos meninas bonitas como você."_

No fundo da minha mente, vi o olhar de desprezo do meu pai enquanto me golpeava com o punho até me jogar no chão, e depois me levantava pelo pescoço até quase asfixiar. Ele me chutava e eu tentava defender, mas eu tinha apenas doze anos para evitar os golpes do general.

As dores dos cortes foram insuportáveis, e a hemorragia não se deteve durante todo o dia. Na manhã seguinte, a ferida tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastro.

— Bella?

Sobressaltei e dei um pequeno pulo ao escutar uma voz esquecida há dois mil anos.

Dei uma olhada, mas não vi nada.

Sem estar muito segura de ter escutado a voz, falei em voz baixa.

— Athena?

A deusa se materializou diante de mim, embora estivesse com roupas modernas, tinha o cabelo ao estilo grego, com mechas frisadas que caíam sobre os ombros. Seus pálidos olhos azuis se encheram de ternura ao sorrir.

— Venho representando sua mãe.

— Ela ainda não é capaz de me enfrentar?

Athena afastou o olhar.

Senti uma enorme vontade de dar uma gargalhada. Ainda não sei por que tinha esperança de que algum dia minha mãe iria querer me ver.

— Já deveria estar acostumada, Bella. — falei comigo mesma.

Athena brincava com um de seus cachos, envolvendo-lhe no dedo, enquanto me observava com uma estranha expressão de melancolia no rosto.

— Quero que saiba que te teria te ajudado de soubesse desta maldição. Sua mãe e eu falamos com o Clotho para que te ajude.

Paralisei ao escutar Athena. Clotho era a Parca* encarregada das vidas dos humanos. A tecelã do destino.

— E?

— Se conseguir romper a maldição, poderemos te devolver a Macedônia, retornará ao mesmo dia em que foi amaldiçoada a permanecer no pergaminho.

— Posso retornar?

— Mas não poderá retornar a sua antiga vida, pois poderia mudar o curso da história. Se lhe enviarmos de volta, deverá jurar que viverá longe da sua antiga cidade.

Sempre havia uma armadilha. Deveria ter me lembrado antes de me iludir com a ajuda que podiam me dar.

— O que ganharei voltando para Macedônia, já que minha antiga vida não terei mais?

— Viverá em sua época. No mundo que você conhece. — Athena disse isto, dando uma olhada no banheiro. — Ou pode permanecer aqui, se é o que prefere. A escolha é sua.

— Grande escolha.

— É melhor do que não ter nenhuma.

— E meus filhos? — perguntei. Deseja ver minha família, às duas únicas pessoas que tinham significado algo para mim.

— Sabe que não podemos mudar isso.

Amaldiçoei a Athena. Os deuses sempre conseguiam me atormentar tirando tudo que eu tinha e jamais me concederam nada.

Athena esticou seu braço e acariciou ligeiramente minha bochecha.

— Escolhe com cuidado. — sussurrou, e desapareceu.

— Bella? Com quem está falando?

Pisquei ao escutar a voz de Edward no corredor.

— Com ninguém. — respondi. — Estou falando sozinha.

— Ah! — Edward falou, aceitando minha mentira sem problemas. — Estava pensando em te levar de novo para uma saída pela cidade. O que acha?

— Claro. — respondi, saindo do banheiro.

Edward franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada e se dirigiu para as escadas.

Enquanto me vestia, fixei meus olhos nas fotografias que Edward tinha no closet. Parecia um menino tão feliz, tão livre. Gostei especialmente de uma foto em que sua mãe passava os braços ao redor do pescoço e ambos riam.

Nesse momento, soube o que eu deveria fazer. Não me importava muito às outras coisas, eu jamais poderia ficar com ele.

Ele já havia dito mim na noite que me invocou.

Ele tinha sua própria vida. Uma em que eu não estava incluída.

Não, Edward não precisava de alguém como eu. Alguém que só atrairia a indesejada atenção dos deuses sobre sua cabeça.

Romperei a maldição e aceitaria a oferta de Athena.

Eu não pertenço a esta época. Meu mundo era a antiga a Macedônia. E a solidão.

* * *

 _Oráculo de Delfos: lugar ao qual vinham os antigos gregos para colocar questões aos deuses, era dedicado principalmente a Apolo._

 _Parca: cada uma das três deusas (Cloto, Láquesis e Átropos) que determinam o curso da vida humana._

* * *

 **Hey gente! Estou muito feliz pela quantidade de comentários, vocês são demais! Bom, o capítulo foi meio tenso, mas tudo vai se resolver... Algumas pessoas falaram que entenderam a história da Bella, mas não conseguiram encaixar a Jéssica na situação, só posso dizer que ainda há situações que serão em breve reveladas. Estarei esperando os comentários de vocês. Até o próximo capítulo.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Isabella POV_

Não, Edward não precisava de alguém como eu. Alguém que só atrairia a indesejada atenção dos deuses sobre sua cabeça.

Romperei a maldição e aceitarei a oferta de Athena.

Eu não pertenço a esta época. Meu mundo era a antiga a Macedônia. E a solidão.

 _Edward POV_

Algo ia mal, pude notar que o ambiente estava tenso, enquanto nos levava para uma volta na cidade. Bella estava sentada no banco da frente, olhando pela janela.

Tinha tentado várias vezes fazê-la falar, mas não conseguia, ela devia estar chateada pelo acontecido no banheiro, devia ser duro manter o controle.

Estacionei o carro no estacionamento público.

— Nossa! Que calor! — Bella falou ao sair do carro e senti imediatamente o ar carregado e denso.

Dei uma olhada para Bella, que estava realmente deslumbrante com os óculos de sol escuros. Uma fina capa de suor cobria sua pele.

— Faz muito calor para você? — perguntei pensando no calor que ela estaria passando com a calça jeans e a blusa preta.

— Não vou morrer se deseja isso. — respondeu azedamente.

— Estamos um pouco irritados, não?

— Desculpe, estou descontando meu mau humor em você, quando não tem culpa de nada.

— Não importa. Estou acostumado a ser o bode expiatório. Acha que sou sexólogo por quê?

Já que eu não podia ver os olhos de Bella, não sabia se minhas palavras tinham feito graça ou não.

— Isso é o que seus pacientes fazem?

Assenti.

— Acredito que seria bom buscar uma nova profissão.

— Talvez. — falei. — Vejamos, aonde vamos primeiro? Shopping, cinema, museu, aquário, andar pela praça. - Bella deu de ombros despreocupadamente. — Então, vamos ao aquário. Pelo menos há ar condicionado. — cruzamos o estacionamento e caminhamos para o lugar.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio enquanto eu comprava entradas e a guiava para o dentro. Ela não falava nada até que passamos pelos túneis subaquáticos, que nos permitiam observar as espécies marinhas em seu habitat natural.

— É incrível. — Bella falou quando uma enorme raia passou sobre nossas cabeças. Ela tinha uma expressão infantil.

 _Isabella POV_

Deixei que Edward me guiasse ao redor dos diferentes aquários, enquanto ele lia as estranhas inscrições que explicavam detalhes sobre as espécies e seus habitats.

Pelos deuses! Como eu gostava de escutar o som de sua voz ao ler. Havia algo muito relaxante na voz de Edward. Aproximei-me de Edward e passei meu braço pela sua cintura, enquanto Edward passava os braços sobre meu ombro.

Com esse gesto me dei conta de que eu passava as horas desejando sentir o roçar dos nossos corpos. A sensação teria muito mais prazer se nós estivéssemos nus nesse mesmo momento.

Quando ele sorriu, meu coração acelerou descontroladamente. O que esse homem tinha que despertava algo em mim que eu jamais havia sentido?

Mas no fundo eu sabia. Era o primeiro homem que me via, não pela minha aparência física, mas pela minha alma.

Jamais imaginei que podia existir uma pessoa assim.

Edward me tratava como uma amiga. Seu interesse em me ajudar era genuíno. Ou ao menos parecia.

Podia um homem tão maravilhoso e compassivo como ele se preocupar realmente por uma mulher problemática como eu?

Edward parou diante de outra inscrição, fiquei na sua frente e ele passou ambos os braços pelos meus ombros, enquanto isso eu acariciava seus antebraços enquanto ele lia.

Meu corpo estava em chamas pelo desejo que Edward me despertava, inclinei minha cabeça até apoiá-la sobre seu peito e escutei a explicação, enquanto observava como os peixes nadavam. O cheiro de sua pele invadiu meus sentidos e desejei voltar para sua casa, onde eu poderia tirar sua roupa e ele a minha.

Não consegui lembrar quando tinha sido a última vez que desejei tanto um homem como acontecia com Edward. De fato, eu não acreditava que algo assim tivesse acontecido antes. Desejava que Edward se perdesse em meu interior. De sentir sua pele quando minhas unhas estivessem arranhando suas costas enquanto eu gritava ao chegar ao clímax.

Que as Parcas tivessem piedade de mim.

Eu estou apavorada. Ele ocupava um lugar em meu coração que acabaria destroçando o pouco que restou. Só ele podia acabar realmente comigo. Fazer-me em pedaços.

 _Edward POV_

Era quase meio-dia quando saímos do Aquário. Encolhi-me, assim que voltamos para a rua, pelo calor.

Em dias como este, sempre me perguntava como as pessoas sobreviveram antes que inventassem o ar condicionado.

Olhei para Bella e sorri. Em fim encontrei alguém a quem perguntar.

— Me diga uma coisa, o que faziam para sobreviver em dias tão quentes como este?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha com um gesto arrogante.

— Hoje não faz calor. Se quer saber o que é o calor, tente atravessar um deserto com pouca água para se manter.

— Abrasador, suponho.

Ela não respondeu.

Dei uma olhada na praça, que estava lotada de gente.

— Que tal darmos uma volta pela praça?

— Vamos.

Seguimos pela rua agarrados pela mão, chegamos à praça, entramos em algumas lojas e depois paramos para comer, assim que estávamos retornamos para casa avistei minha antiga professora da faculdade. Comecei a me afastar, mas ela me reconheceu e fez um gesto para que eu me aproximasse.

Lembro-me bem quando ela me deu uma nota muito baixa em sua disciplina, que acabou abaixando minha média em todo o curso. Sem mencionar que a mulher tem um ego tão grande como o território brasileiro.

— Olá Doutora Cope! — a cumprimentei tentando não demonstrar minha antipatia.

— Senhor Anthony! — me saudou com o mesmo tom insuportável que eu me lembrava com perfeição.

— Na realidade deveria me chamar de Doutor Anthony. — a corrigi.

— Desculpe-me. — disse com um tom de voz que não parecia ser de arrependimento. — Bom já que agora é um Doutor gostaria de saber se a sua opinião sobre que Afrodite ser filha de Urano continua a mesma. – não estou acreditando que ela me parou para relembrar nossas divergências em opiniões.

— Sim, já a senhora não muda a sua de que Afrodite era filha de Zeus e Dione.

— Quando vai aceitar que está é a verdade?

— Me diga Bella, quem tem razão?

Senhora Cope olhou Bella de cima a baixo com um arrogante olhar.

— Jovem alguma vez você leu Homero*? Sabe quem é?

Suprimi uma gargalhada pela pergunta. Estava desejando escutar a resposta que Bella daria a minha antiga professora.

Ela riu com vontade.

— Tenho lido Homero profundamente. As obras que lhe atribuem não são mais que uma mistura de lendas, fundidas com dados reais ao longo dos séculos, e cujas verdadeiras origens se perderam pelo tempo. Muito ao contrário que a Teogonia do Hesíodo*, a qual escreveu com a ajuda direta do Clio*.

A doutora Cope disse algo em grego clássico.

— É mais que uma simples opinião, doutora. — Bella respondeu em inglês. — É um fato provado.

Cope voltou a olhar Bella com atenção, mas eu sabia que ela ainda estava desconfiada em acreditar que alguém com o aspecto de Bella pudesse lhe dar uma lição em seu próprio campo.

— E você como sabe?

Bella respondeu em grego.

Pela primeira vez desde que conheci aquela mulher, e fazia mais de uma década, a vi totalmente surpresa.

— Meu Deus! — ofegou. — Fala grego como se fosse sua língua materna.

Bella olhou para mim com um sorriso sincero, estava se divertindo.

Nesse momento, seu celular tocou. — Caramba! Tenho que buscar meus filhos. Não nos apresentaram adequadamente. Sou Cope Lewis.

— Isabella Swan.

— Sério? Puseram em você o nome de uma antiga semideusa, seus pais devem ter sido como eu. Amantes de toda Grécia.

— Em realidade, em meu caso sua lealdade ia para a Esparta.

Cope riu. Jogou um olhar rápido para mim.

— Foi um prazer. Nos vemos por ai. - disse.

— Bom. — comecei a dizer enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o estacionamento. — Acaba de deixar impressionada uma das investigadoras da Antiga Grécia mais importantes deste país. Acredito que é possível que você possa trabalhar como professora na faculdade, depois que acabar a maldição. Estava pensando que pod…

— Não, Edward. — Bella me interrompeu.

— Não, o que? Vai precisar…

— Não vou ficar aqui depois que acabar a maldição.

O olhar frio e vazio que Bella tinha naquele momento era o mesmo que ela tinha na noite em que eu a convoquei.

Pode parecer gay, mas aquele olhar me partiu ao meio.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntei a ela enquanto entravamos no carro.

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Athena me fez uma oferta para me devolver ao meu tempo. Uma vez que rompamos a maldição, me enviará de novo a Macedônia.

Esforcei-me para seguir respirando.

— Entendo. — falei, embora eu estivesse morrendo por dentro. — Usará meu corpo e depois irá embora. — continuei dirigindo.

— O que quer de mim, Edward? Por acaso quer que eu fique aqui?

Eu não podia dar essa resposta. Só sabia que não queria que ela partisse. Queria que ela ficasse comigo.

Mas não contra sua vontade.

— Não quero que fique, acabo de ter uma ideia que irá te privar da minha companhia. – segui com o carro em direção a casa de Emmett e mandei uma mensagem para o mesmo me esperar fora de casa, segundos depois estacionei em frente à casa de Emmett que correu para perto do carro. - Que tal ficar na casa de Emmett por uns dias? – olhei para Emmett que me encarava surpreso.

— Edward…

— Não me toque. — falei quando Bella tentou me tocar. — Me dá nojo.

— Edward! — Emmett falou. — Não posso acreditar que você…

— Não importa. — Bella disse com voz fria saindo do carro. — Ao menos não cuspiu na minha cara com seu último fôlego.

Sei que a tinha ferido. Pude ver em seus olhos, mas eu também me sentia muito ferido. Terrivelmente ferido.

— Até mais tarde. — falei para Emmett e parti, deixando Bella ali.

 _Isabella POV_

Deixei o ar escapar lentamente do meu corpo enquanto eu observava o carro de Edward se afastar de mim. Meu corpo estava totalmente rígido.

— O que aconteceu com vocês dois? – Emmett perguntou.

— Eu apenas disse que quando a maldição acabar irei voltar para Macedônia.

— Como você tem coragem de dizer isso! Ele está te ajudando em tudo. – Emmett disse andando pelo quintal da sua casa.

Mandei um olhar hostil para Emmett.

— Me diga Oráculo. Quais deveriam ter sido minhas palavras?

— Não sei. Mas acredito teria sido melhor se tivesse sido honesta. Alias se ambos fossem honestos em relação aos sentimentos, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

— Não importa, se ele não me quer ao seu lado, ficarei aqui.

Me sentei na grama, em frente à Emmett. Eu não tinha tido nenhuma intenção em ferir Edward.

E jamais poderia me esquecer do olhar que recebi, enquanto ele cuspia as horríveis palavras: _"Não me toque. Me dá nojo."_

Me esforcei para conseguir continuar respirando e aguentando a agonia.

 _Edward POV_

Limpei as lágrimas do rosto enquanto eu entrava na garagem. Apertei os dentes ao descer do carro, e fechei a porta com um forte golpe.

Bella que vá ao inferno. Se depender de mim, ela irá ficar presa no livro por toda a eternidade. Eu não sou um pedaço de carne que está a sua inteira disposição.

Procurei as chaves da entrada no bolso da calça. Peguei a chave e abri a porta.

A ira me consumia. Sei que estou sendo irracional. Bella não tem culpa de que Tanya tivesse sido uma vaca egoísta comigo.

E ela tampouco era culpada por me sentir um mero objeto a ser utilizado.

Eu estava culpando Bella por algo que ela não tinha participado, mas ainda assim…

Eu só queria alguém que quisesse ficar ao meu lado.

E eu esperava que ao ajudar Bella a se livrar da maldição, ela ficasse perto de mim.

Fechei a porta e encostei a cabeça na mesma. Por mais que eu desejasse que as coisas fossem diferentes, nada ia mudar.

Ela não pertencia a esta época. Ela não pertencia a mim.

Ela pertencia ao seu mundo, ela pertencia a Macedônia.

Era muito egoísta da minha parte tentar mantê-la ao meu lado, como se fosse um animal de estimação.

Terei que me afastar dela. É tudo o que eu posso fazer. Porque, quanto mais eu vivesse com Bella, mais carinho eu teria por ela. E ela não tinha intenção de ficar, e eu acabarei ferido, muito ferido.

 _Emmett POV_

Estou sentado no gramado aqui de casa observando como Bella andava de um lado para o outro, completamente nervosa.

Deus santo! Eu poderia passar todo o dia observando-a caminhar. Esse modo de andar me fazia sentir desejos e uma vontade de sair correndo para dentro de casa, pegar Rosalie no colo e fazer algumas coisas pecaminosas.

Não, não posso. Rosalie está de resguardo.

Uma vez ou outra, alguns homens se aproximavam dela, mas Bella não ligava para eles. Era certamente muito divertido ver todos aqueles caras ao seu redor enquanto ela permanecia alheia as cantadas que recebia. Nunca vi nenhuma mulher não ficar lisonjeada ao receber elogios, mas Bella pouco se importava.

Mas claro qualquer um poderia enjoar de chocolate se comesse demais.

E pelo modo em que os homens ficavam diante à presença de Bella, deduzi que ela já tinha sofrido mais de uma dor de barriga causada por uma enorme quantidade de chocolate.

Observei novamente como Bella recusava outra cantada, desta vez de um ruivo.

A mulher era um verdadeiro ímã de testosterona.

Depois de dispensar o ruivo, Bella se aproximou de mim.

— Me leve até Edward.

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

— Você disse que não iria voltar.

— Não importa o que eu disse. Preciso vê-lo.

Sem perda de tempo, chegamos ao destino.

Estacionei em frente à casa de Edward, quando vi que o mesmo estava guardando algumas malas no carro.

— Olá, Edward! Onde está indo?

Ele olhou furiosamente para Bella que ainda estava dentro do carro.

— Viajarei por alguns dias.

— Para onde? — perguntei.

Edward não me respondeu.

Bella saiu do carro e se aproximou de nós. Ela queria arrumar as coisas, custasse o que custasse.

Edward jogou uma bolsa no porta-malas e se afastou de Bella.

Ela o segurou por um braço.

— Não respondeu à pergunta de Emmett. – Bella falou.

Ele escapou de sua mão.

— E o que vai fazer, me bater se eu não contar? — Edward falou.

 _Edward POV_

Bella se encolheu pelas minhas palavras.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, quero me desculpar. — Bella murmurou enquanto cobria meu rosto com suas mãos. — Não queria te magoar.

Observei o arrependimento no rosto de Bella. Por um instante, estive a ponto de acreditar que ela se preocupava comigo.

— Eu também quero me desculpar. — sussurrei. — Eu sei que você não tem culpa.

Ela soltou uma brusca e amarga gargalhada.

— Na realidade, tudo que acontece é minha culpa.

— Pelo visto já se resolveram! Estou indo embora, vai ficar Bella? — Emmett perguntou.

Bella me olhou com uma ardente intensidade me fazendo tremer.

— Quer que eu vá com Emmett? — Bella perguntou.

Não, eu não queria. E esse era um enorme problema.

Eu não queria abandoná-la nunca. Jamais.

Segurei as mãos de Bella entre minhas e as tirei do meu rosto.

— Está tudo está resolvido. Bella irá ficar Emmett.

— Nesse caso, vou pra casa. Nos vemos em breve.

Apesar de está consciente de que Emmett estava se distanciando com o carro, toda a minha atenção estava em Bella.

— Agora vai me dizer aonde estava indo? — Bella me perguntou.

— Eu estava sem destino, iria para qualquer lugar.

— Ainda quer partir?

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Vamos entrar. — falei pegando minhas malas.

E nos encaminhamos para a casa.

* * *

 _Homero: foi um poeta épico da Grécia Antiga, ao qual tradicionalmente se atribui a autoria dos poemas épicos Ilíada e Odisseia._

 _Teogonia: também conhecida por Genealogia dos Deuses, é um poema mitológico em 1022 versos hexâmetros escrito por Hesíodo._

 _Hesíodo: foi um poeta oral grego da Antiguidade, geralmente tido como tendo estado em atividade entre 750 e 650 a.C., por volta do mesmo período que Homero._

 _Clio: é a musa da história e da criatividade, aquela que divulga e celebra as realizações._

* * *

 **Primeiramente desculpe não ter postado ontem, estou fazendo trabalhos atrás de trabalhos para a faculdade e acabei me enrolando. Obrigada pelos comentários.. Não sei como será minha vida amanhã, mas vou fazer o possível para postar um novo capítulo.**

 **Ps: Vamos fazer uma forcinha para comentar, ok? Até o próximo capítulo. :***


	15. Capítulo 14

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Edward POV_

E nos encaminhamos para a casa.

Passamos o resto do dia conversando. Assim que a noite chegou jantamos e decidimos descansar, deitamos no sofá sobre algumas almofadas.

Apoiei minha cabeça na barriga de Bella enquanto eu acabava de ler Peter Pan e fiz o possível para não me distrair com o cheiro maravilhoso que se desprendia do corpo de Bella.

Tive que utilizar toda a minha força de vontade para não explorar sua barriga com minha boca.

Bella acariciava lentamente meu cabelo enquanto, suas mãos faziam com que minha pele ardesse.

Me fazia também desejar arrancar sua roupa e saborear cada centímetro do seu corpo.

— Fim. — Falei fechando o livro.

O abrasador olhar de Bella me tirou o fôlego.

— Quer que eu leia algo mais?

— Sim, por favor. Sua voz me relaxa.

Olhei fixamente por um instante para Bella e depois, sorri. Não me lembro de nenhum outro elogio que tivesse significado tanto quanto aquele.

— Tenho alguns livros no meu quarto. — falei ficando de pé. — Vamos, te mostrarei meu tesouro escondido e encontraremos algo que gostamos.

Percebi que Bella observava a cama com desejo e depois começou a olhar para mim.

Fingi não me dar conta e abri a porta do closet.

Como eu adorava esse lugar. Aqui era onde eu realmente sentia o amor do meus pais. Era aqui que eu me refugiava e fugia dos problemas e sofrimentos que sempre me perseguiam.

Cada livro guardado ali era uma lembrança especial, e todos eles formavam parte do meu mundo.

Este era meu santuário e Bella era, sem contar meus pais, a primeira pessoa que sabia sobre este tesouro.

— Deve ter levado algum tempo para colecionar essa quantidade de livros. — Bella comentou enquanto observava às estantes.

Eu somente assenti.

— Foram meus melhores amigos enquanto eu crescia. Acredito que o amor pela leitura é o melhor presente que meus pais me deram. — levantei o livro do Peter Pan. — Este era do meu pai, de quando era menino. É minha posse mais apreciada.

Coloquei-o em uma das estantes e segurei um exemplar de Poliana*.

— Minha mãe lia este uma vez ou outra para mim.

Fiz um pequeno discurso, falando e mostrando alguns dos meus livros.

Bella riu.

— Vejo que eles significam muito para você. Você fica contente quando fala deles.

Algo em seu olhar me disse que ela estava pensando em outro modo de me fazer ficar contente…

— Sobre o que este livro fala? Leia para mim. — Bella falou, com um dos livros de romance que minha mãe lia.

Soltei uma risada nervosa ao ver um casal nu se abraçando na capa.

Ela olhou novamente a capa e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Bom. — falei tirando o livro da sua mão. — Esses livros eram da minha mãe. Ela era uma viciada nas novelas românticas, e não lerei este livro, pois a última coisa que você precisa é que eu leia uma cena de amor em voz alta.

— Eu preferiria recriar uma cena de amor com você. — Bella disse em voz baixa, se aproximando de mim.

Bella colocou os braços em meus ombros e aproximou seu corpo do meu, até deixá-los unidos. Então, levantou a cabeça e se aproximou da minha boca.

A presença de Bella descontrolava todos os meus sentidos.

Mantive minhas mãos quietas e me limitei em apenas tocá-la com os lábios.

Como seu marido pode escolher outra mulher tendo Bella? Esta mulher era o paraíso.

Bella aprofundou o beijo, explorando minha boca com a língua.

Bella me fazia experimentar sensações que eu não sabia que pudessem existir.

Ela nos separou um pouco e apoiou sua bochecha sobre meu ombro. Seu fôlego batia sobre meu braço fazendo minha pele se arrepiar.

— Tenho uns desejos horríveis de sentir você dentro de mim, Edward. — Bella murmurou. — Quero ter minhas pernas ao redor do seu corpo, te escutar gemer enquanto fazemos amor lentamente. Quero que seu aroma fique impresso em meu corpo e que seu fôlego me queime a pele.

Todo o meu corpo se esticou antes de me separar dela.

— Mas eu já estou acostumada a desejar coisas que não posso ter. — Bella sussurrou. — Pegue um livro que me comportarei.

Engoli em seco enquanto ela se afastava. Voltei minha atenção aos livros e fixei meu olhar no meu velho exemplar de Ilíada*. Sorri. Essa história iria encantar Bella.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Bella sentada no sofá.

— Adivinha o que encontrei! — exclamei.

— Não tenho ideia.

— A Ilíada!

Bella se animou imediatamente e as covinhas relampejaram em seu rosto.

— Me cante, Oh deus!

— Muito bem. — respondi sentando-me a seu lado. — Vai gostar ainda mais, essa é uma versão bilíngue, com o original grego e a tradução inglesa.

E deixei para que ela visse.

Bella abriu o livro e imediatamente, seus olhos voaram sobre as páginas enquanto passava a mão reverentemente pelas folhas, cobertas com a antiga escritura grega.

 _Isabella POV_

Eu não estava conseguindo acreditar que estava vendo de novo meu idioma escrito, depois de tanto tempo. Devia fazer uma eternidade que eu não o lia algo a não ser que fosse o meu braço.

Sempre me senti encantada por A Ilíada e A Odisséia. Desde criança, passei horas escondida atrás dos barracões, lendo pergaminhos uma vez ou outra, ou escapulindo para escutar aos bardos* na praça da cidade.

Entendo muito bem o que Edward sentia por seus livros. Eu já senti o mesmo.

Nas histórias não havia fome nem dor, a não ser liberdade e esperança. Foi através dessas histórias que aprendi o que eram a compaixão e a ternura. A honra e a integridade.

— Sente falta do seu lar, verdade?

Afastei o meu olhar. A única falta que eu sentia era dos meus filhos.

Edward tocou meu ombro, mas foi preocupação que refletiam de seus olhos.

— Queria que seu filho fosse um soldado?

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Como ele se chamava?

Engoli em seco. Não pronunciei os nomes dos meus filhos desde o dia de sua morte. Mas queria compartilhar com Edward.

— Autolycus. Minha filha se chamava Callista.

Edward me olhou com um sorriso triste, como se compartilhasse a minha dor pela perda.

— Tinham nomes bonitos.

— Eram crianças bonitas.

— Então eles se pareciam com você, eu acredito.

Essas tinham sido as palavras mais bonitas que alguém já dissera para mim.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo de Edward e desejei poder ficar assim para sempre.

Meu maior medo era ter que abandoná-lo, esse medo estava me destroçando. Nunca gostei da ideia de ser engolida por aquele maldito inferno que era o livro, mas agora, ao pensar que eu jamais voltaria a vê-lo, que eu jamais voltaria a sentir o cheiro da sua pele, que minhas mãos jamais voltariam a tocar o corpo de Edward.

Eu não conseguia suportar esse medo. Era muito grande.

E até então eu acreditava que estava amaldiçoada.

Edward se afastou um pouco, me beijou nos lábios e segurou o livro.

Deitamos no sofá e ficamos lá até as primeiras horas da madrugada, eu escutava atentamente enquanto Edward lia a Odisseia e narrava às histórias de Aquiles.

Observei como o cansaço ia fazendo parte dele, mas Edward continuava lendo. Finalmente, ele fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Sorri e tirei o livro das mãos, acariciei sua bochecha com a palma da minha mão durante alguns instantes.

Eu não estava com sono. E não queria desperdiçar nem um só segundo que tinha para estar ao seu lado. Queria contemplá-lo, tocá-lo. Queria absorver sua imagem, pois eu teria essa lembrança durante toda a eternidade.

Nunca passei uma noite assim: deitada tranquilamente no sofá junto de um homem, sem que tivéssemos relações.

No meu mundo, os homens e as mulheres não estavam acostumadas a passar muito tempo juntos. Durante as temporadas que James passou em nossa casa, não tinha demonstrado muito interesse em mim.

Suspirei e fechei meus olhos.

 _Edward POV_

Me espreguicei ao despertar. Abri os olhos e me surpreendi ao perceber que Bella tinha a cabeça sobre meu abdômen pela sua respiração relaxada e profunda, soube que ela ainda estava dormindo.

Abaixei o olhar para seu rosto. Tinha uma expressão tranquila, quase infantil.

E então me lembrei de algo: ela não tinha tido o pesadelo. Tinha dormido toda a noite.

Sorrindo, tentei devagar me levantar para não despertá-la.

Não funcionou. Logo que mexi meus braços, Bella abriu os olhos.

— Edward. — disse em voz baixa.

— Não queria te acordar. Vou lá acima tomar um banho. Devo fechar a porta?

— Não, acredito que posso me comportar.

Ela sorriu.

— Parece que já ouvi isso antes.

Bella não respondeu.

Subi e tomei um banho rápido.

Assim que terminei, fui para o meu quarto e encontrei Bella deitada na cama, folheando meu exemplar de Ilíada distraidamente até que ela notou minha presença.

Um lascivo sorriso de Bella fez com que suas covinhas aparecessem em todo seu esplendor, e a temperatura do meu corpo esquentou em vários graus.

Foi então que me lembrei que eu só estava com uma toalha.

— Vou ao banheiro colocar minha roupa e…

— Não! — Bella disse com tom autoritário.

— Não o que? — perguntei.

— Prefiro que se vista aqui.

— Bella…

— Por favor.

Isso não iria dar certo.

— Por favor, por favor… — voltou a pedir com um leve sorriso.

— Não se atreva a rir. — falei enquanto abria a toalha.

Bella olhou para o meu corpo com olhos famintos.

— Pode estar completamente seguro de que a risada é a última coisa que me passa pela mente neste momento.

Bella levantou da cama e se aproximou da cômoda, onde eu guardava minhas roupas intimas. Um estranho calafrio percorreu minhas costas enquanto observei como a mão de Bella procura entre minhas cuecas até encontrar uma boxer preta.

Bella se ajoelhou no chão diante de mim, com toda a intenção de me "ajudar" a colocar aquela peça. Sem fôlego e totalmente entregue à sedução, levantei uma perna de cada vez para deixar que Bella passasse a cueca pelo meu pé.

As mãos de Bella se deslizavam subindo pelas minhas pernas, enquanto seus lábios deixavam um caminho de beijos pelas mesmas, seus beijos subiram até minha boca.

Gemi quando Bella aprofundou o beijo e me deixei levar por completo. A levantei pelos braços e de forma instintiva, ela rodeou minha cintura com suas pernas e gemeu ao sentir minha ereção pressionando seu sexo.

Isabella POV

Passei as mãos pelas costas de Edward. A visão do seu corpo úmido e nu ainda estava gravada na minha sua mente. Chegamos a um ponto sem retorno, não conseguiríamos parar desta vez até o brilho de uma luz iluminar o quarto.

Com os olhos doloridos pelo resplendor, me separei de Edward.

— Foi você? — Edward perguntou ainda sem fôlego.

Neguei com a cabeça.

Dei uma olhada pelo quarto e meus olhos se detiveram nos objetos sobre a cama. Pisquei.

Não, não podia ser…

— O que é isso? — Edward perguntou se girando para olhar a cama.

— É meu escudo. — respondi incapaz de acreditar.

Fazia séculos que não via meu escudo. Me lembro exatamente do dia em que o ganhei, um dos únicos presentes que recebi dos deuses.

Conheço cada detalhe e arranhão que havia nele, estiquei meu braço para tocar o relevo em bronze de Athena e sua coruja.

— E sua espada também?

Segurei a mão de Edward antes que ele pudesse tocá-la.

— Essa é a Espada do Cronos. Não a toque jamais. Se alguém que não levar seu sangue a tocar, sua pele ficará marcada para sempre com uma terrível queimadura.

— Sério? — Edward perguntou se afastando da espada.

— Sério.

Edward olhou para a cama com o cenho franzido.

— O que fazem aqui?

— Não sei.

— E quem os enviou?

— Não sei.

— Você não está me ajudando muito.

Contemplei meu escudo, como uma mãe olha com adoração a um filho que está há muito tempo perdido e passei a mão sobre ele.

Segurei minha espada e a coloquei no chão, debaixo da cama.

— Não esqueça que ela está aqui. Tenha muito cuidado de não tocá-la. Isso deve ser obra da minha mãe. Só ela ou um de seus filhos me poderiam enviar isso.

— E por que ela iria fazer isso?

— Caso eu tenha que me enfrentar com Jéssica. A Espada do Cronos também é conhecida como a Espada da Justiça. Não acabará com sua vida, mas fará com que Jéssica ocupe meu lugar no livro.

— Está falando sério?

Assenti.

— Posso tocar o escudo?

— Claro.

Edward passou a mão sobre as incrustações douradas e negras que formavam a imagem de Athena e a coruja.

— É muito bonito. — Edward disse, maravilhado.

Edward acariciou a inscrição gravada sob a figura de Athena.

— O que diz aqui?

— A morte antes que a desonra. – falei me aproximando de Edward.

 _Edward POV_

Apesar de ser perigoso, estou totalmente consciente da proximidade de Bella. Ela estava atrás de mim, mas está tão perto que posso até sentir o calor que emana dela.

Bella colocou seus braços em ambos os lados do meu corpo, se jogando contra mim, me jogando na cama e se apoiando sobre minhas costas.

Bella não estava me tocando, mas meus sentidos estavam tão afetados como se suas mãos me acariciassem. Ela abaixou sua cabeça e mordiscou meu pescoço.

A sensação de sua língua sobre minha pele conseguiu que todos meus hormônios recobrassem a vida.

— Bella. — balbuciei, mas minha voz não conseguiu transmitir a advertência que eu pretendia fazer.

— Desculpe. — Bella sussurrou. — Vou tomar um banho frio.

Enquanto Bella saía do quarto, ouvi-a grunhir uma palavra em voz baixa:

— Sozinha.

* * *

 _Poliana: uma comédia de Eleanor H. Porter, publicado em 1913 e considerado um clássico da literatura infanto juvenil. Poliana, uma menina de onze anos, após a morte de seu pai, um missionário pobre, se muda de cidade para ir morar com uma tia rica e severa que não conhecia anteriormente. No seu novo lar, passa a ensinar, às pessoas, o "jogo do contente" que havia aprendido de seu pai. O jogo consiste em procurar extrair algo de bom e positivo em tudo, mesmo nas coisas aparentemente mais desagradáveis. **(recomendo o livro)**_

 _Ilíada: um poema épico grego que narra os acontecimentos ocorridos no período de pouco mais de 50 dias durante o décimo e último ano da Guerra de Troia e cuja gênese radica na ira, de Aquiles._

 _Odisseia: um dos dois principais poemas épicos da Grécia Antiga, atribuídos a Homero. É, em parte, uma sequência da Ilíada, outra obra creditada ao autor, e é um poema fundamental no cânone ocidental._

 _Bardos: Eram poetas ambulantes que percorriam toda a cidade recitando e declamando poemas._

* * *

 **Alguém que usar a Espada do Cronos na Jéssica? \o/ Bom, falta pouco para a adaptação acabar, no máximo 4 capítulos e um epílogo. Até amanhã! :)**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Edward POV_

A sensação de sua língua sobre minha pele conseguiu que todos meus hormônios recobrassem a vida.

— Bella. — balbuciei, mas minha voz não conseguiu transmitir a advertência que eu pretendia fazer.

— Desculpe. — Bella sussurrou. — Vou tomar um banho frio.

Enquanto Bella saía do quarto, ouvi-a grunhir uma palavra em voz baixa:

— Sozinha.

Depois de tomarmos o café da manhã, decidi ensinar Isabella dirigir.

— Isto é ridículo — Bella protestou enquanto eu estacionava no estacionamento do shopping.

— Venha já! Não sente curiosidade de dirigir?

— Não.

— Não?

Bella suspirou.

— Esta bem, um pouco.

— Bom, então imagina as histórias sobre a grande besta de aço que conduziu ao redor de um estacionamento que poderá contar quando retornar a Macedônia.

Bella me olhou perplexa.

— Isso significa que está de acordo com que eu volte?

Não, eu não estava de acordo, mas no fundo, sabia que jamais poderia lhe pedir que abandonasse tudo o que tinha sido para ficar comigo.

— Sei que não posso te obrigar a ficar aqui comigo. Não é um cachorrinho abandonado que me seguiu até em casa.

— Muito bem. Me ensina dominar esta besta.

Sai do carro para que Bella pudesse se sentar no banco do motorista.

Logo que Bella se sentou, percebi que ela fez uma careta ao se ver em um banco onde um homem de quase um metro noventa estava sentando e onde agora ela, uma mulher de um e cinquenta e cinco estava sentada.

— Sinto muito, me esqueci de abaixar o assento.

— Não posso sentir o chão, mas não se preocupe, estou bem.

Ri.

— Há uma alavanca sob o assento. Puxe-a e poderá movê-la para frente.

Bella tentou, mas não alcançava a alavanca.

— Espera, eu te ajudarei.

Me inclinei por cima da coxa de Bella para passar meu braço entre os joelhos e alcançar a alavanca.

Quando inocentemente apoiei minha bochecha sobre sua virilha ao puxar a alavanca, Bella ficou a ponto de morrer.

— Percebeu que você está na posição perfeita para…?

— Bella! — a repreendi, mas logo emendei. — Eu sinto muito.

— Eu também. — respondeu ela em voz baixa.

Infelizmente, eu ainda tinha que mover o assento, assim Bella se viu forçada a suportar a postura uma vez mais.

Apertando os dentes, Bella levantou um braço e se segurou ao encosto com força. Era o única coisa que podia fazer para não ceder a selvagem luxúria.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntei depois que coloquei o banco no lugar certo.

— Claro! — Bella respondeu com tom sarcástico. — Tendo em conta que caminhei sobre brasas que resultaram menos dores que esta dor que está neste momento em minha virilha, estou fenomenal.

— Já te pedi perdão. Venha, chegou perto dos pedais?

— Eu adoraria chegar até os teus…

— Bella! Quer se concentrar?

— De acordo, já estou me concentrando.

— Em meu abdômen, não.

Bella baixou o olhar para meu colo.

— Nem aí tampouco.

Para minha surpresa, ela fez um beicinho semelhante ao de uma criança zangada. A expressão era tão estranha nela que não tive mais remedeio a não ser rir de novo.

— OK — disse a ela. — O pedal que está a sua esquerda, é a embreagem, o do meio é o freio e o da direita, o acelerador. Lembra do que te expliquei sobre eles?

— Sim.

— Bem. Agora, o primeiro que tem que fazer é apertar a embreagem e colocar a marcha. — coloquei a mão sobre a alavanca de mudanças de marcha e lhe ensinei como devia movê-la.

— Sério, Edward. Não deveria acariciar isso dessa forma diante de mim. É uma crueldade por sua parte, pois me dá ideias do que fazer com você.

— Bella! Poderia prestar atenção? Estou tentando te ensinar a mudar de marcha.

— Queria poder trocar sua marcha. - Com um brilho malicioso nos olhos, Bella soltou a embreagem antes da hora e o carro pulou. — supõe-se que isto não deveria acontecer, certo? —perguntou na maior cara de pau.

— Não, a menos que queira ter um acidente.

Ela suspirou e o tentou de novo.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois que Bella conseguiu dar uma volta ao redor do estacionamento sem bater nos postes e sem que o carro ficasse danificado, acabei nossa aula.

— Até que não foi ruim.

— Ha, ha — Bella ria sarcasticamente, mas aparentando que não estava ofendida. — Acredito que irá querer dirigir de volta.

— Muito inteligente da sua parte, pois não tenho condição de comprar um carro novo.

Saímos do carro para mudar de assento, mas ao nos cruzarmos Bella me empurrou para a lataria do carro e me beijou, um beijo tão tórrido. Aproveitando o momento agarrei seus estreitos quadris enquanto mordiscava meus lábios. Santo Deus! Eu poderia me acostumar a isso com muita facilidade. Muita, mas muita facilidade.

Bella nos separou.

— Quer me levar a casa para que eu mordisque outras coisas?

Sim, isso era o que eu queria. E por isso não me atrevia. De fato, o beijo tinha me deixado tão transtornado que não podia nem pensar.

Bella sorriu, acho que percebeu o olhar faminto que eu levava. Estava observando seus lábios como se eu ainda pudesse saboreá-los. Nesse momento, eu a desejava mais que nunca. Como desejei estar em casa onde pudéssemos nos livrar dessas roupas e aproveitar do prazer enquanto o… pisquei quando despertei do sonho. — Temos que entrar no carro.

Uma vez dentro do carro e com os cintos de segurança fechados, comentei: — Sabe uma coisa? Acredito que há duas coisas em Forks que deveria experimentar.

— Em primeiro lugar, você tem que me possuir em um…

— Vamos parar?

— Está bem. Qual é a sua lista?

— Sully's Burgers* é um ótimo restaurante e nossa música moderna. E de uma delas nos podemos encarregar agora mesmo. — falei ligando o rádio.

Ri ao reconhecer I'm a Slave 4 U da Britney Spears. O que era apropriado, visando meu passageiro.

 _"Eu sou uma escrava para você_

 _Não posso segurar isso,_

 _Não posso controlar isso_

 _Eu sou uma escrava para você_

 _Eu não vou negar,_

 _Não estou querendo esconder."_

Bella estava escutando a música, mas não pareceu muito impressionada.

Então troquei a emissora e recebi a atenção de Bella.

— Como conseguiu isso?

— Troquei de emissora. Só tenho que apertar os botões. – Fiquei trocando de emissora, até que encontrei Love To Lose da Taylor Swift.

— Sua música é interessante.

— Faz ter saudades da tua casa?

— Dado que a maioria da música que eu escutava vinha das trompetistas e os tambores, não. Acredito que sou capaz de apreciar isto.

— O que? — perguntei. — A música ou o fato de que o amor faz mal?

O rosto de Bella adquiriu uma expressão séria, deixando de lado o humor.

— Considerando que não conheci nunca o que é o amor, não saberia te dizer se faz mal ou não. Mas imagino que ser amado não deve fazer tanto dano como não sê-lo.

— Então, — disse trocando de tema. — o que quer fazer quando voltar para sua casa?

— Não sei.

— Provavelmente irá dar uma boa patada no traseiro de Jéssica, verdade?

Ela riu ante a minha ideia.

— Isso eu gostaria. Já que ela cruzou meu caminho.

— E você não gosta que ninguém cruze seu caminho, certo?

— Você?

Pensei antes de responder.

— Suponho que não.

Saindo ao Sully's Burgers, a rua tinha sido invadida pela "multidão" típica de um domingo pela tarde. Enxuguei o rosto, lutando contra o inesperado e intenso calor. Olhei para Bella, e ela apenas suava e as gotinhas de suor lhe dava um novo atrativo. O cabelo úmido ao redor do rosto e com esses óculos escuros… Ooooh, Senhor!

É obvio que seu atrativo ficava ainda mais enfatizado graças à camiseta branca, de mangas curtas e o short jeans, desejei ter comprado maiores.

Mas dado seu sedutor modo de andar, que dizia muito a respeito de sua confiança em si mesma, duvido muito de que um jeans maior pudesse ocultar tão tremenda sensualidade.

Caminhamos em silêncio.

Ao passarmos pela Casa do Vodu de Marie Laveau, paramos e arrastei Bella para o interior.

Expliquei-lhe as origens do vodu enquanto percorríamos o museu de miniaturas.

— Uuuh! — falei agarrando uma boneca de vodu de uma estante. — Quer vesti-la como Jéssica e lhe cravar alguns alfinetes?

Bella riu.

— Por que não imagina que é a "perseguida pelo chihuahua"?

— Isso seria muito pouco profissional da minha parte, não acha? Mas é muito tentador.

Deixei o boneco em seu lugar e me fixei no mostrador de vidro, onde estavam colocados os amuletos e as bijuterias. No centro, havia um colar de contas negras, azuis e verdes, trançadas de um modo tão intrincado que davam a sensação de ser um fino fio negro.

— Traz boa sorte a quem o leva. — disse a vendedora ao perceber meu interesse. — Gostaria de ver de perto?

Assenti.

— Funciona?

— Sim! Está traçado seguindo um poderoso desenho.

Não estava muito seguro de que era verdade, mas me recordei que, fazia apenas uma semana, jamais teria acreditado que dois homens bêbados pudessem devolver à vida a uma escrava sexual.

Paguei à mulher e me aproximei de Bella.

— Deixe-me colocar em seu pescoço. — pedi a Bella.

Ela me olhou com dúvida.

— Vamos!

A vendedora riu ao me ver colocar o amuleto no pescoço de Bella.

— Essa menina não necessita de nenhum tipo de sorte para aumentar seu encanto. O que precisa é um feitiço que disperse a atenção de todos esses homens que estão olhando sua bunda agora.

Olhei por cima do ombro de Bella e observei três homens que babavam ao olhar o traseiro de Bella. Pela primeira vez, senti ciúmes.

Mas essa sensação se evaporou por completo quando Bella me deu um carinhoso beijo na bochecha antes de me abraçar. Com um olhar diabólico, passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura em um gesto possessivo.

Ao passar perto dos homens, não pude suprimir um travesso impulso. Parei junto aos homens e comentei:

— Por certo, este traseiro nu é muitíssimo melhor.

— E você não perde oportunidade de comprovar, amor. — Bella comentou enquanto colocava os óculos de sol e começava a andar com meus braços ainda em sua cintura.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido. — Se baixasse a mão um pouquinho mais, absolutamente não me importaria.

Dei-lhe um pequeno apertão, mas deixei a mão onde estava.

Os olhares de inveja dos homens me perseguiram enquanto eu caminhava com Bella pela calçada.

Para jantar, levei Bella a um restaurante e foi uma surpresa ver que depositaram um prato de ostras para Bella.

— Ow! — exclamei quando ela comeu uma.

— Estão deliciosas. – Bella disse.

— Eu não acho.

— Isso é porque não sabe como tem que realmente comer.

— Claro que sei. Abre a boca e deixa que esse inseto viscoso se deslize por sua garganta.

Bella bebeu um gole de sua cerveja.

— Certo, mas você não gostaria de provar de outro modo?

Eu estava indeciso. Algo no comportamento de Bella indicava que podia ser perigoso aceitar seu desafio.

— Não sei.

— Confia em mim?

— Não muito. — falei sinceramente.

Ela deu de ombros e deu outro gole na cerveja.

— Você sabe que irá perder.

— Ok, está bem! — tive que me render, pois já estava muito curioso para continuar negando.

Bella puxou minha cadeira com os pés até colocá-la a seu lado, tão perto que nossas coxas se roçavam. Secou as mãos nos jeans e segurou a ostra menor.

— Muito bem então. — sussurrou em meu ouvido e passou o outro braço pelos meus ombros. — Joga a cabeça para trás.

Como um bom menino obedeci. Ela deslizou os dedos por minha garganta, me causando uma onda de calafrios, me surpreendi com a ternura de suas carícias e de como me sentia bem com ela a meu lado.

— Abra a boca. — Bella disse em voz baixa, enquanto roçava o meu pescoço com seu nariz.

Voltei a obedecer.

Deixei que a ostra escorregasse até minha boca. Quando engoli e a mesma começou a descer por minha garganta, Bella passou a língua pelo meu pescoço em direção contrária.

Estremeci ante a inesperada sensação. Era incrível! E pela primeira vez, não me importei com sabor da ostra.

— Gostou? — perguntou brincalhona.

Não pude deixar sorrir.

— Você é demais.

— Isso eu sei.

Depois de uma noite adorável com Bella seguimos para casa, tomamos banhos separados, mas tombamos na cama junto um do outro.

Rodeei Bella com meus braços e ela suspirou, reconfortada.

Demorei horas para dormir. Quando o fiz, estava rendido.

Despertei com um silencioso grito.

— Estou aqui, Bella.

— Graças a Deus que é você. — murmurou. — Tive um pesadelo.

Depositei um ligeiro beijo em seu ombro.

— Sei.

Dei um apertão na sua mão antes de sair da cama e me preparar para ir ao trabalho.

Depois de prontos resolvi levar Bella até o consultório, que ficava no centro de Forks.

— Como se chama isto? — Bella perguntou quando entramos no antigo elevador do edifício. Ensinei como apertar para fechar a porta e, imediatamente, percebi o desconforto de Bella ao ficar presa.

— É um elevador. — expliquei. — Aperta estes botões e sobe ao andar que queira ir. Eu trabalho no último andar, que é o oitavo.

Bella ficou ainda mais nervosa quando o elevador começou a subir.

— É seguro?

Levantei a sobrancelha e a olhei com curiosidade.

— Não posso acreditar que uma mulher tão destemida como você esteja assustada por um simples elevador.

Bella me mandou um olhar irritado.

— Mas isto é desconhecido para mim.

— Não é muito complicado. — mostrei a abertura do teto. — Sobre essa portinha há uns cabos que sobem e baixam a cabine, e também há um telefone, se o elevador fica parado, devemos apertar o botão do telefone e, a equipe de emergência agirá imediatamente.

— Essa caixa costuma parar com muita frequência?

— Na verdade, não. Trabalho neste edifício três anos e não parou nenhuma só vez.

— E se não estivesse dentro, como saberia?

— Os elevadores têm um alarme que se ativa se ficam parados. Confia em mim, se ficarmos presos aqui dentro alguém nos ouvirá.

Bella deixou o seu olhar vagar pelo espaço e, pela luz que havia em seus olhos soube que maliciosas ideias passavam por sua cabeça.

— Se parar pode até servir para minhas ideias.

— Sim, mas não quero que me peguem em flagrante no ambiente de trabalho.

— Mas ser pego em flagrante no ambiente de trabalho pode ser muito divertido.

— Você é muito má.

— Certo, mas você adora.

— Tem toda a razão. Eu adoro que seja má.

As portas se abriram e seguimos para o meu consultório.

Emily nos olhou, quando entramos, com os olhos arregalados. Apresentei Bella a Emily e depois, mostrei meu consultório. Ela ficou de pé, observando através das janelas enquanto eu ligava o computador.

— Vai passar o dia todo aqui?

— Não tenho nada melhor que fazer.

— Não vai se aborrecer.

— Te asseguro que estou mais que acostumada ao aborrecimento.

— Doutor Edward, seu paciente das oito está aqui.

— Esperarei lá fora. — Bella disse.

Durante a consulta não fui capaz de me concentrar no meu paciente. Meus pensamentos voavam para a mulher que me aguardava lá fora.

Logo que acabou a sessão, acompanhei meu paciente à porta.

Emily estava ensinando Bella a mexer no computador.

— Doutor Edward, acredita que Bella nunca tinha mexido em um computador?

— Sério?

Emily se separou de Bella para dar uma olhada em minha agenda de consulta.

— Por certo, seu paciente das três foi cancelado. E a das nove ligou para dizer que chegará uns minutos tarde.

— Ok, então irei até a rua pagar algumas contas do consultório que estão pendentes, deixarei Bella em suas mão.

* * *

 _Sully's Drive-In: A lanchonete, onde a especialidade é hambúrguer fica mesmo em Forks, o endereço para que quiser conferir: 220 S Forks Ave, Forks, WA 98331, Estados Unidos :P_

* * *

 **Nunca uma aula de direção foi tão pervertida como essa! hahaha, bom vamos fazer uma meta? Assim que alcançarmos 10 comentários teremos um novo capítulo, ok? Até!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Uma semana depois_

 _Edward POV_

— Sim, Emmett. — falei ao telefone enquanto me vestia para ir trabalhar. — Já passou uma semana. Estou bem.

— Pois não parece. — Emmett continuou teimando comigo.

E realmente ainda não estava bem, ainda não tinha conseguido superar o assalto que sofri quando sai do consultório para pagar algumas contas. Mas eu estava bem e graças a Deus, Bella havia ficado no consultório com Emily e não presenciou o assalto.

Depois de ter ido a polícia fazer o boletim de ocorrência, voltei ao consultório, cancelei com todos meus pacientes e voltei com Bella para casa e fazia o possível para não pensar muito no acontecido.

— De verdade. Estou bem.

Bella entrou no quarto.

— Vai chegar tarde ao trabalho. — tirou o celular da minha mão e me ofereceu uma bolacha. — Termine de se vestir. — e começou a falar com a Emmett. Bella saiu do quarto, já não conseguia escutar a conversa.

Enquanto me vestia, percebi como era bom viver com Bella. Adorava tê-la ao meu redor, para cuidá-la e receber seus cuidados. Nossa relação era maravilhosa.

— Edward. — disse colocando apenas a cabeça pela porta. — Vai se atrasar para o trabalho.

Ri enquanto colocava meus sapatos.

— Já vou, já vou.

Quando passamos pela porta principal percebi que Bella não havia colocado os sapatos.

— Não vai vir hoje comigo?

— É necessário?

Fiquei na dúvida. No fundo adoraria almoçar junto com Bella e ficar conversando nas pausas entre paciente e paciente. Mas claro, que para ela ficar sentada por horas seguidas me esperando, era muito aborrecimento.

— Não.

— Até a noite.

A contra gosto, segui para o carro.

Foi um dos dias mais compridos na história da minha vida. Fiquei sentado no escritório contando os segundos que faltavam para acompanhar meus pacientes até a porta.

As cinco em ponto, dispensei Emily do consultório, recolhi rapidamente todas as minhas coisas e parti para a casa.

Não demorei muito para chegar. Achei estranho encontrar Emmett no alpendre dianteiro.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntei ao me aproximar.

— Nada de importância. Mas te darei um conselho: rompe esta maldição e fica com Bella. Além de gostosa, ela é uma mulher incrível.

Dei-lhe um olhar carrancudo enquanto Emmett se afastava para seu Jipe. Confuso, abri a porta para entrar em casa.

— Bella? — chamei por ela.

— Estou no quarto.

Subi as escadas. E a encontrei deitada sobre a cama em uma postura muito, mais muito deliciosa, com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão. Havia uma rosa vermelha diante dela. Estava incrivelmente sedutora e maravilhosa com aquelas covinhas e essa luz em seus olhos chocolates, que nesses momentos eram decididamente perversos.

— Você está com a aparência do frajola quando comeu o Piu-Piu. — falei em voz baixa. — O que esteve fazendo Emmett e você o dia inteiro?

— Nada.

— Nada. — repeti cético. E por que não eu não conseguia acreditar? Porque Bella tinha a aparência de uma menina que acaba de fazer uma travessura.

Meu olhar abaixou até a rosa.

— É para mim?

— Sim.

Tirei meus sapatos e meias, coloquei-os ao lado da cama. Ao levantar o olhar, captei o olhar de Bella que tinha estirado o pescoço para não perder nada. Ela voltou a sorrir.

— É uma surpresa encantadora. — disse, beijando-a na bochecha. — Obrigado.

— Alegra-me saber que você gosta. — sussurrou, acariciando meu queixo.

Afastei-me de Bella com certa relutância e cruzei o quarto para depositar a rosa sobre a cômoda, e abri a primeira gaveta.

Fiquei paralisado. Sobre a roupa havia um pequeno exemplar do Peter Pan, adornado com um grande laço vermelho.

Boquiaberto, segurei-o e desatei o laço. Ao passar a primeira página, meu coração deixou de pulsar por um instante.

— Meu Deus do Céu! É uma primeira edição, e assinada!

— Você gosta?

— Se eu gosto? — respondi ainda meio estarrecido — Bella!

Capturei Bella em um abraço, e depositei uma chuva de beijos sobre seu rosto.

— É tão maravilhoso! Obrigado! Você sabe como eu gosto de literatura, é minha paixão!

Nos separei do abraço e pela primeira vez, vi Bella envergonhada.

Senti que Bella ainda me olhava intensamente. Não estava me tocando como de costume, mas eu podia senti-la com cada poro, com cada sentido de meu corpo. Não era nada físico, mas conseguia com que a terra tremesse sob meus pés. E me deixava sem fôlego.

— Obrigado. Mas como…? Como conseguiu esse livro tão raro?

Ela deu de ombros, e levantou uma mão para acariciar meu rosto e foi nesse momento, que me dei conta de que algo faltava em sua mão.

— Seu anel não. — murmurei enquanto contemplava o sinal esbranquiçado no dedo de sua mão direita, onde tinha levado o anel. — me diga que não fez isto.

— Só era um anel, Edward.

Não, não o era. Me recordava a expressão de seu rosto quando a Doutora Cope quis comprá-lo.

"Jamais. — Bella havia dito. — Não sabe pelo que passei para consegui-lo."

Mas eu sabia muito bem o que ela havia passado, depois de ter escutado as histórias de seu passado. E o tinha vendido por mim.

Tremendo, puxei Bella novamente para meus braços e a beijei com ferocidade.

Bella ficou parada, creio que surpresa ao sentir meus lábios. Jamais tinha me entregado a ela daquele modo. Fechou os olhos, afundou as mãos em meu cabelo e aproveitei para lhe acariciar os braços.

 _POV 3ª Pessoa_

A cabeça de Bella começou a dar voltas ao saborear a boca e ao sentir o corpo de Edward pego ao dela, ao ser consciente da ferocidade de seu beijo, que nunca antes tinha experimentado, jamais lhe tinham beijado assim…

Até sua alma maldita estremeceu.

Nesse momento, desejou poder permanecer serena durante mais tempo. Não queria viver outro segundo mais separada de Edward. Não podia imaginar um só dia sem que ela estivesse a seu lado.

Bella notou como, pouco a pouco, perdia o controle. A loucura a assaltava dolorosamente, atravessava-lhe a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que a virilha.

Ainda não! Gritou sua mente. Não queria que esse momento terminasse. Agora não. Não quando ela estava tão perto.

Tão perto… mas não tinha opção.

Separou-se da má vontade.

— Já vejo que gostou do presente, não?

Edward riu.

— É obvio que eu gostei Bella, está louca. — Edward passou-lhe os braços ao redor da cintura e apoiou a seu queixo sobre sua cabeça.

Bella estremeceu enquanto uma desconhecida emoção fez vibrar seu corpo. Envolveu Edward entre seus braços e sentiu como seus corações pulsavam ao uníssono.

Se pudesse, ficaria assim, abraçando-o para toda a eternidade. Mas não podia. Retrocedeu um passo. Ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha elevada.

— Não te estou negando carinho — Bela sussurrou. — O que ocorre é que não me sinto muito bem neste momento.

— É a maldição?

Ela assentiu.

— Posso te ajudar?

— Me dê um minuto para controlá-la.

Edward se debatia por dentro enquanto a observava aproximar-se da cama. Era a única vez que Bella não parecia mover-se com sua habitual elegância e fluidez. Dava a impressão de que mal podia respirar como se tivesse uma terrível dor de estômago. Segurou com tanta força o poste da cama que os nódulos dos dedos ficaram brancos.

A dor se apoderou de Edward vendo aquela imagem e quis reconfortá-la. Queria ajudá-la mais que nunca. De fato queria ela. E ponto.

Abriu a boca ante o repentino impacto de seus pensamentos. Amava-a.

Profunda, verdadeira e totalmente. Amava-a. Como não iria amar?

Com o coração enlouquecido, Edward deslizou o olhar sobre o livro. As lembranças o assaltaram: Bella na noite que apareceu e se ofereceu, Bella tranquilizando-o, fazendo-o rir, Bella deitada na cama com a rosa, observando-o enquanto ele descobria seu presente.

Emmett tinha razão. Isabella era uma mulher incrível e não queria deixá-la partir.

Esteve a ponto de dizer, mas se conteve. Não era o momento. Não quando estava suportando uma tremenda agonia. Não quando era tão vulnerável.

Ela quereria ficar com ele.

Ou não queria?

Edward considerou as consequências de sua possível confissão. Bella não gostava desta época, estava claro. Queria ir pra casa. Se lhe confessasse quais eram seus sentimentos, ela ficaria por essa razão, mas não seria, porque quase o faria por obrigação. Possivelmente algum dia acabasse se ressentido com ele por lhe haver negado a possibilidade de retornar ao mundo que uma vez conheceu. Ao que tinha sido.

Ou pior ainda, e se a relação não funcionasse?

Como psicólogo, sabia melhor que ninguém os problemas que podiam ocasionar um casal, e como podiam acabar se destruindo.

Uma das causas mais frequentes de ruptura era a falta de interesses comuns, casais que se mantinham unidos pela simples atração física e que acabavam separando-se.

Bella e ele eram completamente diferentes. Ele era do século XXI e ela era do século II A.C. Era como falar de juntar um peixe e um pássaro!

Jamais tinham existido duas pessoas mais diferentes no mundo que tivessem sido obrigadas a permanecer juntas.

Nesse momento estavam desfrutando da novidade da relação. Mas não se conheciam absolutamente. E se dentro de um ano descobrissem que não estavam apaixonados?

E se ela mudasse depois que a maldição acabasse?

Bella lhe havia dito que na Macedônia era uma mulher totalmente distinta. O que ocorreria se parte de seu encanto ou da atração que sentia por ele se deviam à maldição? Segundo Cupido, a maldição fazia que Bella se sentisse irremediavelmente atraída por ele.

E se rompesse a maldição e ela se tornasse uma pessoa diferente? Em alguém que não queria estar com ele?

O que aconteceria então?

Uma vez que desperdiçasse a oportunidade de retornar a seu lar, Edward sabia que Bella não teria outra ocasião de voltar.

Esforçou-se por respirar quando se deu conta de que jamais poderia dizer: "Tentaremos e veremos se funciona." Porque uma vez que tomassem a decisão, não haveria como voltar atrás.

Edward desejou ser capaz de ver o futuro. Não podia permitir um equívoco, Bella não merecia.

Não, teria que haver outra razão de peso para que ela ficasse. Ela teria que amá-lo tanto como ele a amava.

E isso era tão provável quanto o céu se derrubasse sobre a terra nos próximos dez minutos.

Fechou os olhos e se encolheu ante a verdade. Bella jamais seria dele. De uma forma ou outra, teria que deixá-la partir.

E isso acabaria com ele.

Bella soltou um suspiro entrecortado e soltou a cama. Olhou para Edward com um leve sorriso.

— Isso doeu. — disse.

— Percebi — Edward respondeu se aproximando dela, mas Bella se afastou como se acabasse de tocar em uma serpente.

Ele deixou cair a mão.

— Vou preparar o jantar.

Bella o observou enquanto saía do quarto. Desejava tanto ir atrás dele. Mas não se atrevia.

Necessitava um pouco mais de tempo para se acalmar por completo. Mais tempo para aplacar o fogo maldito que ameaçava devorando-a.

Balançou a cabeça. Como podiam as carícias de Edward lhe dar tanta força e ao mesmo tempo deixá-la tão débil?

Edward acabava de preparar uma sopa e alguns sanduíches quando Bella entrou na cozinha.

— Sente-se melhor?

— Sim — lhe respondeu enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Edward remexeu sua sopa com a colher e a observou comer. Seu cabelo refletia a luz do sol do entardecer e a fazia parecer ruiva. Sentava-se com uma postura muito erguida, e o mais leve de seus movimentos despertava uma onda de desejo nele. Poderia passar todo o dia contemplando-a desse modo e não se cansaria.

Não. O que em realidade desejava era levantar-se da cadeira, aproximar-se dela, senta-la em seu colo e lhe passar as mãos por essas maravilhosas ondas castanhas enquanto a beijava ardorosamente.

Deixa-a já! Se não se controlasse, sucumbiria à tentação!

— Sabe? — disse-lhe, inseguro. — estive pensando… E se ficasse aqui?Seria tão mal viver em minha época?

O olhar que lhe enviou fez que Edward se sufocasse.

— Já falamos nisto. Este é não é meu mundo, não o compreendo, não entendo seus costumes. Sinto-me estranha, e odeio essa sensação.

Edward limpou a garganta. De acordo, não voltaria a mencionar o tema.

Suspirando, segurou o sanduíche e começou a comer embora a única vontade era de conversar.

Uma vez acabado o jantar, Bella o ajudou a limpar a cozinha.

— Quer que leia para você? — Edward perguntou.

— Claro. — Bella lhe respondeu.

Mas Edward sabia que algo ia mal. Estava-lhe ocultando algo, mostrava-se quase fria.

Não a tinha visto assim desde que a conheceu.

Edward subiu, segurou seu livro novo do Peter Pan e voltou para a sala. Bella já estava deitada no chão, empilhando as almofadas.

Ele se acomodou no chão, perpendicular a ela e recostou a cabeça sobre seu estômago. Passou a primeira página e começou a ler.

Bella escutava a voz grave porem melodiosa de Edward, e não deixou de olhá-lo um só instante. Observava como seus olhos dançavam sobre as páginas enquanto lia.

Prometeu não tocá-lo mais contra sua vontade, esticou um braço e começou a lhe acariciar o cabelo. O contato do cabelo sobre a pele a inflamou, desejando dolorosamente que Edward a possuísse.

Enquanto os claros e sedosos fios acariciavam seus dedos, deixou que a voz de Edward a afastasse dali e a levasse a um lugar acolhedor. Sentia-se nesse lar esquivo que tinha açoitada durante toda a eternidade.

Um lugar aonde só existiam eles. Sem deuses nem maldições.

Maravilhoso.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha quando notou que a mão de Bella se separava de seu cabelo e lhe desabotoava o botão superior da camisa. Conteve a respiração e aguardou, mas ainda assim não estava muito seguro de suas intenções.

— O que está…?

— Continue lendo. — Bella lhe disse enquanto acabava de desabotoar o botão.

Com o corpo cada vez mais acalorado, Edward leu o seguinte parágrafo. Bella lhe desabotoou o seguinte botão.

— Bella…

— Lê.

Ele leu outro parágrafo enquanto a mão descia até o seguinte botão. Suas ações faziam Edward perder o controle e respirava entrecortadamente com o coração pulsando a um ritmo cada vez mais frenético.

Levantou o olhar e se encontrou com os olhos famintos de Bella.

— O que é isto? Uma sessão de leitura com strip-tease incluído? Eu leio um parágrafo e você desabotoa um botão?

Como resposta, Bella deslizou uma cálida mão por cima de seu peito. Edward gemeu de prazer quando ela começou a acariciá-lo, a pele de seus braços se arrepiaram ante o calor que emanava dela.

— Lê — lhe ordenou de novo.

— Sim, claro. Como se pudesse ler enquanto você…

— Leia, Edward. Por favor.

Como se fosse possível!

Mas a súplica que tingia sua voz lhe chegou ao coração. Obrigando-se, concentrou-se no livro e Bella seguiu passando as mãos sobre sua pele.

Suas carícias eram relaxantes e doces. Sublime. Não se pareciam em nada às que usava para inflamá-lo e seduzi-lo, era algo muito diferente. Além dos limites da carne. Envolviam diretamente ao coração.

Depois de um tempo, acostumou-se com as carícias que Bella lhe proporcionava. Perdeu-se no instante, na estranha intimidade que estavam compartilhando.

Bella deslizou as mãos desde o umbigo até a garganta de Edward, uma vez ali riscou a linha da mandíbula e subiu até o cabelo. Com os polegares, desenhou o contorno de seus lábios.

— Que estranho. —disse. — Só quando me beija chego ao bordo do abismo.

— Como?

Baixou as mãos de novo até seu abdômen.

— Adoro a sensação de sua pele contra a minha. Mas só quando seus lábios roçam os meus sinto que perco o controle. Você sabe o por que disto?

— Não sei.

Nesse momento soou o telefone.

Bella lançou uma maldição.

— Odeio essas interrupções.

— Eu estou começando a odiá-los também.

Bella retirou a mão para que Edward pudesse levantar.

Ela o segurou.

— Deixa que toque.

Ele sorriu ante sua atitude e inclinou a cabeça, aproximando à sua. Seus lábios estavam tão perto que Edward podia sentir seu fôlego no rosto. De repente, Bella retrocedeu bruscamente.

Ele viu a agonia, o desejo em seus olhos um instante antes que os fechasse e apertasse os dentes como se lutasse para conter-se.

— Vá atender o telefone. — sussurrou, libertando-o.

— Olá, Emmett.

Bella o escutou falar com o coração pesado como o chumbo, lutando contra o fogo que a arrasava.

Quão último queria era deixar este refúgio. Jamais tinha desfrutado tanto em sua vida como desde que conheceu Edward. E agora estava ansiosa por passar com ele cada segundo do tempo que dispunham para estar juntos.

— Espera que vou perguntar. — Edward voltou para seu lado. — Emmett e Rosalie querem saber se gostaria de sair com eles no sábado.

— Você decide. — Bella respondeu, esperando que ele recusasse o convite.

Ele sorriu e colocou de novo o telefone na orelha.

—Será muito divertido… Certo. Vemo-nos então. — Deixou o telefone em seu lugar. — Vou tomar um banho rápido antes de ir à cama. Ok?

Bella assentiu. Observou-o subir as escadas. Desejava mais que nunca voltar a ser mortal.

Daria tudo para poder segui-lo nesse momento, tombar-se junto a ele na cama e que ele se enterrar profundamente em seu corpo.

Fechando os olhos poderia jurar que era capaz de sentir Edward dentro de si.

Remexeu o cabelo. Quantos dias mais poderia suportar esta tortura?

Mas queria lutar contra ela. Negava-se a render-se, a entregar sua prudência um segundo antes do prazo que as Parcas tinham decretado.

Edward sentiu a presença de Bella. Girou-se e a viu de pé junto à banheira, completamente nua.

Edward deixou que seu olhar se abaixasse com avidez em cada centímetro daquele corpo bronzeado, mas foi seu sorriso, cálido e fascinante, o que lhe roubou o coração e o deixou sem fôlego.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, ela se meteu na ducha.

— Sabe? — comentou com uma naturalidade que o deixou pasmada. — Esta manhã encontrei algo interessante.

Ele observou como a água escorregava sobre ela, lhe molhando o cabelo até convertê-lo em uma massa de cachos úmidos que caíam sobre seu rosto.

— Sim? — respondeu ele, resistindo ao impulso de levantar o braço e pegar um de seus cachos. Ou melhor ainda, mordiscá-lo.

— Mmm — murmurou Bella, deslizando a mão pelo cordão da ducha até tirar a de seu suporte na parede. Girou até encontrar a posição de uma ligeira massagem. — Vire.

Edward duvidou antes de lhe obedecer.

Bella deslizou seu olhar por suas costas nuas e úmidas. Jamais tinha visto um homem mais tentador em todos os dias de sua vida.

Edward era tudo que tinha sonhado, mas que não podia nem sequer desejar. Não se atrevia. Era um sonho longínquo.

Esforçando-se por manter a respiração, aproximou a ducha até os ombros de Edward.

— Isso é estupendo — murmurou ele.

Bella não podia falar. Mantinha a mandíbula fortemente apertada para controlar as vorazes exigências de seu corpo. Sua necessidade de tocá-lo era tão funda que fazia que a fome e a sede que padecia enquanto permanecia no livro fossem uma brincadeira.

Edward deu a volta para olhá-la, seu rosto resplandecia. Esticou o braço para pegar a esponja que se encontrava no suporte, atrás de Bella. Ela não se moveu enquanto a lavava, passando as mãos por seus seios e sua barriga, avivando a fogueira do desejo que sentia por ele.

Conteve a respiração, antecipando o momento em que sua mão baixasse mais e mais.

Edward mordeu o lábio ao tocar sua barriga plana. Olhou para cima e viu que Bella o observava. Tinha os olhos meio fechados e parecia estar saboreando cada carícia que suas mãos deixavam sobre seu corpo.

Desejando agradá-la, passou a esponja sobre os cachos escuros de sua virilha. Bella ofegou quando a tomou por suas mãos com suavidade. Ele sorriu ao sentir o repentino estremecimento que agitou seu corpo.

A expressão de supremo prazer que se via em seu rosto fez com que Edward se sentisse deslumbrado. Com o coração acelerado, deslizou seu dedo para proporcionar a Bella um pouco mais de prazer.

Escutou como a água golpeava a banheira um segundo antes que ela o envolvesse entre seus braços e enterrasse os lábios em seu pescoço.

Edward tremeu ante a sensação de seus corpos úmidos, nus e entrelaçados. O amor que sentia por ela fluiu por suas veias, rogando que acontecesse um milagre que lhes permitisse passar a vida juntos.

Nesse instante, desejou poder senti-la. Sentir como era tomar posse do corpo de Bella.

Enquanto Bella o torturava com os lábios, Edward deliciosamente enterrou uma coxa entre suas pernas e a sensação do pelo sobre sua carne fez que o sentido comum de Bella acabasse por derreter-se.

Enfebrecida, Bella se esfregou contra sua coxa e se deleitou ao mover-se contra os duros músculos que se contraíam sob suas pernas enquanto seguia lambendo seu pescoço. Quanto amava a este homem. Como desejava lhe escutar dizer que significava para ele tanto como ele para ela.

O olhar de Edward a abrasava enquanto a ajudava a sentar-se na banheira.

— O que está h…? — a pergunta acabou com um ofego ao sentir a língua de Edward na sua orelha.

Edward percebeu a tensão nos músculos de seu braço, quando segurou a ducha e voltou a atormentar seu corpo com seu pulsante calor.

Edward tremia pela necessidade. Queria dar prazer a Bella como jamais tinha querido fazê-lo com ninguém. Desejava vê-la retorcer-se embaixo dele. Escutá-la gritar quando chegasse ao clímax.

Edward lhe separou as coxas com o cotovelo e deixou que a água da ducha caísse diretamente entre suas pernas.

Bella emitiu um entrecortado gemido ao ser assaltada por uma indescritível onda de prazer.

— Edward? — ofegou, enquanto seu corpo se estremecia. Os dedos de Edward a penetraram e começaram a mover-se em seu interior de uma vez que os jarros de água intensificavam suas carícias.

Jamais, jamais tinha experimentado algo parecido. Edward girava o pulso fazendo que a água caísse sobre ela em pequenos movimentos circulares, até que já não pôde mais, porem não teve seu orgasmo.

Bella sorriu para Edward e por "vingança" ou apenas em recompensa, fez suas mãos e sua língua proporcionar a Edward cinco orgasmos.

— Por favor. — Edward pediu depois do último. — Tenha compaixão. Não posso mais.

Decidindo que já tinham tido os dois, suficiente tortura, Bella girou e cortou a água.

Edward era incapaz de se mover. Qualquer sensação, por pequena que fosse, o fazia estremecer-se. Observou como Bella ficava de pé entre suas pernas e o olhava com um leve sorriso.

— Poderíamos seguir assim toda a noite.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e então se deu conta do alcance da maldição. Como podia suportar vê-lo gozar uma e outra vez sabendo que ela não poderia?

Pensando tão somente no amor que sentia por ela, levantou e a beijou.

Bella se voltou atrás com um movimento violento. Caiu ao chão agitando-se como se lhe golpeassem.

Aterrorizado pelo que tinha feito, Edward saiu da banheira.

— Desculpe.

Bella se girou nesse instante para olhá-lo. Tinha os olhos daquela espantosa cor escura.

Tremia como se estivesse lutando por afastar-se da loucura. Foi o medo no rosto de Edward o que finalmente a ajudou a acalmar-se.

Afastou-se dele como se fosse venenoso.

Edward a observou enquanto Bella utilizava a porta como apoio para ficar em pé.

— Cada vez é pior. — disse com voz afogada.

Edward não podia falar. Não podia suportar vê-la sofrer daquela maneira. E odiava a si mesmo por havê-la levado até a borda do abismo.

Sem olhá-lo sequer, Bella recolheu sua roupa e saiu do quarto.

Passaram vários segundos antes que Edward pudesse se mover. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair do banheiro, se dirigiu a cômoda para tirar um pouco de roupa e seus olhos ficaram cravados sobre a caixa que continha os grilhões.

Quantos dias mais teriam antes que a perdesse para sempre?

* * *

 **Acredito que algumas pessoas querem me matar pelo atraso, mas tive motivos para isso.. Não vou ficar detalhando porque acredito que ninguém queira saber da minha chata vida. Para compensar trouxe um capítulo grande para vocês.. Nele nós podemos compreender o quanto é dolorido para Bella as carícias do Edward, algumas informações podem ter ficado confusas, mas serão esclarecidas no próximo capítulo, muito obrigada pelos comentários.. Ainda não li, mas lerei. :) Espero encontrá-los nos comentários. Até amanhã. ;)**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _POV 3ª Pessoa_

Os dias seguintes foram os melhores da vida de Edward. Uma que vez se acostumou à regra que Bella impôs que proibia os beijos e as carícias íntimas e incitantes, desenvolveram uma relação agradável que foi quase uma surpresa para ele.

Passava os dias no trabalho, almoçava frequentemente com Bella e Emmett, e dedicava as noites para colocar Bella entre seus braços.

Entretanto, com cada dia que passava saber que Bella iria abandoná-lo ao final do mês o deixava destroçado.

Como ia suportar?

Embora a ideia não abandonasse nunca sua mente, negou-se a pensar nisso constantemente. Viveria o momento e se preocuparia com o amanhã quando chegasse.

No sábado de noite foram com a Emmett e Rosalie no Misu's, em Port Angels. Embora com bastante mais afluência de turistas que o original povo de Port Angels, era a noite da música de rua e Edward queria que Bella escutasse a música típica da cidade.

— Ei! — Emmett chamou enquanto Bella e Edward se aproximavam da mesa, que ficava localizada no fundo do local. — Começava a me perguntar se ia deixar-nos sozinhos.

Edward se sentiu avermelhar ao recordar o motivo de seu atraso. Algum dia destes aprenderia a fechar a porta do banheiro enquanto tomava banho…

— Olá Bella, Edward. — Rosalie lhes saudou.

— Olá Rose, como está meu afiliado?

— Está bem, obrigada!

Bella inclinou a cabeça em modo de saudação enquanto Edward retirava uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Assim que apareceu o garçom pediram cervejas e nachos, e Rosalie começou a seguir o ritmo da música golpeando a mesa com a mão.

— Vamos dançar Rosalie?

Com uma ligeira pontada de inveja, Edward observou Emmett e Rosalie dançando.

— Você gostaria de dançar? — Bella perguntou notando a vontade nos olhos de Edward.

Edward adorava dançar, mas não queria que Bella passasse um mau momento. Em sua mente não havia dúvidas de que ela não iria saber dançar música moderna. Mas, ainda assim, foi um convite muito terno por sua parte.

— Não, não quero dançar.

Mas Bella não o escutou. Ficou em pé e lhe estendeu a mão.

— Sim, claro que vai dançar comigo.

Logo que chegaram à pista de dança, Edward compreendeu que aquela mulher dançava tão bem como beijava.

Bella conhecia cada passo e dava a sensação de que tinha nascido dançando. De fato, seus movimentos eram elegantes sem perder o toque feminino e fascinante. Edward nunca tinha visto ninguém dançar assim. E pelos invejosos olhares masculinos que sentia cravados nele, podia imaginar que todos aqueles homens tampouco tinham presenciado nada semelhante.

Quando o grupo terminou de tocar se sentia excitado e estava sem fôlego.

— Como…?

— Foi o presente de Terpsícore. — lhe respondeu Bella enquanto passava o braço em torno dos ombros de Edward e se apertava ao corpo do mesmo.

— De quem?

— Da deusa da dança.

Edward sorriu.

— Me lembre de enviar uma nota de agradecimento.

Ao começar a seguinte canção, Bella olhou fixamente a sua esquerda e franziu o cenho.

— Aconteceu algo? — Edward perguntou enquanto seguia a direção de seu olhar.

Ela balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos.

— Devo estar vendo visões.

— O que viu?

Bella voltou a olhar entre a multidão, procurando o homem loiro e alto que acabava de ver pela extremidade do olho. Embora logo que tinha captado sua imagem, juraria que se tratava do Kyrian da Trácia.*

Com algo mais de um e noventa de estatura, Kyrian sempre tinha dificuldade de se perder entre a multidão e, além disso, seu modo de andar era bastante distintivo, já que tinha uma aura letal.

Mas pensar que Kyrian estivesse nessa época era algo impossível. Devia ser a loucura que se voltava nela, agora começava a ter visões.

— Nada. — respondeu.

Afastou o acontecimento de sua mente e olhou para Edward com um sorriso. A próxima canção era lenta e se jogou para os braços de Edward, mantendo-se muito perto do corpo dele, ao tempo que se moviam lentamente ao ritmo da música. Isabella rodeou seus braços ao pescoço de Edward e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, podia inalar o quente aroma que desprendia de Edward.

Não sabia como, mas aquele aroma conseguia que perdesse a cabeça por completo e que a boca lhe enchesse de água.

Com a bochecha apoiada sobre a cabeça de Bella, Edward começou a acariciar seu cabelo enquanto ela escutava os batimentos de seu coração. Edward poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Mas a música logo terminou. E depois de duas canções rápidas, Edward teve que retornar a seu assento. Simplesmente, não tinha a resistência de Bella.

Ao se encaminhar para a mesa, afastou a cadeira para Bella sentar, sentou muito perto dela e segurou sua jarra de cerveja para tomar um grande gole.

— Bella! — disse Emmett com uma gargalhada. — Não tinha nem ideia de que podia se mover assim.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos.

— Pensamentos luxuriosos de novo, Emmett?

Emmett mostrou a língua para sua esposa.

— Sabe que não é isso. Você é o único brinquedo com que eu gosto de brincar.

Rosalie olhou a Bella com ceticismo.

— Sim, claro.

Edward viu como o rosto de Bella se escurecia.

— Está bem? — Edward perguntou.

Bella lhe respondeu com seu sorriso infestado de covinhas e ele esqueceu a pergunta.

Permaneceram sentados em silêncio escutando a conversa de Emmett e Rosalie, enquanto ofereciam nachos um ao outro.

Quando Edward afastou a mão dos lábios dela, Bella a capturou e a levou de novo à boca para chupar um pouco de queijo que tinha ficado na ponta de um dedo. Passou a língua sobre sua pele e Edward sentiu que o corpo estalava em chamas.

Não pôde deixar de rir ao notar como o desejo o consumia. Como desejava haver ficado em casa. Adoraria tirar a roupa de Bella e lamber queijo fundido sobre seu corpo a noite toda!

Definitivamente, ia acrescentar Cheez Whiz à lista do supermercado.

Com os olhos brilhantes, Bella levou a mão de Edward até seu colo e começou a mordiscar seu pescoço antes de se soltar e tomar outro gole de cerveja.

— Emmett — Rosalie disse chamando a atenção de seu marido, que estava olhando para Edward e Bella. Ofereceu-lhe um guardanapo. — Acredito que tenha que limpar a baba que goteja pelo queixo.

— Edward, preciso ir ao banheiro. Vamos.

Bella observou como Edward se perdia entre a multidão e, quase imediatamente, homens começaram a se aproximar.

O estômago lhe contraiu. Por que sempre tinham que estar ao seu redor? Nesse momento, desejou que por uma vez em sua vida pudesse ficar tranquila sem ter que manter distancia dos homens, dos quais nem sequer conhecia seus nomes, antes que começassem a acedia-la.

— Olá gatinha. — paquerou um atrativo loiro, que foi o primeiro a chegar ao seu lado. — Gosto de como dança. Que tal se…?

— Não estou sozinha! — Bella respondeu encerrando o início da conversa.

— Com ele? — riu enquanto assinalava com um dedo para o lugar por onde Edward havia desaparecido. — Sério. Pensei que tinha perdido uma aposta ou algo assim.

— Eu pensei que fazia por pena. — comentou outro homem que se aproximou junto a um moreno alto.

Duas mulheres surgiram nesse momento entre a multidão.

— O que fazem aqui vocês três? — perguntaram as moças a seus companheiros.

— Nada — falou o loiro, olhando-a pela última vez antes de dar volta e partir.

As mulheres a olharam furiosas.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha com um gesto zombador e tomou outro gole de cerveja com total normalidade. As moças se deram conta de que a ideia de brigar com ela era bastante estúpida, por isso se voltaram para seus parceiros e partiram.

Bella suspirou, aborrecida. Não importava a época em que se encontrava algumas coisas não mudavam.

— Ouça. — Rosalie disse se elevando um pouco por cima da mesa. — Sei que ultimamente passa muito tempo com meu homem. Para o seu bem, espero que não esteja se metendo em meu território. Entendeu?

Bella tomou uma funda baforada de ar. Rosalie não, ela não.

— Se por acaso não notou, só estou interessada em Edward.

— Sim, claro. — Rosalie resmungou. — Não tente me confundir, Edward é muito bonito, mas não sou idiota. Não posso acreditar que seja o tipo de mulher que se conforma com um hambúrguer quando tem um montão de suculentos lombos de vitela esperando-a.

— Sinceramente, não me importa o que você acredita.

Edward percebeu algo de errado quando retornou com Emmett para junto de Bella e Rosalie. A tensão de Bella era evidente. Sustentava a cerveja com tanta força que se surpreendia de que a garrafa não tivesse estalado, feita pedacinhos.

— Rosalie. — Emmett disse enquanto abraçava a esposa. — Você se importaria muito se eu dançasse com a Bella?

— Caramba, claro que me importa.

Imediatamente, Bella se desculpou e se aproximou do bar.

Edward a seguiu com rapidez.

Pediu outra cerveja quando ele chegou a seu lado.

— Está bem? — Edward perguntou.

— Estupendamente.

Mas não o parecia. Definitivamente, não parecia estar bem.

— Sabe uma coisa? Sei quando não está sendo sincera comigo. E agora confessa Bella. O que aconteceu?

— Deveríamos ir embora.

— Por quê?

Bella lançou um rápido olhar para Emmett e Rosalie.

— Acredito que seria o mais sensato.

— Por quê?

Bella grunhiu.

Antes que pudesse responder, mulheres apareceram atrás dela e, por suas expressões, Edward intuiu que não estavam muito contentes.

Pior ainda, parecia que Bella era a fonte de todos seus problemas.

A maior, quatro centímetros mais baixa que Bella. Fez uma espécie de careta ao olhar as costas de Bella de cima abaixo. E, nesse instante, Edward a reconheceu.

Tanya.

O coração começou a pulsar com rapidez. Fisicamente, tinha mudado muitíssimo com os anos. Tinha o rosto mais redondo, com rugas prematuras ao redor dos olhos, e tinha perdido muito a beleza. Mas ainda conservava o mesmo sorriso superior.

— Esta era a que estava com Garrett — disse uma de suas acompanhantes.

Uma calma mortal rodeou Bella, fazendo que Edward se estremecesse de medo. Ele não sabia do que ela era capaz e, por isso estava vendo, Tanya não tinha trocado por dentro tanto como por fora. Uma patricinha tola, rodeada de suas seguidoras, que sempre se movia com seu séquito. Tudo o que fazia tinha que ser notório para deixar claro seu poder. Com todo esse ego, estava claro que não iria embora até que conseguisse uma briga com Bella.

— Necessitam de algo? — Bella perguntou, sem olhar para Tanya nem a suas amigas.

Tanya riu.

— Que sotaque é esse? Tem voz grossa. Pensava que a menina bonita ia atrás de meu homem, mas por sua pinta e por sua voz, acredito que ia atrás de uma de nós.

Bella se girou e olhou furiosa para Tanya. A qualquer outra pessoa com melhor senso, esse olhar a teria feito fugir.

Tanya, é obvio, não tinha bom senso. Não tinha tido nunca nenhum pingo de sentido comum.

— O que está acontecendo, menina bonita? — Tanya perguntou. — Te ofendi?

Bella soltou uma gargalhada sinistra.

— Venha Bella. — Edward lhe chamou, agarrando-a pelo braço antes que as coisas ficassem piores e ele não pudesse intervir. — Vamos.

Tanya olhou para Edward com aquele sorriso superior e então o reconheceu.

— Ei, ei, ei. Edward Cullen. Faz muito que não nos vemos. — Cutucou a moça morena que estava ao seu lado. — Ouça Jane, você se lembra de Edward, o da faculdade? Sua cueca branca me fizera ganhar nossa aposta.

Bella ficou paralisada ante suas palavras.

Edward sentia que a velha dor voltava, mas se negou a demonstrá-la. Jamais daria esse gosto a Tanya de novo.

— Não admira que fora atrás de Garrett. — Tanya continuou. — Provavelmente queria provar um homem de verdade para transar.

Bella girou para Tanya com tal rapidez que Edward apenas foi capaz de perceber o movimento. Tanya se moveu um pouco, mas Bella lhe dei um murro que a enviou até a multidão, que se amontoavam uns metros atrás deles, para ver "a briga de mulheres gostosas"; dizia a multidão.

Tanya caiu de costas.

Antes que pudesse se mover, Bella colocou o pé sobre sua garganta e sorriu com tal frieza que Edward começou a temer as ações de Bella.

Tanya segurou o pé de Bella com as duas mãos e tentou tirá-lo de cima. Começou a se agitar, mas Bella não se afastou.

— Sabia… — Bella começou a falar com um tom de voz tão pragmático que era realmente atemorizante. — …que só são necessários pouco mais de dois quilos para te esmagar o esôfago por completo?

Os olhos e os braços de Tanya começaram a se inchar quando Bella exerceu mais pressão sobre seu pescoço.

— Moça, por favor — Tanya suplicou enquanto tentava tirar o pé de Bella de cima. — Por favor, não me faça mal.

Edward conteve o fôlego, ao ver que Bella pisava ainda com mais força.

Jane se aproximou delas.

— Venha. - advertiu Bella — e tiro o seu coração para que sua amiga o coma.

Edward ficou gelado ao ver o olhar dos olhos de Bella. Esta não era a mulher terna que estava com ele nas últimas noites. Esta era a Isabella que foi maltratada e desprezada quando criança.

Não duvidava nem por um só instante que Bella podia levar a cabo a ameaça. E por quão rápido o sangue abandonou o rosto de Jane, Edward soube que a mulher também acreditou.

— Por favor. — Tanya voltou a implorar, começando a chorar. — Por favor, não me faça mal.

Foi então quando Bella o olhou nos olhos. Ele viu a fúria e o desejo de acabar com Tanya. Por ele.

— Deixa-a, Bella. Não vale a pena.

Bella olhou para Tanya com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Se levante.

Esfregando o pescoço, Tanya ficou em pé lentamente.

O olhar gélido e letal de Bella fez com que Tanya se encolhesse.

— Deve uma desculpa ao meu homem.

Tanya limpou o nariz com o dorso da mão.

— Sinto muito.

— Diga como se o sentisse de verdade. — Bella ameaçou em voz baixa.

— Sinto muito, Edward. De verdade. Sinto muitíssimo.

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, Bella passou um braço pela sua cintura em um gesto possessivo e saíram a passo tranquilo do local.

Nenhum deles falou até que chegaram ao carro. Edward notava que algo ia muito mal com Bella. Estava totalmente tensa, como a corda de um arco.

— Você tinha que ter me deixado matá-la. - disse Bella, enquanto ela procurava as chaves do carro no bolso dos jeans.

— Bella…

— Não tem nem ideia do que me custa deixá-la partir. Não sou o tipo de mulher que está acostumada a deixar de lado uma situação como esta. Maldita seja! Houve uma época em que matar era um hábito tão comum...

Bella duvidou um instante quando dois mil anos de lembranças reprimidas afluíram a sua mente. Voltou a ver-se como realmente era. A maldita da Macedônia.

A mulher que conseguiu que legiões completas de homens se rendessem ante a sua beleza.

E depois viu no que se converteu. Em uma casca vazia. Em uma cobiçada mascote, submetida à vontade daquele que a invocasse.

Durante dois mil anos tinha vivido sem emoções e sem pronunciar mais que um punhado de palavras.

Tinha encontrado o ponto exato que lhe permitia sobreviver. E tinha se deixado arrastar.

Até que Edward chegou e descobriu sua faceta humana…

Edward observou as emoções que cruzaram o rosto de Bella. Ira, confusão, horror e, finalmente, uma terrível agonia. Aproximou-se até o outro lado do carro, onde ela estava, mas não deixou que a tocasse.

— É que não vê? — Bella perguntou com um tom brusco por causa das intensas emoções. — Já não sei quem sou. Na Macedônia sabia quem era, depois me converti nisto. — disse, enquanto levantava o braço para que Edward pudesse ver as palavras que Priapus gravou a fogo. — E você mudou tudo. — acabou olhando-o fixamente.

A angústia que refletiam seus olhos rasgava Edward.

— Por que você me mudou Edward? Por que não me deixou como estava? Tinha aprendido, à força, não sentir nada. Simplesmente vinha a este mundo, fazia o que me ordenavam e partia. Não desejava nada. E agora… — olhou a seu redor, imersa em um pesadelo do qual não pode escapar.

Ele esticou o braço.

— Bella…

Negando com a cabeça, ela se afastou de sua mão.

— Não! — exclamou, passando a mão no cabelo. — Não sei aonde pertenço. Não entende.

— Então, me explique.

— Como vou te explicar o que é caminhar entre dois mundos e ser desprezada por ambos? Não sou humana, nem tampouco uma deusa, sou uma híbrida abominável. Não tem ideia de como cresci: minha mãe me entregou a meu pai, que me entregou a sua esposa, que me entregava a qualquer pessoa que estivesse perto para me afastar de seu olhar. E durante os últimos vinte séculos não fui mais que uma moeda de permuta, algo que se podia comprar e vender. Passei toda minha vida procurando um lugar ao que pudesse chamar lar. Procurando a alguém que me quisesse pelo que sou e não por meu rosto nem por meu corpo. — A tortura que refletiam em seus olhos feria Edward como uma queimadura.

— Eu te quero Bella.

— Não, não é certo. Como pode me querer?

Ele ficou boquiaberto ante sua pergunta.

— Melhor perguntar como não ia querer. Meu deus, jamais em minha vida desejei estar junto a alguém como agora desejo estar contigo.

— É luxúria, nada mais.

Isso sim conseguiu zangá-lo. Como se atrevia a desprezar seus sentimentos como se fosse algo corriqueiro! O que sentia por ela era muito mais profundo que a mera luxúria, era algo que lhe chegava até a alma.

— Não me diga o que sinto ou o que não. Não sou um menino.

Bella meneou a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar em suas palavras. Tratava-se da maldição. Tinha que ser isso. Ninguém podia amá-la. Ninguém nunca tinha feito, desde dia em que nasceu.

Mas se Edward a amasse…

Seria um milagre. Seria…

A glória. E ela não tinha nascido para saboreá-la.

 _«Sofrerá como nenhuma outra mulher sofreu.»_

Só se tratava de outro estratagema dos deuses. Outro cruel engano concebido para castigá-la.

E já estava cansada. Exausta e esgotada pela luta. Só queria escapar do sofrimento. Procurava um porto onde refugiar-se daqueles aterradores sentimentos que a assaltavam cada vez que o olhava.

Edward apertou os dentes ao ver a negativa nos olhos de Bella. Mas, quem podia culpá-la?

Tinham-na ferido em incontáveis ocasiões. Mas de algum modo, de alguma forma, conseguiria lhe provar o muito que significava para ela.

Tinha que fazê-lo. Porque perdê-la significaria a morte para ele.

* * *

 _Kyrian da Trácia: Há mais de 2 mil anos atrás, Kyrian era um comandante no Exército Grego. Quando ele estava próximo de derrotar os Romanos, ele foi traído da maneira mais cruel pela sua própria esposa, a quem ele amava extremamente. A traição dela levou semanas de tortura e uma eventual execução nas mãos do general Romano, Valerius, mas a deusa grega, Artemis, deu uma chance de vingança e imortalidade em troca de uma servidão eterna dele a ela como um Dark-Hunter, criatura semelhantes aos vampiros que caçam os males da noite para proteger os humanos._

 _Nachos: uma comida popular nos Estados Unidos e no México. O prato consiste de tortilhas de milho crocantes com formato triangular, cobertas por queijo e pimenta jalapeño._

* * *

 **Capítulo super tenso! Estou meio enrolada, mais deu para postar.. Comecei a responder alguns comentários e obrigada leitores que dedicam um tempinho para expressar suas opiniões sobre a fic.. Fui questionada sobre a próxima adaptação, posso adiantar que vai sair lá pelo dia 10 de novembro e o tema será de outro mundo.. Até o próximo capítulo.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _POV 3ª Pessoa_

Só se tratava de outro estratagema dos deuses. Outro cruel engano concebido para castigá-la.

E já estava cansada. Exausta e esgotada pela luta. Só queria escapar ao sofrimento. Procurava um porto onde refugiar-se daqueles aterradores sentimentos que o assaltavam cada vez que o olhava.

Edward apertou os dentes ao ver a negativa nos olhos de Bella. Mas, quem podia culpá-la?

Tinham-na ferido em incontáveis ocasiões. Mas de algum modo, de alguma forma, conseguiria lhe provar o muito que significava para ela.

Tinha que fazê-lo. Porque perdê-la significaria a morte para ele.

Bella manteve a distância entre eles durante o fim de semana. Por mais que Edward tentasse derrubar a barreira que a rodeava, ela o afastava sem duvidá-lo.

Nem sequer queria que ele lesse para ela.

Totalmente desconsolado, foi ao trabalho na segunda-feira pela manhã, mas nem sequer deveria se incomodar em ir ao consultório. Não podia se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse os olhos de Isabella, carregados de confusão.

— Edward Cullen?

Edward levantou o olhar do escritório e viu uma mulher loira, incrivelmente formosa, de pouco mais de vinte anos que estava parada no vão da porta. Parecia que acabava de sair de um desfile de moda na Europa, com aquele traje de seda vermelha.

— Desculpe, minha hora de consulta acabou. Se quiser voltar amanhã…

— Tenho cara de necessitar de um sexólogo?

Ao primeiro olhar, não. Mas Edward tinha aprendido há muito tempo não fazer julgamentos apressados sobre os problemas das pessoas.

Sem que a convidasse, a mulher entrou tranquilamente na sua sala com um andar presunçoso e elegante que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Caminhou para a parede onde estavam pendurados os títulos e certificados de Edward.

— Impressionante. — lhe disse. Mas seu tom expressava justamente o contrário.

Voltou-se para observar concisamente Edward e, pela careta zombadora em seu rosto, soube que a mulher o considerava seriamente insuficiente.

— Não é bastante formoso para ela, sabe? Muito magrelo. E onde encontrou essa roupa?

Completamente ofendido, Edward adotou uma postura rígida.

— Como diz?

A mulher ignorou sua pergunta.

— Me diga, não se incomoda estar perto de uma mulher como Bella, sabendo que se tivesse oportunidade, jamais estaria contigo? Tem um corpo tão bem formado, é tão elegante… Sei que nunca antes teve uma mulher como ela, e jamais voltará a ter.

Atônito, Edward não era capaz de falar.

E tampouco teve que fazê-lo, a mulher seguiu sem se deter.

— Seu pai era como ela. Imagine Bella homem, com o cabelo escuro, um pouco mais alta e de aparência mais vulgar, não tão refinado. Mas ainda assim, aquele homem tinha umas mãos que… Mmm… — Sorriu pensativamente, com o olhar perdido. — É obvio Diocles tinha todo o corpo marcado por horríveis cicatrize das batalhas, tinha uma espantosa que lhe atravessava a bochecha esquerda. — Entrecerrou os olhos com ira. — Jamais esquecerei o dia que tentou marcar a Bella com uma adaga, para lhe fazer essa mesma cicatriz. Nesse momento desejei que vivesse o suficiente para arrepender-se dessa infração, mas me assegurei de que não o fizesse. Bella é fisicamente perfeita, e jamais permitirei que ninguém danifique a beleza que eu lhe dei. — A fria e calculadora olhada que Afrodite dedicou a Edward fez que esta se estremecesse.

— Não compartilharei a minha filha contigo.

A possessividade das palavras da deusa despertou a ira de Edward. Como se atrevia aparecer agora e a dizer tal coisa?

— Se Bella significa tanto para ti, por que a abandonou?

Afrodite o olhou furiosa.

— Acredita que me deixaram outra opção? Zeus se negou a lhe dar a ambrosia, nenhum mortal pode viver no Olimpo. Antes que pudesse sequer protestar, Hermes me tirou ela dos braços e o entregou a seu pai.

Edward viu o horror no rosto de Afrodite ao recordar aquele momento.

— Minha dor por sua perda ia além dos limites humanos. Inconsolável, encerrei-me para me afastar de tudo. Quando fui capaz de enfrentar a todos eles de novo, tinham passado quatorze anos na terra. Apenas reconheci o bebê que eu tinha amamentado. E ela me odiava. — Seus olhos brilharam como se estivesse lutando para conter as lágrimas.

— Não tem ideia do que é ser mãe, e que essa filha que levaste em seu ventre amaldiçoe até seu próprio nome.

Edward compreendia sua dor, mas era a Bella a quem amava, e seu sofrimento era o que mais lhe preocupava.

— Alguma vez tentou lhe dizer como se sentia?

— É obvio que o fiz. —espetou a deusa. — Enviei Eros com meus presentes. Devolveu-me, com uma mensagem que uma filha não deveria dizer nunca para sua mãe.

— Estava ferida.

— E eu também — gritou Afrodite. Todo seu corpo tremia de fúria.

Desconfiado e bastante assustado pelo que uma deusa zangada pudesse fazer com ele, Edward observou como Afrodite fechava os olhos e respirava fundo para acalmar-se.

Quando voltou a falar, fez com voz dura e o corpo tenso.

— Ainda assim, enviei de novo ao Eros com mais presentes para Bella. Rechaçou-os todos. Vi-me obrigada a presenciar como jurava lealdade e serviço a Athena em vingança. —Resmungou o nome da deusa como se a desprezasse. — Foi em seu nome que conquistou seus objetivos com os dons que eu lhe outorguei quando nasceu: a força de Ares, a moderação do Apolo e as bençãos das Musas e as Graças. Inclusive a inundei no rio Styxx para me assegurar de que nenhuma arma humana pudesse matá-la ou deixá-la marcada e, a diferença do que fez Thetis com o Aquiles, afundei também seus tornozelos para que não tivesse nem um só ponto vulnerável. — meneou a cabeça como se ainda não pudesse acreditar no que Bella fez. — Fiz tudo o que esteve em minhas mãos por essa menina, e ela não me demonstrou a mais mínima gratidão. Nem o respeito que merecia. Finalmente, deixei de tentar. Já que rechaçava meu amor, assegurei-me de que ninguém a amasse jamais.

O coração de Edward se deteve ao escutar o egoísmo da deusa.

— Fez o que?

Afrodite levantou o queixo, altiva, como uma rainha orgulhosa de seus frite e sangrentas façanhas.

— Amaldiçoei-lhe do mesmo modo que ela fez comigo. Assegurei-me de que nenhum homem humano pudesse olhá-la sem desejar seu corpo, e de que toda mulher que estivesse ao seu redor a invejasse profundamente.

Edward não podia acreditar o que estava ouvindo. Como podia uma mãe ser tão cruel?

E logo que esse pensamento se afastou de sua mente, assaltou-o outro ainda mais horrível:

— Você foi a culpada de que James morresse, verdade?

— Não, isso foi obra de Bella. É obvio que eu estava enfurecida quando Eros me contou o que tinha feito por sua irmã, e também porque Bella tinha ido a ele e não a mim. — Já que não podia desfazer o que a flecha de Eros tinha conseguido, decidi diminuir seus efeitos. O que Bella teve com James foi algo insípido, e ela sabe. — Afrodite se aproximou até a janela e contemplou a cidade.

— Se Bella tivesse ido a mim alguma vez, teria deixado que James a amasse. Mas não o fez. Observei-a aproximar-se dele, noite atrás noite, tomando-o uma e outra vez, e percebi seu mal-estar, sua angústia porque sabia que seu marido não a amava. E ainda seguia me rechaçando e me amaldiçoando.

— Foram as lágrimas que derramei por ela ao longo dos anos o que pôs a Jéssica em seu caminho. Sempre foi a mais leal de meus filhos. Devia detê-la logo que soube que queria o sangue de Bella, mas não fiz. Ansiava que a ira de Jéssica conseguisse que Bella me buscasse e implorasse minha ajuda. — Apertou os dentes.

— Mas não o fez.

Edward compreendia sua dor, mas isso não mudava o que tinha feito a sua filha.

— Como é que Bella acabou sendo amaldiçoada?

A deusa engoliu em seco.

— Tudo começou na noite que Athena contou a Jéssica que não existia outra mulher melhor que Bella. Ela a desafiou. Dois dias mais tarde, contemplei como Bella realmente era a melhor e Jéssica se enfureceu. — Eros deu com a língua nos dentes e contou a Jéssica o que tinha feito. Imediatamente, Jéssica foi em busca de Victória e James. Eu não sabia as repercussões que ia ter. — envolveu a cintura com os braços. — Nunca tive intenção de que os meninos morressem. Não imagina as vezes que me pergunto ao fim do dia por que deixei que ocorresse aquilo.

— Não houve nenhum modo de evitar?

Afrodite negou tristemente com a cabeça.

— Inclusive meus poderes estão limitados pelas Parcas. Quando Bella se dirigiu a meu templo, depois de vê-los todos mortos, contive o fôlego pensando que por fim ia em busca de minha ajuda. E então encontrou um protegido de Jéssica que se jogou em seus braços e pediu para que Bella o tomasse para ela antes que tivesse a cerimônia em que seria reclamado por minha outra filha. Se Bella tivesse pensado com claridade, sei que não teria aceitado. — O rosto da deusa escureceu pela fúria. — Se não tivesse sido por aquele bastardo, esse dia minha filha tivesse vindo a mim. Sei que teria pedido minha ajuda. Mas era muito tarde. Tudo acabou no mesmo momento em que ela permitiu que o homem se derramasse nela.

— E ainda assim se negou a ajudá-la?

— Como podia escolher entre minhas filhas?

Edward se horrorizou ante a pergunta.

— E não foi isso o que fez quando permitiu que colocassem Bella em um pergaminho?

Os olhos da Afrodite brilharam com tal malícia que Edward deu um passo atrás.

— Bella foi quem me renegou. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era me pedir ajuda e eu a teria dado.

Edward não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Para ser uma deusa, Afrodite era bastante egoísta e sem nenhum sentido.

— Toda esta tragédia porque nenhum das duas quis rebaixar-se a suplicar a outra. Não posso acreditar que concedesse a Bella a força de Ares e logo a amaldiçoara por essa força que você mesma lhe outorgou. Em lugar de esperá-la ou de enviar a outros em seu nome, não te ocorreu alguma vez ir em pessoa?

Afrodite o olhou furiosa e indignada.

— Eu sou a Deusa do Amor, como quer que me arraste? Tem a mais ligeira ideia de quão embaraçoso é para mim que minha própria filha me odeie?

— Embaraçoso? Tem ao resto do mundo para te amar. Bella não tem a ninguém.

Afrodite se aproximou dela, furiosa.

— Se afaste dela. Advirto-lhe isso.

— Por quê? Por que me ameaça quando não fez com James?

— Porque ela não o amava.

Edward ficou paralisado.

— Está me dizendo…?

A deusa se esfumou.

— Volte! — gritou Edward olhando ao teto. — Não pode desaparecer em meio de uma conversa!

— Edward?

A voz do Emily chamou sua atenção. Girando-se imediatamente, viu-a aparecendo pela porta.

— Com quem estava falando? — Emily perguntou.

Edward fez um gesto abrangendo a sala e depois pensou que não seria muito inteligente dizer a sua secretária a verdade.

— Comigo mesmo.

Emily o olhou sem acreditar.

— Tem o costume de gritar para si mesmo?

— Às vezes.

Emily levantou uma de suas escuras sobrancelhas.

— Parece que necessita de uma sessão. — comentou enquanto se afastava.

Depois que a secretária saiu Edward não perdeu tempo em recolher suas coisas. Estava desejando chegar em casa para ver Bella.

Logo que abriu a porta soube que algo ia mal. Bella não saiu para recebê-lo.

— Bella?

Edward deixou as chaves sobre a mesa, e subiu os degraus de dois em dois.

— Não vais acreditar quem apareceu hoje… — sua voz se desvaneceu ao chegar à porta de seu quarto e ver Bella com uma mão encadeada as barras da cama, estendida no centro do colchão, sem camisa e com a frente coberta de suor.

— O que está fazendo? —perguntou Edward morto de medo.

— Não posso lutar mais, Edward. —respondeu respirando entrecortadamente.

— Tem que tentar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Necessito que encadeie a outra mão. Não consigo.

— Bella…

Ela o interrompeu com uma amarga e brusca gargalhada.

— Não é irônico? Tenho que te pedir que me encadeie quando todos os demais faziam livremente às poucas horas de me apresentar diante deles. Faz Edward. Não poderia seguir vivendo se te fizer algum mal.

Com o coração em um punho, ele cruzou o quarto até chegar junto à cama.

Quando esteve bastante perto, Bella esticou o braço e acariciou sua bochecha. Aproximou-se até ele e o beijou tão profundamente.

Foi um beijo feroz e exigente. Um beijo que falava de desejo. E de promessas.

Bella mordiscou seus lábios e o afastou.

— Faz.

Edward passou o grilhão de prata pelas barras da cabeceira.

O alívio de Bella foi evidente. Até esse momento, Edward não se deu conta de quão tenso tinha sido a semana anterior. Bella apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e, com dificuldade, respirou fundo.

Edward se aproximou e lhe passou uma mão pelo rosto.

— Deus santo! — Isabella estava tão quente que quase lhe fez uma queimadura. — O que posso fazer?

— Nada, mas obrigada por perguntar.

Edward foi para o closet em busca de sua roupa. Quando começou a desabotoar a blusa, Bella o deteve.

— Por favor, não faça isso perto de mim. Se te ver nu… — Jogou a cabeça para trás como se alguém lhe tivesse aplicado um ferro escaldante.

Edward ficou consciente nesse momento de quão acostumado estava a sua presença, não tinha pensado em despir-se em outro lugar.

— Desculpa.

Trocou-se no banheiro e molhou umas toalhas para passar pelo rosto de Isabella.

Voltou para o quarto para refrescá-la.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo, empapado de suor.

— Está ardendo.

— Sei. Sinto-me como se estivesse em um leito de brasas.

Gemeu quando Edward aproximou a toalha fria.

— Não me contou como foi o seu dia. —disse sem fôlego.

Todos os dias Bella fazia essa pergunta. Todos os dias contava as horas para retornar para casa junto a ela.

Não sabia o que ia fazer quando ela partisse.

Obrigando-se a não pensar nisso, concentrou-se em cuidar de Isabella.

— Não há muito que contar. — sussurrou. Não queria contar o que sua mãe havia lhe confessado. Não enquanto estivesse assim. Já a tinham ferido o bastante, e não seria ele que aumentaria sua dor. — Está com fome?

— Não.

Edward se sentou a seu lado. Passou toda a noite lendo e refrescando Isabella.

Bella não dormiu. Não pôde. Só era consciente da pele de Edward quando a tocava e do seu perfume. Invadia seus sentidos e fazia que a cabeça lhe desse voltas. Todas as fibras de seu corpo lhe exigiam que o possuísse.

Com os dentes apertados, puxou as correntes de prata que capturavam seus pulsos e lutou contra a escuridão que ameaçava devorá-la. Não queria render-se.

Não queria fechar os olhos e desperdiçar o pouco tempo que estava junto a Edward. Se deixasse que a escuridão a consumisse não despertaria até estar de volta no livro. Sozinha.

— Não posso perdê-lo. — Isabella murmurou. A simples ideia de perdê-lo fazia pedaços o pouco que ficava de seu coração.

O relógio de parede deu três horas. Bella tinha dormido fazia muito pouco tempo. Edward tinha a cabeça e a mão apoiadas sobre seu abdômen e seu fôlego lhe acariciava o estômago.

Podia sentir seu cabelo roçando sua pele, a calidez de seu corpo filtrando-se por seus poros até chegar à alma.

O que daria para poder tocá-lo…

Fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e se permitiu sonhar pela primeira vez há séculos. Sonhou passando noites inteiras junto a Edward.

Sonhou que chegava o dia em que poderiam se amar como mereciam. Um dia em que ela seria livre para poder entregar-se a ele. Sonhou em ter um lar junto a Edward.

E sonhou com meninos de alegres olhos cinza, com doces e travessos sorrisos.

Ainda estava sonhando quando a luz do amanhecer começou a filtrar-se pelas janelas e o relógio deu seis. Edward despertou.

Esfregou a bochecha sobre seu peito de Isabella, acariciando a de tal modo que para Bella foi uma tortura.

— Bom dia. — Edward saudou sorridente.

— Bom dia.

Edward mordeu os lábios ao passear o olhar sobre seu corpo e enrugou a frente pela preocupação.

— Está segura de que temos que fazer isto? Não te posso libertar um pouco?

— Não! — exclamou com ênfase.

Edward segurou o telefone e ligou para o número do consultório para falar com Emily.

— Não irei por uns dias, pode desmarcar meus pacientes?

Bella franziu o cenho ao escutá-lo.

— Por que não vai trabalhar? — perguntou assim que ele desligou o aparelho de telefone.

Edward não podia acreditar que lhe fizesse essa pergunta.

— E te deixar aqui tal como está?

— Estarei bem.

Ele a olhou como se tivesse tornado uma completa louca.

— E se acontecesse algo?

— Como o que?

— Pode haver um incêndio ou alguém pode entrar e te fazer qualquer coisas enquanto está aí indefesa.

Bella não discutiu. Entusiasmou-lhe o fato de vê-lo tão disposto a ficar junto a ela.

No meio da tarde, Edward foi testemunha de que a maldição piorava. Cada centímetro do corpo de Bella estava coberto de suor. Seus braços estavam totalmente tensos e logo que falava, quando fazia, apertava os dentes.

Mas seguia olhando-o com um sorriso, e seus olhos eram quentes e acalentadores enquanto seus músculos se contraíam com contínuos espasmos e suportava o sofrimento que ameaçava devorando-a.

Edward seguiu refrescando-a, mas logo que aproximava a toalha a sua pele se esquentava tanto que logo não era capaz de tocá-la novamente.

Quando deu meia-noite Bella delirava.

Observou impotente como se agitava e amaldiçoava como se um ser invisível estivesse lhe arrancando a pele a tiras. Edward nunca tinha visto algo assim. Estava lutando tanto que quase temia que quebrasse a cama.

— Não posso suportar isto. — sussurrou. Desceu correndo as escadas e ligou para Emmett.

Uma hora depois, Edward abriu a porta a Emmett e a sua irmã Ângela. Com o cabelo negro e os olhos azuis, Ângela não se parecia em nada a Emmett. Era uma das poucas sacerdotisas brancas de vudu, tinha uma loja de artigos mágicos e era guia turística do cemitério as sextas-feiras de noite.

— Não sabem quanto agradeço por terem vindo. — disse Edward ao fechar a porta, uma vez que passaram ao saguão.

— Não é nada. — respondeu Emmett.

Ângela levava um timbal sob o braço e ia vestida com um singelo vestido marrom.

— Onde está?

Edward os levou ao andar superior.

Ângela pôs um pé no quarto e ficou paralisada ao ver Bella sobre a cama presa de contínuas convulsões e amaldiçoando a todo o panteão grego.

A cor abandonou seu rosto.

— Não posso fazer nada por ela.

— Ângela. — repreendeu Emmett. — Tem que tentar.

Com os olhos abertos como pratos pelo medo, Ângela meneou a cabeça.

— Quer um conselho? Sela este quarto e deixa-a até que retorne de onde veio. Há algo tão maligno e poderoso observando-a que não me atrevo a ficar próximas. — Olhou para Emmett. — Não percebe o ódio?

Edward começou a tremer ao escutar Ângela, e seu coração começou a pulsar cada vez mais rápido.

— Emmett? — chamou a seu amigo. Necessitava desesperadamente que alguém aliviasse o sofrimento de Bella de algum modo. Tinha que haver algo que eles pudessem fazer.

— Sabe que não posso lhe ajudá-la - disse Emmett. — Meus feitiços nunca funcionam.

Não! Gritou sua mente. Não podia abandona-la daquele modo.

Olhou para Bella enquanto esta lutava para libertar-se dos grilhões.

— Há alguém a quem posso ir em busca de ajuda?

— Não. — respondeu Ângela. — De fato, nem sequer posso permanecer aqui. Não se ofenda, mas tudo isto me põe os cabelos em pé. — Lançou um olhar categórico a seu irmão. — E você sabe muito bem a que tipo de atrocidades enfrento diariamente.

— Sinto muito, Edward—se desculpou Emmett. — Investigarei e verei o que posso descobrir, de acordo?

Com o coração em um punho, Edward não teve mais remédio que os acompanhar à porta.

Quando a fechou, deixo-se cair sobre ele o cansaço.

O que ia fazer?

Não podia aceitar que não havia ajuda possível para Bella. Tinha que haver algo que pudesse aliviar sua dor. Algo que ele ainda não tivesse pensado.

Subiu as escadas e voltou junto a ela.

— Edward? — Bella o chamou com um gemido tão agônico que seu coração ficou aos pedaços.

— Estou ao seu lado, carinho. — disse, acariciando a face.

Ela deixou escapar um grunhido selvagem, como o de um animal preso em uma armadilha, e se lançou sobre ele.

Aterrorizado, Edward se afastou da cama.

Dirigiu-se ao closet, com as pernas trementes e segurou o exemplar da Odisseia.

Aproximou a cadeira de balanço à cama e começou a ler.

Pareceu relaxá-la. Ao menos não se revolvia com tanta força.

Com o passar dos dias, a esperança de Edward se murchava. Bella estava certa ao afirmar que não havia modo algum de romper a maldição se não conseguia superar a loucura.

Não podia suportar vê-la sofrer, horas atrás hora, sem nenhum momento de alívio. Não era de se admirar que odiasse a sua mãe. Como podia Afrodite deixá-la passar por isso sem mover um só dedo para ajudá-la?

E tinha sofrido daquele modo durante séculos…

Edward estava totalmente fora de si.

— Como podem permitir isso! — gritou zangado, olhando ao teto.

— Eros! — chamou. — Me ouve? Athena? Há alguém? Como permitem que ela sofra assim? Se a amarem um pouco, por favor, ajudem.

Tal e como esperava, ninguém respondeu.

Deixou descansar a cabeça sobre a mão e tentou pensar em algo que pudesse ajudá-la. Certamente haveria algo que…

Uma luz cegadora atravessou o quarto.

Perplexo, levantou o olhar e se encontrou com Afrodite que acabava de se materializar junto à cama. Se tivesse encontrado com um burro na cozinha não se surpreenderia tanto.

* * *

 **Acredito que o capítulo de hoje foi o mais tenso, a história que Afrodite contou nos ajuda a entender o motivo da maldição. Sinceramente ela foi a maior culpada por tudo, Afrodite é além de tudo, egoísta e Jéssica agiu por ciúme, não foi nem o lance com o prometido, era o ciume que sentia pela "dedicação" da mãe a Bella. Bom, como nem tudo é tenso tive que rir com a profissão da Ângela, guia turística do cemitério as sextas-feiras de noite. hahaha**

 **Nos vemos amanhã!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _POV 3ª Pessoa_

A deusa perdeu a cor do rosto ao contemplar como sua filha se debatia agitada pelos espasmos, sofrendo uma horrível agonia. Esticou uma mão para ela e a retirou com brutalidade, deixando-a cair enquanto apertava o punho.

Nesse momento olhou para Edward.

— Quero-lhe — disse em voz baixa.

— Eu também.

Afrodite cravou o olhar no chão, mas Edward foi testemunha de sua luta interior.

— Se a libertar, irá tirá-la de mim para sempre. Se não fizer, os dois a perderemos. — Afrodite o olhou aos olhos. — estive pensando a respeito do que me disse e acredito que tem razão. A fiz forte e jamais devia castigá-la por isso. Quão único desejava é que me chamasse mãe. — Olhou para sua filha.

— Só queria que me quisesse, Bella. Um pouquinho, nada mais.

Edward engoliu em seco ao ver a dor no rosto de Afrodite quando acariciou a mão de Bella.

Ela gemeu, como se o roçar lhe tivesse queimado a pele.

Afrodite retirou a mão.

— Me prometa que cuidará muito bem dela, Edward.

— Tanto como ela me permita isso, prometo.

Afrodite assentiu e colocou a mão sobre a frente de Bella. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, como se acabasse de ser alcançada por um raio. A deusa inclinou a cabeça e a beijou com ternura nos lábios.

Imediatamente, Bella relaxou e seu corpo ficou imóvel.

Os grilhões se abriram e ainda assim não se moveu. O coração de Edward deixou de pulsar ao dar-se conta de que Bella não respirava. Aterrorizado, esticou uma tremente mão para tocá-la.

Ela inspirou com brutalidade.

Enquanto Afrodite estendia a mão para Bella, Edward percebeu em seus olhos a necessidade de sentir o amor de uma filha que nem sequer sabia que estava ali. Era o mesmo olhar ofegante que frequentemente captava nos olhos de Bella quando ela não era consciente de que a estava observando.

Como era possível que duas pessoas que se necessitavam tão desesperadamente não fossem capazes de arrumar as coisas?

Afrodite desapareceu no mesmo instante que Bella abriu os olhos.

Edward se aproximou dela. Tremia tanto que batia os dentes. A febre tinha desaparecido e sua pele estava tão fria como o gelo.

Recolheu o edredom do chão e a cobriu com ele.

— O que aconteceu? —perguntou Bella com voz insegura.

— Sua mãe te liberou.

Bella pareceu emudecer pela surpresa.

— Minha mãe? Esteve aqui?

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

— Estava preocupada contigo.

Bella não podia acreditar o que estava escutando. Seria verdade?

Mas, por que sua mãe ia ajudar agora se sempre havia lhe virado as costas quando mais a tinha necessitado? Não tinha sentido.

Com o cenho franzido, tentou levantar da cama.

— Não, nem pensar. —disse Edward com brutalidade. — Acabo de fazer que fique bem e não vou a…

— Preciso ir ao banheiro urgentemente. — o interrompeu ela.

— Ah!

Edward a ajudou a descer da cama. Estava tão fraca que não se aguentava em pé e ele a sustentou até atravessar o corredor. Bella fechou os olhos e inalou o perfume de Edward. Temerosa de lhe fazer dano tentou não apoiar-se muito nele.

Seu coração se enterneceu ao ver a forma em que ele a cuidava, ao perceber a sensação de seus braços lhe envolvendo a cintura enquanto a ajudava a caminhar.

Seu Edward. Como ia suportar separar-se dele?

Uma vez que atendeu suas necessidades, preparou um banho quente e a ajudou a entrar na banheira.

Bella o contemplou enquanto a lavava. Parecia impossível que tivesse permanecido ao seu lado todo aquele tempo. Não recordava quase nada dos últimos dias, mas se lembrava do som de sua voz atravessando a escuridão para reconfortá-la.

Tinha-o ouvido pronunciar seu nome a gritos e, em ocasiões, estava seguro de haver sentido sua mão sobre a pele, ancorando-a à prudência.

Suas carícias tinham sido sua salvação.

Fechando os olhos, desfrutou da sensação das mãos de Edward deslizando-se sobre sua pele enquanto a lavava. Percorriam-lhe os seios, os braços e a barriga. E quando roçou acidentalmente sua intimidade, não pôde evitar dar um gemido ante a intensidade com a que percebeu a carícia.

Como o desejava…

— Me beije — balbuciou Bella.

— Não será perigoso?

— Se pudesse me mover já estaria comigo na banheira. Asseguro-te que neste momento estou tão indefesa como um bebê.

Vacilante, ele umedeceu os lábios e lhe acariciou uma mão, seu roçar foi suave e terno. Olhou-a fixamente aos lábios como se pudesse devorá-la, e Bella sentiu que o frio desaparecia ao contemplar seus olhos.

Edward se inclinou e a beijou com ânsia. Ela gemeu ao sentir seus lábios, desejava muito mais. Necessitava de suas carícias.

Para sua surpresa, obteve o que desejava.

Edward se afastou um instante de seus lábios, o suficiente para tirar a roupa e ficar nu ante ela. Lentamente e com movimentos sedutores, meteu-se na banheira e se sentou escarranchado sobre sua cintura.

Bella voltou a gemer ao sentir sua ereção sobre o estômago. Edward a beijou de novo, tão ardentemente que ela acreditou que se abrasava.

Maldição, nem sequer podia abraçá-lo! Não podia mover os braços. E necessitava com desespero abraçá-lo com força.

Ele deve ter percebido sua frustração porque se incorporou com um sorriso.

— Agora, eu posso te mimar. — sussurrou antes de enterrar os lábios em seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos enquanto Edward deixava um rastro de beijos sobre seu pescoço. Quando chegou aos seios tudo começou a dar voltas ao sentir a língua de Edward brincando e sugando-os. Nada tinha conseguido estremecê-la do modo que a faziam suas carícias. Não recordava nenhuma ocasião em que alguém tivesse feito amor a ela.

E nenhum homem se entregou daquele modo. Nem lhe tinha dado tanto.

Conteve a respiração no momento que ele introduziu a mão entre seus corpos.

— Oh Deus, quem dera pudéssemos fazer amor — sussurrou Bella.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la aos olhos.

— Faz cada vez que me toca.

Sem saber como, conseguiu abraçá-lo, embora os braços não deixavam de tremer, e o atraiu para seu peito para reclamar seus lábios.

Bella sentiu vertigem ao notar a mão dele sobre sua intimidade. Ansiava suas carícias, desejava-as de um modo que não era capaz de definir.

Uma vez que a banheira se esvaziou, Edward abandonou seus lábios para lhe abrasar a pele com diminutos beijos, descendo pelos seios. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e a apoiou na borda enquanto lhe passava a língua pelo estômago e o quadril.

E então, para sua surpresa, levou sua boca para sua intimidade. Ela grunhiu e segurou sua cabeça com ambas as mãos, deleitando-se nas sensações que provocavam a língua e a boca de Edward, lambendo e rodeando sua intimidade. Nenhum outro homem tinha feito isso antes. Limitaram-se a tomar o que podiam dela, sem lhe oferecer nada em troca.

Até que Edward chegou.

— Sinto. — se desculpou Edward, afastando-se dela. — Outra vez está tremendo de frio.

— Não é pelo frio. — respondeu com voz rouca. — É por ti.

O sorriso de Edward lhe atravessou o coração. Voltou a inclinar-se e prosseguiu com sua implacável carícia.

Quando terminou, Bella acreditou ter sofrido uma intensa sessão de tortura. Não poderia sentir-se mais satisfeita embora não tivesse chegado ao clímax.

Edward ajudou a sair da banheira. Ainda lhe tremiam as pernas e teve que apoiar-se nele para chegar a cama.

Ele a sustentou até que estivesse deitada e, depois, cobriu-a com todas as mantas que encontrou. Depositou um beijo terno sobre sua frente e acomodou a roupa da cama.

— Tem fome?

Bella só foi capaz de assentir com a cabeça.

Ele se separou de seu lado o tempo para esquentar uma tigela de sopa. Quando retornou, ela estava profundamente adormecida.

Deixou a tigela na mesinha e se deitou junto a ela. Abraçou-a e ficou adormecido.

Bella demorou três dias para recuperar toda sua força. Durante todo esse tempo, Edward esteve a seu lado. Ajudando-a.

Não compreendia o motivo da devoção que lhe professava. E sua força. Era o homem que tinha esperando toda sua vida. E a cada dia que passava, era consciente de que o amor que sentia por ele crescia um pouco mais. Necessitava-o seu lado.

— Tenho que dizer-lhe - disse a si mesmo enquanto se secava com uma toalha. Não podia permitir que passasse um dia mais sem que ele soubesse o que significava para ela.

Deixou o banheiro e atravessou o corredor até chegar ao dormitório de Edward. Estava falando com a Emmett.

— É obvio que não lhe contei o que sua mãe me disse. Jesus!

Bella retrocedeu um passo e se apoiou contra a parede enquanto escutava a Edward.

— O que se supõe que devo lhe dizer? _"Bom Bella, sua mãe me ameaçou?"_

Ela sentiu como que se acabassem de lhe dar um golpe no peito e começou a ver tudo negro. Entrou no quarto.

— Quando falaste com minha mãe? — inquiriu.

Edward levantou o olhar, surpreendido.

— Isto… Emmett tenho que desligar. Adeus. — Deixou o telefone em seu lugar.

— Quando falaste com ela? — insistiu.

Edward encolheu os ombros descuidadamente.

— No dia que começou a se sentir mal.

— O que te disse?

Ele voltou a encolher os ombros, esta vez com acanhamento.

— Não foi uma verdadeira ameaça, só me disse que não te compartilharia comigo.

A ira a atravessou. Como tinha se atrevido! Quem demônios sua mãe acreditava que era para exigir que Edward ou ela mesma a obedecessem?

Que imbecil tinha sido ao pensar que o coração da Afrodite se abrandou.

Quando ia aprender?

— Bella. — o repreendeu Edward, ficando em pé e aproximando-se dela, ao pé da cama. —, ela mudou. Quando veio a te libertar…

— Não, Edward, a conheço muito melhor que você.

E sabia do que sua mãe era capaz. Sua crueldade fazia com que as ações de seu pai parecessem meras travessuras.

Com o coração abatido, compreendeu que jamais poderia confessar a Edward o que sentia por ele.

E o que era ainda pior, não podia ficar com ele. Se algo tinha aprendido a respeito dos deuses era que jamais a deixariam viver em paz.

Quanto tempo demorariam para fazer mal a Edward? Quanto tempo levaria a Jéssica pô-lo contra ela? Ou quando se vingaria sua mãe de ambos?

Cedo ou tarde, cobrariam-lhe por ser feliz. Não cabia a menor duvida. E a simples ideia de que Edward pudesse sofrer…

Não. Jamais poderia arriscar-se.

Os dias passaram voando enquanto eles permaneciam tanto tempo juntos como lhes resultava possível.

Bella ensinou a Edward a cultura clássica grega e algumas formas muito interessantes de desfrutar calda de chocolate. Edward lhe ensinou a jogar Monopólio e a ler em inglês.

Depois de mais algumas aulas de condução, e de uma nova embreagem, Edward reconheceu que Bella não tinha futuro à frente de um volante.

Para Edward parecia que mal tinha passado o tempo e, entretanto, o último dia do prazo de Bella chegou tão rápido que o deixou aterrorizado.

A noite anterior a esse fatídico dia, fez o mais surpreendente dos descobrimentos: não podia viver sem Bella.

Cada vez que pensava em retomar sua antiga vida, sem ela, acreditava que iria morrer de dor.

Mas finalmente compreendeu que a decisão era de Bella, e só dela.

— Por favor, Bella. — sussurrou enquanto ela dormia a seu lado— Não me abandone.

Nenhum dos dois falou muito em todo o dia. De fato, Bella o evitou constantemente.

Isso, mais que nenhum outro detalhe, lhe fez imaginar qual era a decisão que tinha tomado.

Edward tinha o coração destroçado. Como podia abandoná-lo depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos? Depois de tudo o que tinham compartilhado?

Não podia suportar a ideia de perdê-la. A vida sem ela seria intolerável.

Ao entardecer, encontrou-a sentada na cadeira de balanço do alpendre, contemplando o sol uma última vez. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão tão dura.

Quando o silêncio se fez muito insuportável, falou-lhe:

— Não quero que me abandone. Quero que fique aqui, em minha época. Posso cuidar de você, Bella. Tenho dinheiro e te ensinarei tudo o que deseja saber.

— Não posso ficar. — respondeu entre dentes. — Será que não entende? Todos os que estiveram perto de mim alguma vez foram castigados pelos deuses.

— Desta vez será diferente.

Ficou em pé e o olhou com dureza.

— Tem razão. Será diferente. Não vou ficar aqui para ver como morre por minha culpa.

Passou por seu lado e entrou na casa.

Edward apertou os punhos, desejando estrangulá-la.

— É uma… teimosa!

Como podia ser tão insuportável?

Nesse momento notou que o ouro das alianças de casamento de seus pais lhe cravava na palma da mão. Abriu-a e olhou durante um bom momento. Estava a ponto de conseguir que o passado deixasse de atormentá-lo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida tinha um futuro no que pensar. Um futuro que o enchia de felicidade.

E não estava disposto a permitir que Bella jogasse tudo pela janela.

Mais decidido que nunca, abriu a porta da casa e sorriu maliciosamente.

— Não vais se libertar de mim, Bella da Macedônia. Pode ser que tenha vencido aos romanos, mas te asseguro que ao meu lado são uns idiotas.

Bella estava sentada no sofá, com seu livro no colo. Passava a palma da mão sobre a antiga inscrição, desprezando-a mais que nunca.

Fechou os olhos e recordou a noite que Edward a convocou. Recordou o que sentia quando não tinha consciência de sua própria identidade. Quando não era mais que uma simples escrava sexual grega.

Fazia muito, muito tempo que se achava perdida em um lugar escuro e temível, e Edward a tinha encontrado.

Com sua fortaleza e sua bondade tinha conseguido desafiar quão pior havia nela e lhe havia devolvido a humanidade. Só ele tinha percebido seu coração e tinha decidido que valia a pena lutar por ela.

Ficar com ele.

Pelos deuses! Que fácil parecia. Que singelo. Mas não se atrevia. Já tinha perdido seus filhos. Edward era o proprietário do seu coração, e perdê-lo por culpa de sua irmã…

Seria o mais doloroso que jamais enfrentou.

Até ela tinha um ponto fraco. Agora conhecia o rosto e o nome da pessoa que poderia lhe fazer cair de joelhos.

Edward.

Tinha que afastar-se dele para que estivesse a salvo.

Sentiu-o entrar na sala. Abriu os olhos e o viu de pé, no vão da porta, olhando-a fixamente.

— Gostaria de poder destruir esta coisa. — grunhiu ao devolver o livro à mesinha.

— Depois desta noite não terá necessidade de fazer.

Suas palavras doeram. Como podia fazer isto por ela? Não suportava a ideia de que alguém o utilizasse e aqui estava ela, usando-o do mesmo modo que tinham usado a ela tantas e tantas vezes.

— Ainda está disposto a me deixar utilizar seu corpo para que possa partir?

A sinceridade de seu olhar a deixou paralisada.

— Se desse modo conseguimos que seja livre, sim.

A seguinte pergunta lhe atravessava na garganta, mas tinha que saber a resposta.

— Chorará quando eu for?

Edward afastou o olhar e ela viu a verdade em seus olhos.

Edward deu a volta e partiu, deixando-a só com seus pensamentos. Deixou que seus olhos vagassem pela sala, o coração encolheu.

Como ia sentir falta das noites passadas ali junto a Edward, escutando sua voz. Sua risada.

Mas sobre tudo, sentiria falta de suas carícias.

Era muito tentador ficar, mas não podia fazê-lo. Não tinha sido capaz de proteger seus filhos, como ia proteger a Edward?

— Bella?

Sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz de Edward que a chamava do piso de acima.

— O que?

— São onze e meia. Não deveria subir?

Deveria estar encantada. Era o que tinha querido no primeiro instante em que o viu.

Mas, por alguma razão, doía-lhe o fato de tomá-lo assim.

Pelo menos não lhe fará mal.

Não?

— Bella?

— Já vou. — respondeu, obrigando-se a abandonar o sofá.

Na porta, voltou a cabeça para olhar tudo pela última vez.

"Não me abandone, Bella", Edward tinha lhe sussurrado a noite anterior enquanto ela supostamente dormia, e suas palavras lhe tinham abrasado. Agora lhe estavam partindo em dois o coração.

— Bella?

Dando a volta, encaminhou-se para as escadas e se apoiou no corrimão. Seria a última vez que subiria estes degraus. A última vez que cruzaria o corredor para chegar ao quarto de Edward.

E a última vez que o veria em sua cama…

Com o coração na garganta, deu-se conta de que mal podia respirar.

Por que tinha que ser assim?

Soltou uma amarga gargalhada. Quantas vezes tinha feito essa mesma pergunta?

Deteve-se o chegar à porta. O quarto estava iluminado pela tênue luz das velas.

— Não vai ser fácil, verdade? — perguntou-lhe com voz rouca.

Edward lhe dedicou um sorriso travesso.

— Deveria ser?

Totalmente embevecido por ele, Bella era incapaz de mover um músculo enquanto observava como se aproximava.

— Não tem muita roupa?

Antes que pudesse responder, ele segurou a barra inferior de sua camisa e a levantou até passar por sua cabeça. Uma vez a jogou no chão, esticou um braço e colocou a mão em seu peito, sobre o coração.

Permaneceu imóvel como uma estátua enquanto ele deslizava as mãos sobre sua pele, lhe provocando calafrios.

Não, não ia ficar nada fácil.

Bella notou que ele tentava lhe desabotoar o botão da calça.

— Edward. — lhe advertiu, e afastou as mãos.

— Mmm? — murmurou ele, com os olhos obscurecidos pela paixão.

— Não importa.

Edward se afastou e subiu à cama.

Depois de se livrar dos jeans, uniu-se a ele. Edward se aproveitou da situação.

— OH, Edward! —gemeu Bella.

Sentiu-a estremecer-se debaixo dele quando passou a língua ao redor do endurecido mamilo. Seu corpo era fogo líquido e gritava lhe exigindo que a possuísse. Mas não só desejava sua carne. Queria a ela.

Bella se afastou. Tinha estado esperando esta noite durante uma eternidade. Tinha passado a eternidade esperando este homem.

Com muita ternura acariciou seu rosto, guardando na memória cada pequeno detalhe.

Seu precioso Edward.

Jamais o esqueceria.

Sua alma chorava gritos pelo que estava a ponto de lhe fazer. Se deitou na cama e separou as coxas e pediu para Edward continuar.

Estremeceu-se involuntariamente ao sentir sua pele nua em contato com a de Edward. E, nesse momento, cometeu o engano de olhá-lo aos olhos.

O sofrimento que viu neles a deixou sem fôlego.

 _"Jamais teve nada que não roubasse antes"._

— O que estamos esperando? — perguntou Edward se posicionando sobre ela.

Bella não sabia. Quão único tinha claro era que não podia afastar o olhar de seus tristes olhos verdes. Olhos que chorariam se o utilizava para depois abandoná-lo.

Olhos que chorariam de felicidade se ficasse.

Mas se ficasse, sua família o destruiria.

E, nesse instante, soube o que devia fazer.

Bella lhe envolveu a cintura com as pernas.

— Agora Edward, se apresse. O tempo vai acabar.

Ele não falou. Não podia fazê-lo. Em realidade, não confiava em si mesmo, estava pensando em algo que a fizesse mudar de opinião, para que ficasse com ele.

Edward tentou mover os quadris de Bella para que seu membro se afundasse nela, mas ela não deixou.

— Sabe o que mais sentirei falta? — perguntou-lhe, enquanto deslizava uma mão entre seus corpos.

— Não. — murmurou Edward.

— O aroma de seu cabelo cada vez que enterro meu rosto nele. O modo em que se agarra em mim. O som de sua risada. E sobre tudo, sua imagem ao despertar cada manhã, com o sol te banhando o rosto. Jamais poderei esquecer.

Bella levantou a cabeça até a orelha de Edward e lhe mordiscou o pescoço.

— Sempre te amarei. — lhe sussurrou.

Edward a ouviu respirar fundo no mesmo momento em que o relógio deu meia-noite.

Com um brilhante brilho, Bella desapareceu.

Horrorizado, Edward permaneceu imóvel esperando despertar. Mas seguiu escutando as badaladas do relógio e se deu conta de que não era um sonho.

Bella tinha ido.

Foi de verdade.

— Não! —gritou enquanto se sentava na cama. Não podia ser! — Não!

Desceu da cama com o coração martelando com força no peito e correu até a sala. O livro estava ainda sobre a mesinha de café. Passou as páginas e viu que Bella estava no mesmo lugar que antes.

Não, não e não! Repetia sua mente uma e outra vez. Por que tinha feito isso? Por quê?

— Como pudeste? — Perguntou-lhe enquanto abraçava o livro contra seu peito. — Eu te teria dado a liberdade, Bella. Não teria me importado. Deus! Bella por que fez isto? — soluçou. — por quê?

Mas no fundo sabia. A ternura que tinha visto em seus olhos falava por si mesmo.

Bella o amava. E, do momento que chegou a sua vida, não tinha feito outra coisa que protegê-lo. Cuidá-lo.

Até o final. Mesmo que desse modo se negasse a possibilidade de ficar livre de uma tortura eterna, ele tinha sido mais importante.

Edward não suportava pensar no sacrifício que Bella acabava de fazer. Via-se condenada a passar a eternidade na escuridão. Só e sofrendo uma agonia.

Tinha-lhe contado que passava fome e sede enquanto estava presa no livro. E em sua mente a via sofrer do mesmo modo que o tinha visto em sua cama. Recordou as palavras que disse depois.

 _"Isto não é nada comparado com o que se sente dentro do livro."_

E agora estava ali. Sofrendo.

— Não! —gritou. — Não permitirei que te faça isto, Bella. Ouve-me?

Abraçou com força o livro e se dirigiu com toda pressa à parte traseira da casa. Abriu os vidros que davam ao jardim e correu para lá.

— Retorna para mim, Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan! — repetiu-o uma e outra vez, rogando para que aparecesse.

Não aconteceu nada. Nada de nada.

— Não! Por favor, não!

Com o coração destroçado, voltou para a sala.

— Por quê? Por quê? — soluçava, ajoelhado no chão sem deixar de balançar-se para frente e para trás.

— Bella! — sussurrou com a voz baixa enquanto as lembranças o assaltavam. Bella rindo com ele, abraçando-o. Bella sentada tranquilamente, pensando. Seu coração pulsando desenfreado no mesmo ritmo que o seu.

Queria-a de volta.

Necessitava-a de volta.

— Não quero viver sem ti. — balbuciou dirigindo-se ao livro. — Me entende, Bella? Não posso viver sem ti.

De repente, uma luz cegadora iluminou a casa.

Com a boca aberta, Edward levantou o olhar esperando encontrar-se com Bella.

Mas não era ela. Tratava-se de Afrodite.

— Me dê o livro. — lhe ordenou com o braço estendido.

Edward o abraçou com mais força.

— Por que faz isto? — inquiriu Edward. — Ela já não sofreu bastante? Eu não a teria afastado de ti. Preferiria que estivesse contigo antes que retornasse ao livro. — limpou as lágrimas. — Está sozinha aí dentro. Só na escuridão. — sussurrou. — Por favor, não deixe que ela permaneça aí. Me envie ao livro com ela, por favor. Por favor!

Afrodite baixou a mão.

— Faria isso por ela?

— Faria tudo por ela.

A deusa o observou com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Me dê o livro.

Cego pelas lágrimas, Edward o deu enquanto rezava para que Afrodite o ajudasse a reunir-se com ela.

Ela suspirou com força e abriu o livro.

— Eu vou pagar por isso no inferno.

Subitamente, outro cintilar cegador iluminou a sala e Edward teve que fechar os olhos. A cabeça começou a lhe dar voltas e tudo pareceu girar a seu redor, fazendo que seu estômago protestasse.

Por isso passava Bella cada vez que alguém a invocava? Não sabia com certeza, mas já era bastante aterrorizante e por si só supunha uma tortura.

E, então, a luz desapareceu.

Edward caiu a um profundo fosso onde a escuridão o impedia de respirar e fazendo que lhe ardessem os olhos.

Tentou incorporar-se para frear a queda e sentiu embaixo dele uma superfície amacia que lhe parecia familiar.

A luz voltou e se encontrou em sua cama, com Bella sob ele.

Ele olhou ao redor, perplexo.

— Como…?

— Será melhor que esta vez faça certo. — lhes disse Afrodite da porta. — Não quero nem pensar no que me farão os de lá cima se tentar isto de novo.

E se esfumaçou.

Bella deixou de olhar o vão da porta e cravou os olhos em Edward.

— Edward, eu…

— Se cale Bella. — lhe ordenou, não queria perder mais tempo. — e te mostrarei como um homem ama uma mulher.

Dizendo isto, segurou-a pela cabeça e a aproximou para lhe dar um beijo apaixonado e profundo.

Ela o devolveu com ferocidade. Com a respiração entrecortada, olhou-o e ficou subjugada ao sentir Edward, deslizou a mão por seu braço, até capturar sua mão e aferrá-la com força.

— Espero não te fazer mal?

— Não seria eu a lhe prometer isso? — respondeu com um sorriso terno e sincero. Levou a mão de Bella aos lábios e a beijou — Jamais me fará mal estando comigo.

— Se o fizer, diga-me isso e me deterei.

— Se quiser sair daqui antes do amanhecer te perseguirei durante toda a eternidade para te dar uma surra.

Bella riu, não restava a menor duvida.

Edward passou a língua pelo pescoço e se deleitou ao sentir como Bella vibrava entre seus braços.

Ela levantou os quadris, muito lentamente, torturando-o com o movimento e, sem prévio aviso, para acabar com aquela tortura, ele afundou-se nela com tanta força que Bella acreditou morrer de prazer.

Bella conteve o fôlego ao senti-lo por completo dentro dela. Era uma sensação incrível. Era maravilhoso sentir as investidas.

Fechou os olhos e desfrutou do movimento de Edward, que se contraíam e se relaxavam sobre seu corpo. Entrelaçou as pernas com as suas.

Jamais havia sentido nada parecido. Limitava-se a respirar e a expressar com seu corpo o amor que sentia por ele. Era dele. Embora logo tivesse que o abandonar, desfrutaria deste momento de glória junto a ele.

Extasiada pelo peso de seu corpo sobre ela, Bella passou-lhe as mãos pelas costas até chegar aos quadris e o empurrou, incitando-a a ir mais rápido.

Edward mordeu os lábios quando sentiu que Bella lhe cravava as unhas nas costas. Como era possível que umas mãos tão pequenas tivessem o poder de vencê-lo?

Jamais entenderia como tampouco entenderia por que a amava.

— Me olhe, Bella. — lhe disse, afundando-se profundamente nela de novo. — Quero ver seus olhos.

Bella obedeceu, ela tinha os olhos entrecerrados e, por seu modo de respirar e a expressão de seu rosto, Edward soube que Bella estava desfrutando de cada certeira investida.

Bella levantou os quadris para sair ao encontro das furiosas arremetidas. Nada podia ser melhor que ter Edward sobre ela, beijando-a com paixão e deslizando-se dentro e fora de seu sexo.

Quando acreditou que já não poderia resistir mais, seu corpo estalou em milhares de estremecimentos de prazer juntamente com Edward.

— Bella!

— Edward! — gritaram juntos, enquanto Bella arqueava mais seu corpo para ele. — Sim, OH, sim!

Ele se afundou nela até o fundo e permaneceu imóvel, observando-a enquanto os músculos de sua vagina se contraíam a seu redor.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, encontrou-se com Edward estampando um diabólico sorriso.

— Gostou disso, de verdade? — perguntou mostrando suas covinhas e rodando seus quadris para que ela o sentisse dentro.

A Bella custou um enorme esforço não gemer de prazer.

Edward girou seus corpos com cuidado para que seu membro não a abandonasse. Gemeu ao ter Bella sobre ele.

Edward esticou um braço e desfez o laço que fechava o decote da pequena camisola que Bella usava.

O olhar de puro gozo que transmitiam seus olhos foi muito mais prazeroso para Bella que senti-lo em seu interior. Sorrindo, levantou um pouco os quadris e baixou para absorvê-lo por inteiro.

Ela o sentiu estremecer-se.

— Gostou disso, de verdade? – foi a vez de Bella dar o troco.

— Foi ótimo. — a voz estrangulada de Edward traía seu tom despreocupado.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

— Se seguirmos a este ritmo vamos estar exaustos quando chegar o amanhecer, sabia?

— Não me importa.

— Mas vai se sentir dolorida. – apesar de querer oferecer todo prazer a Bella, Edward ainda conseguia se preocupar com o bem estar dela.

Ela contraiu os músculos da vagina para rodeá-lo com mais força.

— Ah, sim?

— Nesse caso… — ele deslizou a mão muito lentamente pelo corpo de Bella até chegar a seu umbigo, e baixou ainda mais separando os úmidos cachos de seu púbis para lhe acariciar o clitóris.

Bella mordeu os lábios enquanto os dedos de Edward brincavam com ela, acoplando-se ao ritmo que impunham seus quadris. Cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo e com mais força. Era inacreditável o tamanho do prazer, que a muito a fora negado, que podia sentir com Edward.

Isabella com toda sua força o ajudou a seguir o frenético ritmo. Como desejava poder abandonar o corpo de Edward o tempo suficiente para lhe ensinar algumas posturas mais.

Mas não era permitido.

Por agora.

Mas quando chegasse o amanhecer…

Sorriu ante a perspectiva. Assim que amanhecesse tinha toda a intenção de mostrar uma nova forma de utilizar o chantilly.

* * *

 **Capítulo quente! hahaha. Quero muitos comentários, hein?!. Só quero avisar que o último capítulo será no sábado.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. No último capítulo revelarei o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Para aqueles que já leram o livro original irão ver muitas diferenças começando pela "escrava" que no livro original era um homem. Recomendo que leiam, irão se divertir!**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _POV 3ª Pessoa_

Isabella com toda sua força o ajudou a seguir o frenético ritmo. Como desejava poder abandonar o corpo de Edward o tempo suficiente para lhe ensinar algumas posturas mais.

Mas não era permitido.

Por agora.

Mas quando chegasse o amanhecer…

Sorriu ante a perspectiva. Assim que amanhecesse tinha toda a intenção de mostrar uma nova forma de utilizar o chantilly.

Edward perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto seus corpos se acariciavam e se deleitavam em sua mútua companhia. Sentiu que o quarto começava a girar e se deixou levar pela maravilhosa sensação de expressar o amor que sentia por Isabella.

Os dois estavam cobertos de suor, mas não deixaram de saborear-se, seguiam desfrutando da paixão que ao fim compartilhavam.

Desta vez, Isabella gozou.

Edward se estremeceu.

Estava extasiado pelo fato de ter Bella nua e tombada sob ele. Sentia seu torso esmagando seus seios. Seu amor por ela brotava do mais fundo de sua alma.

— Poderia ficar assim deitado para sempre — disse em voz baixa.

— Eu também.

Rodeou-a com os braços e a atraiu ainda mais para ele. Notou como suas carícias se acalmavam e sua respiração se fazia mais relaxada e uniforme.

Em uns minutos esteve completamente adormecida.

Beijou-a na cabeça e sorriu enquanto se assegurava de que seu membro não abandonasse o lugar onde devia estar.

— Dorme preciosa —sussurrou— Ainda falta muito para o amanhecer.

Isabella despertou com a sensação de ter algo quente que a enchia por completo. Quando começou a mover-se, foi consciente de uns braços fortes como o aço que a imobilizavam.

— Com cuidado — lhe advertiu Edward — Não se mova.

— Adormeci? — balbuciou, surpreendida de ter feito tal coisa.

— Não importa. Não perdeu grande coisa.

— De verdade? — ela perguntou meneando os quadris e acariciando-o com todo o corpo.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ok, de acordo. Perdeu algumas coisinhas.

Subitamente, ele se levantou e ficou sentado com ela em seu colo.

— Mmm, eu gosto — Isabella disse enquanto passava as pernas ao redor da cintura de Edward.

— Mmm, eu também. — ele concordou e Bella começou a mover brandamente os quadris.

Abaixando a cabeça, capturou um de seus seios e lambeu o duro mamilo. Brincou com ela e a torturou docemente antes de soprar sobre a umedecida pele, que se arrepiou sob seu quente fôlego.

Nesse momento se deram conta de que o céu começava a clarear.

— Edward! — exclamou. — Está amanhecendo.

— Eu sei — respondeu, tombando-a de costas sobre a cama.

Isabella contemplava o cuidado de Edward ao acomoda-la sobre a cama. Percebia a ternura e seu amor em cada gesto. Ninguém a tinha conhecido como ele e jamais teria acreditado que alguém pudesse obtê-la. Tinha-a acariciado em um lugar que ninguém havia tocado antes.

No coração.

E então desejou muito mais. Desesperada por tê-lo por completo, tomou o controle da situação e seguiu movendo.

Necessitava mais.

Edward a envolveu com seus braços e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro ao sentir que ela acelerava o ritmo. Mais e mais rápido, mais e mais forte, até que eles ficaram sem fôlego pelo frenético ritmo.

De novo, o suor os cobria. Edward lambeu o pescoço de Bella, embriagado por seus gemidos.

E ainda seguia afundando-se nela, uma e outra vez, até que Bella pensou que não poderia suportar mais.

Bella cravou-lhe os dentes no ombro enquanto alcançava o orgasmo rápido e grosseiramente.

Quando o primeiro raio de sol atravessava janelas do quarto, escutou que Bella grunhia e a viu fechar os olhos.

Com uma arremetida profunda e certeira, derramou-se nela. Edward era incapaz de respirar e a cabeça lhe dava voltas, a causa era o êxtase que acabava de sentir, a intensidade de seu orgasmo tinha sido incrível. Doía-lhe todo o corpo, mas ainda assim, não recordava ter experimentado com antecedência semelhante prazer. A noite passada o tinha deixado exausto, e estava esgotado pelas carícias de Bella.

Tinham quebrado a maldição.

Levantou a cabeça e viu que Bella sorria.

— Conseguimos? — ele perguntou.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, seu braço começou a doer como se estivessem marcando com um ferro quente. Gemendo, separou-se dele e cobriu o braço com a mão.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou ao ver que Bella se afastava.

Perplexa, observou como um resplendor alaranjado lhe cobria todo o braço. Quando afastou a mão, a inscrição grega tinha desaparecido.

— Aí está, conseguimos.

O sorriso se alargou no rosto de Bella.

— Não, você conseguiu.

Rindo, Bella se jogou nos braços de Edward. Ele a abraçou com força enquanto se beijavam em um caótico frenesi.

Já tinha acabado!

Era livre. Por fim, depois de tantos séculos, voltava a ser uma mulher mortal.

E era Edward que tinha conseguido. Sua fé e sua força tinham revelado o melhor de si mesma.

Ele a tinha salvado.

Isabella riu e girou na cama até ficar em cima de Edward.

Mas a alegria durou pouco já que outro brilho, ainda mais brilhante que os anteriores, atravessou o quarto.

Sua risada morreu imediatamente. Percebeu a malévola presença antes que Edward se esticasse entre seus braços.

Sentando-se na cama, obrigou Edward a ficar atrás dela e se colocou entre ele e a bonita mulher que os observava dos pés da cama.

Ele engoliu em seco quando viu a mulher alta e loira que os olhava furiosa. Estava claro que tinha todas as intenções de matá-los ali mesmo.

— Bastarda presunçosa! — gritou a mulher. — Como te atreveste a pensar que podia ser livre!

Imediatamente, Edward soube que estava ante Jéssica.

— Deixa-a, Jéssica — Edward disse com uma nota de advertência na voz. — Já acabou tudo.

Jéssica soprou.

— Acredita que pode me dar ordens? Quem acredita que é, mortal?

Bella sorriu com malícia e tomou a frente da situação.

— Sou Isabella Swan, da Casa do Diocles da Esparta, filha da deusa Afrodite. Meus inimigos tremiam ante minha simples presença. E você, irmã, é uma deusa menor e pouco conhecida, que não significava nada para os gregos e os romanos nem sabe quem és.

A ira do inferno transfigurou o rosto de Jéssica.

— É hora de que aprenda qual é seu lugar, irmãzinha. Tirou-me o homem que seria pai para meus filhos e que asseguraria a imortalidade de meu nome. Agora eu tirarei o seu.

Bella se jogou sobre Jéssica, mas já era muito tarde. Tinha desaparecido levando Edward.

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos, Edward deixou de estar sentado nu em seu quarto a estar tombado em um leito circular, situado em um lugar que tinha todo o aspeto de ser a tenda de um harém no deserto.

Tentou mover-se, mas não pôde. Aterrorizado, abriu a boca para gritar.

— Não se incomode — recomendou Jéssica, aproximando-se do leito. Deslizou os olhos sobre seu corpo com um faminto olhar, antes de subir à cama e colocar-se de joelhos ao lado de Edward. — Não pode fazer nada a menos que eu deseje. Entendo por que Bella te deseja. Tem fogo no olhar. Inteligência. Valor. É uma pena que não tenha nascido na época do Império Romano. Poderia me haver proporcionado inumeráveis campeões que liderassem meus exércitos.

Jéssica suspirou enquanto sua mão descia até o vão da garganta de Edward.

— Mas assim é a vida e assim são os caprichos das Parcas. Suponho que terei que me conformar te utilizando até que me canse de ti. Se me der prazer até que chegue esse momento, posso depois permitir que Bella fique contigo.

Seus olhos ardiam de desejo, e Edward não podia deixar de tremer sob seu escrutínio.

O egoísmo do Jéssica lhe resultava incrível. Igual a sua vaidade. Aterrorizado, quis falar, mas ela o impediu, sua garganta travou.

Céu santo! Jéssica tinha poder absoluto sobre ele!

— Agora pode falar. — Jéssica disse enquanto se aproximava para colocar-se por cima de Edward.

— Por que quer fazer isto com Bella?

A ira obscureceu os olhos da deusa.

— Por quê? Você escutou. Seu nome era reverenciado por tudo aquele que o escutava, enquanto que o meu apenas se pronunciava nos templos de minha mãe. Inclusive agora se esquecem de mim. Meu nome se perdeu na antiguidade, ao contrário de sua lenda, que se conta uma e outra vez ao longo e largo mundo. Mas eu sou uma deusa e ela não é outra coisa que uma bastarda a quem nem sequer lhe está permitido habitar no Olimpo.

— Afasta suas mãos dele. Sempre foste tão inútil que acabaste relegado no esquecimento. Nem sequer merece lhe limpar os sapatos.

O coração de Edward começou a pulsar mais rápido ao escutar a voz de Bella. Levantou a cabeça de entre os almofadões e a viu ao pé do estrado onde estavam eles. Só usava uma camisa de Edward e ia armada com o escudo e a espada.

— Como…? — perguntou Jéssica enquanto descia da cama.

Bella lhe dedicou um perverso sorriso.

— A maldição desapareceu e estou recuperando meus poderes. Agora posso localizar e invocar. A qualquer um de vós.

— Não! — gritou Jéssica, e imediatamente, apareceu coberta por sua armadura.

Edward lutou para livrar-se daquela força que o mantinha imobilizado enquanto Jéssica pegava sua espada e seu escudo, situados na parede em que se apoiava o leito, e atacava Bella.

Hipnotizado pelo espetáculo, observou como lutavam as duas irmãs.

Jamais tinha visto nada semelhante. Bella girava agilmente, como se estivesse executando uma macabra dança que devolvesse os golpes de Jéssica, um por um. O chão e a cama tremiam pela intensidade da luta.

Mas depois de uns minutos, viu como Bella se cambaleava e baixava o escudo.

— O que aconteceu? — Jéssica disse a Bella enquanto utilizava o escudo para empurrá-la. — Ah, esqueci! A maldição pode ter desaparecido, mas ainda está debilitada. Demorará dias em recuperar toda sua força.

Bella meneou a cabeça e levantou o escudo.

— Não necessito de toda minha força para acabar contigo.

Jéssica riu.

— Valentes palavras, irmãzinha. — E baixou a espada, que se estrelou diretamente sobre o escudo de Bella.

Edward conteve o fôlego enquanto observava como os golpes começavam de novo.

Quando pensava que Bella ia ganhar, Jéssica utilizou uma tática para desestabilizá-la: deixou que ganhasse terreno. Logo que Bella perdeu o amparo da parede em um de seus lados, Jéssica brandiu a espada e a afundou no ventre de sua irmã. Bella deixou cair sua espada.

— Não! — Edward gritou.

Com o rosto transfigurado pela incredulidade, Bella cambaleou para trás, mas não pôde ir muito longe com a espada de Jéssica afundada em seu corpo e sua irmã ainda sustentando-a.

— Volta a ser humana. — falou enquanto afundava a espada um pouco mais e retorcia a lâmina. Levantou um pé para apoiá-la no quadril de Bella e lhe deu um chute.

Livre da espada, Bella cambaleou e caiu. Seu escudo ressonou com força ao golpear o chão a seu lado.

Jéssica não deixou de rir enquanto se aproximava de Bella.

— É possível que nenhuma arma humana possa acabar contigo, irmãzinha, mas não é imune a uma arma imortal.

A força que imobilizava Edward desapareceu nesse instante, libertando-o. Tão rápido como pôde, cruzou o quarto até chegar junto a Bella, que jazia em um atoleiro de sangue. Respirava de forma laboriosa e não deixava de tremer.

— Não! — soluçou Edward enquanto sustentava sua cabeça no colo. Contemplava, horrorizado, a ferida aberta em seu lado.

— Edward. — disse Bella, enquanto levantava uma mão ensanguentada para lhe tocar o rosto.

Ele limpou o sangue que emanava de seus lábios.

— Não me abandone, Bella. — Edward rogou.

Ela fez uma careta de dor, deixou cair a mão e lutou por respirar.

— Não chore por mim, Edward. Não mereço.

— Sim merece!

Ela negou com a cabeça e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

— Foi minha salvação, Edward. Sem você, jamais teria conhecido o que é o amor.

Edward observou como a luz desaparecia de seus olhos.

— Não! Não, não, não! Não pode morrer. Assim não. Me escute Bella?! Por favor… Não vá! Por favor!

Abraçou-a com força enquanto a agonia que invadia seu coração e sua alma brotava em forma de lágrimas.

— Não! — ressonou com ferocidade, fazendo que as paredes tremessem.

Edward viu que a cor abandonava o rosto de Jéssica ao escutar o chiado. Escutou-se um trovão e, em metade de um brilhante brilho de luz, apareceu Afrodite diante dela.

Seu rosto estava contraído como reflexo da indescritível agonia que sofria ao contemplar o corpo exangue e frio de Bella.

Incapaz de assimilar o que tinha diante, olhou furiosa para Jéssica.

— O que você fez? —perguntou-lhe.

— Foi uma briga justa, mãe. Ou ela ou eu. Não tinha outra opção.

Afrodite deixou escapar um grito agônico diretamente do seu coração.

— Invoquei a ira de Zeus e a das Parcas para conseguir sua liberdade. Quem demônios acredita que é para fazer isto? — Olhou para Jéssica como se sua mera presença lhe provocasse náuseas. — Era sua irmã!

— Era sua bastarda, mas nunca foi minha irmã.

Afrodite gritou de fúria.

— Como te atreve!

Quando a deusa olhou de novo Bella, Edward viu a dor que refletiam seus olhos.

— Minha preciosa Bella. — soluçou a deusa. — Jamais devia permitir que lhe fizessem mal. Doce Cyprus! Aonde me levou meu egoísmo? — Caiu de joelhos a seu lado. — A deixei sozinha quando devia ter estado contigo para te proteger.

— Vamos, mãe, deixe disso! — disse Jéssica, como se a aflição de sua mãe tivesse conseguido aborrecê-la. — Bella te conhecia, igual a lhe conhecemos nós do começo dos tempos, não pensa mais que em ti mesma e no que outros devem fazer por ti. É sua natureza. E, ao contrário de Bella, todos a aceitamos faz anos.

Afrodite não tomou muito bem essas palavras. De fato, seu rosto se converteu em uma máscara de granito e ficou em pé com toda a dignidade e a elegância que se espera de uma deusa.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Jéssica.

— Disse que foi uma luta justa? Bem, tenhamos uma luta justa. Está de acordo? Thanatos* ainda não reclamou sua alma. Ainda não é muito tarde. Quão único necessitamos para devolvê-la à vida é que seu coração comece a pulsar de novo.

Edward sentiu uma repentina onda de calor atravessando o corpo inerte de Bella.

Voltou-se para trás e observou como uma aura dourada a rodeava enquanto a ferida de seu lado se fechava por si só e a camisa que usava se desintegra, sendo substituída por uma túnica branca, umas grebas* de ouro e sandálias. O resplendor dourado subiu até cobrir seu peito que recebeu uma antiga armadura dourada, esculpida com couro vermelho. Sobre os braços apareceram umas longas tiras de couro marrom.

A cor azulada desapareceu de seu rosto.

De repente, tomou uma profunda baforada de ar que fez que todo seu corpo se estremecesse, e abriu os olhos, olhando para Edward com aquele sorriso que conseguia lhe derreter até a alma.

A felicidade transpassava Edward. Bella estava viva!

— Que diabos se passa aqui? — rugiu Jéssica.

Sobre eles apareceu uma mulher, flutuando placidamente. Seu cabelo negro lançava brilhos enquanto olhava com fúria para Jéssica.

— Como muito bem disse sua mãe, já é hora de que contemplemos uma luta justa, Jéssica. Estamos atrasando há muito tempo e, desta vez, não haverá nenhum Mike que distraia Bella e impeça que leve a cabo sua vingança.

— O que? — perguntou Afrodite. — Athena, o que está dizendo?

— Estou dizendo que foi ela quem enviou Mike intencionadamente para distrair Bella, enquanto ia refugiar-se em seu templo por temor à fúria de Bella.

Pelo rosto de Jéssica, Edward soube que era verdade. A deusa curvou os lábios em um riso furioso.

— Athena, sua puta traiçoeira! Sempre a mimou.

Athena riu enquanto se desvanecia no ar para voltar a aparecer junto à Afrodite.

— Ninguém nunca a mimou. Isso a converteu em uma ótima guerreira e isso é o que vai ajudar lhe a te dar um bom chute no traseiro neste momento.

Bella ficou em pé. O carrancudo olhar com que enfrentava Jéssica conseguiu que Edward sentisse um súbito calafrio.

Afrodite se moveu até ficar entre suas duas filhas e, quando levantou o olhar para Bella, Edward viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de orgulho.

— Esta é a segunda vez que te dou a vida, Bella. Arrependo-me de não ter sido a mãe que necessitou a primeira vez. Não tem nem ideia do muito que desejaria poder mudar o passado. Quão único posso fazer agora é te dar meu amor e minhas bençãos. — Afrodite olhou por cima do ombro, procurando os olhos de Jéssica. — E agora lhe dê um bom chute no traseiro nesta malcriada.

— Mãe! — choramingou Jéssica.

Bella olhou para sua irmã e balançou a espada ao redor de seu corpo enquanto se aproximava dela.

— Está preparada?

Jéssica atacou sem avisar. Mas tampouco importou muito.

Edward ficou boquiaberto ao vê-las lutar. Se antes tinha pensado que Bella era uma boa guerreira, agora sua destreza era imensamente superior.

Movia-se com uma agilidade e uma velocidade que jamais teria acreditado ser possível.

Athena ficou ao seu lado. Levantou um braço e roçou ligeiramente seu rosto.

— Como és bonito.

Edward a olhou com o cenho franzido pela incredulidade.

— Estão lutando até morte e você se dedica a estudar minha aparência?

Athena riu.

— Confia em mim, sempre escolho com muito cuidado meus protegidos. Jéssica não tem nenhuma possibilidade de ganhar.

Edward voltou a dirigir sua atenção as mulheres no mesmo instante que Bella golpeava Jéssica com seu escudo. A deusa perdeu o equilíbrio, cambaleou e Bella aproveitou para lhe afundar a espada no lado.

— Te apodreça no Tártaro, bastarda. — disse Bella com desdém enquanto o corpo do Jéssica se desintegrava entre brilhos multicoloridos.

Edward correu para ela.

Bella jogou em um lado a espada e o escudo, e se permitiu receber o abraço que Edward proporcionava.

— Está viva!

— Sim, estou.

Edward reclamou os lábios de Bella com um beijo. E escutou que alguém esclarecia garganta.

— Me desculpe, Bella. — disse Athena, ao ver que Edward não a soltava. — Deve tomar uma decisão. Quer que envie para casa ou não?

Bella olhou para Edward de forma abrasadora e acariciou com muita suavidade sua bochecha como se estivesse saboreando o tato de sua pele.

— Só conheci um lar em todos os séculos de minha existência.

Edward ficou desesperado. Bella ia abandoná-lo nesse mesmo momento. Deus santo, só rogava ter a força necessária para suportar a dor.

Bella se inclinou e lhe beijou o rosto.

— E é com Edward. Se ele me aceitar.

Edward pôs os olhos em branco, sentia-se tão aliviado que tinha vontade de gritar e rir de uma vez, mas sobre tudo queria abraçá-la e tê-la junto a ele para sempre.

— Jesus, Bella! — exclamou com uma apatia totalmente falsa. — Não sei. Ocupa toda a cama.. Acredita que vou poder suportá-la? Se voltar comigo teremos que fazer alguns hábitos desaparecerem. E nada de voltar a deitar-se com de jeans.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

— Não se preocupe. Para o que tenho em mente, o nudismo é muito melhor.

A risada de Edward se uniu à sua enquanto Bella tomava o rosto entre as mãos.

Ao tentar beijá-lo, ele se afastou de forma brincalhona.

— Ah, por certo! Esta é sua armadura?

Ela o olhou carrancuda.

— A mesma, ou ao menos o era.

— Podemos ficar com ela.

— Se você quiser… por quê?

— Por que… Mmm carinho. — Edward lançou um olhar lascivo sobre seu fantástico corpo. — Você fica muito sexy. Se colocar isso, prometo que passará um bom momento na cama cinco ou seis vezes ao dia.

Athena e Afrodite riram ao uníssono.

Apareceram no quarto de Edward com outro daqueles brilhos cegadores, exatamente na mesma posição que se encontravam quando Jéssica apareceu.

— Ei! — exclamou Edward zangado. — Onde está a armadura?

Apareceu subitamente com a espada e o escudo, em um canto do quarto.

— Já está contente? — perguntou Bella enquanto se acomodava sobre seu peito.

— Delirante de felicidade.

Levantou a cabeça e o beijou de tal forma que Edward estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. Ao sentir seu corpo embaixo do dela.

Jamais permitiria que voltasse a partir.

— Por certo…

Bella se separou dos lábios de Edward com um grunhido e levantou o lençol com rapidez para tampá-los.

Edward a apertou com força à altura do queixo.

— Athena. — disse Bella. — pensa seguir nos interrompendo?

A deusa não parecia envergonhada enquanto se aproximava da cama. Levava uma caixa dourada nas mãos.

— Bom, é que me esqueci de lhes dar uma coisa.

— O que? — perguntaram uníssono com soma irritação.

Antes que Athena pudesse responder, apareceu Afrodite.

— Posso fazer isso. — disse a Athena antes de lhe tirar a caixa das mãos.

Athena se desvaneceu.

Afrodite se aproximou da cama, deixou a caixa ao lado de Bella e a abriu.

— Se for ficar nesta época, necessitará de várias coisas: uma certidão de nascimento, um passaporte, uma escritura de residência… — Afrodite olhou para o papel e franziu o cenho. — Não, espera, isto não é necessário. — E então olhou para Edward. — Ou sim?

— Não, senhora.

Afrodite sorriu enquanto o cartão se evaporava.

— Também há uma carta de habilitação, mas se aceitar um conselho maternal, deixe que seja Edward quem se encarregue do carro. Não leve a mal, mas é um completo desastre ao volante. — suspirou. — É uma pena que não tenhamos um deus para essas questões. Mas o que se há de fazer. — Fechou a caixa e a ofereceu a sua filha. — Aqui, pode dar uma olhada depois.

Quando Afrodite começava a afastar-se, Bella se levantou na cama e a segurou pela mão.

— Obrigado por tudo, mãe.

A deusa a olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e lhe deu uns tapinhas na mão.

Bella lhe deu um apertão carinhoso.

— Me chamará se necessitar algo? — perguntou a deusa.

— Chamarei embora não necessite de nada.

Afrodite levou a mão de Bella aos lábios e a beijou enquanto seus olhos se cravavam em Edward para, imediatamente, voltar de novo para sua filha.

— Quero seis netos. No mínimo.

— Ei! — exclamou Edward tirando da caixa um título universitário. — Você tem um título de Licenciada em História Antiga? E de Harvard?

Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça.

— Também há um de Língua e Cultura Clássicas. — Olhou a Bella. — Não estava segura do que quereria fazer, por isso deixei que você escolha.

— Podemos usá-los de verdade? — perguntou Edward.

— Claro que sim. Se olhar um pouco mais abaixo encontrará seu certificado de notas.

Edward o fez e ao olhá-lo ofegou.

— Não... Só há notas de honra!

— É obvio. — resmungou Afrodite, um pouco indignada. — Minha filha jamais será uma segunda. — Sorriu. — Não me incomodei em fazer um certificado de matrimônio. Supus que quereriam encarregar disso pessoalmente. E logo que Bella diga qual será seu sobrenome, aparecerá em todos os documentos. — A deusa rebuscou sob os papéis e tirou uma caderneta bancária. — Por certo, converti o dinheiro que tinha na Macedônia em dólares para que possa usá-lo aqui.

Edward abriu a caderneta e ficou com a boca aberta.

— Jesus, Maria e José! É asquerosamente rica!

Bella riu a gargalhadas.

— Já lhe disse isso, me dava muito bem como conquistadora.

Afrodite esticou uma mão e o livro onde Bella tinha estado presa apareceu entre seus braços.

— Também pensei que você gostaria de procurar um lugar seguro onde guardar isto.

Bella ficou boquiaberta enquanto pegava o livro das mãos de sua mãe.

— Está-me encarregando a custódia de Jéssica?

Afrodite deu de ombros.

— Matou-te. Não podia deixar que partisse sem castigá-la de algum modo. Acabará saindo se for uma boa menina.

Edward quase sentia pena pela pobre Jéssica.

Quase.

Afrodite se inclinou e beijou Bella na bochecha.

— Sempre te quis. Mas não soube como demonstrar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Suponho que isso acontece quando sua mãe é uma deusa. Não pode esperar festas de aniversário e comidas caseiras.

— Isso é certo, mas te dei muitos outros presentes que o seu noivo parece gostar muitíssimo.

— Falando disso. — Edward a interrompeu, repentinamente assaltado por um pensamento. — não podemos nos desfazer desse presente que faz com que os homens se sintam atraídos por ela como por um ímã?

A deusa o olhou com uma expressão divertida.

— Menino, olhe bem a esta mulher. Que homem em seu são julgamento não a quereria em sua cama? Teria que deixar cegos todos ou fazer que Bella engordasse.

— Deixa, não importa. Acabarei me acostumando.

— Isso acredito.

Afrodite desapareceu depois do comentário.

Bella envolveu Edward entre seus braços e aproximou dele de novo.

— Está cansado?

— Não, por quê?

— Porque tenho a intenção de passar o dia inteiro fazendo amor.

— Mmm, eu gosto dessa ideia…

Bella o beijou.

— Ah, espera! — exclamou afastando-se de seus lábios.

Edward franziu o cenho enquanto Bella saía da cama para pegar livro, jogá-lo no corredor e fechar a porta depois.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou a ela.

Bella voltou para a cama com seu característico andar lento e ágil que o deixava sem fôlego e conseguia acendê-lo. Subiu ao leito com extrema graça, nua e sigilosa, e percorreu seu corpo com um olhar luxurioso e ardente.

— Pode escutar tudo o que dizemos. E, pessoalmente, não quero tê-la ao lado enquanto faço isto.

Edward ofegou quando Bella se pôs em cima dele.

— Ou isto. — seguiu deslizando uma mão entre seu peito acariciando com mãos peritas.

— E sobre tudo, não quero que escute isto.

Enterrou seus lábios no pescoço de Edward enquanto deslizava a mão pelo seu abdômen para segurar seu membro.

Edward gemeu de satisfação.

— Estive te esperando por dois mil anos, Edward Cullen — sussurrou ao ouvido. — e cada segundo de espera valeu a pena.

* * *

 _Thanatos: é a personificação da morte, enquanto Hades reinava sobre os mortos no mundo inferior._

 _Grebas: é uma peça de armadura que cobria a perna do joelho para a base de pé._

* * *

 **Capítulo perfeito! *.***

 **Esse tecnicamente é o último capítulo, mas tem um epílogo que será postado amanhã.. Obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são fofas demais.**

 **Depois desse capítulo cheio de drama, de cenas hot e muita fofura, que tal deixar um comentário? Estarei esperando! :P**


	22. Epílogo

**Escrava Sexual não é o nome real da história e a mesma não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Logo abaixo como prometido está o nome do livro e da autora e tenho certeza que correrão para comprar. Espero que tenham gostado dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.  
**

* * *

 _Um ano depois_

 _POV 3ª Pessoa_

Edward abriu a porta do quarto do hospital. Junto com Afrodite e Emmett, entrou sem fazer ruído, já que não queria incomodar a Bella que estava descansando.

O medo o atingiu ao vê-la tombada na cama. Seu aspecto o aterrorizava, estava muito pálida e parecia indefesa. Não podia suportar vê-la assim.

Ela era sua força. Seu coração. Sua alma. Tudo o que era bom na vida.

A ideia de perdê-la era insuportável.

Bella abriu os olhos e lhes sorriu.

— Olá — disse em um sussurro.

— Olá bonita! — falou Emmett — Como está?

— Exausta, mas muito bem.

Bella se inclinou e o beijou no rosto.

— Necessita de algo?

— Tenho tudo o que sempre desejei — respondeu ela com o rosto radiante.

— Bom, onde estão meus netos? — perguntou Afrodite.

— Os levaram para pesá-los — respondeu Edward.

E, como se as tivessem chamado, as enfermeiras entraram nesse instante empurrando os berços. Comprovaram os braceletes de Bella e os dos bebês e saíram em silêncio.

Edward se afastou do lado de Bella para pegar nos braços seu filho com muito cuidado. A alegria o alagou ao embalar ao diminuto bebê. Bella sorria com a alegria do seu marido. Edward lhe tinha dado muito mais do que jamais imaginou que teria. E muito mais do que merecia.

— Este é Alec Swan Cullen — disse Edward enquanto depositava o bebê nos braços de Afrodite para pegar sua filha — E esta é Jane Vanessa Swan Cullen — e a colocou sobre o outro braço de sua sogra.

Os lábios de Afrodite começaram a tremer quando olhou a sua neta.

— Puseste meu nome?

— Nós dois quisemos — disse Bella.

As lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da deusa enquanto contemplava seus dois netos.

— Quantos presentes que tenho para vós!

— Mamãe! — interrompeu Bella com brutalidade — Por favor, nada de presentes. Seu amor será suficiente.

A deusa limpou as lágrimas e soltou uma gargalhada.

— De acordo. Mas se mudarem de opinião, digam-me isso.

Bella observou Edward enquanto este acariciava a cabeça pelada de Alec. Não teria acreditado ser possível mas, nesse momento, amava-o ainda mais que antes.

Cada dia passado junto a ele tinha sido uma bênção.

— Ah, acabei de me lembrar! — exclamou Emmett enquanto pegava Jane dos braços da Afrodite — Fui ontem à livraria e Jéssica não estava. E ontem houve lua cheia. Alguém quer apostar que neste momento está praticando sexo selvagem e desenfreado com alguém?

Todos riram.

Exceto Bella.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Edward.

— Suponho que me sinto um pouco culpada.

— Culpada?! —exclamou Emmett com incredulidade — Por Jéssica?

Bella assinalou com um gesto a Edward e aos meninos.

— Como poderia guardar rancor? Sem sua maldição jamais teria a nenhum de vós. Foi um pesadelo mas devo admitir que mereci a pena.

Todas as olhadas se cravaram, espectadores, em Afrodite.

— O que? — perguntou ela com fingida inocência — Não me diga que quer que a libere! Já lhe disse isso, farei quando aprender a lição…

Emmett meneou a cabeça.

— Pobre tia Jéssica — disse dirigindo-se a Jane — Mas foi uma menina muito, muito má.

A porta se abriu nesse instante e uma enfermeira apareceu, indecisa.

— Senhora Cullen? — dirigiu-se a Bella —, há um casal aqui fora que dizem ser familiares. Eles… mmm… — baixou a voz até falar em um murmúrio — são motoqueiros.

— Ei, Bella! — chamou Eros atrás da enfermeira — Diga a Atila o Huno que somos de confiança para que possamos entrar e babar sobre os bebês.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

— Está bem, Carmem — Bella disse à enfermeira — É meu irmão.

Eros fez uma careta zombadora a Carmem enquanto entrava no quarto junto a Psique.

— Que alguém me lembre que tenho que disparar a aquela enfermeira uma flecha da má sorte — comentou enquanto a enfermeira fechava a porta.

Bella o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Tenho que te confiscar de novo o arco?

Eros respondeu com um gesto grosseiro e se aproximou de Emmett para tomar nos braços Jane.

— Ooooh! Linda, vai arrebentar muitos corações. Vais ter montões de meninos correndo atrás de ti.

Edward perdeu a cor do rosto e olhou para sua sogra.

— Sogrinha, há um presente que eu gostaria de te pedir.

Afrodite o observou, esperançada.

— Se importaria de falar com o Hefesto para que fizesse um cinturão de castidade apropriado para Jane?

— Edward! — balbuciou Bella com uma gargalhada.

— Não teria que levá-lo durante muito tempo, só até os trinta ou quarenta anos.

Bella pôs os olhos em branco.

— Menos mal que tem a sua mamãe — disse ao bebê que Eros sustentava —, porque seu papai não é nada divertido.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha com um gesto arrogante.

— Não sou divertido? — repetiu — Divertido… isso não foi o que disse no dia que concebeu a estes dois…

— Edward! — exclamou Bella com o rosto avermelhado. Mas já fazia tempo que sabia que ele era incorrigível.

E o amava tal e como era.

 **Fim**

* * *

 **É com esse epílogo que terminamos a adaptação Escrava Sexual. Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, que estiveram comigo durante esse mês comentando, me mandando mensagens privadas e também ameaças de morte por não postar o capítulo no dia certo. Obrigada, obrigada! Estarei de volta em breve com uma adaptação alienígena, muito legal.**

 **Para aqueles que estão curiosos o nome do livro é Amante da Fantasia de Sherrilyn Kenyon, recomendo muito a leitura.**

 **Se você tiver algum livro para recomendar, mande por mensagem que avaliarei a história e quem sabe faço a adaptação.**

 **Até breve, Bloon**


End file.
